Sob a luz das estrelas
by Kah Aluada
Summary: Eugene perguntou a Rapunzel se ela seria capaz de voltar a torre mesmo depois de tudo. A jovem irá descobrir se terá capacidade de voltar a vida de isolamento. Afinal, Gothel não encontrou Max e seguiu sua viagem sem nunca desconfiar que a filha lhe desobedeceu. Rapunzel pode mesmo seguir a vida como se nada tivesse acontecido? E quanto a Eugene? *Menções ao conto original*
1. Aviso

**Leiam. É muito importante!**

Olá todo mundo. Não é segredo para ninguém que eu amo Tangled (Enrolados se assim preferir) e tenho essa mania de ficar levemente obcecada por tudo que gosto (o levemente foi para amenizar a situação). Eu estava loucamente lendo e lendo fics do casal Eugene e Rapunzel em inglês e aquelas que eram melhores nunca estavam terminadas. Então vi a fic The Road Untravelled que pode ser encontrada bem aqui s/6755007/1/The-Road-Untravelled . O que isso tem relacionado a minha fic? Bemmm eu vou explicar. Eu tinha já algum tempo a ideia de fazer uma fic que resgatasse o conto original, onde o príncipe visita a Rapunzel escondido da mãe dela. No conto original ela acaba engravidando e é assim que a mãe descobre a "traição". Bem, eu queria mesmo resgatar algo dessa parte do conto, que gosto muito, então queria fazer uma fic onde Gothel não descobria que a Rapunzel tinha escapado e o Eugene vai visitá-la. Bem! Enquanto escrevia a minha achei a fic The Road Untravelled que é exatamente a ideia que tive, de Gothel não encontrar Max e nunca descobrir sobre a escapada de Rapunzel. Posso dizer que me apaixonei pela fic e queria traduzi-la. O enredo dela tinha muitas coisas diferentes do que eu pensei pra minha fic (muitas mesmo), mas o contexto segue o mesmo. Gothel não sabe sobre Eugene e Rapunzel vai se virando sobre isso. Pensei em traduzir The Road Untravelled para vocês, mas faz um ano que a escritora não atualiza e eu nem sei se ela volta a atualizar. Eu não tenho cara de pegar a fic traduzir e continuar por conta própria, fazer meu próprio final, porque eu não sei o que vai na mente da ficwriter e tenho certeza que jamais chegaria perto de descobrir. Também não posso traduzir e postar uma fic que está tanto tempo sem atualizar.

Bem, isso nos leva a essa fic. Como já foi explicado tive a iluminação, ou o azar sei lá, de ter a mesma ideia que a escritora de The Road Untravelled e até por isso fiquei desanimada de escrever essa fic por um tempo. Mas essa é a minha fic sobre Tangled em português para os fãs do filme como eu e que carecem de alguma história sobre eles em nosso idioma. Isso não é um plágio. Nem foi "inspirado" na outra fic, embora admita as semelhanças do motivo pelo qual o enredo se desenvolve, que é: Gothel não encontra com Max e segue sua viagem. Bem esclarecimentos a parte, espero que gostem da fic. Ela é um presente para vocês que amam Tangled tanto quanto eu. Sério, não consigo tirar esses personagens da cabeça. Espero que gostem. Beijos e aproveitem!


	2. Capítulo 1: Lanternas e novos sonhos

**Desclaimer: **Tangled não me pertence. Ele é da disney e é tão perfeito que eu não quero mudar absolutamente nada. Então, todos os direitos reservados ao senhor Walt e companhia ilimitada.

Só me perguntei o que aconteceria se um único detalhe não tivesse ocorrido e aqui está! Uma fic sem fins lucrativos feita de fã para fã.

**Capítulo 1: Lanternas e novos sonhos**

**N/A: Sem betagem, mas relido. Espero que gostem! =D **

**P.S: Romance, melado, açucarado, flufly e além das expectativas de acontecer na vida real. Se gosta fica se não gosta foi avisado. =D**

**Algumas vezes precisamos apenas de um gatilho, algo bobo e sutil, para finalmente entender que nos apaixonamos. **

Eugene engoliu em seco ao olhá-la naquele cenário lúdico. Ele não conseguia entender como uma criatura solitária feito ele foi sentir aquilo. Ele era tão sozinho e difícil de lidar que tinha inventado uma outra pessoa para si mesmo! No entanto estava ali. Sendo agradável com aquela menina cheia de vida e empolgação. Não se importou de que a levaria de volta para aquela torre em algumas horas e muito menos que gêmeos ruivos e assassinos estivessem atrás dele. Segurou as mãos dela e a olhou nos olhos. O jeito inocente e expectante era algo que ele poderia se acostumar. Um pouco de inocência para sua vida corrompida. Alguma canção tocava ao longe, ele não soube identificar se era de um dos barcos perto da margem ou seu estado de espirito. Rapunzel tinha o tocado de um jeito que ninguém fez. E o que o deixava mais intrigado era como em tão pouco tempo ela tinha feito aquilo. Ele sabia, era loucura o que sentia vontade de fazer, mas via-se tanto nela, a identificação com alguém, algo que ele nunca sentiu, chegava a deixar-lhe zonzo. Deslizou a mão lentamente pela nuca e quando seus lábios se encontraram o suspiro dela foi o mais doce som que ouviu em anos. Sem conseguir conter abriu a boca e ela o seguiu, com uma curiosidade ávida de provar tudo que aquele novo mundo lhe ofertava. Era aquele tipo de sentimento que ele tinha sobre a vida. De experimentar o que tinha ao seu alcance. Foi aquele sentimento que o meteu em problemas e que a tinha encrencado nesses dois dias. Ela sentia o mundo da mesma forma que ele e embora pudesse ser um pouco idiota ao ponto de deixar algo dessa magnitude escapar, Flynn não era e sabia muito bem o que era uma raridade quando via uma. O ladrão dentro de si ficaria inquieto enquanto não a roubasse também.

O beijo foi calmo e doce, uma experimentação do que poderia ser, mas ele sabia que não seria. Podia? Provavelmente não. Ela agarrou o colete dele com vontade e Eugene quase sentiu a emoção da novidade no beijo dela. Ele podia ter a fama de homem de bordel, afinal, não saia desses ambientes quando tinha uma folga, até podia ter sentido seu coração palpitar mais rápido uma ou duas vezes antes de seus 18 anos, mas ele jamais provou algo como aquilo, um beijo com uma conexão quase sobrenatural. Ele jamais esteve apaixonado por alguém e aquilo lhe atingiu feito um gancho de direita bem dado. Se afastou e ainda com a mão na nuca dela a olhou surpreso:

-E-eu fui muito ruim?- Ela sussurrou preocupada e ele sorriu ternamente:

-Não. Na verdade foi tão bem que eu...-Inclinou-se e beijou-a mais uma vez. A boca macia seria sua perdição. Aquilo era incoerente e fugaz, mas não menos incrível. Ele se afastou mais uma vez e tocou-lhe o rosto, para ter certeza de que era real. Ela sorriu timidamente e Eugene sabia que estava olhando-a feito bobo. Sem conseguir se conter tomou os lábios dela novamente, mas daquela vez foi diferente, com mais ofegos e mãos nos cabelos e ombros. O jeito que a língua dela se movia contra a dele o fez sentir correntes elétricas pelo corpo. Suspirou dentro da boca macia e quase caiu do banco ao inclinar o corpo mais para frente. Ela não pareceu se assustar. Parecia curiosa sobre aquilo. Eugene apartou o beijo antes que a puxasse para o colo e sorriu:

-Eugene.- Sussurrou encarando-o com um sorriso tímido- Isso foi realmente muito mais do que eu esperava de um beijo. Mas...-Passou a mão pelo cabelo e sorriu sem jeito- Mas eu devia imaginar ãh?- Arqueou as sobrancelhas, um gesto que ele estava começando a apreciar nela. Não era maldoso. Era divertido, camarada, e embora jamais admitisse, ele precisava de um amigo.- Cheio de surpresas senhor Fitzherbert.- Ele soltou um riso sincero e deu de ombros:

-Faz parte do meu charme.- Piscou e ela sorriu mais ainda:

-Do seu charme ou de Flynn Rider?- Eugene começou a rir e ela pulou para o banco ao seu lado - Tem mais coisas para confessar?

-Woah! Vamos devagar Blondie. – Ela meneou a cabeça negativamente enquanto soltava um risinho. Ele passou a mão pelo ombro dela e encarou o céu cheio de lanternas. Um sentimento quente e confortável dominou seu coração. Algo como quando ele tinha uma boa refeição e uma cama quente e segura durante toda a noite, sem medo dos guardas. Só que naquele momento era muito melhor do que uma noite feliz para acordar num dia incerto. – Estou mais interessado no que está pensando.- Ele nunca esteve interessado no que os outros tinham a dizer, pelo menos não quando não lhe trazia beneficio algum. Andou sendo um belo canalha nos últimos tempos:

-Oh. Isso é novo para mim. A mãe sempre diz que falo muito e aí ela começa a reclamar e...-Bufou e aconchegou-se ao ombro dele- Acho que ela estava errada sobre muitas coisas.- Murmurou num tom chateado- Sobre as pessoas. Sobre o mundo.- Ele sentiu o corpo dela ficar tenso. A loira se afastou dele e ficou olhando para cima. Eugene pode ver o começo de lágrimas nos olhos verdes- Tudo o que ela disse... A primeira coisa que encontro fora de casa é uma prova de como estava errada. Vi aqueles homens, prontos para te atacar, no entanto foram gentis comigo, abriram o coração e mostraram, numa conversa civilizada, o que realmente querem para vida. Por um momento pensei que ela fosse inocente, que ela tivesse medo do mundo, mas ela sempre saí. Isso talvez signifique que ela só estava mentindo para que eu não saísse. Mas por quê?- Eugene deu de ombros:

-Às vezes ela não tem medo do mundo, mas não quer que você se machuque e levou isso sério de mais.

-Eu tinha certeza.- Ela sorriu olhando esperançosa para as lanternas- De que ela veria como posso me cuidar. -Sorriu triste -E me deixaria sair. Me acompanharia hoje, aqui nas lanternas. Mas ela nem me deixou falar.- murmurou por fim:

-Você se cuidou muito bem aqui fora. Você bateu num bandido e o chantageou. Você pode fazer algumas coisas sozinha.- Piscou. Ela sorriu largamente e depois baixou a cabeça. Parecia uma montanha russa emocional:

-Eu... Não acho que ela possa saber disso. Sabe? De hoje.- Eugene a encarou com interesse- Se ela souber que menti e vim mesmo assim vai dizer que o mundo me corrompeu, surtar ou algo pior. Ela jamais pode saber sobre isso.– Outra lanterna baixou perto deles e ela a empurrou para cima com os dedos:

-Rapunzel.- Ele a chamou e ela o olhou atentamente- As vezes ela tem algum trauma. Algo pode ter acontecido de ruim e ela não quer que o mesmo lhe ocorra. Muitas pessoas ficam agressivas se confrontadas. Tem que levar esse assunto aos poucos.- Ela assentiu. Suspirou visivelmente mais calma:

-Acha que posso convencê-la algum dia?- Ele queria dizer que provavelmente não, mas não queria estragar a centelha de esperança- O mundo é incrível. Viver fora das paredes da minha casa...-Suspirou- Me mostrou como o mundo é belo.

-Ele não foi tanto para mim.- Murmurou amargo- Eu entendo porque sua mãe não gosta do mundo.

-Mas você parece... Livre.- Ela sussurrou:

-Bem.- Ele deu de ombros- As coisas melhoraram depois que aprendi a me virar. Então eu realmente me apaixonei pela vida. Sabe?- Ela sorriu- Mas já tive meus percalços.

-Poderia me contar essas histórias qualquer dia.

-Se você quiser.- Sorriu carinhosamente para ela- Então...-Coçou a nuca- Quer voltar agora ou prefere ficar mais?- Desconversou. Ainda não se sentia bem para falar do passado.

-Podemos encontrar um lugar para acampar.- Sugeriu insegura- O barco não parece ser muito confortável.- Ele sorriu e pegou os remos. Ela continuou com os olhos sonhadores no céu.

Ao chegarem ao outro lado acenaram para Max que pareceu confuso, mas tentou fazer o melhor de um aceno de volta com um movimento de cabeça. Rapunzel pegou Pascal e colocou no ombro. Eugene estendeu a mão e ela aceitou. Saíram do barco e adentraram a floresta. A jovem olhou em volta achando tudo menos ameaçador do que no dia anterior. Uma irritação começou a aflorar em seu peito ao lembrar as coisas que a mãe lhe dizia e de outras que a mulher nunca respondia. Rapunzel notou que ela estava extremamente errada sobre os homens, afinal, eles não tinham dentes pontiagudos nem mesmo vontade de atacá-la e cortar o cabelo. O beijo não era nada horrível e penoso como ela tinha dito e a garota tinha quase certeza que a parte sobre os bebês poderia ser bem agradável já que a mãe estava errada em tudo aquilo. Eugene não era fedido, não tinha pele áspera e embora suas mãos fossem mais grosseiras que as dela, ainda assim eram perfeitas quando tocavam seu rosto. Tudo bem diferente das descrições de sua mãe sobre as outras pessoas. Ela estava bem irritada por se sentir idiota em algumas ocasiões ao longo de sua jornada. Se tinha uma coisa que Rapunzel gostava de fazer era aprender. Leu todos os livros que sua mãe lhe deu de presente e através deles soube fazer velas, música, roupas, crochê, bonecos e até jogar xadrez. Através dos livros aprendeu tanto sobre como misturar as cores para pintar, que era seu robe preferido, sobre astronomia e sobre romance e princesas. Mas agora tudo era tão diferente, os livros da biblioteca sobre economia, anatomia e história, coisas tão diferentes do mundo que a mãe tinha lhe apresentado. Ela estava muito irritada por ser privada de conhecer todas aquelas coisas:

-Está brava com algo?- Eugene perguntou enquanto andavam. Ela deu de ombros:

-Mais ou menos. Na verdade estou um pouco irritada.

-Com?

-Bem. Toda essa situação com minha mãe.- Bufou- Não vou mentir. Ela me instruiu bem. Tudo que sei devo a ela. Mas tento entender porque ela não queria que eu soubesse a verdade sobre...-Olhou-o timidamente- Sobre os beijos.- Ele a questionou com os olhos- Quando eu tinha 11 comecei a questionar sobre os pais e reis das histórias e porque o beijo aparecia sempre no final das histórias. Perguntei se um dia isso aconteceria comigo. Ela ficou bem nervosa e disse que os livros faziam aquilo para enganar as crianças, mostrando que os homens eram bons quando na verdade eles eram cruéis e egoístas.- Eugene inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Aquilo não deixava de ser uma verdade- Ela mentiu dizendo que o sexo oposto tinha garras afiadas e dentes pontiagudos e que para fazer um bebê eles faziam mal as mulheres, comiam suas bocas com fome e...-Suspirou sentindo-se idiota por dizer aquilo- E enfiavam algo mortal entre as pernas das garotas para que o filho nascesse.- Eugene arregalou os olhos e parou de andar encarando-a com incredulidade- Então o bebê crescia dentro da mulher e ao nascer a rasgava e ela sentia tanta dor que quase morria. Por isso eu devo ser eternamente grata por ter minha mãe, porque ela foi a única a sofrer para me ter e mesmo assim ainda me ama muito. – Ela podia ver a expressão chocada dele- Eu acreditei nisso até te encontrar e ver que você não tinha presas e nem uma febre incontrolável em me atacar e todas as coisas que ela disse. Ela mentiu não é?- Eugene assentiu e ela baixou a cabeça. Parou de andar e suspirou- Ela tinha dito que os livros falam sobre beijo e bebês com alegria porque as pessoas tem que acreditar que seja algo bom para a humanidade conseguir continuar. Caso contrário nossa raça não existiria mais.

-Bem. A humanidade precisa continuar e alguns homens horríveis, o pior tipo de pessoa que se possa conhecer, eles podem sim atacar uma mulher e isso vai doer tanto quanto sua mãe disse e talvez seja isso que tenha acontecido a ela. Por isso ela não a quer fora da torre. E por isso você não deve confiar em todo mundo que conhece.- Rapunzel assentiu chocada- Mas os livros não estavam errados. Um bebê é fruto de um amor verdadeiro entre homem e mulher. Para demonstrar esse amor eles precisam se tocar e beijar e fazer mais outras coisas, quando se amam de verdade.- Ele coçou cabeça visivelmente sem graça- E essa parte de beijar e outras coisas mais é muito boa, na verdade é algo tão incrível que as pessoas vivem tendo filhos. – Rapunzel sorriu:

-É tão bom quanto nosso beijo?- O jeito que ela perguntou, olhando-o com carinho e curiosidade, o fez sentir vontade de beijá-la mais ainda:

-Sim. Às vezes até melhor. – Ela assentiu, arquivando aquela informação em seu íntimo. – Quando as pessoas se amam é perfeito.- E ela quase viu uma careta no rosto dele- Sua mãe pode ter algum problema com isso e tem muito medo por você. – Rapunzel bocejou e sentou na grama encostando-se a árvore. Ele fez o mesmo, estavam fora do caminho dos guardas e ninguém os acharia ali- Mas chega de papo. Hora de dormir.

-Sim. Tenho que chegar cedo amanhã ou corro risco dela me pegar fora da torre.

-E nós não queremos isso.- Soltou com um sorriso empolgado:

-Nem um pouco.- Sem cerimonias ela se aconchegou nos braços dele. Eugene sentiu o coração dar um salto e abraçou-a. Pascal se aconchegou nos cabelos dela e os três dormiram, um sono leve e atento, mas nem por isso menos confortável.

**N/A: Gente. Além de todo aquele aviso antes do primeiro cap eu preciso lembrar. Quis fazer algo que resgatasse um pouco o conto original então, sim haverá interação sexual entre Eugene e Rapunzel. Eu só não sei se mantenho descritivo como está no meu documento word ou se deixo mais "leve". Bem se curtiram deem suas opiniões. =D **


	3. Capítulo 2: Despedidas e sentimentos

**2-Capítulo 2: Despedidas e sentimentos**

**N/A: Então, nesse cap vocês podem sentir uma diferença de tom na narrativa. É porque vai mostrar muito mais o lado do Eugene. E outra, eu senti necessidade de fazer algo assim. Sempre pensei que nosso amado ladrão fosse uma pessoa relutante em admitir sentimentos, sabe, "Ou eu não sou de backstories Blondie". Bem espero que gostem.**

**Sem betagem, mas relido. Desculpem algum erro.**

-Então. Aqui está.- Rapunzel tentou sorrir entregando a bolsa de Eugene. Ele assentiu e ainda encarando-a passou a bolsa pelo pescoço- Voltará a ser Flynn Rider agora.- O moreno deu de ombros:

-É o que me resta, acredito eu.- Sorriu sem jeito e ela assentiu. O ladrão olhou em volta vendo todas as pinturas na parede. Ela ficou tensa conforme ele olhava- Isso é...

-Eu tenho muito tempo livre.- Justificou. Ele assentiu:

-Eu ia dizer que é muito incrível.- Se aproximou de uma parede em especial onde tinha um auto retrato dela voando- Rapunzel.- Estalou os lábios- Vai conseguir viver aqui depois de tudo que viu do lado de fora?- Encostou os dedos na pintura. O silêncio dela foi esmagador- Eu posso ver.- Olhou pelas paredes- O quanto você precisa de liberdade.- Finalmente encarou-a. Ela estava olhando os próprios pés:

-Eu não sei Eugene. Não sei se posso, mas...- Encarou-o com tristeza- Acredito que terei de descobrir por conta própria não é?- Sorriu, apenas para quebrar o clima de tristeza. Aquilo não era nada como os sorrisos dela e ele se questionou como já sabia tanto sobre os sorrisos da loira -Sou uma adulta agora, 18 anos.- Riu sem jeito e passou a mão pelo cabelo colocando-o atrás da orelha- E você tem que sair de Corona, estou certa?- Ele assentiu. Podia ver o desespero chegando aos poucos dentro dela- Mas eu vou lidar com isso.- Sorriu. Pascal ficou azul, olhando para Eugene com tristeza. O camaleão decidiu sair do ombro de sua amiga e refugiou-se numa almofada do sofá perto da janela- Essa coisa de saber se posso viver aqui sem surtar!

-Hey.- Se aproximou e segurou o queixo dela- Sabe...- Olhou-a atentamente. Querendo beijá-la- Eu...Você... Nós podíamos viver grandes aventuras.- Ele basicamente se bateu ao dizer aquilo. Ele mal a conhecia. Mas sabia que se fosse para se divertir seria ao lado dela, afinal, ele tinha se divertido muito nos últimos três dias:

-Nós iriamos mesmo ãh?- Ela perguntou sorrindo feliz. Ele sorriu de volta e Rapunzel inclinou o rosto finalmente beijando-o. Eugene suspirou e sem conter suas mãos agarrou-a pela cintura, colando seu corpo ao dela. Podia sentir o desespero e a paixão dela, a vontade que tinha de ir e o medo de deixar a mãe. Podia sentir o conflito no beijo, mas principalmente, a vontade com a qual fazia aquilo. Ele apartou o beijo com outros beijos pequenos e molhados nos lábios dela. Vê-la estremecer foi algo digno de arrepiar. Segurou a nuca dela e olhou-a nos olhos:

-Eu nunca vou esquecer você.

-Então você pode voltar se isso acontecer.- Sussurrou com carinho. Ele a olhou positivamente surpreso:

-Você gostaria que eu o fizesse?- Ela assentiu- Por quê? Eu sou um ladrão, dos mais procurados.- Enfatizou- Não acho que haveria muito sossego para você.

-Eu tive sossego por 18 anos.- Murmurou e fechou os olhos. Ele ouvia realmente aquilo? Ela não se importava que ele fosse um ladrão? Se perguntou o quanto aquilo era empolgação por ele ser sua ponte ao mundo exterior e o quanto realmente era verdade- Disse algo errado?

-Não é isso... É só que...-Engoliu em seco- Nunca ninguém confiou tanto em mim. Uma ou duas vezes e foi uma péssima ideia. Eu não sei eu...- Ela o calou com outro beijo que ele correspondeu com volúpia. Mordeu o lábio inferior com vontade e ela soltou uma exclamação de prazer que o fez puxá-la mais junto a si:

-Rapunzel.- Sussurrou distribuindo beijos carinhosos pelo rosto - Se continuar me beijando assim eu não serei capaz de ir.- A loira sorriu e puxou-o mais junto:

-Então, ninguém nunca confiou em você e eu nunca tinha saído. Ambos temos nossas primeiras experiências aqui.- Ele quase respondeu dizendo o que ia em seu peito. Que ninguém nunca o tinha feito sentir-se daquela maneira apenas com um beijo, mas se conteve. Pela primeira vez se conteve em seu vômito de palavras:

-Eu acho que...-Suspirou- Não devemos prolongar isso.- Pode sentir a infelicidade dela emanando em ondas.- Eu nunca vou te esquecer Goldie.- Ela sorriu com o apelido carinhoso e assentiu. Não tinha forças para responder e conter o choro. Ele a beijou mais uma vez, de um jeito carinhoso- Adeus.- Rapunzel estranhou aquela expressão, mas nada disse. Acompanhou-o até a janela e quase chorou quando ele se recusou a descer por seu cabelo, usando as próprias flechas para fazer aquilo. Rapunzel pode vê-lo parado por alguns minutos na entrada do vale. Suspirou chorosa e acenou. Ele acenou de volta e se foi. O coração dela nunca esteve tão pesado.

**_Tangled_**

Os dias correram conforme Eugene seguia para o sul. Ele ainda sentia um nó na garganta por ter deixado Rapunzel para trás, mas não queria que ela se tornasse uma procurada feito ele. Ela era inocente e boa de mais para se meter na sujeira de sua vida. Tocou a bolsa de couro conforme caminhava para a casinha afastada. Era ali que faria seu negócio. Tanto dinheiro que ele poderia se aposentar. Tropeçou num galho e xingou-se mentalmente sabendo que era imprudente ficar tão distraído quando tinha algo tão valioso em mãos. Ao cair deu de cara com um ramo de flores, muito parecidas com as que enfeitaram um longo cabelo loiro. Ele olhou para aquilo com ironia e levantou. A negociação com o velho joalheiro demorou mais do que esperava. Ele saiu com muito dinheiro em mãos. Espalhou-o por todo o canto da roupa. Não podia andar com o dinheiro todo enfiado na bolsa. O resto da pequena fortuna infelizmente estava num saco grande e marrom que carregava na mão. Pensou que se sentiria exposto, satisfeito, feliz por ter conseguido o que almejou. Imaginou muitas sensações para o cenário atual, mas sequer cogitou sentir-se vazio, nunca. Cinco dias atrás ele estava arriscando o pescoço por aquela quantia. Para conseguir seu sonho de ter muito dinheiro. No entanto a ambição lhe deixou um gosto amargo e fútil.

Olhou para baixo vendo aquele mesmo ramo de flores e seu coração saltou lançando uma sensação gelada na boca do estomago. Flashes de um sorriso sem jeito e sincero cruzaram sua mente. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou. O saco de dinheiro não lhe daria um sorriso daqueles. Nem suas conquistas ocasionais ou pagas. Aquele sentimento de nada por nada o deixou frustrado e a frustração se tornou um mau humor. Tinha se metido naquela situação e precisava sair por conta própria. Precisava esquecer Blondie e a luz que era ela em sua escuridão.

Hospedou-se na pousada mais próxima e caiu cansado na cama. Seu pensamento voltava para aquela torre. Não entendia como conseguiu deixa-la quando tudo que ocupava sua mente era sobre ela. Achava uma loucura e uma imprudência querer voltar, querer vê-la quando mal se conheciam. Ele nem sabia se ela sentia o mesmo, se ela o beijou porque achava que estava interessada nele quando podia ser apenas gratidão. Ele não queria a prender a ele, ao seu futuro incerto. Rolou na cama e encarou o teto. Tocou os lábios lentamente e fechou os olhos. As imagens dos beijos que trocaram ficando mais confusas e distantes. Ele sentia o pior de sua personalidade emergir, o lado que trouxe Flynn Rider à tona. E esse lado escuro lhe dizia para voltar e roubar a garota como tinha feito com a coroa. Eugene sabia que não podia fazer algo insano como aquilo, mas admitia com vergonha que ambas as partes de si a queriam junto de si. Precisava esquecê-la, mas não podia e o pior não queria.

No dia seguinte saiu quase fugido da hospedaria e sem um bom café da manhã. A atendente tinha o reconhecido e para ficar e não ser denunciado ele jogou seu charme em cima dela. Estava inseguro quanto ao seu sorriso sacana uma vez que ele não funcionou com Rapunzel, a garota morena caiu em seu charme em um tempo recorde e tentou se amassar com ele atrás da dispensa. Ele teria aceitado, ele jamais recusaria uma menina daquelas, ela era jovem, voluptuosa e morena, e oh, ele tinha uma coisa por morenas desde sempre. Mas ao se esgueirar com a jovem para os fundos sentiu-se a pior das pessoas, sonhando com beijos de uma loira. Logo ele, que nada via em loiras, estava de quatro por uma. Quando a jovem filha do dono o puxou com um sorriso malicioso ele sorriu sem jeito e se afastou. O rosto de Rapunzel com aquele sorriso tímido e os olhos cheios de expectativa não lhe saiam da mente. Com raiva do rumo de seus pensamentos atacou a boca da morena bonita com paixão e ela retribuiu moldando o corpo ao dele e segurando-o com as pernas. Uma posição comprometedora. Não pode ir muito longe em seu caminho, logo o pai da garota os achou e ele correu para cima, pegou seu dinheiro e se mandou pela janela. Sem café da manhã, sem vontade se seguir seus planos iniciais e com um sentimento terrível de culpa, como se tivesse feito algo muito errado, além de roubar a coroa e se amassar com uma morena bonita. Ele adorava morenas, adorava garotas bonitas e adorava dinheiro. Essa seria uma semana de grande felicidade e satisfação, mas não estava feliz, como se todo seu espírito tivesse ficado naquela torre com Rapunzel. Se irritou mais ainda e decidiu ir para mais longe. Quanto mais longe mais chance teria de esquecer aquela paixonite. Logo ele, apaixonado.

Continuou rumo ao sul. Os dias seguiram e ele se sentia miserável. Aquele vazio o dominava muito e seu corpo parecia mais preguiçoso. Entrou num pub conhecido e de má reputação. Só poderia ir nesses lugares sem que houvesse guardas fungando em seu pescoço. O saco marrom e velho era um bom disfarce, parecia estar levando roupas. Trancou seu dinheiro num dos quartos velhos que ficavam no andar de cima e desceu. Já contabilizava quase um mês na estrada. Não sentiu necessidade de fazer pequenos roubos e muito menos de conseguir um cavalo. Caminhar lhe dava tempo para tentar planejar seus rumos. Não sabia o que faria ao chegar às ilhas do sul. Não sabia se seguiria para Arendelle ou rumaria para outra terra mais distante. Além do mais a rainha de Arendelle era irmã da rainha de Corona e ele corria um grave rico se refugiando por lá. De certo seria melhor sair daquele reino dos oceanos* e procurar suas raízes na velha Inglaterra.

Sentou no banquinho alto colado ao balcão. Grupos sinistros gritavam e apostavam nas mesas. Quanto mais chegava as ilhas do sul mais via sinais de marinheiros e piratas. Prostitutas dançavam no palquinho e outras se ofereciam para os homens. Notou, ao entrar no ambiente do salão, que se tornou objeto de especulação das garotas de programa. Sabia que era bonito e se convencia daquilo, mas naquele momento sentiu-se pior ainda. Ele tinha fama de ser um cara de bordel. Aquilo tinha chegado até ali! Pediu uma caneca grande de cerveja e notou, com satisfação, que era bem forte. Tomou rapidamente e pediu mais. Tomou de novo. Ouviu a música ao longe mesmo estando bem perto do palco. Odiava não sentir satisfação nas coisas que lhe iam bem antes do festival das lanternas. Antes de Rapunzel. Ele já estaria dançando com uma daquelas garotas e com seu charme até conseguiria que uma delas fosse sua por vontade própria. Passou a mão pelo cabelo e iniciou sua terceira caneca de cerveja. Ouviu os acordes de uma música animada e se deu conta de que era a mesma música que dançou no festival das lanternas junto de Rapunzel. Naquele dia ele se divertiu com os moradores de Corona e ficou impressionado com a habilidade de pintura da garota. Ao ouvir as pessoas batendo palmas e dando as mãos numa roda animada sentiu-se mais miserável ainda:

-Hey amigo.- Chamou o cara mau encarado do bar. Ele até lhe lembrava Vladimir.- O que você tem de mais forte?

-Conhaque, Uísque... Qual seu problema bonitão?

-Problemas eu? Nah!- Fez um gesto de mão e soltou um barulho debochado com a boca. O homem o olhou com ceticismo- Mulher.

-Oh! Então espere um pouco.- Puxou uma garrafa verde da prateleira alta- Para as mulheres nada como uma fada para afagar a dor.- Pegou um copo pequeno e encheu. Eugene sorriu:

-Conheço a fada. Não tive boas experiências com absinto.- Ele queria dizer que teve apenas uma e foi horrível.- Mas para grandes problemas medidas drásticas. – Tomou o copo num único gole.- Mais um por favor.- Debruçou- Vocês podem mudar a porcaria da música?- Gritou e recebeu um gesto feio em troca. Tomou outro copo de absinto e deitou a cabeça no braço

-Qual o problema com a música filho?

-Ela está me matando.- Murmurou encarando o homem quase com desespero. O álcool chegou rápido ao cérebro. –Mais uma se for um bom amigo, por favor.- E o mau encarado riu, enchendo o copo dele mais uma vez:

-Essa garota acabou mesmo com você em?- Eugene apenas levantou uma sobrancelha e virou mais um copo:

-Você parece um cara que tentou me matar. Vladimir. Conhece?

-Não.- Respondeu numa careta- Aposto que sou mais simpático!

-Completamente. Mais um, por favor.

-Se você morrer sua grana é minha!- Eugene pode ver que sua bolsa estava aberta e com reflexos de uma preguiça a fechou. Tomou outro copo da bebida:

-Acho que existem coisas em mim que preciso matar.- Respondeu grogue- Agora é a hora em que você pergunta o que houve e eu estou bêbado o suficiente para deixar minhas inibições de lado e me abrir com um completo estranho?

-Eu não estou interessado.- Eugene bufou:

-E eu já estou acostumado.- Viu uma ruiva se aproximando dele e revirou os olhos:

-Prefiro as morenas doçura.- A jovem maquiada o olhou decepcionada e se aproximou mais, passando a mão no pescoço dele e lhe falando a orelha:

-Mas eu estava louca por uma noite com Flynn Rider.

-Oh! Você é Flynn Rider!- O cara do bar quase gritou- Sabia que o conhecia de algum lugar. Por deus. Seu nariz é bem diferente dos cartazes! O que você aprontou para ser tão procurado assim? Tem a ver com a garota que te deixou desse jeito?- Ele negou:

-Roubei do rei.- O homem arregalou os olhos- Mais de uma vez.

-Oh Flynn conte-me uma de suas histórias. Me excita só de pensar o quanto é sagaz.- Eugene bufou e encarou a garota a sua frente. Segurou-lhe o queixo e murmurou completamente bêbado:

-Estou tão bêbado que não confiaria minha bolsa e meu corpo nem mesmo a um anjo feito você doçura. Então... Deixe-me ter com meu amigo aqui. Mais uma, por favor!- A ruiva pareceu se dar por satisfeita com a resposta e saiu:

-Já chega pra você Rider, ou cairá aqui e será saqueado.

-Você cuida dos seus clientes hã?- Debochou- Uma cerveja então.- O "sósia" de Vladimir assentiu e encheu-lhe a caneca:

-Agora eu fiquei interessado. Como um homem de bordel feito você foi parar nessa situação?- Ele deu de ombros:

-Acho que acontece pra todo mundo. Se apaixonar. É só que... Essa garota. Não dá pra voltar.

-Ela te trocou?- Eugene sentiu-se mal só de pensar em algo assim. Meneou a cabeça negativamente:

-Vamos resumir as coisas por aqui. Ela tem apenas 18 e uma mãe super protetora. Foi conhecer a capital em minha companhia. Nunca tinha saído da to... Da vila em que mora. Nos demos bem, aconteceu um beijo e depois uns outros quando fui embora, mas...-Tomou dois goles da cerveja- Mas as coisas são complicadas.

-Ela é casada?

-Não!- Respondeu escandalizado. Não conseguia imaginar Rapunzel casada com alguém que não fosse..._Ele_. Aquele pensamento o fez grunhir:

-Ela gosta de outro? Não é apaixonada por você? Tem algum problema sério?- Eugene negou a tudo- Então, ela gosta de você e você dela?

-Eu não sei! Eu gosto dela, eu sinto isso dentro de mim! Mas... Não sei se ela sente o mesmo, se ela só é grata por eu ter mostrado coisas novas, expandido o mundo dela se...

-Escuta Rider.- Olhou-o longamente- Se você está perdendo todo esse tempo e diversão por causa dessa garota alguma coisa nela deve valer a pena e mesmo que ela não sinta o mesmo. Se você sente isso vale a pena arriscar. Vai deixar algo assim passar?- Eugene sentiu algo na boca do estomago. Uma mescla de ansiedade e tristeza. Algo que combinou com todo o álcool e o fez virar para o lado e vomitar no chão. Ele era um idiota, muito idiota por deixá-la. Ele sempre dava um jeito de conquistar o que queria, mesmo que não fosse da maneira certa. Enquanto vomitava seu cérebro começa a processar as informações. Ele queria Rapunzel, ele a queria por perto, ele sentia algo diferente, algo pelo qual valeria a pena tentar ser melhor. Ele se via nela, um espirito procurando aventura e liberdade, alguém que amava a vida do mesmo jeito que ele. Vomitou mais, sentindo seu mundo girar. Ele não era o tipo de se intimidar por um desafio. Os desafios lhe davam alegria na vida. Vomitou mais um pouco e pediu desculpas subindo para seu quarto. Ao se jogar na cama, completamente bêbado, percebeu que Rapunzel seria o maior de seus desafios. Não por ela, aquela garota jamais seria uma brincadeira para si e foi por isso que se afastou. Ela era seu maior desafio porque ele desejava ser uma pessoa melhor e reforma íntima era algo complicado de se fazer. Estava disposto a ser decente, para que ela quisesse seguir com ele. Nenhum desafio pareceu tão intimidante e difícil quanto enfrentar os próprios sentimentos.

**N/A: E aí? O que vocês acharam? Continuo? Mereço review? Quem estiver estranhando o nome do Flynn e os apelidinhos é pq eu só assisto Tangled em inglês. As animações geralmente assisto em dub pq é muito legal ouvir na nossa língua. Mas todo mundo sabe que o Luciano Huck não dubla nada e ficou horrível o filme na versão em port (só assisto br dub quando é com a minha sobrinha de 3 anos). **

*** Arendelle, Corona e o país da pequena Sereia aqui na fic ficam na Oceania. Quis ambientá-los assim, achei que seria interessante. Segundo minhas pesquisas Tangled se passa em 1820. A Oceania foi criada em 1831. Caiu perfeito no meu propósito de inserir os reinos no "mundo real". **


	4. Capítulo 3: Do conflito ao regresso

**Capítulo 3: Do conflito ao regresso**

**N/A: Sem betagem, mas relido. Espero que gostem. Bjs**

**Por mais estranho que pareça, ela é infinita para mim**

Rapunzel gritou quando deixou o pote de farinha cair no chão. Era de barro e quebrou:

-Hora Rapunzel! O que há com você?- Gothel bufou e andou até a cozinha. Rapunzel abaixou para pegar os pedaços e cortou o dedo na extremidade pontuda. Sentiu um nó se formando na garganta:

-Eu sinto muito eu... Eu sinto muito.- Então a jovem rompeu num pranto sentindo. Gothel a olhou como se fosse outra pessoa na cozinha da torre e não sua flor. Rapunzel era uma menina sensível, podia-se ver de longe, mas desde os quatro anos não chorava em sua frente, muito menos sem um motivo aparente, _não daquele jeito_. Quando Gothel era mais dura Rapunzel fazia um bico e engolia o choro, podiam-se ver as lágrimas represando nos olhos, mas não aquele choro sentido, como se tivesse perdido algo muito importante. Se aproximou da garota sentindo-se atordoada- Não vai mais acontecer só...-Ela soluçou e deixou as lágrimas rolarem:

-Oh Rapunzel é só um pote de farinha e o corte no dedo você pode resolver com seu cabelo. Não faça drama minha flor.

-Eu sinto muito.- Ela murmurou:

-Está em seu período querida?- Rapunzel assentiu- Então está explicado.- Abaixou a abraçou a garota passando a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo-se mais segura ao tocar na fonte de sua vida- Oh Rapunzel, precisa se controlar. Não vou aguentar esses chiliques todo o mês só porque está em seu período. Está vendo porque não a deixo sair minha flor? Se um corte no dedo é o suficiente para chorar feito uma descontrolada o que acontecerá se cruzar com um daqueles homens horríveis? Eu faço isso porque eu te amo. E você?

-Eu te amo mais.- Respondeu automaticamente:

-Isso, mas eu te amo muito mais.- Sorriu vitoriosa e pela primeira vez em anos Rapunzel se incomodou:

-Vou limpar.- Murmurou. Gothel saiu da cozinha e revirou os olhos. Voltou ao livro que lia e não notou Pascal correndo para Rapunzel.

A jovem estava emocionalmente catatônica. Após ser deixada por Eugene na torre ela se dividia diariamente entre a vontade sair ou manter-se com sua mãe. Além disso, não conseguia tirar o sentimento de angustia e saudade toda a vez que pensava em Eugene. Algumas noites os pesadelos sobre seu ladrão sendo enforcado ou morto lhe visitavam. Nesses dias ela costumava ficar mais calada durante seus afazeres. Ela nunca mais cantarolou uma só música depois de sua aventura. Conhecer o mundo e deixá-lo lhe trouxe melancolia. A garota não conseguia mais se encaixar as rotinas de sua pequena casa. Queria sentir a grama entrando nos pés, a água do riacho molhar sua pele e o vento bater-lhe no rosto conforme corria. Ao mesmo tempo que uma angustia desesperada a afligia por estar presa a culpa inundava suas entranhas toda vez que tinha de falar com a mãe.

No dia em que a mulher retornou Eugene a tinha deixado há poucas horas e a impressão de seus toques e beijos ainda eram quentes. Foi difícil disfarçar e sua mãe a encheu de perguntas sobre seu olhar triste e suas expressões sonhadoras. Pascal a alertou sobre o quanto estava sendo óbvia e ela tratou de fingir quando estava perto da mais velha. Rapunzel não gostava de fingir e notou que desde a primeira mentira sobre as tintas de presente ela não tinha sido capaz de parar de mentir para sua mãe. Ela estava cansada de ser repreendida por sonhar com um brinquedo em forma de sol ou por curiosidade com o pai e a vida da própria mãe. Ela não sabia sobre a infância de sua mãe ou mesmo sobre seus amores e perdas. Quando finalmente percebeu, com uma dor no coração, que Eugene não voltaria nunca mais ela se permitiu curtir um pequeno período de luto. Sua mãe estava um tanto quanto desconfiada de suas alterações de humor e tinha deixado a torre por curtos períodos voltando sempre à noite. Nesses momentos de solidão ela deitava em sua cama e chorava.

Cansada de sentir saudades de algo que nunca foi seu ela decidiu fazer seu próprio caminho, seus próprios segredos. Quando a mãe saia durante o dia ela descia e andava em volta da torre, sentindo a grama e molhando os pés no riacho atrás de sua casa e ousando até mesmo um banho na cachoeira. Aquilo a distraiu e a encheu de felicidade. Mas não era o mundo, era apenas um pouco de liberdade, algo para começar a aprender sozinha.

Outro mês tinha iniciado quando o incidente com o pote de farinha aconteceu. Eugene parecia uma lembrança distante. Ele se parecia muito mais com as lanternas agora, quando ela não tinha ideia de como poderia chegar até elas e descobrir o que significavam. Gothel ainda estava no andar debaixo quando ela deu boa noite e subiu. Deitou em sua cama e deixou algumas lágrimas caírem. Não tinha conversa com a mãe. Não adiantava o quanto tentasse introduzir assuntos além daquela torre. Ou ela se zangava e gritava ou ela a cortava antes que pudesse começar, num tom frio e sem gentilezas. Rapunzel não sabia o que a chateava mais.

A jovem enfiou o rosto contra os travesseiros. Nem sobre Pascal ela pode falar. Sua mãe não tinha interesse em seus sonhos ou no que pensava. Ela sabia por que Rapunzel certamente empurrou-os em cima dela num vomito constante de palavras. Enfiou a mão embaixo do travesseiro e puxou a pequena bandeira de Corona que Eugene tinha lhe comprado. Deitou de barriga para cima e esticou o tecido a sua frente. Piscou espantando as lágrimas, ela não tinha mais condições de chorar por algo que não aconteceu e provavelmente jamais aconteceria. Levou as mãos ao peito, sentindo a pequena bandeira contra a pele.

Em dois dias ela pode falar muito mais com Eugene do que falou a vida inteira com sua mãe. Em dois dias ele confiou seu verdadeiro nome e alguns relatos de sua infância a ela. Rapunzel sentia como se conhecesse mais Eugene do que a própria mãe. Ela sabia o sonho que ele tinha, do que ele gostava, o que o incomodava e ele quis saber tudo isso sobre ela e mais, a consolou quando ela ficou aterrorizada sobre não ter mais objetivos após alcançar as lanternas. A jovem suspirou. Um mês tinha corrido desde que tudo aconteceu e seu novo sonho não podia ser mais absurdo e impossível. Ela nem sabia para onde ele tinha ido, se ele estava bem, talvez ele nem pensasse mais nela. Rapunzel se perguntou se ele realmente nunca iria esquecê-la como tinha dito. Suspirou. Queria muito conversar com sua mãe e se abrir como fez com Eugene. Queria dizer sobre seus medos e a vontade que tinha de ver o mundo novamente. Mas Rapunzel sabia que não podia, porque a primeira coisa que sua mãe lhe diria era sobre sua associação tenebrosa com o ladrão mais procurado de Corona. Depois ela diria sobre o quanto ela era desajeitada e crédula e que daquele jeito ela certamente não duraria no mundo exterior. E Rapunzel sabia que tinha argumentos contra sua durabilidade no mundo lá fora, mas de alguma forma, contar o segredo a sua mãe seria como partilhar os momentos maravilhosos que viveu com Eugene. Ela não queria partilhar aquilo, sentia que se o fizesse as memórias ficariam mais fracas e sumiriam e no fim ela acabaria se questionando se realmente viveu todas aquelas coisas incríveis.

Escondeu a bandeira de volta na fronha do travesseiro. Tinha sucumbido a todo aquele conflito algumas horas antes e quando sua mãe lhe questionou o que houve ela quase gritou que não poderia mais viver daquele jeito. Mas no fim ela não sabia se podia ou não. Andar na grama quando sua mãe estava fora era um começo. Para descobrir se poderia lidar com tudo outra vez. Não sabia se seria capaz de abandonar a mãe. Ela tinha lhe dado tudo, amor, casa, roupas, educação e ela a amava _muito mais_. Rapunzel sentiu mais tristeza e culpa ao lembrar das palavras da mulher mais velha e chegou a conclusão de que era verdade, talvez a mãe a amasse muito mais do que ela a amava. Sentiu-se uma pessoa horrível e lembrou com amargura de que Eugene não se importaria se ela fosse horrível e até brincaria sobre eles serem os piores juntos. Rolou na cama novamente e abafou um grito de desespero. Eugene sabia que ela não conseguiria largar a mãe para ir com ele da mesma maneira que ela sabia que ele não abandonaria seu sonho por ela. Não chorou dessa vez, cansada de dormir com o -rosto molhado.

**_Tangled_**

Eugene quase se perdeu nos arredores da capital tentando achar o caminho que fez quando fugia de Max. Logo ele se ambientou e viu a relva cobrindo a passagem que parecia apenas mais uma parte da montanha. Engoliu em seco sentindo um nó quente na garganta e uma sensação fria na boca do estomago. Ele tinha tomado cuidado com o horário. Não fora muito cedo, pois se a mãe dela fosse sair certamente seria cedo, para voltar na hora do almoço ou ao final do dia. A viagem de volta demorou mais do que ele se lembrava, foram sete dias inteiros. Cada vez que se aproximava sentia o peito apertar. Se perguntava se ela ainda estaria lá, tinha medo que a mãe tivesse mudado de lugar após saber de sua aventura. Depois se perguntou se ela tinha dito algo à mãe. E se ela tivesse fugido? Ao longo da viagem pensou melhor. Ela se sentiu constantemente culpada por não obedecer à mãe, ele tinha quase certeza que ela não teria fugido, mas a mulher finalmente poderia ter cedido e deixado sua filha sair e voltar para casa como qualquer outra mãe faria. Ao afastar a relva que cobria a passagem secreta ele chegou à conclusão de que não sabia nada sobre uma mãe e as possíveis reações de uma. As chances de Rapunzel estar lá poderiam ser mínimas, mas ele queria, com cada célula de seu corpo reencontrá-la e pedir desculpas pela demora. Pedir desculpas por ter partido e confessar o que vinha no peito.

Ao sair da passagem encarou a torre. Nunca se acostumaria com aquela visão. Andou cautelosamente preferindo a sombra das árvores. Não queria encontrar uma mãe zangada e super protetora, não quando precisava acertar as coisas com a filha primeiro. Não sabia se a senhora estaria na torre e quando chegou perto das paredes de pedra se questionou como falaria com Rapunzel sem que mulher soubesse. Coçou a cabeça e decidiu por entrar sorrateiramente. Ele saberia fazer aquilo, conseguiu entrar no palácio. Conseguiria se empoleirar no telhado da torre e ouvir se a mãe estava lá. Fincou a primeira flecha e ouviu uma risada vinda da parte de trás da construção:

-Pascal! Vamos, pode aprender a nadar!- Ouviu a voz da garota e sorriu feliz. Andou apressadamente dando a volta na torre. Ela estava sentada na beira do pequeno riacho, o cabelo precariamente preso para cima, de um jeito que a deixou estranhamente mais atraente. Os pés descalços brincavam na água e ela tinha puxado o vestido azul escuro até os joelhos. Ele gostou da cor azul na pele dela. O modelo era mais solto que o rosa que ela usou quando se conheceram, os ombros eram frouxos caindo para os lados e não tinha mangas. A curva do ombro o deixou embasbacado. Piscou abobado e se aproximou:

-Blondie?- Ela quase quebrou o pescoço ao virar e arregalou os olhos. Se levantou abruptamente e o vestido caiu de maneira leve até os joelhos. A jovem levou a mão ao peito. Os olhos brilharam e ele pode vê-la conter as lágrimas. Ele sentiu algo estranho dentro do peito e seus lábios tremeram. Rapunzel estava bem e estava ali, realmente estava ali. A dona de seus pensamentos e a responsável por sua loucura. A responsável por sua imprudência de voltar a Corona. Ela se aproximou alguns passos e parou, ainda olhando-o como se fosse fruto de sua imaginação. Eugene jogou a bolsa e o saco de dinheiro no chão e se aproximou. Não conseguiu falar mais nada e nem notou como sua boca abriu ao vê-la:

-Roupa nova?- Ela murmurou sem jeito. Ele se olhou. A calça era um pouco mais escura que a outra e seu colete era preto. A camisa continuava igual à antiga:

-Você também.- Ele brincou e a encarou com carinho e saudade:

-O que... O que está fazendo aqui?- O tom choroso o fez desmoronar. Se aproximou sentindo tudo que o açoitou durante o mês de uma só vez. Seus olhos molharam e ele ficaria chocado com isso se não fosse a garota a sua frente- Não tinha que sair do reino?- Sussurrou se aproximando mais, finalmente estavam próximos um ao outro. Ele esticou a mão e colocou o cabelo dela para longe do olho. O gesto foi tão cheio de carinho e saudade que ela sentiu-se quebrar e algumas lágrimas caíram:

-Eu tinha e eu quase saí.- Suspirou:

-Você realizou seu sonho?- O moreno assentiu e a encarou longamente- Então?

-Eu percebi...-Suspirou- Um pouco tarde...-Engoliu em seco e deslizou a mão pela nuca dela- Que eu confundi uma ambição vazia com um sonho.- A jovem soluçou deixando as lágrimas caírem- E Rapunzel, eu tentei, juro que tentei me afastar, mas como eu disse, eu não te esqueci. Eu não quero te esquecer.- Ela arfou e continuou chorando. Eugene sentia sua voz esganiçada pela emoção. Tomou fôlego- Você é o meu novo sonho.- Soltou sem ao menos ter noção daquilo antes que proferisse em voz alta. Ela o olhou com saudade e ele pode ver uma emoção bilhar nos olhos dela. Tinha dito, estava entregue e exposto, esperando o que viria com medo:

-E você é o meu.- Ela sussurrou jogando-se nos braços dele e apertando-o forte contra si. Ele a abraçou de volta imediatamente e fechou os olhos. O corpo macio e o cheiro de flores lhe trouxeram uma sensação de familiaridade, como se finalmente estivesse em casa. Sentiu-se tremer e somente quando Rapunzel limpava suas lágrimas é que ele se deu conta de que chorava -Eugene.- Ela chamou e soltou um riso leve. Algo que ele sentiu tanta falta que mal podia acreditar- Eu estou feliz que tenha voltado.- Ele sorriu emocionado e deixou algumas lágrimas escaparem. Ela sorriu de volta. O moreno não mais se conteve e puxou-a pela nuca, beijando-a. Ambos sentiram o céu. O ladrão suspirou contra a boca macia e logo a forçou abrir os lábios sentindo o gosto da língua contra a sua. O suspiro feliz da garota o deixou em transe. Brincou lentamente com os dentes e a língua e sentiu arrepios pelo corpo quando ela imitou seus movimentos. Se afastaram lentamente, os beijos dele tocando todo seu rosto de um jeito carinhoso. A mão segurou a nuca e por fim ele lhe deu um suave beijo na testa. Ela o abraçou e ele deitou o queixo no topo da cabeça loira. Ambos fecharam os olhos:

-Goldie?

-Hum?

-Sua mãe lhe deixou sair?- Ela ficou tensa e se afastou um pouco:

-Não.- O olhou com tristeza:

-Quando ela volta?

-Quando anoitecer.- A voz chorosa o deixou preocupado:

-Hey. Quer me contar o que andou fazendo?

-Não podia mais ficar só lá dentro. Foi como se eu não me encaixasse. Então...-Ela suspirou aliviada por finalmente falar sobre aquilo- Não sabia se poderia lidar com o mundo lá fora sozinha daí essas últimas semanas, conforme ela saia eu vinha aqui.- Sorriu e deu de ombros, puxando uma mecha de cabelo num gesto característico que tanto o encantava. Ela sorriu- Entende?

-Claro que sim. Vou te contar uma história. Uma vez eu saí numa aventura por um navio mercante quando fiz 16 anos. Fui escondido dos padres do orfanato. Ganhava muito pouco. Eram centavos por dia, mas eu queria a experiência. Aprendi algumas línguas diferentes por lá, eu vi o mundo, eu vi a velha Inglaterra, lá é cinza e cheira estranho. Não é como aqui.

-A velha Inglaterra?- Eugene assentiu e sorriu diante o espanto e a empolgação dela- Quando eu voltei já tinha 19. Não podia mais me encaixar por lá. Era tudo tão igual e eu era tão diferente de quando parti que as coisas pareciam estranhas para mim. Coisas que eram familiares.- Rapunzel o olhou com alivio, era exatamente assim que ela se sentia- Meu mundo tinha crescido e eu não cabia mais ali. Meu coração não pertencia mais aquele lugar. Se é que algum dia pertenceu.- Sorriu debochado e ela sorriu com ele- Bem...-Suspirou- Eu achei meu próprio caminho e...- Ficou sem jeito- Flynn Rider surgiu.

-Então as pessoas do orfanato sabem que é você?- Perguntou espantada:

-Duvido. Eles já não gostavam de mim antes. Eu mudei externamente também. Saí um rapaz pequeno de cabelo curto e pernas finas. Eles não me reconheceram quando retornei. Achei justo dar fim em Eugene de vez, já que ninguém sentia falta dele mesmo.- Ficou sem jeito- Lembra o que eu disse a você logo que saímos? Sobre crescer? Um pouco de rebelião e de aventura.- Ela o olhou com um ar de deboche- É exatamente isso. E nos deixa um tanto pirados mesmo. Mas nos acostumamos. – Rapunzel o olhou com carinho:

-Eu gosto quando fala da sua vida.

-Não se acostume.- Brincou sendo convencido e arrogante- Não sou assim tão fácil.

-Oh, sinto muito poderoso Flynn Rider. Sei como pode tentar manipular as pessoas para seu interesse.- Eles riram- O que é isso no saco?

-É no que resultou a coroa.- Respondeu envergonhado- O suficiente para me aposentar.- Ela decidiu não perguntar muito sobre aquilo. Estava feliz de mais com a volta dele:

-Está com fome? Quer um banho? Uma cama para dormir? Está bem?- Disparou a falar. Eugene nunca ficou tão feliz de ouvir o que alguém tinha a dizer como naquele momento. Ficaram mais um tempo na beira do riacho. O moreno tirou as botas e refrescou os pés cansados na água fria. Rapunzel fechou os olhos aproveitando a luz do sol. Ele a olhou de um jeito travesso e espirrou água em seu rosto. Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou falsamente ofendida. O moreno olhou para o outro lado e assobiou, fingindo inocência de um jeito que não convenceu nem Pascal. A jovem sorriu de canto e encheu a mão de água jogando no rosto dele e deixando-o muito molhado:

-Hey Blondie! Eu lhe espirro água e você me dá um banho?- Ela levantou e cruzou os braços fazendo uma expressão de quem sabe muito das coisas. A mesma expressão que usou para intimidá-lo quando estava amarrado na cadeira:

-Oh nossa o ladrão mais procurado do reino está reclamando de uma águinha na cara?- Ele levantou e fingiu um olhar ofendido. A loira o desafiou empinando o queixo. Ele deu um passo para o lado dela e a jovem deu um passo para trás sentindo uma intensão travessa no olhar dele. Sem esperar correu e ele riu correndo atrás dela. Em um minuto Eugene a alcançou e a puxou para si. Rapunzel soltou um gritinho risonho e chutou o ar tentando escapar dele. O moreno a arrastou até o riacho e tentou derrubá-la. Ela se agarrou a ele e ambos caíram dentro da água, não era uma quantidade muito significativa e os deixou parcialmente molhados. Ela começou a gargalhar, sentindo-se bem pela primeira vez em dias. Ele a acompanhou, feliz por estar ali:

-Woah.- Murmurou tirando o cabelo da testa dela. Rapunzel ainda ria, mas seu sorriso morreu os poucos conforme observava o rosto do homem a sua frente:

-Quantos anos você tem?- Ele piscou surpreso:

-26.- Respondeu risonho. Ela o olhou satisfeita e repetiu o número baixinho. Guardando a informação para si com satisfação- Rapunzel?

-Sim?

-Eu vou te beijar.- Avisou e tomou a boca macia numa carícia quase ousada. Tinha medo de assustá-la. A jovem suspirou e levou as duas mãos a nuca dele. Eugene sentiu as unhas dela levantarem seu cabelo e arranharem a pele do pescoço. Gemeu contra a boca pequena e deslizou as mãos até a cintura fina puxando-a com brusquidão para si. Rapunzel arfou e moldou o corpo ao dele sentindo um calor inexplicável e arrasador. O vestido fino de verão que usava deixava-a sentir muito dele, mas ainda assim precisava de mais, uma curiosidade incontrolável de saber onde aquelas sensações quentes e deliciosas a levariam a fizeram deslizar as mãos até o colete preto e abri-lo. Eugene pareceu gostar de seu gesto e Rapunzel quase desfaleceu com a sensação do peito dele colado aos seus seios. Um formigamento no baixo ventre a fez resfolegar contra ele. Sem esperar o movimento brusco Eugene perdeu o equilíbrio e ambos tombaram na relva. Se olharam com sorrisos idiotas nos lábios e beijaram-se. O corpo dele estava inteiro em cima de si e Rapunzel pensou que poderia morrer com aquela sensação maravilhosa. Eugene rolou para o lado e respirou fundo. Não poderia se dar ao luxo de perder o controle. Seu estomago roncou denunciando a falta de comida:

-Vamos lá pra dentro.- Rapunzel decidiu e se levantou limpando a grama grudada nas mãos. Ele assentiu bobamente e seguiu-a. No interior da torre a jovem o segurou pela mão e saiu mostrando o lugar onde cresceu. Eugene ficou impressionado com a quantidade de coisas que ela sabia fazer, mas o que mais o deixou embasbacado foram as pinturas e o conhecimento em astronomia. Ele tinha uma noção leve sobre mapas e astros. Foi obrigado a aprender sendo tripulante de um navio mercante e reconheceu, com admiração, que ela tinha um conhecimento sofisticado sobre aquilo. Foram para a cozinha depois do pequeno tour e ele sentou na cadeira sentindo o cansaço da viagem:

-Sua mãe te ensinou a ler as estrelas?- Perguntou curioso. Ela riu:

-Ela me ensinou a ler. Os livros me ensinaram sobre as estrelas.- O homem ficou mais impressionado ainda:

-Você aprendeu todas essas coisas sozinha?

-Bem. Sim. Eu tenho muito tempo livre.- Sorriu sem jeito e soltou o quase inexistente coque. Encostou-se perto do fogão de pedra- Ao invés de ficar pensando nas coisas lá fora eu fiz meu próprio mundo aqui dentro. Embora...-Ela parou de falar e seu olhar ficou mais melancólico:

-Embora você não se encaixe mais?- Ela suspirou e não respondeu:

-O que você gosta de comer?- Eugene sentiu o estomago roncar- Ou melhor, o que é bom comer para repor energias? Você precisa.- Ele sorriu diante a preocupação dela:

-Uma boa carne.- Ela o olhou com nojo:

-Aquela coisa que estavam assando no festival? Aquela coisa morta?- Ele assentiu:

-É muito saboroso e nutritivo. Ótimo para aguentar longas viagens.

-Não tenho isso aqui. Mas tenho pão, bolo e essa manteiga que aprendi a fazer. Também tem bastante frutas e verduras. Já sei. Vou fazer meu prato favorito.- Ela parecia muito animada- Espero que você goste, eu sempre deixo tudo ou muito duro ou sem sal ou sem gosto... Não que eu ache ruim, mas a minha mãe sempre acha algo... Nunca consigo agradá-la quanto à comida e... Vou fazer uma torta de amoras. É minha especialidade.

-Quer ajuda?- Ela o encarou surpresa:

-Nunca tive ninguém me ajudando, mas vai ser bom você socar a massa enquanto preparo o almoço!- Ele sorriu- Primeiro lavando as mãos.- Eles sorriram e depois das mãos limpas ela começou a preparar a massa da torta. Quando estava pronta despejou na mesa- Esse é seu trabalho. Amasse-a até que pare de grudar e fique macia. Depois separe as amoras boas das ruins.

-Sim senhor capitão!- Ela sorriu e se ocupou do almoço- Então Blondie.- Perguntou enquanto tentava se livrar de um pedaço de massa grudento que ficou no dedo- Gostaria de saber mais sobre a sua história. Como conheceu Pascal?- Ela riu enquanto descascava as batatas:

-Ah, ele apareceu nas flores da janela. Era do tamanho do meu mindinho e estava muito doente. Eu o curei com meu cabelo. Nunca mais saiu e perto de mim.

-E você entende mesmo o que ele fala?

-Sim. Aprendi a ler as expressões corporais dele.

-E há quanto tempo se conhecem?

-Seis anos.

-Camaleões vivem tudo isso?

-Em média 15 anos.- Respondeu contente com seu conhecimento, de ser a pessoa a dar as respostas e não perguntar- Eles também são muito sensíveis a mudanças climáticas, por isso fiquei preocupada quando saímos daquela caverna cheia de água. Camaleões não tem o sangue quente como o nosso e perdem calor muito rápido.

-E ele come o que?

-Pequenos insetos. Mas o Pascal gosta mesmo de frutas.- Rapunzel lançou um olhar por cima do ombro e viu Eugene entregando três amoras a seu amiguinho verde. Sorriu feliz- E ele em especial adora a massa da minha torta, mas não pode comer ou ficar com dor de barriga.- Rapunzel virou e viu o dedo de Eugene cheio de massa parado no ar, a boca de Pascal estava aberta e o moreno ficou congelado- Não dê. Ele fica muito mal. O açúcar não faz bem a esse guloso.- Eugene e Pascal soltaram um riso sem graça e o homem voltou a sovar a massa. Ela não estava mais grudando e a farinha já não era necessária em grande quantidade. Um cheiro delicioso começou a preencher o local:

-Hey Blondie. O que está preparando aí?

-Surpresa.- Ela sorriu e voltou sua atenção para a comida. O estomago de Eugene roncou. Logo a jovem sentou a mesa ao lado dele enquanto algo assava no forno. Pegou as amoras e começou a fazer uma geleia. Em alguns minutos colocou a torna no forno. Eles continuaram conversando. Eugene lhe encheu de perguntas sobre as pinturas e quais eram suas histórias favoritas. Enquanto ela falava ele captava cada detalhe de suas expressões, o jeito quase cantado que ela comentava sobre sua rotina e a empolgação ao narrar suas brincadeiras com Pascal ou como cuidou de um beija flor machucado. O jovem não conseguia tirar o sorriso sonhador do rosto. Ela era doce e inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha aquela coisa pelo mundo que era raro de se ver nas pessoas que viviam em sociedade. As garotas que cruzaram o caminho do jovem sempre tinham a cabeça em casamentos, romances avassaladores e alguma estabilidade financeira ou social. Flynn Rider sempre se encarregou de preencher o segundo item da lista. Rapunzel recebeu muito mais educação que qualquer outra garota receberia a vida inteira, ou melhor, ela não recebeu, ela buscou sua própria educação e via-se que era muito mais estudada e inteligente que muitos homens por aí.

Eugene suspirou conforme ela falava. Apesar da mãe super protetora e aparentemente, pelos relatos que ouviu, um tanto quanto autoritária, apesar de viver trancada e sem perspectivas ela não se lamentou. Na verdade a loirinha a sua frente fez o que poucos fariam. Ela se ocupou e levou esperança dentro de seu coração. Como poderia não se apaixonar por aquela garota? Era quase injusto com ele. Não seria ele mesmo assim? Criado sobre as rédeas curtas dos padres e freiras do orfanato, sem família, maltrapilho e sem nenhuma perspectiva brilhante? E mesmo assim com animo de ler para os pequenos e encher seu coração de esperanças enquanto divertia a todos com os contos de Flynnigan Rider:

-O que foi?- Ela perguntou sem jeito enquanto tirava o assado do forno. Ele cruzou os braços e inclinou a cadeira para trás num imprudente movimento. A cadeira ficou balançando com seu peso. Ele deu de ombros:

-Você é linda.- Murmurou e ela corou. A loira parecia digerir o elogio. Quando finalmente o fez sorriu timidamente:

-Obrigada.- Ele piscou o olho direito e ela sentiu um calor por todo o corpo. Eugene parou de se balançar na cadeira quando a garota colou um prato a sua frente. Sua boca salivou. Eram legumes refogados e assados no forno com algum tipo de molho. Um purê de batatas coberto com o mesmo molho dos legumes e verduras frescas no prato- Esse é o meu assado! Espero que goste!- Ela sentou perto dele e começou a comer. O moreno sorriu e assentiu enchendo o garfo de comida:

-Woah Blondie! Isso está incrível. Tem algo que você não saiba fazer?- Ela o olhou feliz:

-Bem. Eu não sabia nem como chegar às lanternas. Acho que existe muita coisa que ainda não sei. Você me ajudou em muitas delas. - Respondeu feliz e levou o garfo a boca. Pascal esticou a língua e roubou uma amora que estava jogada na mesa. Eugene arqueou uma sobrancelha, um pensamento impertinente e pervertido coçando no fundo de sua mente. Rapunzel resmungou alguma coisa para si, mas ele não ouviu. Voltou para a comida que estava deliciosa e tentou não pensar no quanto adoraria ajudá-la com muitas outras coisas que envolviam apenas os dois.- Eu não sei muito sobre as leis, mas sei que roubar é errado.- Acusou apontando o garfo para ele de maneira desconfiada. Eugene ergueu os braços fingindo inocência:

-Não sei por que está me dizendo isso.- E piscou novamente um olho só. E lá estava Rapunzel, sentindo aquela reação quente pelo corpo por causa da piscada casual. A loira não sabia o que era um flerte e muito menos que causava aquela sensação, mas gostava do que sentia:

-Oh não se preocupe Eugene. Eu sei que jamais pegaria algo que não lhe pertence.

-Longe de mim fazer algo assim.- Riram e voltaram para a comida. Quando terminaram a garota retirou a torta do forno e esperou esfriar. O cheiro delicioso preencheu o local. Eugene comeu um delicioso pedaço de torta quentinha e ficou maravilhado com o sabor. Entre conversas sobre a infância de Rapunzel ambos limparam a cozinha e depois se aconchegaram ao sofá perto da janela. Uma brisa mais fresca entrava deixando-os mais confortáveis. Eugene nunca tinha sentindo nada como aquilo. A barriga cheia, o coração aquecido e uma sensação de paz enquanto a abraçava. Ficaram deitados no sofá falando sobre coisas aleatórias do mundo até que pegaram no sono.

Pascal olhou o casal com carinho e franziu o cenho ao lembrar de como Gothel tratava Rapunzel. O pequeno camaleão se dava conta da diferença de tratamento. Eugene parecia estar feliz ao redor de Rapunzel enquanto Gothel sempre parecia nervosa e constantemente a levar um fardo. Eugene e todas as pessoas que o pequeno camaleão viu na vila olhavam diferente da mãe Gothel. Pascal já não gostava muito da mulher por proibir Rapunzel de ter um mínimo amigo feito ele e ao ver como Eugene parecia fazê-la bem mais confiante e feliz ele sentia menos apreço ainda por ela.

Rapunzel abriu os olhos e ainda sonolenta sentiu o corpo de Eugene abaixo do seu. Quando era mais nova ela dormiu com a mãe algumas noites, tentando abrandar o coração de um pesadelo. Naqueles tempos ela sentiu-se segura, mas nunca mais procurou tal conforto quando a mulher lhe disse que era tolo e ridículo uma menina de 14 anos dormir com a mãe. Rapunzel sempre quis agradar muito sua mãe, para lhe agradecer por ter lhe protegido e cuidado durante 18 anos, mas ela nunca conseguia. Sua mãe uma vez lhe disse que ela roubou sua liberdade e sua vida. Foi à primeira discussão que tiveram sobre ir para o lado de fora. Olhou para Eugene. Ele estava dormindo pacificamente e parecia feliz por estar abraçado a ela.

Suspirou. Ele era muito bonito. Tinha características diferentes dos homens que viu na vila. Ele tinha um jeito despojado e arrogante que a fazia rir e por trás daquilo um olhar doce e um toque carinhoso.

-Oh eu vou mal.- Murmurou pensando no quanto estava apaixonada e lembrando de sua mãe dizer que paixões eram feitiços perigosos que os homens jogavam sobre as mulheres para elas ficarem submissas as suas vontades e serem estraçalhadas com a coisa ruim que tinham dentro das calças. Franziu o cenho e deslizou a mão para o rosto dele, contornando os traços numa caricia fantasma. Ele teve muitas oportunidades para lhe lançar o tal feitiço, principalmente para recuperar sua bolsa e não leva-la até as lanternas, mas ele não o fez, o que na situação seria o mais sensato. Ela chegou à conclusão de que a mãe tinha mentido sobre aquilo também. Deslizou os dedos pelo queixo dele. Gostou da sensação dos pelos contra seu dedo e lembrou da palavra que tinha guardado. Barba. Suspirou descendo os dedos pelo pescoço. Ele parecia beijado pelo sol. Sorriu com seu pensamento e imaginou o quanto deveria ser gratificante beijar sua pele. Ficou subitamente com inveja do sol. Inclinou-se para cima e esfregou lentamente seu queixo contra o dele. A sensação dos pelos dele contra seu queixo a fez arrepiar e uma sensação quente dominou seu peito. Sem conseguir conter sua curiosidade deu um beijo em seu pescoço, um beijo simples com direito a um som no final. Infantil e sem intenções maliciosas a não ser curiosidade e carinho:

-Rapunzel?- Eugene chamou com uma voz meio falha. Ela sentou, ainda no colo dele e o viu engolir em seco:

-Desculpe.- Ela sussurrou envergonhada- Eu só fiquei com invejo do sol.- Ele a olhou curioso. Piscou tentando acordar melhor e ter certeza de que não estava ouvindo errado:

-Como?

-A sua pele. Ela parece beijada pelo sol.- Explicou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo- E bem, eu quis beijar pra saber se era tão bom. Por que o sol te beijou inteiro. Pelo menos onde está exposto.- Eugene começou a rir. Não, ele não estava rindo, ele estava tendo um ataque.- Hey!- Ela deu um tapa em seu ombro- Hey! Pare de rir! Estou falando sério!- Gritou empurrando-o. O ladrão continuou rindo e ela não resistiu, acabou rindo junto. Eugene se recompôs e a encarou risonho:

-Então você me beijou porque sentiu ciúme do sol?- Rapunzel assentiu:

-Ridículo eu sei...

-Não.- Ele sentou e ficaram com os rostos próximos. Rapunzel ajeitou os pés deixando um de cada lado do corpo dele. O moreno sabia que ela não estava sentada em cima dele para provocá-lo, que para ela era apenas uma posição confortável, mas isso não fez sentir menos desejo. Engoliu em seco e focando no rosto dela. Suas mãos foram automaticamente parar nos quadris. Os dedos quase inconscientemente fazendo uma carícia fantasma. – Eu acho curioso. O modo como você encara as coisas. É divertido. E foi engraçado. Não é todo dia que se ouve uma garota falando sobre ciúme do sol. E você diz sobre a minha pele, mas a sua...-Ele sorriu e levantou uma das mãos, tocando o indicador com carinho nas sardas do rosto- A sua sim foi beijada.- E substituiu o indicador pelos lábios dando beijos estalados por cada sarda do rosto. Rapunzel sorriu feliz e sem conseguir se conter puxou-o para um beijo. Eugene sorriu contra a boca macia e deixou-se levar. A língua dela brincou com a sua, imitando seus movimentos e ousando em alguns pontos. Ele não conseguiu conter o suspiro. O beijo tinha gosto de amora doce que comeram mais cedo e algo mais, um gosto próprio dela. Os sons que a jovem fazia enquanto se deixava levar pelos beijos o faziam enlouquecer. Eugene deslizou as mãos para os quadris dela segurando-se para não fazê-la vir um pouquinho para frente, onde sua necessidade era evidente. A jovem suspirou e ele gemeu baixinho enquanto mordia os lábios dela:

-Está tudo bem?- O tom preocupado dela o pegou em cheio. Ele suspirou e assentiu colando a testa a dela e tentando controlar as reações de seu corpo:

-Yeah Goldie. Só...Me de um minuto ou posso enlouquecer.

-E não queremos isso certo?

-Não por enquanto.- Murmurou risonho e sem resistir lhe roubou um beijo de maneira ofegante- É só... Você em cima de mim e...- Então ela se mexeu para frente a fim de abraçá-lo e sentiu. Olhou-o quase chocada e continuou parada no mesmo lugar, não estava ajudando-o a se conter. Rapunzel levantou abruptamente e abraçou-se. Estava completamente sem jeito. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e suspirou ruidosamente levando a mão ao rosto. Vê-la assustada foi fator suficiente para fazê-lo perder qualquer empolgação- Você está ok?

-Yep!- Respondeu sem jeito- Eu só...-Descruzou os braços e passou a mão pelo cabelo de um jeito nervoso- Eu não pensei que você teria e minha mãe disse e...-Ela engasgou:

-O que sua mãe te disse Rapunzel?

-Nada.- Murmurou sem jeito. Ele a encarou com um olhar de quem não estava acreditando e se ajeitou ficando sentado no sofá. Ela voltou para perto e sentou ao lado dele. O moreno a encarou- Bem.- Bufou e lembrou-lhe muito a noite da fogueira quando mostrou a ele o poder de seu cabelo- Ela me disse que os homens jogam feitiços nas mulheres para que elas fiquem submissas e assim com vontade de deixá-los...Rasgar a todas elas com as coisas horríveis e duras que escondem dentro das calças.- Eugene a encarou surpreso:

-Oh isso. Bem isso...- Não conseguiu falar muita coisa e se jogou para trás de novo tapando o rosto com as mãos. Bufou. Ele nunca, em toda sua vida, pensou que passaria uma situação daquelas. Nunca gostou de virgens, ele sempre as evitou e teve uma ou duas experiências catastróficas com mulheres inexperientes. Não sabia como lidar com aquilo. Uma coisa era lidar com virgens, outra totalmente diferente ela lidar com uma garota que não sabia nem o que ele tinha dentro das calças e achava que aquilo pudesse matá-la. – Céus.- Resmungou e suspirou pesadamente. Suas mãos escorreram lentamente de seu rosto e ele a olhou. Era sua Goldie ali. A pessoa por quem ele voltou, estava arriscando o pescoço e disposto a abdicar seu estilo de vida. Ele deveria ter adivinhado que nunca se apaixonaria por uma pessoa comum, era óbvio sendo quem era – Vamos resumir umas coisas por aqui. A sua mãe mente.- Ela o olhou magoada e ele percebeu tarde de mais que deveria ter tido mais cuidado. A situação dele já estava complicada de mais sem magoá-la- Desculpe Goldie, mas ela mentiu sobre isso também. O único feitiço que joguei em você foi o mesmo que jogou em mim.

-Eu nunca fiz nada parecido.- Ela respondeu determinada:

-Pois então.- A loira assentiu olhando-o atentamente- Eu vou até a biblioteca e trarei alguns livros a você. Assim poderá aprender sobre isso de verdade e não com essas histórias de terror que sua mãe andou lhe dizendo. Não sei que tipo de trauma ela sofreu, mas as coisas não serão assim com você no que depende de mim.- Rapunzel assentiu, mas depois o olhou com pavor:

-Não! Você não pode voltar a capital. Se lhe pegam você vai para a forca.

-Eu sei os riscos.

-Não Eugene, não existe nada que não possa me ensinar. Não faça isso.

-Eu preciso ir até a capital resolver umas coisas.

-Que tipo de coisas?

-Dividas. De pessoas que eu não gostaria de dever e que não teremos paz enquanto eu dever. Bem! Eu aproveito e passo na biblioteca.

-Mas seu rosto está em todos os lugares. Não pode fazer isso!

-Goldie. Fique calma. Ainda preciso fazer um trabalhinho sujo ou dois. Coisas que me encomendaram antes da coroa.

-Eugene.- Ela o olhou decepcionada- Não tem dinheiro suficiente com essa coroa?

-Não é pelo dinheiro. É pela aventura.- Sorriu largamente e Rapunzel meneou a cabeça negativamente. Correr pela sua vida tinha sido de certa forma revigorante, mas ela não sabia se podia o tempo inteiro com aquele ritmo:

-Eugene. O reino está fortemente vigiado. Você não voltaria lá por nada. Não minta.- O homem ficou surpreso com a perspicácia dela:

-Eu preciso de umas coisas que estão por lá e que não tem nada a ver com dinheiro.

-O que seria?- Ele a encarou longamente:

-Posso tentar encontrar e depois te falar?

-Você não vai desistir dessa ideia não é mesmo? – Ele lhe lançou um sorriso sacana e ela segurou o próprio riso- Você é horrível.

-E te conquistei com meu pior lado.- Murmurou lhe lançando uma piscadela.- Acho que preciso ir não é?- Rapunzel assentiu a contra gosto:

-Onde vai ficar?

-Eu me viro.

-Eugene. Não quero que fique sozinho por aí a noite.- Ele sentiu o coração encher de esperança perante as preocupações dela e beijou-lhe a testa com carinho- Eu sei que você sabe se virar, mas não acho justo dormir em qualquer canto enquanto eu...

-Hey. Seja uma boa garota e convença sua mãe a sair por mais tempo.

-Não fale assim comigo.- Rosnou irritada e ele sorriu:

-Desculpe.- Ela assentiu e quase sorriu quando ele lhe mordeu os lábios- Preciso ir.- Suspirou contra a boca dela e roubou outro beijo antes de se levantar. Foi para a janela e lhe deu um último beijo cheio de sonhos e esperanças para logo depois iniciar sua descida. Quando chegou ao chão olhou para cima. Ela o olhava com medo:

-Tenha cuidado!

-Pode deixar.

-E volte inteiro!

-Já não garanto Goldie!- Ela riu e acenou. Eugene acenou de volta e foi andando de ré, olhando-a até que alcançou a parede de folhas. Rapunzel suspirou e jogou-se no sofá. O cheiro dele ainda estava por lá.

**N/A: Não sei o motivo, mas gostei de colocar nosso casal compartilhando uma cena comum e doméstica. Sei lá. Algo para mostrar que eles ficam tão bem na companhia um do outro que até mesmo uma cena rotineira caiu bem. **

**E aí galera? O que estão achando? Devo continuar? Espero que tenham gostado. Eu sempre vomito arco-íris com esses dois *_***

**bjks. **


	5. Capítulo 4: Passado e desconfiança

**Capítulo 4: Passado e desconfiança**

**N/A: Sem betagem mais relido. Obrigada a quem comentou. Fico muito animada em continuar quando isso acontece. **

**Atiramos o passado ao abismo, mas não nos inclinamos para ver se está bem morto.**

**William Shakespeare**

Eugene esgueirou-se por outra rua e quase foi pego por mais um guarda. Suspirou. Ninguém podia vê-lo ou ficariam bem mais em alerta e ele jamais sairia da capital outra vez. Viu um grupo de adolescentes passar em frente à biblioteca e aproveitou a distração de um dos guardas com as meninas bonitas para se esgueirar pela construção. Logo estava dentro do lugar. Ficou parado atrás de uma coluna majestosa e quando viu a morena do balcão se aproximou. Ninguém estava à vista, apenas ele:

-Hey doçura.- Piscou para ela. A jovem mulher o encarou com um sorriso bonito:

-Flynn.- Ele sentiu estranheza ao ouvir aquele nome, quase o mesmo sentimento de quando o usou pela primeira vez- Por onde andou?

-Bem.- Se aproximou do balcão e deu uma piscadela- Problemas com os guardas e uma coroa.

-Então é verdade?- Ela o olhou com luxuria- Você realmente roubou aquela coroa dentro do salão principal do castelo?

-Com uns dez guardas no mesmo local que eu.- Se vangloriou. Ele podia sentir a excitação da garota por seu feito. Ela suspirou:

-Consegui seus papéis. Receio que não seja muita coisa. Mas pode levar a uma outra busca.- Eugene sorriu contente- E você esqueceu uma coisa aqui da última vez que veio sozinho.- Cutucou ciumenta. Se ela soubesse o que ele estava arriscando por Rapunzel aí sim teria motivos para aquele tom- Sempre pensei que preferisse as morenas Rider.- Sussurrou sensualmente. Flynn sorriu. Sim, Flynn. Aquele era o típico sorriso sarcástico para sair de uma situação indesejada, mas que por algum motivo, deixava as garotas mais histéricas ainda:

-O que esqueci?

-Aquele seu livro de título apagado.- Entregou-lhe um velho exemplar de capa verde. Estava tão gasto que quase ninguém reconheceria:

-Você leu?- A garota deu de ombros e pegou outro livro:

-Estava vendo esse aqui.- Mostrou a capa de um romance. Um homem moreno e musculoso e uma ruiva com olhar apaixonado- Me fez lembrar muito seus beijos.- Flynn sorriu falsamente e piscou para ela:

-E meus registros doçura?

-Ah sim!- A menina abaixou e mexeu em alguma gaveta- Sabe quem veio aqui semana passada?- Eugene revirou os olhos. Ela procurava os papéis dele enquanto falava- A rainha. Veio abastecer algumas sessões e pegar alguns livros para a leitura mensal no orfanato.- Isso o colocou em alerta- Ela viu seu livro em cima da minha cadeira o folheou e ficou super interessada sobre o dono. Que mulher mais peculiar não é?- O coração do homem apertou levemente e o nó ansioso em sua garganta o deixou incomodado. A morena bonita levantou- Prontinho. – Entregou alguns rolinhos de papéis amarelados a ele.- Fiz tudo ao meu alcance querido.- Ele assentiu. Uma ansiedade tomando conta de seu ser:

-Muito obrigado docinho.- Piscou-lhe o olho e de quebra ainda lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha. A jovem quase se derreteu no chão.- Posso levar esse seu livro?

-Leve-me o que desejar.- Insinuou sorridente. Ele assentiu e pegou o livro dela. -Já volto.- Sumiu dentro da biblioteca e voltou um tempo depois:

-O que pretende fazer com tantos livros? E tão diferentes. Economia, história...Anatomia. Se não te conhecesse diria que está prestes a virar professor.- Flynn sorriu, ficou com o rosto rente ao dela, a distração da jovem o fez pegar suas coisas sem que ela percebesse:

-Você não me conhece boneca.- Sorriu maldosamente e se afastou, finalmente saindo dali. A jovem morena que ele não lembrava o nome ficou para trás se abanando com um lenço branco. Ele ganhou as ruas rapidamente e precisou ser bem mais cauteloso. Algo no comportamento dos guardas o fez tomar mais cuidado. Eles pareciam mais alertas que o normal. Andou pelos quintais das pessoas, por trás das casinhas. Um menino correu esbarrando nele quando estava na praça central. Suas coisas caíram e ele começou a recolhê-las irritado. Acompanhou o garotinho com o olhar e o viu depositar algumas flores no quadro da família real. Eugene se lembrou do que Rapunzel disse sobre a mãe:

-Bem. Aposto que o rei e a rainha também trancariam sua filha numa torre depois do que houve.- Olhou atentamente para a pintura e piscou, um tiro de adrenalina correu por seu corpo. Ele sentiu-se louco por pensar algo como aquilo. Seria apenas uma coincidência imbecil. Apenas aquilo. Olhou para o livro em sua mão e seu estomago pesou amargamente. Não queria cogitar aquela suspeita. Seria um belo castigo e azar de mais, por causa do roubo da coroa, ter se apaixonado pela princesa perdida. Chegou à conclusão de que sua suspeita era absurda. Correu até a ponte de ligação. Ali ele precisou ser engenhoso. Enfiou-se numa carroça de feno antes que pudessem vê-lo e assim que sua nobre carruagem saiu da ponte ele saltou. O condutor se assustou e o xingou sem parar. Não poderia voltar para Rapunzel, pelo menos não poderia entrar. Não quando sua mãe estava lá.

Quando se embrenhou na floresta encontrou um lugar seguro e longe do Snuggly Duckling. Os guardas faziam rondas constantes por lá. Seu cartaz de procurado ainda estava espalhado por todo o reino. Chegou à conclusão de que as pessoas da capital eram bem desligadas ou ocupadas de mais por não notarem sua figura. As mulheres certamente o fizeram. Aconchegou as costas contra uma árvore e ficou sentado no chão. Tirou os laços dos rolinhos de papel e esticou-os. Eram registros da família Fitzherbert. Propriedades que ele pode ver, foram tomadas por credores e agora pertenciam a outra família. Pode ver o registro de chegada do primeiro Fitzhebert a Corona. Tinha vindo de um navio inglês. Se perguntou se ele tinha família por lá. Depois nomes aleatórios que não o levariam a lugar algum. Quando chegou ao segundo papel finalmente viu. Alexandra Fitzherbert. Era o último nome da lista antes do dele. Sentiu um nó na garganta e encarou aquele nome por um tempo longo. Passou para o terceiro papel. Era um registro de embarque de Alexandra. Ela tinha se mandado em um navio para a Inglaterra. O quarto e último papel estava anexado ao comprovante de embarque. Ele pegou aquilo com receio. Era uma declaração de incapacidade. Ela tinha lhe deixado no orfanato e existia um documento para comprovar. Ele sabia como aquilo funcionava. Crianças bastardas jogadas no orfanato precisam de qualquer coisa que lhes dessem segurança. Caso fossem adotadas por outra família era preciso uma garantia de que os pais verdadeiros não a tomassem do novo lar. Correu os olhos avidamente pelo papel e viu a assinatura de sua mãe no final. Era uma letra trêmula, mas bonita. Franziu o cenho sentindo um nó quente na garganta. Jogou aqueles papéis com raiva:

-O que eu estava esperando? Uma carta de despedida?- Se perguntou e limpou uma lágrima teimosa que caia de seu olho. Ele fora atrás de seus registros um pouco antes de roubar a coroa a fim de saber para qual país se mandar quando a coisa ficasse feia. Algum país bem longe que não precisasse de autorização. Ele sabia que era Inglês ou de algum país próximo devido ao seu nome. Precisava confirmar onde teria passe livre para se mandar. Finalmente tinha acesso àquela informação e aquilo o atingiu mais do que deveria. Olhou para o lado e viu o livro de Flynnigan Rider jogado no chão. Pegou o velho exemplar e passou a mão com cuidado pela lombada. Lembranças o inundaram. Quantas vezes ele não dormiu com aquele livro agarrado ao peito? Perdeu as contas de quantas vezes represou as lágrimas ao se perguntar quem eram seus pais ou porque eles não o queriam e nessas ocasiões agarra o livro contra si.

Corona não tinha muitos órfãos e os que tinham geralmente chegavam lá de maneira trágica. Um incêndio, um naufrágio ou assassinato. Ele não, todos sabiam. Ele era um filho bastardo de algum rico. Indesejado pela própria família. Isso foi motivo para ser deixado de lado. Perdido em suas fantasias. Ele lia para as crianças mais novas até elas enjoarem de seu mesmo livro e o acusarem de ser um mau leitor. Aquele livro era o único presente que tinha realmente gostado de ganhar. Um presente da rainha. Meses após o desaparecimento de sua única filha ela começou a aparecer no orfanato para contar histórias. Eugene ficou tão feliz e encantando com as aventuras de Flynnigan que a mulher lhe presentou com o volume e lhe confessou com carinho que aquele fora um de seus livros preferidos na infância. O garotinho se sentiu muito importante por receber um presente tão valioso da rainha e o guardou com todo o amor. O livro foi o responsável por fazê-lo buscar uma vida ao mar. O rico fanfarrão dos contos teve algumas aventuras em alto mar e o garoto queria seguir seus passos. Eugene nunca imaginou que aquilo o fosse levar a uma vida de roubos e noites fogosas em companhia de mulheres bonitas.

Ele sorriu para si mesmo ao abrir o livro cuidadosamente. Se a rainha soubesse que seria responsável por criar o maior patife do reino jamais teria lhe dado aquele livro. Tinha quase certeza de que Rapunzel adoraria lê-lo.

**_Tangled_**

Gothel arqueou a sobrancelha quando ouviu a filha cantarolar. Ela não fazia aquilo desde o aniversário. Saiu de seu quarto e se aproximou da sala. Ela estava com seu violão sentada no sofá perto da janela e dedilhando notas aleatórias. Gothel se impressionava com a inteligência da jovem, apenas por ler um livro sobre instrumentos musicais tinha feito o seu e aprendido a tocar alguma coisa. Ela não falava isso para a jovem. Não queria que ela se sentisse autossuficiente. Aquilo a levaria a sentir-se forte o bastante para deixar a torre. Ela precisava acabar com a estima dela, deixá-la sempre insegura e com medo para que nunca quisesse deixa-la. Um prisioneiro da própria mente era bem mais fácil de manter:

-Vejo que está bem bom humor.- Resmungou e a menina pulou:

-Meu período passou.- Respondeu simplesmente e continuou dedilhando as cordas do violão:

-Já fez suas tarefas?

-Sim mãe. Você acordou tarde hoje.- O jeito que ela não a olhava ao falar a incomodou. Gothel tinha esses constantes arroubos. Mudanças de humor de uma hora para outra:

-Olhe para mim enquanto falo com você.

-Ou. Desculpe mãe.- Sorriu a encarando- Fazia tempo que não pegava meu violão.- Sorriu empolgada. Gothel levou a mão a testa. Aquilo a irritava, o constante bom humor mesmo quando levava uma bronca. A necessidade da pequena flor em lhe agradar às vezes a deixava doente. Ela não tinha obrigação alguma em agradá-la. Era culpa de seus pais que tivessem roubado a flor do sol em primeiro lugar. Ela só estava retribuindo o favor ao roubar a flor da vida deles. E tinha saído no prejuízo. Ter que cuidar daquela menina a vida inteira, mantê-la escondida e por fim se isolar enquanto tinha de criá-la. Ela perdeu boa parte de seus hábitos por culpa daquela coisinha. Mas ela deveria imaginar. Um dia pagaria o preço por usufruir do sol. – Está tudo bem?

-Estava vendo o quanto está gordinha Rapunzel.- Sorriu- Comeu muita torta sozinha eu acho!- Provocou. Era uma mentira. Rapunzel era magra e carismática. Tão bem de olhar quanto a rainha. Elas eram muito parecidas e por isso ela jamais poderia sair da torre. Qualquer pessoa mais próxima da rainha veria a semelhança, mesmo os cabelos loiros não eram suficiente uma vez que eram tão parecidas quanto gêmeos. Sua flor deveria ficar bem longe do palácio e da capital. Qualquer vislumbre da rainha sobre ela seria o suficiente para a verdade aparecer:

-Mãe.- Murmurou e colocou o violão de lado. Gothel conhecia aquele tom e aquele olhar. Foi o mesmo para falar sobre as lanternas e sobre sair. Bufou:

-O que Rapunzel?- Seu tom seco foi proposital:

-Bem. Eu queria saber sobre...Sobre a nossa família.

-O que está dizendo? Nossa família somos eu e você.

-Mas os livros de contos...-Bufou- Sempre há tios e avós e pais. Por que somos só você e eu?

-De novo essa história Rapunzel?

-Por que as pessoas dos livros tem dois nomes? O que é o casamento? O que é um padre e o que é deus?

-Já chega Rapunzel!- Gritou Gothel assustada com todas aquelas perguntas. Sentou no lugar onde a filha estava anteriormente e a encarou irritada- Você fica horrível de verde Rapunzel.- Criticou. Tinha dito a mesma coisa sobre o vestido azul. Odiava quando a jovem usava roupas mostrando os ombros e que delineavam mais seu corpo. Lembrava de que ela não era mais uma criança e sim uma adulta atraente e aquilo lhe tirava o sossego. Se ela não era mais criança poderia sair por aí e aquilo a apavorava- Você lembra a história de João e Maria? Que o pai vendeu seus filhos para a bruxa da casa de doces?- Rapunzel assentiu- E João o irmão horrível quase jogou Maria no forno junto com a bruxa apenas para safar a própria pele? Ele fez isso porque era um menino e se tornaria um homem e a semente do mal está dentro dessas criaturas. Eu nunca lhe disse isso porque era jovem de mais. Mas agora tem idade para saber.- A encarou severamente- Seu avô jogou um feitiço em sua avó, a usou, a rasgou inteira por dentro e quando eu nasci ele a matou.- Rapunzel arfou- Então ele viu que eu não era um menino e me vendeu.- Mentiu dramaticamente- Quando cresci um homem tão horrível quanto ele me forçou a ter você com a coisa horrível que guarda dentro das calças. Eu não lhe joguei fora Rapunzel porque te amo muito minha flor, mas foi difícil olhar para você e não lembrar do que sofri. Mas então eu vejo seu sorriso.- Segurou o queixo dela e sorriu- E isso é o suficiente para esquecer a dor que passei.- Murmurou por fim- Entendeu porque nunca falei sobre família? Família, apenas nós duas. O mundo é cruel e esmagara cada expectativa que tem sobre ele. Então você encontrará homens que querem fazer mal a você! Eles são iguais demônios. Feios, deformados e animais. Homens são assim e o mundo é povoado deles.

-Então porque você sempre saí?- Gothel a encarou surpresa- Se é tudo tão cruel?

-Eu me sacrifico.- Pensou rápido- Vou atrás de alimentos e cubro rastros de nossa localização para que homem algum possa te encontrar minha flor. Entendeu agora?- Ela assentiu e ficou encarando a mãe. Gothel não entendeu aquele olhar. Parecia desconfiança- O que foi agora?

-Obrigada mãe.- Ela murmurou abraçando-a e a mulher ficou aliviada:

-Use rosa e tons pastéis minha querida. Ficam bem melhor em você.

-Mas eu me sinto bonita usando azul e verde.- Respondeu se afastando:

-Hora Rapunzel. Está se ouvindo? Fica ridícula com essas cores e não tem o menor senso de moda.- A menina continuou encarando-a:

-Bem. Eu gosto.- E Gothel nunca a tinha visto desafiá-la daquele jeito:

-Tem algo se passando nessa sua cabecinha que eu não saiba?

-Nada mamãe.- Sorriu abraçando-a novamente. Gothel ficou mais desconfiada ainda e ao invés de fazer sua viajem para Arendelle como pensado ela decidiu ficar por mais alguns dias. No reino vizinho ela tinha um amante rico que lhe proporcionava prazeres mundanos. Não se daria ao luxo de se envolver com alguém de Corona. Ela tinha que ser invisível ali ou poderiam localizar sua torre.

**_Tangled_**

Eugene não tinha problemas para dormir no chão ou empoleirado em altas árvores. Ele sabia o que fazer. Principalmente no segundo caso. Se amarrar com uma corda ou cinto e dormir. Certamente não seria problema fazer isso por uma noite, mas três? Já estava cansado de ficar por ali e sua comida estava acabando. Não poderia se arriscar a descer tão próximo estava da passagem de folhas. Se ele se esgueirasse por lá poderia dar de cara com a mãe de Rapunzel e não queria aquilo no momento. Não enquanto não tinha nada a ofertar além de uma associação com o criminoso mais procurado do reino. Depois de tudo que passou por sua cabeça ao longo dos últimos dias ele precisava ver sua Blondie. Não queria despejar toda aquela merda emocional sobre o órfão excluído dos amiguinhos e que foi abandonado pela própria mãe. Ele ainda estava ressentido com aquilo, mas não queria que aquele sentimento o dominasse. Essa era a merda sobre voltar a ser Eugene, lhe despertava lembranças que machucavam. Era bem mais fácil ser um patife egoísta quando o mundo o tratava exatamente assim. Era apenas um tratamento de retorno. Mas tudo mudou e toda a nevoa saiu quando ele a conheceu. E se odiou muito por cair no pior dos clichês. Redenção por amor. Ele queria ter a capacidade de dizer foda-se para o que sentiu por ela, ele tentou com todas as forças, mas era idiota de mais e sempre agia com o que levava no peito.

Ele sabia que seria assim e se conhecia o suficiente para saber que sempre seria assim em sua vida. Impulso e emoção. Cansou de ouvir isso dos padres do orfanato, para ser menos impulsivo e assim se meteria em menos encrenca, mas era impossível. Ele odiava o orfanato e a primeira oportunidade que teve de escapar o fez. Por impulso, sem pensar que poderia trocar o certo pelo duvidoso e voi lá, mais merda caindo em sua vida. E cacete! Ele estava fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa. Deixando as emoções ditarem sua vida. Se conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que por mais que lutasse contra cederia para suas emoções. Se tinha uma coisa que ele jamais seria, sendo Flynn ou Eugene, era racional no que se tratava de suas particularidades. Conseguia traçar planos, afinal era inteligente, eram planos em teoria perfeitos, mas sempre os estragava com sua arrogância e exibicionismo. De que adiantava roubar a coroa se ninguém soubesse que foi ele? O homem queria holofotes em cima si. Ele tinha necessidade de ser visto e agora tinha a necessidade de ser amado. Por isso estava a três dias esperando numa árvore esperando qualquer sinal de que a mãe super protetora deixasse a torre. Como se atendendo as suas preces, o que nunca ocorria, e ele sabia que não merecia ser atendido, mãe Gothel saiu pela passagem de folhas. Estava com uma cesta e uma mochila, aquilo significava que passaria dias fora. Eugene se achatou contra a árvore. Não que ela pudesse enxergá-lo ali. Curioso com o vulto de vestido vermelho ele inclinou levemente a cabeça e franziu o cenho. Aquela mulher era tão parecida com Rapunzel quanto ele. Elas não tinham absolutamente nada em comum, nem mesmo na energia na hora de andar. Elas não se pareciam em nada. Gothel era uma mulher jovem para ser mãe de uma garota de 18 anos e o homem chegou à conclusão de que ela certamente usava o cabelo da filha para aquilo. Arqueou a sobrancelha e tentou se lembrar de onde conhecia aquela figura. Sua mente louca logo ligou os pontos:

-Vagabunda.- Murmurou irritado. Se lembrava muito bem daquela mulher. Arendelle, como poderia esquecer uma das piores fodas de sua vida? Ele estava saindo com a prostituta do bar suspeito na beira da estrada. Essa mulher tinha arranjado briga com o vendedor de gelo local, um tipo solitário que tinha uma rena como amigo. Alguém que Flynn certamente tiraria muito sarro. O acompanhante daquela senhora queria reparar a honra dela. A qual ele não conseguia encontrar numa frequentadora de bordel. O dono do estabelecimento chutou o pobre vendedor para fora por perturbar seus clientes e a filha da mãe largou o homem que estava junto para se jogar nos braços do dono. Eles protagonizaram uma cena de amasso épico que deixou Eugene traumatizado e com nojo. A imagem mental daquele tipinho ficou em sua cabeça e quando ele foi finalizar uma das garotas da casa quase falhou. Seria horrível para sua fama se aquilo acontecesse.

Agora, no entanto, seu coração estava acelerado e cheio de peso. Aquela mulher tinha lhe marcado a memória por uma série de fatores. Ela usava roupas muito diferentes, como se pertencesse a outro século e não tinha compaixão alguma nos gestos e olhares, apenas maldade e superioridade. Além do mais a cena dela se agarrando com o dono do bordel lhe deu náuseas. Aquela criatura não poderia ser responsável por colocar uma pessoa como Rapunzel no mundo. Algo estava muito, muito errado. Esperou por mais um tempo, para ter certeza de que ela não voltaria e resolveu descer. Suas pernas agradeceram quando o fez. Massageou-as rapidamente querendo ajudar na circulação e seguiu. A visão da torre lhe deixou com o coração acelerado. Deu a volta para ver se sua garota não estava no riacho como da última vez. Iniciou sua subida com facilidade e entrou pela janela. O lugar parecia vazio:

-Rapunzel?- Ouviu passos vindos de cima e ela apareceu no parapeito. Usava um vestido verde escuro, muito parecido com o azul que a deixou com aquele ar de menina mulher, trazendo um toque sensual que nunca existiu com o vestido rosa quase infantil. Eugene engoliu em seco e ela o olhou com emoção. Desceu correndo:

-Eugene.- Jogou-se nos braços dele e o abraçou com saudade. Ele fechou os olhos e o agradável cheiro de flores inundou seus sentidos- Pareceu uma eternidade desde sua partida.- Ele sorriu:

-Quanto tempo temos?

-Uma semana inteira!- Respondeu alegre e ele se afastou olhando-a com carinho. Afastou o cabelo do rosto e a beijou. Rapunzel respondeu imediatamente. Os braços circundaram o pescoço e as mãos enterram em seus cabelos. Ele deixou a língua deslizar para encontrar seu sabor. Ela suspirou e respondeu aos seus movimentos. O beijo deixando-o quente. Sem se conter jogou a bolsa e as coisas que tinha amarrado nela para o chão. As mãos correram livremente para o espartilho do vestido e ele a puxou contra si fazendo o corpo pequeno e quente moldar-se ao seu. Seu corpo respondia aos suspiros dela mais rápido do que deveria e logo uma pressão no baixo ventre o fez ofegar:

-Eeep.- Ela guinchou mas não se afastou dele como da última vez. Eugene suspirou buscando controle.- Eu...-Ela estava visivelmente sem jeito:

-Hey Blondie.- Depositou um beijo suave em seu rosto- Está tudo bem ok?- Ela assentiu e fechou os olhos- Trouxe umas coisas para você.- Se afastou dela e abaixou pegando os livros. Entregou primeiro os sobre anatomia e reprodução e o de romance que tinha pego da recepcionista atirada.- Leia-os na ordem em que lhe dei.- Ela olhou atentamente para a capa de cada um e assentiu:

-Anatomia e reprodução.- Murmurou o título e arqueou as sobrancelhas. Olhou-o atentamente- Nunca vi essas palavras.- Deu de ombros- O que mais?

-Esse livro sobre economia e leis.- Ela sorriu carinhosamente por saber que ele tinha ficado atento a um comentário tão despretensioso- Para não se sentir mais estúpida. Coisa que eu acho uma besteira. Você é uma das pessoas mais instruídas que já conheci.

-Vindo de você que já girou o mundo é muito significativo.- Ela sorriu e encarou o livro que ele agarrava ao peito- E esse aí?

-Bem...Er...-Pigarreou- Bem...Eu...

-Flynn Rider gaguejando? Isso é possível?- Ela tirou sarro e ele deu de ombros- Seria essa uma das suas muitas qualidades além da beleza sobre humana?- Ele adorava o espirito descontraído dela:

-Ok Goldie. Muito cuidado com esse. É volume único e foi um presente ganhado há muito tempo. Tem certo... Valor sentimental.- Entregou-lhe o volume de capa verde. Quando abriu a capa de título apagado e viu o nome do livro na primeira página Rapunzel arregalou os olhos. Em seguida um sorriso lindo iluminou suas feições. Eugene sentiu o peito encher de alegria ao ver como ela olhava para a edição velha e puída:

-As aventuras de Flynnigan Rider.- Murmurou contente- Bem!- Abraçou todos os livros contra o peito- Enquanto eu leio você come algo que tal? Mas eu vou começar por esse último!- Ela deu alguns pulinhos de empolgação e ele riu. Envergonhada ela se conteve e limpou a garganta- Bem. Vamos até a cozinha!

-Como você passou esses dias Goldie?- Ela deu de ombros. Colocou os livros em cima do sofá e segurou a mão dele. Eugene gostava do toque dela. Andaram juntos até a cozinha e ela o serviu com frutas, pão de milho e legumes cozidos. Eugene sentou-se à mesa e sentiu o estomago roncar. Ele nunca pensou que pudesse gostar tanto de uma refeição que não envolvesse um belo bife quase sangrando e uma jarra de cerveja:

-Suco de amora?

-Por favor.- Pediu conforme enchia a barriga de pão e legumes- Então? Como passou esses dias?

-Bem. Tive alguns atritos com a minha mãe.- Respondeu e sentou na cadeira ao lado dele. Ficaram quase de frente um para o outro uma vez que o homem estava na ponta da mesa:

-Ela desconfiou de algo?

-Eu não sei.- Deu de ombros- Sinceramente não faço ideia do que se passa na cabeça dela.- Suspirou- Mas ela mentiu para mim. Ao menos...Tenho quase certeza que sim.- A jovem enfiou as mãos no cabelo e baixou a cabeça- Me sinto tão culpada por desconfiar da minha própria mãe.- Então a loira começou a relatar o que a mãe tinha dito sobre o avós e seu pai. Eugene sentiu o coração pesar e não conseguiu disfarçar a carranca que fez. Aquela criatura doce e bondosa a sua frente não podia ser filha de uma mulher nojenta feito aquela dama de vermelho do bordel. Não fazia sentido. Tinha vontade de roubá-la para si e deixá-la longe da podridão que era a suposta mãe dela. Mas fazer aquilo seria quase a mesma coisa que trancá-la numa torre para ficar a salvo do mundo. Eugene não suportaria fazer isso com Rapunzel, mesmo que soubesse como convencê-la a ir. Ela teria que sair por conta própria. Ele queria que a jovem enxergasse o quanto precisava sair e deixar aquela mulher horrível para trás. Rapunzel precisava ser dona do próprio nariz e ele ajudaria na construção da mulher independente que ela tinha potencial para ser. Jamais tomaria decisões por ela.- Mas eu senti... Eu senti mentira na voz dela ao dizer essas coisas. Digo...-Levantou o rosto e soltou um muxoxo- Quando eu te contei sobre porque nunca saí da torre e quando me contou coisas do seu passado... O jeito que nos comportamos foi diferente. Os caras do Snuglly Duckling também. Quando eles contaram algo que mexia com eles...Eu nunca tinha reparado em como era diferente porque eu pensava que eu é que era a problemática por expressar de mais meus sentimentos com mensagens corporais, mas não é verdade. As pessoas quando dizem algo que foi muito importante ou é... Agem diferente do que ela fez e o que ela me contou foi algo muito grave para agir daquele jeito.- Eugene queria dizer que talvez era uma resposta ao trauma que ela sofreu, mas não tinha estomago para defender aquela mulher e cada vez que Rapunzel abria a boca para falar dela mais asco e raiva ele sentia:

-Você sentiu mentira na fala dela?- Rapunzel desviou o olhar- Quando eu concordei em te levar para as lanternas ficou com medo e me soltar e ser apenas um golpe?

-Não.- Ela murmurou- Eu percebi verdade em sua voz. – Ele soltou um som como quem diz "aí está" – Mas... Será que não estou apenas exagerando tudo como ela sempre diz?- E encarou-o. Eugene deu de ombros:

-É uma questão complicada mesmo. Mas se seu coração está gritando essas coisas algo de errado existe nas histórias da sua mãe.- Ela assentiu:

-Eu estou com dificuldade para dormir. Tendo pesadelos com minha mãe. Tem horas que ela é normal e tem horas que ela está tão velha e má que eu não a reconheço mais. Às vezes eu sonho que ela me tranca no armário da dispensa. É tão angustiante. Então ela diz algo, mas é como se o som não saísse. Só os lábios se mexem.- Eugene esticou a mão e tocou o braço dela:

-Hey. É normal ter pesadelos com sua mãe quando sua fonte de estresse é ela. Ou o segredo que esconde dela. Não se sinta mal. As coisas vão melhorar. Mas sua mãe é meio confusa.- Ele queria dizer louca ou perturbada, mas não iria magoar sua garota por nada- É melhor manter nosso relacionamento em segredo. Até ela se estabilizar emocionalmente.

-Então isso é nunca?- Ele sorriu fracamente e se inclinou. Seus rostos estavam quase colados:

-Goldie. As coisas vão melhorar.- Murmurou e finalmente tomou-a num beijo. Rapunzel sorriu contra a boca dele e quando precisaram de ar se afastaram relutantes- Hey. Como é que funciona seu cabelo?- Ela o olhou com um sorriso confuso- Essa coisa de você curar os outros. Não te deixa cansada?

-Um pouquinho. Quando minha mãe me pede ajuda para ficar jovem eu me canso. Mas coisas pequenas como sua mão ou o Pascal quase não sinto.

-Sua mãe pede ajuda para ficar jovem?

-Não é bem ajuda. Eu só estou retribuindo o que ela fez pra mim todos esses anos. Sabe? Quando eu nasci a juventude dela se foi por entre os dedos.- Rapunzel dramatizou do jeito que a mãe fazia e Eugene ergueu a sobrancelha direita até o limite- E a vida dela ficou mais difícil porque tivemos de nos isolar. Ajudá-la a recuperar a juventude é o mínimo que faço.

-Eu não sabia que seu cabelo tinha esse poder.

-Ele recupera as coisas que se perdeu. Minha mãe sentiu muito por perder a juventude.

-Então se eu perder minha bolsa seu cabelo traz de volta com magia?- Rapunzel riu- Ou essa comida que acabei de comer...?

-Não.- Ela riu e levantou. Parou de frente para ele e esticou a mão até a sobrancelha esquerda- Mas ele tira essa cicatriz sua. E se você começar a ficar careca ele faz seus cabelos voltarem e ele não me deixa ficar doente. Eu até hoje não entendi muito bem tudo que ele é capaz. Não sei se pode trazer alguém de volta a vida, mas certamente pode te rejuvenescer.

-Se eu não tiver nenhum ferimento e encostar no seu cabelo quando ele está brilhando eu volto a ser criança?

-Acho que isso pode acontecer.- Rapunzel disse com a óbvia expressão de quem pensava nisso pela primeira vez:

-Então, se você ajuda sua mãe, nunca pensou em cortá-lo certo?- Ela desviou o olhar- Hey.- Ela sorriu sem jeito- Já pensou?

-Sim. Eu pensei, quando queria muito ver as lanternas.- Murmurou triste. Ele a puxou para si e ela caiu sentada em seu colo. A mão do homem deslizou com carinho por seu cabelo e rosto:

-Hey. E qual o problema? Você tinha um sonho e o cabelo parecia à única coisa te separando dele não é?- Ela assentiu-O que sua mãe disse sobre isso?

-Ela...-Suspirou irritada- Ela disse que era um dom do universo para mim e que seria egoísta desperdiçá-lo e que seria muito horrível da minha parte cortar. Ela veio para a torre por causa do meu cabelo, para não me prenderam por causa dele e se eu cortasse seria tudo perdido. Tudo que fez por mim, eu não conseguiria compensá-la de outra forma porque sou boba e não sei fazer nada direito.- Eugene ficou extremamente irritado- Eu sei que não é verdade. Eu sei fazer muitas coisas, mas acho que foi o jeito dela dizer que a única forma de compensá-la por um sacrifício tão grande era assim. Ela só não soube se expressar.

-Rapunzel! Essa relação com sua mãe.- Ele soltou um grunhido irritado- Se é que ela é sua mãe mesmo. Isso está errado!- Rapunzel o olhou espantada- Eu posso não ter tido uma mãe, mas nunca ouvi falar de uma que trate a única filha desse jeito. – A jovem parecia chocada por ouvir aquilo dele- Eu sinto muito se estou te magoando. Mas tem algo muito errado com a sua mãe. Vocês ao menos se parecem! E ela parece ser uma tremenda megera com você!- A jovem levantou do colo dele e levou as mãos as têmporas:

-O que está insinuando?

-Não estou insinuando. Estou alertando. Sua relação com a sua mãe não é normal!

-Você está se ouvindo? – Ela o olhou com rancor- O que sabe sobre a minha mãe?

-O mesmo tanto que você!- Acusou levantando a voz e começando a perder o controle. Estava irritado com tudo que tinha ouvido e queria que ela entendesse- O que pelo visto é ridiculamente pouco!

-Eu a conheço há 18 anos!

-E sabe mais sobre a minha vida do que sobre a dela! Eu sei mais sobre você do que ela!- Ele levantou e se aproximou dela. Estavam quase gritando um com o outro:

-Não se interponha entre nós!

-Nenhuma mãe acharia que a filha é um fardo Rapunzel e mesmo que achasse jamais falaria um absurdo desses!

-Ela não me acha um fardo. Ela me ama!

-Então...Corta esse cabelo! Vai! Corta e vê o que ela acha se ela não puder mais ficar jovem pra sempre!

-Você está se ouvindo?- Ela gritou com raiva e os olhos marejaram- Está ouvindo suas palavras?

-Se ela realmente te ama ela vai entender!

-Eu não vou fazer algo egoísta assim só porque você acha que minha mãe não me ama. Ela pode ter mentido sobre algumas coisas do mundo e estar guardando algum segredo, mas...

-RAPUNZEL!- Ele levantou as mãos para o alto, estava extremamente frustrado- O segredo que ela guarda é você e o seu cabelo! Já parou para pensar que aí fora existe uma família chorando por uma menininha de cabelos dourados? Que tem um pai e uma mãe de verdade chorando porque sua filha foi roubada por uma vadia egoísta e vaidosa?- No segundo seguinte Eugene sentiu um prato acertar sua cabeça. Ele caiu para trás completamente zonzo. Estava irritado, muito furioso e prestes a gritar com ela, mas foi incapaz de reagir quando ouviu o choro sentido:

-Você está insano!- Gritou entre o pranto sentido:

-Rapunzel!- Ele se aproximou e ela o empurrou, correndo para fora da cozinha. Ele foi atrás e ela o encarou enquanto limpava as lágrimas:

-Por que está dizendo essas coisas?- Ela fungou e subiu. Ele achou por bem ficar por ali. Mais tarde tentaria resolver as merdas que sua personalidade impulsiva tinha feito. Mais uma vez para variar.

**N/A: E aí? O que acharam? Mereço uma review? A diz que sim vai! **

**Sempre leio fics onde os pais do Flynn morrem e ele acaba no orfanato por algum motivo trágico, mas eu não sei. Inventar uma nova personalidade para si, não se importar com alguém além de si, fazer roubos estrambólicos, rir na cara do perigo (huahua). Isso tudo me parece necessidade de atenção, de se mostrar no mundo, sabe? Tem uns traços de rejeição bem fortes. E como ele ficou desconfortável ao falar a história dele pra Rapunzel, isso realmente brindou meu lindo ser com a teoria de que ele foi abandonado. O que vocês acham? Bjs até a próxima att. **


	6. Capítulo 5: Livros e beijos quentes

**Capítulo 5: Livros e beijos quentes**

**N/A: Sem betagem, mas relido desculpem algum erro. Espero que gostem. Bjs e aproveitem!**

**É mas tenho ainda muita coisa pra arrumar . Promessas que me fiz e que ainda não cumpri . Palavras me aguardam o tempo exato pra falar. Coisas minhas, talvez você nem queira ouvir . Já sei olhar o rio por onde a vida passa . Sem me precipitar, e nem perder a hora . Escuto no silêncio que há em mim e basta . Outro tempo começou pra mim agora **– Ana Carolina- Pra rua me levar

Rapunzel fungou e passou a costa da mão pela bochecha espantando uma lágrima. Olhou em volta e viu Eugene dormindo no sofá com as mãos descansando na barriga. Pascal o acompanhava no sono deitado em seu peito. Era a primeira vez que o camaleão não ficava junto dela e a loira se perguntou se foi dura de mais. Se aproximou e pegou os livros que tinha deixado empilhados e os abraçou contra o peito. Pascal abriu um olho e mirou seu rosto:

-O que?- Perguntou num movimento de lábios sem som. O camaleão revirou os olhos- Ele também foi grosso.- Sussurrou e saiu dali. Tudo que não precisava era lembrar da briga que teve com Eugene. Quando alcançou o último andar das escadas encarou o homem em seu sofá. Ele parecia calmo daquele jeito e ela gostou de vê-lo dormir. Continuou analisando os traços dele. Era bonito. Talvez não do jeito convencional, afinal o nariz era realmente um pouco comprido, mas fazia uma combinação perfeita com o resto do rosto. Ele tinha uma beleza quase selvagem. Era diferente das pessoas que viu ao longo de sua jornada. A jovem chegou à conclusão de que selvagem não era a palavra ideal- Livre.- Ela murmurou observando-o. A beleza dele era livre, se é que aquela frase fazia algum sentido. Então se lembrou das coisas que ele lhe disse e voltou para a sua cama. Estava muito magoada com tudo que ouviu. Ele não tinha o direito de despertar todas aquelas dúvidas em si. Ela não era parecida com a mãe porque segundo a mais velha, era feia igual ao pai, mas Eugene tinha dito que ela era linda. Ele a achava linda e se ele a achava linda tanto quanto ela o achava significava que era bonita e que sua mãe tinha lhe feito se sentir feia de propósito e aquilo seria muita maldade. Depois ele acusou sua mãe de ter lhe roubado de uma família. E foi demais para ela. Sua mãe podia ser meio estranha, mas Eugene não sabia o que era ter uma família e tudo o que ele disse foi lhe irritando de maneira sem igual. Se sentia culpada por pensar tantas coisas ruins da própria mãe. Era uma heresia cogitar que ela não fosse sua mãe. Ela tinha lhe protegido de gente que queria usar seu cabelo, ela tinha acabado com a própria vida pela segurança dela. As mães faziam aquilo por seus filhos. Ela viu, em todas as histórias que leu, que as mães eram capazes de sacrifícios por seus filhos. Ainda assim sentia-se estranha, as dúvidas cada vez rondando mais sua mente. As palavras de Eugene lhe atingindo feito fogo em aço, marcando definitivamente.

-Ele não tem esse direito.- Resmungou e abriu o livro de Flynnigan Rider. Na contra capa uma grafia bonita e muito parecida com a sua estava marcada. Como se tivesse sido escrita tempos atrás- Eugene, espero que esse presente lhe traga bons momentos como me trouxe na infância. Que ele encha seus dias de esperança e que aqueça seu coração diante o mundo lá fora. Seja um bom menino. Eleonor Vontun. – A loira parou a leitura e franziu o cenho. Ela tinha ouvido aquele nome em algum lugar.- Vontun.- Repetiu queimando a informação em sua memória para nunca mais esquecer.- Seja lá quem for gostou dele.- Rapunzel murmurou tocando a grafia bonita e parecida com a sua. Virou a página para começar a leitura, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em tudo que Eugene lhe disse. Confiava nele com sua vida. Ele lhe levou para ver as lanternas quando podia ter lhe amarrado em algum lugar ou lhe torturado até que ela dissesse onde tinha escondido a coroa. Ele podia ter feito da viagem a pior possível. Mesmo que no começo tivesse tentado convencê-la a voltar quando chegaram a capital ele se preocupou em comprar-lhe comida e a tinha levado de barco para que tivesse a melhor vista do reino. Ele realmente se importou com seu sonho e a beijou. Ao fazer isso roubou outra coisa além da coroa. Roubou seu coração. Não podia ignorar as coisas que ele dizia, mas Eugene era relativamente novo em suas rotinas, a mãe sempre sabia o que dizia e foi a única figura em sua vida até então- A mãe sabe mais.- Murmurou virando a primeira página.- Mas ela mentiu.- Então toda a confiança que tinha em sua mãe começou a ruir aos poucos. Não queria testar a mais velha. Não queria colocar a mãe no status de pessoa não confiável, mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu não podia mais ser a mesma. Seu conflito ainda existia e Eugene tentava ajudá-la.- Até quando ele vai me esperar?- Se perguntou sozinha. Tinha medo de que ele fosse embora novamente. Ele tinha dito que não a deixaria mais, mas se nunca estivesse pronta para deixar a torre? Se nunca estivesse pronta para assumi-lo para sua mãe? Ele a deixaria cansado de esperar e de coração partido? Suportaria aquilo? Se arrependeria? Sua mãe entenderia? Sufocou as lágrimas que queriam vir. Teria de se achar em meio aquela confusão. Eugene não tinha dado provas de mentiras, muito pelo contrário, tudo que ele dizia parecia ser verdade. Sempre uma prova atrás da outra. Tudo o que a mãe disse sobre o mundo era mentira e por mais que a preocupação de não magoá-la fosse grande um espirito de rebeldia surgia em Rapunzel. Uma vozinha intrigante que lembrava muito Flynn Rider lhe dizia que a mãe não tinha se importado em magoá-la. Não queria escutar o que Eugene tinha lhe tido na cozinha, mas ele tinha razão em estar irritado por sua mãe lhe tratar daquele jeito. E uma vez tratada com tanto e carinho e devoção pelo homem que dormia no andar de baixo queria que a mãe tivesse o mínimo para com ela, porque era bom sentir-se amada e querida e não um fardo como se sentiu durante todos aqueles anos.

Rapunzel não conseguiu se concentrar nos livros e foi até o parapeito. Eugene estava sentado cochichando algo com Pascal. Ele pareceu perceber sua presença e levantou a cabeça:

-Rapunzel.- Murmurou inseguro. Ela continuou parada e ele se levantou, nem lembrou de colocar as botas que tinha largado no chão- Eu sinto muito.

-Eu sinto muito também.- Ela murmurou andando em direção aos degraus. Ele começou a subir a escada, olhando-a atentamente. Rapunzel cruzou as mãos na frente do corpo numa postura recatada- Eugene. Eu entendo porque ficou irritado. Você tem razão em algumas coisas que disse. Minha mãe deveria me tratar melhor. Não é minha culpa ter nascido e ela deveria entender isso.- Ele assentiu quase eufórico- Mas...

-Mas?- A olhou com receio e parou no último degrau:

-Mas você exagerou ao acusá-la de me trancar na torre por uso próprio.- Ele segurou um revirar de olhos- Acredito que aos poucos posso torná-la a par da situação. Ela precisa me ouvir. Eu sei que irei magoá-la ao dizer a verdade, mas... Ela precisa entender que eu cresci e que quero fazer da torre uma casa onde eu volte ao fim do dia e não um lugar onde não posso sair nunca.- Ele a olhou apreensivo:

-Tem certeza que quer falar sobre nós?- Ela negou:

-Não agora.- Ele suspirou aliviado e ela se perguntou o motivo- Eu preciso convencê-la de que podemos sair.

-Bem...-Ele se aproximou e puxou-a pela cintura- Estou perdoado?

-Nunca estivesse brigada com você.

-Você apenas gosta de acertar as pessoas na cabeça?- Ela riu sem jeito e tocou o lugar machucado. Ele se encolheu levemente:

-Ouch.

-Eu posso...- Pegou o cabelo:

-Não faça isso.- Pediu- Não quero. Seu cabelo é algo... Algo que não deve ser usado levianamente. Eu não sei, depois que disse que isso suga suas forças eu...

-Mas só por coisas grandes.- Ela lembrou e ele a abraçou:

-Uma vez o capitão Farrow me disse. Nunca grite com a sua mulher se quiser sobreviver ao casamento. Acho que agora entendo o que ele queria avisar.- Os dois riram- Essa dor vai ser meu lembrete do conselho.- Rapunzel meneou a cabeça negativamente enquanto ria:

-Quero te mostrar meu quarto!- Ela falou feliz e foram andando. A cama era grande e muito antiga. Parecia de um período distante. As paredes eram coloridas alegremente com os primeiros desenhos de Rapunzel. Traços infantis e irregulares. Flores de crochê enfeitavam as cortinas da cama- Eu que fiz.- Apontou para a cortina e as flores. Quando tinha menstruado Rapunzel ficou tão apavorada pensando que sua mãe brigaria com ela que deu um jeito de esconder sua cama para lavar os lençóis antes que a mulher percebesse. Claro que um dossel enorme chamou a atenção da mãe e elas tiveram a conversa sobre as coisas mortais que os homens guardavam nas calças. Agora ela sabia que aquilo era tudo mentira:

-Você ainda tem algum espaço para pintura?- Ela negou:

-Se tiver deve ser escondido.- Murmurou desanimada- Mas posso dar uma mão de tinta branca aqui e começar tudo de novo.

-E porque não fez?- A loira passou a mão pela parede:

-Bem. São minhas primeiras tentativas.- Sorriu nostálgica- Não quero perdê-las.- Eugene assentiu. Sentaram na cama dela e ele viu o livro de Flynnigan Rider. Pegou-o com cuidado:

-Um novo volume desses também não me faria feliz.- Murmurou e ela sorriu para ele. A jovem adorava o jeito que se entendiam- Já leu?

-Não. Podemos ler juntos? Gostaria de ouvir a sua voz nas falas do Flynn.

-Flynningan. Flynn é a versão melhorada desse cara.- Falou arrogante. Rapunzel riu e revirou os olhos- Mas eu topo. Vai ser divertido!- A jovem bateu palmas feliz e ajeitou as almofadas na cama. Eugene se aconchegou nelas e a loira se empoleirou entre as pernas dele, usando seu peito de apoio para as costas. Ele ficou surpreso, esperando que ela fosse ficar ao seu lado, mas gostou de estar tão próximo. Abriu o livro e Rapunzel sorriu empolgada- Essa é a história de como eu morri.- Murmurou- Mas não se preocupe, ela é muito engraçada, tem bastante aventura e uma garota bonita. Na verdade essa confusão toda começou por causa dela. Mas vamos voltar ao início. Tudo começou quando eu resolvi embarcar num navio para o leste...- Ele continuou narrando o primeiro conto do livro. Tinha se esquecido de como era divertido. Ler aqueles contos em voz alto o fez lembrar de quando era um garoto e uma mescla de magoa e alegria se apossaram de seu coração. A empolgação de Rapunzel com a narrativa fantástica o fez se animar e ele começou a interpretar cada um dos personagens em suas falas. Rapunzel resolveu ajudá-lo quando começaram a terceira estória. Ela fazia as vozes femininas e infantis e Eugene se divertiu muito. Passaram o restinho de tarde e uma pequena parte da noite encenando os contos de Flynnigan Rider. Em dado momento ele largou o livro e começou a inventar as próprias aventuras. Rapunzel riu e ajudou-o. A coisa desenrolou numa comédia absurda e sem sentido e ambos acabaram rolando na cama numa luta de cócegas que Eugene estava perdendo vergonhosamente:

-Ok Goldie!- Ele murmurou quando, sem ao menos perceber, ela tinha parado montada em cima de si- Eu me rendo.

-Como sempre.- Disse arrogante. O moreno sorriu de canto e num movimento brusco girou jogando-a para baixo. Rapunzel sorriu calorosamente e sem esperar mais ele a beijou. A jovem suspirou ao sentir o corpo firme acima do seu. A língua dele invadiu sua boca e ela sentiu o calor familiar dominar todo seu corpo conforme os movimentos lentos e torturantes a provocavam. Sentiu as mãos dele correrem para suas pernas e gostou da sensação de fogo que ele deixou em sua pele. Movimentou sua língua contra a dele sentindo a maciez molhada da boca contra a sua. Adorava dar beijinhos em Eugene, mas gostava muito mais dos beijos de boca aberta. A respiração dele contra seu rosto e o jeito que uma das mãos fazia carinho em sua face formava um conjunto de sensações inebriantes. Tudo isso resultava em algo quente no seu baixo ventre que deixava sua roupa intima molhada e o quadril com uma necessidade de encostar ao dele. Sem passar vontade inclinou o corpo para cima e a fricção de sua pélvis contra a dele pareceu aplacar um pouco todo aquele calor ao mesmo tempo em que aumentava. Testou o movimento de novo e a mão grande em sua coxa a apertou. Eugene gemeu e ela resolveu testar de novo. Podia sentir algo firme contra si, mas não estava tão assustada quanto da primeira vez. Não quando ele a beijava daquele jeito.

O moreno deslizou a boca até o pescoço alvo e esticou a língua. Precisava provar o gosto da pele dela contra si. Sentiu-a suspirar e não aguentou. Desceu a outra mão e com rapidez levantou as pernas dela deixando-os mais próximos ainda. Ousou, num instinto frenético, movimentou os quadris para frente e gemeu com a sensação de pressão prazerosa, mas tudo acabou quando ela ficou tensa:

-Você está ok?- Perguntou tentando deixar a mente clara. Ela suspirou e o encarou insegura- Goldie está tudo bem certo? Lembra, eu não tenho nada mortal que vai te machucar... Você gosta dos nossos beijos?- Ela assentiu- É a mesma coisa, só que até melhor.

-Como quando me beijou de boca aberta e eu me assustei, mas foi bom?- O moreno balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Saiu de cima dela e lhe deu um beijo na testa- Jantar?- Ela ficou decepcionada. Queria continuar aquele abraço frenético. Sentia que logo poderia satisfazer a pressão incomoda e prazerosa que sentia no baixo ventre, mas precisava de mais tempo para descobrir:

-Não quer mais me beijar?- Perguntou timidamente. Eugene olhou-a atentamente. Os cabelos bagunçados, a manga do vestido escorrendo sedutoramente pelo ombro, as saias levantadas até um pouco acima dos joelhos. Céus, como ele queria beijá-la mais, de preferencia nos seios que subiam e desciam sem parar, mas ela não era uma mulher experiente e ele não era mais um homem de bordel. Precisava levar as coisas com calma:

-Goldie.- Murmurou sentindo a voz rouca. Viu os pelos do braço dela arrepiarem. Segurou a nuca da garota e colou a testa a dela. Os lábios quase tocando-a novamente- Eu quero te beijar o tempo todo em todos os lugares do seu corpo.- Ela corou e ele lhe deu um beijo molhado- Mas...-Dispensou outro beijo cheio de segundas intenções- Quero que leia aquele livro primeiro. Quero que saiba o que estamos fazendo.

-Achei que estávamos dando momentos de prazer um ao outro.- Ele quase gemeu diante a resposta:

-Mas isso é outro tipo de prazer. Não é um prazer de comer uma torta ou fazer uma pintura.- Sua voz estava quase manhosa ao explica-la, tamanho desejo sentia- É algo intimo, feito entre um casal que tem sentimentos um pelo outro. Por casais que se amam.- Ela ofegou:

-Você me ama?

-Inferno Goldie.- Murmurou roucamente- Pensei que isso tivesse ficado claro quando eu disse que era meu novo sonho.- Ela suspirou feliz e puxou-o pela gola para um beijo inocente:

-Eu também te amo Eugene.- Ele sorriu e levantou:

-Eu faço o jantar hoje.- Murmurou e limpou uma sujeira imaginária nas calças. Não queria que ela olhasse para lá e visse seu estado. Não quando ela ainda não entendia todo o processo:

-Minha mãe não cozinha tão bem, só sopa de avelã, mas...-Riu e deu de ombros- Vou correr o risco com você.- Ele piscou um olho só e ela sentiu o corpo esquentar:

-Fique na sala e espere eu te chamar.

-Então será surpresa?

-Vou improvisar com o que tem.- Ela assentiu:

-Tem umas tiras de carne de sol* guardadas no armário. Minha mãe gosta de comer frita. Mas não o faça para mim, por favor.- O homem assentiu. Sabia que ela não gostava de carne e quase tinha vomitado quando viu o churrasco na capital- Mas se quiser para você pode comer. Meu organismo não se dá muito bem com coisas mortas.- Eugene nunca tinha parado para pensar em carne como algo morto. Mas ela tinha razão. Eles desceram de mãos dadas e Pascal sorriu aliviado ao vê-los conversando animadamente. Tinha ficado preocupado quando ele subiu e eles não voltaram mais. Rapunzel sentou no sofá com o livro sobre anatomia no colo:

-Adivinha quem vai fazer o jantar hoje Pascal?- O camaleão apontou com a cabeça para Eugene que já se encontrava na cozinha- Isso mesmo e será uma surpresa! Vamos ler comigo?- Pascal assentiu e se empoleirou no ombro dela. A jovem abriu o livro- Não recomendado para moças solteiras.- Ela sabia o que solteiro e casado significava. Ela tinha lido livros o bastante para entender o conceito de um casamento embora não entendesse quem era deus e qual o papel dos padres naquilo tudo- Hum. Certo.- Soltou um risinho travesso- Estamos quebrando as regras então. Igual Flynn Rider!- Murmurou empolgada e começou a folhear o livro. As duas primeiras páginas explicavam o que aquele livro iria ensinar. Depois folheou mais. As figuras começaram a aparecer com lições detalhadas de tudo. O primeiro capítulo era "A mulher e seu funcionamento" e a jovem finalmente entendeu porque ela menstruava:

-Olha Pascal, a mãe mentiu de novo.- Sussurrou- Ela tinha me dito que meu sangue é uma prova de que não fui enfeitiçada por um homem para fazer coisas erradas. Por isso não entendi bem.- O camaleão assentiu preocupado- Era mentira dela!- Rapunzel finalmente compreendeu porque ficava triste ou irritada um pouco antes de seu período. Era seu organismo avisando que teria o sangue. O próximo capítulo se chamava "O homem e seu funcionamento" e ela ficou extremamente arrebatada pelas imagens das folhas. Um silêncio descomunal tomou conta da sala- Olha isso Pascal.- Murmurou depois de ler e reler diversas vezes as páginas cheias de informação- É desse jeito que se faz bebês! Bebês! Olha a cara dela!- Apontou para o desenho do homem e da mulher nus- Não parece estar sofrendo. – Pascal soltou um chiado concordando- Então é isso aqui que eles têm? Mas esse parece muito feio e esses pelos são feios... Será que o do Eugene é mais bonito?- Perguntou ao amigo que deu de ombros- Bem, ele é mais bonito que os homens do Snugly talvez isso também seja...Todos tem você vê? Da mesma forma que a mãe e eu temos nossas partes intimas. Isso é tão interessante!- Ela estava feliz de aprender sobre aquilo. Não se sentia mais anormal por ter certas sensações- Foi assim que vim ao mundo! Foi assim!

Eugene riu quando ouviu as considerações espantadas de Rapunzel. Estava um pouco ansioso com as descobertas dela e seu jantar. Não sabia muito bem cozinhar, mas teve uma coisa que foi obrigado a fazer no navio. Sopa de batatas e legumes com caldo de fubá para deixar a comida com mais sustância. Também aprendeu a fazer pão de farinha de trigo e a limpar com eficiência. A ameaça de ser deixado no primeiro porto que aparecesse se fizesse algo errado foi o suficiente para se dedicar. Ele gostava muito daquela refeição por razões mais sentimentais do que de sabor. Foi a primeira refeição ligada a um sentimento agradável. Sabia que não era um senhor banquete e que Rapunzel sabia fazer coisas bem melhores que o ensopado simples dele, mas não a queria cozinhando para ele todas as vezes. Desconfiava de que ela sempre fazia tudo em casa e queria que ela soubesse o que era ser paparicada. Para variar um pouco. Um ensopado demorava para sair e por isso ele se ocupou com a massa do pão. Com muito menos cuidado que sua Goldie ele encheu boa parte da mesa e de sua própria roupa e rosto de farinha. Depois de um tempo lutando com os ingredientes e o forno se viu no meio de uma tremenda bagunça. Estava sujo de fuligem e farinha e usou muito mais colheres e potes do que Rapunzel. Correu para o ensopado que a esta altura estava borbulhando e enchendo a torre com um cheiro bom. Tentou se limpar com um pano que estava no lugar de lavar pratos e conseguiu ao menos tirar a fuligem e a farinha do rosto. Tirou o ensopado do fogo tomando cuidado para não se queimar, já tinha tido experiências ruins no navio e uma pequena mancha rosada no pulso esquerdo comprovava o quanto podia ser descuidado com água quente e comida:

-Bem. Então é desse jeito que os bebês chegam ao mundo Pascal.- Um chiadinho e Rapunzel suspirou- Ela mentiu sobre isso também.- Eugene franziu o cenho ouvindo a reclamação chateada dela. Suspirou sentindo um cansaço mental. Ele chegou à conclusão que não deveria ter dito todas aquelas coisas a ela, mas não pode deixar de ficar irritado. Apoiou a mão no queixo e analisou sua situação. Ele deveria ser mais cuidadoso. Não era mais um moleque de 18 anos para sair falando qualquer merda para garotas e quebrar seus corações. Ele era um homem de 26 anos que amava Rapunzel e amá-la significava ser mais cuidadoso. Sabia que não podia evitar magoá-la, uma hora ou outra ele faria algo estúpido, mas queria ter certeza de que fosse algo pequeno e remediável e não coisas grandiosas que lhe tirassem completamente a confiança. Sentia-se meio tonto ao pensar no quanto a amava. Com certeza era o absurdo de amar uma menina tão jovem que o deixava mais intrigada. Sentiu-se atraído quando ela ainda tinha 17 e aquilo era muito, muito errado e sujo, mas mais uma vez lá estava ele, metido em coisas erradas. Não resistiu beijá-la quando ela cantarolou "finalmente 18" e mais tarde naquele mesmo dia aproveitou o momento e deixou seu coração comandar a situação.

Eugene sabia que não deveria se sentir tão culpado pela diferença de idade. Muitas moças de família se casavam com 16 anos e seus maridos tinham geralmente o dobro ou o triplo em idade. Era um costume na sociedade tão antigo quanto andar. Os homens aproveitavam a vida de solteiro o máximo que podiam e depois se casavam com uma moça jovem e fresca para gerar herdeiros. Isso era comum nos casamentos da alta sociedade, mas entre os pobres as diferenças de idade caiam consideravelmente e casamentos por amor eram mais comuns. Entre os mais pobres seria considerado até imprudente arrumar uma moça tão jovem. Os pais de família só deixavam suas filhas serem cortejadas quando completavam maior idade. Eugene foi criado em meio à plebe. Ele era um deles e odiava aquilo, com todas as suas forças, mas algumas coisas ficavam. Sentir-se mal por ter desejado uma moça de 17 anos quando era muito mais velho foi só uma consequência da sociedade em que viveu. Ele sabia disso, se fossem ricos provavelmente já estariam caminhando para o segundo ou terceiro filho.

O homem coçou o queixo e ficou intrigado com o silêncio que vinha da sala. Esticou o pescoço e viu Rapunzel sentada com o livro apoiado nas pernas. Ela estava muito concentrada. Tinha colocado boa parte do cabelo para o alto e o resto estava esticado pela sala. O cabelo gigante não o assustava mais, estava tão acostumado com ele que seria estranho vê-la sem, mas ele não gostava de tudo aquilo. O jeito que o cabelo pesava na vida dela, seria bem mais fácil cortar tudo e ser livre. Continuou observando-a. O vestido fresco de verão e sem mangas destacava suas curvas femininas e delicadas, sua forma estava muito mais sedutora sob a luz amarelada do lampião. O dedão do pé se mexia sem parar enquanto ela lia concentrada. Ele teve vontade de morder lhe o pé e seguir para cima, dando mordidas na panturrilha, coxas e... Levantou e respirou profundamente. Ele amava aquela menina, sabia que ela era jovem e inexperiente, sabia que aquilo só podia ser um castigo do universo por todas as suas perversões e descaso com moças mais recatadas, sabia que teria de ser mais controlado e paciente, pelo menos até que ela o acompanhasse em suas fantasias. Abriu o forno de pedra e tirou o pão quentinho de lá. Colocou-o em cima da mesa junto com a panela de ensopado. Engoliu em seco. Seria um longo caminho com Rapunzel, mas valeria cada segundo, cada mísero dia, porque ela era a única que tinha conseguido tocar duas partes antagônicas de si, a única que conseguiu resgatá-lo da própria escuridão. Não tinha como ignorar algo assim:

-Goldie.- Chamou- Está pronto.- Logo Rapunzel sentou a mesa. Para ela era totalmente novo ser servida. Eugene parecia ansioso para agradá-la e esperou que ela provasse do ensopado antes de comer- Então?- Perguntou com expectativa:

-Eugene isso está delicioso. O que usou?

-Segredo. Só te conto se me pagar com beijos quentes.- Ela sorriu entendendo a referencia dele. Os beijos que trocaram no quarto não foram quentes, eles foram uma sucessão de chamas e labaredas em seu corpo:

-Acho que vou ganhar essa informação muito fácil.- E pegou um pedaço de pão. Não era tão saboroso quanto seu pão de milho, mas era algo diferente e acompanhava bem o prato principal- Você aprendeu tudo isso no navio?- Ele assentiu:

-Mas vou confessar que caprichei mais para você. –Ela sorriu feliz. Comeram entre conversas e flertes. Rapunzel adorava o clima de brincadeira sedutora que sempre pairava entre eles e mesmo que ela não tivesse noção de que era um flerte, ela sabia ser algo reservado apenas para si. Uma brincadeira secreta entre os dois. O jeito provocante e risonho que ele lhe tratava a fazia sentir-se única e feliz. Quando terminaram de comer ela sorriu camarada e pediu:

-O que foi fazer na capital além de arriscar o pescoço por uns livros?- Ele ficou tenso e torceu a boca numa careta- Eugene?

-Eu...-Suspirou. Era hora de espantar mais alguns fantasmas se quisesse que aquilo desse certo- Escuta Rapunzel. Eu não sou órfão porque meus pais morreram ou porque perdi minha família em algum acidente ou sei lá qual outro motivo que possa ter pensado. Eu sou um bastardo.

-O que é um bastardo?

-Bem, às vezes as pessoas quando querem te xingar te chamam assim, mas justamente porque é uma ofensa.- Ela o questionou com o olhar- Sou um filho fora do casamento. Minha mãe teve um caso de sexo com alguém e ficou grávida. Ela não me quis. Nem ela nem ninguém. Me deixou no orfanato. Eu sabia que era um bastardo porque as pessoas que abandonam seus filhos aos cuidados dos padres precisam assinar documentos que não os de o direito de roubar a criança da futura família. Não existe outra família Fitzherbert em Corona. Não existe uma família Fitzherbert em Corona.- Concertou. Aquilo ainda o chateava- Nunca quis saber da minha mãe até começar a planejar roubar a coroa. Eu precisava de uma rota de fuga. Levantei os registros na biblioteca e confirmei o que já suspeitava. Ela partiu para a Inglaterra logo depois de me largar aqui. Se eu tenho avós ou tios devem estar todos por lá.- Rapunzel não o olhou com piedade como as freiras faziam. Ele odiava os olhares de piedade. Ela o olhou com raiva:

-Como alguém pode fazer isso com um bebê? Como alguém pode abandonar o próprio filho? Isso é tão cruel. Tão egoísta. Olha o que isso fez a você.- O encarou atentamente e deslizou a mão por seu rosto de maneira carinhosa- 26 anos e você ainda se magoa.

-Eu fiquei abalado Rapunzel. Não vou negar.- Confessou- Mas algo mínimo.

-Agora eu entendo porque não é um cara de backstory. Sinto muito.- Ele sorriu fracamente e tocou a mão pequena que lhe segurava o rosto. Beijou-lhe a palma sem desviar o olhar do dela:

-Eu não sinto.- A loira o olhou confusa- Foi por esse caminho que encontrei você.- Ela sorriu emocionada- E não mudaria uma virgula do meu passado se isso me afastasse de você.- Rapunzel piscou, algumas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. Sua mãe sempre lhe dizia o quanto gostaria de mudar o passado, pois ele a levou a se isolar na torre. O coração da loira encheu-se de uma sensação quente de ternura. Aquele homem a sua frente estava derramando todo o amor que levava ao peito e ela só podia o amar de volta. Deslizou de sua cadeira até o colo dele e beijou-o lentamente, com devoção e sentimento. Ouviu-o suspirar contra sua boca e o carinho lento e paciente tornou-se uma troca mutua de confiança. Separaram-se lentamente, extasiados com o clima que surgiu. Era como se nenhum mal pudesse atingi-los simplesmente porque se amavam:

-Eugene.- Fez um carinho no rosto dele e o encarou com amor- Eu não consigo entender como alguém pode não gostar de você.- Então eles se beijaram novamente. A boca dele fazendo um movimento lento e torturante, aprofundando a língua em sua boca, deixando tudo mais intenso. As mãos correram pela cintura e ela o puxou pela gola da camisa. Suas mãos pequenas enfiaram-se embaixo do colete e empurraram com cautela a peça incomoda. Eugene se afastou e a olhou surpreso. Ela sorriu timidamente, mas não se deixou intimidar. Inclinou o rosto e tomou os lábios dele num beijo calmo. O moreno descansou as mãos nas costas dela e a puxou contra si. Rapunzel gostou da sensação da camisa fina dele contra seu vestido. Era mais intimo e a sensação de compartilhar um belo segredo com ele predominava:

-Hey Goldie.- Sussurrou afastando a boca mediocremente da dela. A mão deslizou o cabelo loiro para trás da orelha desobstruindo a visão – Você é linda. Entendeu?- Beijou-lhe. Seus olhos mergulharam um no outro- Hum?- Ela assentiu- Você é inteligente.- Beijou-lhe mais uma vez- E só você é capaz de mover sua vida ok?- Outro beijo casto- Entendeu?- Ela assentiu- Você já é uma mulher, alguém por quem vale a pena esperar, alguém com quem se quer estar perto. Não um fardo. E você é perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de si. - Beijou-a com carinho e ela assentiu entre o gesto. Seu coração acreditando piamente nas palavras dele. Eugene aprofundou o beijo e enterrou uma das mãos na nuca loira. Se afastou antes de tornar o beijo mais exigente – Quer ler um livro?- Ela o olhou confusa:

-Eu pensei que estávamos bem aqui.- A encarou feliz e sorriu enquanto assentia:

-Nós estamos não é?- E não conteve o sorriso largo que estampou seu rosto. Ela riu quando ele lhe mordeu o ombro- Eu te amo.- Murmurou sem conseguir se conter. A jovem o abraçou e ficaram quietos ouvindo a respiração um do outro. Por fim decidiram se aconchegar na cama com o livro preferido da infância de Rapunzel. Ao terminarem o livro conversaram sobre assuntos triviais que despertavam curiosidade na loira. Ela estava tentada a sair novamente ele podia sentir a ansiedade na voz dela, o quanto estava odiando ficar presa ali. Ela estava com vontade de pegar um navio e sumir no mundo como ele tinha feito, para viver aventuras e sentir o gosto da liberdade. Ela queria viver aventuras ao lado dele, explorar o mundo além do país dos oceanos. Ela queria o mundo ao lado dele e por deus ele lhe daria se ela insistisse mais. Ao mesmo tempo ela ainda estava presa à torre por todas as amarras psicológicas que a mãe tinha lhe imposto. Ela precisava vencer aquilo para conseguir se livrar daquela nociva mulher. Eugene estava disposto a descobrir a verdade sobre Gothel.

Quando Rapunzel começou a bocejar ele percebeu que precisava voltar para o sofá. Levantou disposto a sair:

-Onde você vai?-Perguntou olhando-o atentamente:

-Dormir no sofá?

-Minha cama é grande. Pode dormir aqui.- O tom dela deixou bem claro que a proposta era apenas aquela e Eugene não sabia se aguentaria uma noite inteira ao lado dela tendo que se comportar:

-Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia.

-Não seja bobo. Aposto que não dorme numa cama confortável em meses.

-Ok. Vou só pegar uma água lá embaixo. Fique a vontade para...Por sua roupa de dormir.- Ela assentiu. Ele desceu rapidamente e quase pisou em Pascal que estava subindo as escadas. Tomou grandes goles de água tentando acalmar a ansiedade em seu corpo. Subiu novamente e Rapunzel já se encontrava na camisola. Parecia uma camisa gigante e desajeitada que lhe escondia qualquer curva. A gola era alta e as mangas compridas. Ele retirou as meias e pensou em tirar a camisa, mas não sabia se seria uma boa ideia:

-Pode ficar confortável Eugene. Não sei o que homens usam para dormir, mas se quiser te empresto uma camisola.

-Não Obrigado.- Riu pensando no quantos seria ridículo ele com uma camisola- Posso tirar a camisa?- Ela assentiu e ficou olhando-o atentamente. Eugene retirou a camisa e viu o rosto dela corar. Ele não era forte, era apenas definido. Um tipo esguio e com músculos firmes, mas nada muito protuberante. Rapunzel parecia ver uma comida apetitosa a sua frente e ele sentiu o corpo esquentar diante o olhar dela:

-Boa noite. –Ela guinchou e soprou a chama da lanterna do quarto. Eugene tateou a cama e deitou. Tomando cuidado de ficar por cima do cobertor fino e deixando-a se enfiar embaixo deles. Eles entrelaçaram as mãos e ficaram de frente um para o outro. A escuridão os impedia de enxergar. O cheiro de flores dela bem como o som da respiração compassada o fizeram pegar no sono. Era a primeira vez que estava numa cama com alguém e não tinha nada a ver com sexo. Aquela sensação era muito melhor. Um sentimento de que podia contar com ela em sua vida.

**N/A: *Carne de sol pra quem não sabe é carne seca. Aqui em Sampa nós conhecemos como carne seca, mas em muitos outros lugares a galera chama de carne de sol. É chamada assim porque para conservar eles colocam muito sal e deixam secar ao sol. Como antigamente não existia geladeira tenho quase certeza de que eles conservavam as carnes dessa maneira.**

**Sempre pensei na Rapunzel como uma quase vegetariana. Ela passou a vida inteira na torre e eu não acho que a Gothel tenha levado muita carne para comer, talvez ovos e peixe, já que tem um rio e uma cachoeira bem perto da torre, mas nada além disso. Agora imagina alguém quase nunca comendo carne, o organismo tende a rejeitar mesmo. E ainda mais nossa protagonista sendo alguém com tanta empatia para os outros. Pensa que horrível deve ser para ela saber que um animalzinho morreu para que ela pudesse comê-lo. Claro que ela não tem muita consciência disso, ela apenas não gosta de carne. **

**E pra quem se questionou, não sou vegetariana, adoro um peixe e como frango de vez em nunca(quase obrigada hehe), mas eu sinto nojo de carne vermelha e suína. Faz muito mal para meu estomago com gastrite então não chega a ser uma opção minha não comer. Peguei nojo mesmo depois de quase vomitar minha alma por uma infecção vinda de carne de boi.**

**Espero que tenham curtido! Se curtiu comenta vai! Não custa nada (To usando meu smolder nesse momento para convencer)**


	7. Capítulo 6: Surpresas e curiosidades

**Capítulo 6: Sobre surpresas e curiosidades**

**N/A: Oiii gente. Muito obrigada pelos comentários. São tão lindos *_* E ajudam tanto! Eu gosto muito desse cap espero que curtam. Sem betagem maias relido. Beijos e aproveitem.**

**Só avisando. Tem sujeira nele! Se se incomodar pule a parte mais safadinha e vá para os últimos parágrafos. Não vou dividir o cap com aviso de onde começa porque pra mim isso tira o clima da narrativa. **

**Não é minha intenção ofender ninguém. Você foi avisado na primeira N/A e se não leu, volte e leia. Se não gostar mesmo assim o x da tela está ali pra fechar. **

**Eu tenho a luz do sol num dia nublado, quando está frio lá fora. Eu acho que você diria: O que pode me fazer sentir desse jeito? Minha garota (minha garota, minha garota) – My girl- The Temptations**

Rapunzel sentiu beijos por seu rosto e abriu os olhos lentamente. Estava com preguiça. Piscou confusa e quando sua visão focou ela pode ver Eugene olhando-a com carinho. Ele estava com o braço em volta da cintura dela e continuava sem camisa. Ela corou diante a visão tão desnuda:

-Bom dia.- Sussurrou e beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz- Dormiu bem?

-Sem pesadelos.- A jovem respondeu com um sorriso largo. Ele sorriu de volta:

-Legal. Hey. Eu vou fazer o café da manhã. Algum pedido especial?- Ela negou com a cabeça e sorriu. Passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e beijou-lhe a boca castamente- Ok. Tenho uma surpresa para você mais tarde.

-Eu adoro surpresas!- Disse empolgada:

-Yey!- Debochou fazendo-a rir com a familiaridade da coisa toda. Beijou-a mais uma vez e levantou com dificuldade em deixá-la. Sentiu o olhar dela sobre si conforme colocava sua camisa e sorriu convencido. Um travesseiro atingiu-lhe o rosto em seguida. Eugene riu e mandou um beijo pelo ar antes de sair do quarto. Rapunzel riu consigo mesma. Levantou e começou a se trocar. Olhou-se no espelho quando tirou a camisola. Conforme colocava o vestido seu rosto esquentava ao lembrar de Eugene e a falta de camisa. Ela não se importava com sua própria nudez quando estava sozinha, mas até mesmo a presença da mãe lhe deixava constrangida. O fato da mulher apontar seus seios pequenos como algo ruim lhe faziam menos confortável ainda em se despir na frente de alguém.

Rapunzel amarrava os laços do espartilho com facilidade. Era tranquilo fazer aquilo sozinha depois de anos tendo que se virar. Ocupada na tarefa ela pensava como Eugene não teve problemas em ficar praticamente sem roupas na frente dela. Ele a achava linda e se fosse para ficar sem roupas na frente de alguém com certeza ficaria mais a vontade de fosse com ele. Seu corpo esquentou ao lembrar como o corpo dele era. Suspirou. Sabia agora o que era o sexo e o que exatamente Eugene carregava dentro das calças, ainda assim não entendia a complexidade do ato, embora tenha pego a questão da mecânica. O livro não tinha sido bom em explicar a relação dos beijos com o sexo e ela apenas entendeu como funcionava cada coisa. Se um dia pensassem em ter um filho ela teria de ficar pelada na frente dele. Chegou à conclusão de que não seria tão ruim ou constrangedor já que ele a deixava com vontade de ficar nua apenas com beijos. Jogou esses pensamentos para longe e desceu.

O café da manhã foi regado à conversa e risos. Pascal os divertiu com seu show de conforme comia as frutas do cesto. Eugene e Rapunzel competiram tentando adivinhar qual seria a próxima cor a qual o camaleão escolheria. Quando terminaram de limpar a cozinha a loira viu o homem calçar suas botas e colocar o colete marrom escuro. Se aproximou receosa:

-Onde vamos?- Ele sorriu mostrando todos os dentes:

-Você tem algum sapato?

-Um só. Não é bem um sapato.

-Acho que serve. Da última vez você machucou os pés na estrada lembra?- Ela assentiu- É melhor colocá-los. Depois compraremos um a você.- Rapunzel torceu o nariz e saiu a procura da sapatilha fina feita de pano. Quando as achou se olhou no espelho. Ela não queria seu cabelo causando problemas em torno dela se fossem para algum outro lugar com pessoas que pudessem fazer perguntas difíceis. Suspirou buscando forças e pegou duas fitas grandes. Enrolou os cabelos tentando fazer um coque, mas ficou muito para cima e estranho de mais. A opção que usava de preso para ficar em casa estava fora de cogitação uma vez que só deixava parte do problema fora do caminho. Suspirou fazendo um bico. Nunca tinha pensado em seu cabelo gigante como um problema. Por fim sentou na cama e começou a trançá-lo. Era o único jeito. Não era um senhor penteado como o que as garotinhas da capital fizeram, mas ao menos tirava os fios do chão. Adornou o cabelo com fitas e tentou deixar o mais bonito que pode. Nunca sentiu necessidade de se achar bonita, mas queria ouvir Eugene dizendo novamente que era linda. Sorriu ansiosa. Colocou a sapatilha no pé e voltou para a sala sentindo-se desconfortável:

-Não gosto da ideia de usar sapato. Prefiro sentir onde estou pisando.- Esticou a mão para Pascal que subiu em seu ombro:

-Mas você pode acabar se machucando. E com essa coisinha fina vai sentir tudo que pisar.- Rapunzel riu:

-Ok. Mas não me compre sapatos. Onde vamos?

-Sua surpresa, lembra? Vamos nos apressar se não fica tarde para voltar. E só pra constar. - Piscou-lhe o olho direito- Você está linda–Rapunzel sentiu o coração acelerar e agradeceu timidamente. Uma descarga de adrenalina desceu por seu corpo ao pensar que sairia da torre mais uma vez. – Goldie. Vamos, nas minhas costas.- Ela piscou confusa- Você teve todo esse trabalho trançando esse cabelo. Vamos.- Ela sorriu e ficou com um pouco de medo quando o viu pendurado do lado de fora seguro apenas pelas flechas. Desceram juntos e ela pulou das costas dele para o chão. Tocou a grama sem medo. A sensação era boa. Sentiu um vento gelado bater em seu corpo e se encolheu. Usava um vestido lilás, muito parecido com o rosa de quando se conheceram:

-Acho que está esfriando.- Murmurou. Não se lembrava da brisa fria quando foram ver as lanternas. Qualquer ventinho era morno e o calor foi intenso durante a viagem. Eugene finalmente chegou ao chão. Colocou as flechas dentro da bolsa e entrelaçou a mão a dela:

-Está mesmo. Normal para o fim do verão não é?

-Eu gosto do verão, não por ser a estação do meu aniversário, mas porque o aroma das flores é uma das coisas que mais gosto em todo o mundo depois da sensação do sol no meu rosto.- Rapunzel comentou deleitando-se com a sensação da mão quente e calejada contra a sua:

-Faz muito sentido ter nascido no verão.- Brincou e cheirou o topo da cabeça dela- Você cheira a verão. Uma mistura de flores e sol.

-Ah!- Rapunzel riu discretamente- É que eu aprendi a aromatizar as barras de sabão. Eu as derreto no fogão e coloco pétalas em todas elas. Também deixo um pouco de pétalas no meio dos meus travesseiros. O aroma das flores me acalma. -Ele sorriu finalmente entendendo o cheiro gostoso que vinha dela:

-Eu adoro seu cheiro.- E para provar seu ponto a puxou para si e lhe cheirou o pescoço. Pascal correu para o ombro esquerdo desviando do rosto do homem. Parecia ofendido com a atitude do casal. Rapunzel soltou uma risadinha e roubou-lhe um beijo travesso. Ele sorriu contra a boca dela e se afastou relutante. Pegou a mão dela novamente e rumou para a saída. Ela parecia tão empolgada quanto da primeira vez em que saíram, mas ao invés de começar a correr e gritar de alegria se limitou a apertar a mão dele e disparar a falar sobre os caras do Snuggly Duckling e em como tudo parecia bem mais incrível agora que ela não se assustava tanto. A bipolaridade emocional não a acompanhava dessa vez. Fazendo do passeio algo menos tenso e muito divertido. Algum tempo depois eles finalmente alcançaram a estrada. Rapunzel logo viu o pub onde seus amigos sempre visitavam. Rumaram para lá numa imprudente visita já que os guardas poderia fazer uma batida por lá a qualquer hora.

Ele abriu a porta sem fazer alarde e os caras mal repararam nos dois, pelo menos até Rapunzel gritar feliz com HookHand e ele a tirar do chão num abraço feliz. Pascal correu para o ombro de Eugene, evitando ser esmagado pelo bandido de uma só mão:

-Hey Girlie! –Colocou-a no chão e ignorou o olhar assassino de Eugene- Esse Rider te levou até as lanternas?- Ela sorriu tão genuinamente que HookHand ficou feliz- Pelo visto você realizou seu sonho!

-Oh sim!- Ela suspirou feliz- Estava com saudades.- Os bandidos do pub se reuniram em volta dela e a fizeram andar para o meio do bar. Eugene se viu longe e não gostou daquilo- Mas seria tão bom ouvir uma música sua Hook. E também provar os bolinhos do Atila!- Lembrou fazendo os caras sorrirem diante a simpatia:

-Então.- Vlad perguntou acomodando-a numa cadeira e lhe estendendo uma caneca gigante de cerveja escura. Rapunzel começou a bebericar enquanto todos viravam suas cadeiras para o palquinho a fim de verem HookHand tocar. – Rider não parou de te perseguir depois de cumprir o acordo?- Rapunzel riu e tomou um gole de cerveja. Os bandidos começaram a bater palmas acompanhando a música. Rapunzel riu e começou a bater palmas junto:

-Ah. Ele foi embora por um tempo.- Vlad e Atila olharam com desconfiança. Big Nose franziu o cenho ao ouvir aquilo- Mas voltou.- Tomou mais um gole da cerveja e olhou para Eugene. Ele estava sentado no canto de braços cruzados e uma cara de tédio- E acho que somos algo mais que amigos.- Ela coçou a cabeça- Isso é complicado pra mim. Ainda não entendo muito as nomenclaturas.

-Então ele está se aproveitando de você?- Big Nose gritou transtornado e Vladimir levantou, com toda sua corpulência, indo até Eugene. Rapunzel arregalou os olhos:

-Rider!- Vlad gritou e o moreno o olhou questionador- O que anda fazendo com Girlie?- O tom protetor dele fez HookHand parar de tocar e todos os encaravam com interesse:

-E isso lá é dá sua conta?- Respondeu cruzando os braços em cima do peito e olhando-o com arrogância. Pascal olhou para o bandido corpulento no mesmo tom de Eugene:

-Ela é nossa amiga!- Atila se intrometeu parando ao lado de Vladimir- E alguém muito inocente para você fazer...Fazer o que está acostumado a fazer por aí!

-Está inteirado de meus costumes em homem cupcake?- Debochou com um sorriso arrogante. Vlad ficou possesso e levantou a mão em punho. Eugene arregalou os olhos e abaixou antes que o soco o pegasse. Rapunzel olhou a interação chocada e correu até eles:

-O que está acontecendo aqui? Por que estão fazendo isso com Euge...-Ele a olhou advertindo- Com Flynn?

-Olha Girlie!- Big Nose começou- Talvez você não saiba, mas esse Rider é um homem de bordel. Sabe o que homens de bordel fazem? Eles te quebram o coração!

-O que é um homem de bordel?

-Ele anda com prostituas!- Gunther cuspiu saindo de sua poltrona.- E caso você não saiba...

-Mais cuidado no linguajar!- Eugene rosnou- Rapunzel é...

-Nós sabemos o que ela é.- Big Nose resmungou- Uma menina delicada! Você não pode simplesmente sair por aí metendo as mãos nela, fingindo que gosta dela e saindo fora no dia seguinte! A honra de nossa Girlie será defendida!- Eugene meneou a cabeça negativamente e levou a mão a testa:

-Hey!- Ela gritou com desespero e olharam-na- Eu sei sobre o passado dele.- Comentou num tom ofendido- Mais do que qualquer um de vocês. Ao contrário do que andam pensando eu posso tomar minhas próprias decisões então se puderem...Parar de tentar acertar o nariz dele eu ficarei muito feliz.

-E só pra deixar claro! Eu me preocupo com ela tanto quanto vocês!- Eugene lembrou irritado- E não sou mais um cara de bordel!- HookHand lançou lhe um olhar cético. Eugene levou as mãos ao alto- Ghaaa! –Rosnou- Eu não preciso que um bando de rufiões bêbados confiem em mim!

-Flynn cale essa boca!- Rapunzel pediu completamente irritada- Era essa sua surpresa? Me trazer aqui para te ver brigar com meus amigos?- Ele ficou calado e os caras do pub estavam surpresos de ver Flynn boca grande Rider calado daquele jeito:

-Como você consegue?- Resmungou apontando para o local:

-Ela conseguiu gostar de você Rider! Se toca! É tão bêbado e rufião quanto nós.- HookHand lembrou. Eugene o olhou cético, da mesma maneira quando disse a Rapunzel sobre o cavalo- Então Girlie.- Saiu levando Rapunzel delicadamente de volta ao seu lugar- Aproveite o momento entre amigos e esqueça esse idiota mal amado.- Rapunzel soltou uma risadinha:

-Ele não é tão ruim depois de conhecê-lo.- Murmurou feliz:

-Oh garota.- O homem a olhou quase penalizado- Está mesmo no amor em?- Ela riu sem jeito e voltou a bebericar sua cerveja. Eugene revirou os olhos, mas não saiu de seu banquinho. Vlad e Atila voltaram para a mesa ao lado de Rapunzel e eles começaram a conversar animadamente. Em dado momento, lá pela quarta caneca de cerveja da loira HookHand começou a tocar a música que ela dançou no festival das lanternas. Era uma batida muito popular entre os habitantes de Corona. Rapunzel se levantou animada e sob o efeito do álcool. Eugene iniciava sua quinta caneca de cerveja quando ela se aproximou pulando e puxou-o bruscamente pela mão. Durante o festival não conseguiram dançar juntos. Tudo foi muito rápido e cheio de pessoas. Agora, no entanto, apenas alguns caras do pub se arriscavam na dança e ele foi o centro das atenções junto dela. Vê-la girar sobre os próprios pés, com um sorriso feliz no rosto o fez sentir-se nas nuvens. Ele podia entender o que aquele som evocava. Eram lembranças de liberdade, um gosto que ela estava sentindo novamente. Ele a girou alguma vezes e balançaram-se juntos. Ele não desviava os olhos dos dela, sendo impossível se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa. Rapunzel sorria para ele e retribuía seus olhares com intensidade. Eles se conheciam, ele podia dizer com toda a certeza de que ela era a pessoa que mais sabia dele além de si mesmo. O jeito que ela dançava feliz, os olhos cor de grama que não o deixavam por um segundo, olhando-o como se fosse a figura mais importante do mundo, aquilo era novo para ele e tão bem vindo que o espantava. Estava muito feliz por ter encontrado Rapunzel. As batidas ficaram mais frenéticas ao final da música e eles se viram abraçados quando o som terminou. Os bandidos continuaram batendo palmas. A porta se abriu abruptamente e Eugene olhou preocupado:

-Um cavalo do palácio! Rider dê o fora!

-Max!- Rapunzel gritou e correu até ele. O cavalo relinchou feliz e cheirou-a enquanto ela o abraçava- Oh Max! Que saudades!- O alazão branco relinchou- Como você está garoto?- Perguntou carinhosamente e ele fez algum som que Eugene não pode distinguir, mas Rapunzel pareceu fazê-lo- Oh, você é um bom menino não?- Passou a mão pela crina dele e Max assentiu:

-Bem! Pensei que não viria!- Eugene resmungou. Tinha esbarrado com o cavalo no caminho de volta a torre e o convidou a encontrar Rapunzel naquela data, por mais idiota que tenha se sentido ao falar com o equino. O animal o olhou com desdém e voltou sua atenção para a loira. Eugene revirou os olhos e se aproximou de Rapunzel. Ela sorriu emocionada para ele- Max vai te ensinar a montar.

-Igual os cavaleiros daquela história que eu gosto?-Eugene e Max assentiram- E isso foi ideia sua?

-Vai que um dia você precise.- Sorriu largamente e ela se jogou nos braços dele enchendo-o de beijos pelo rosto. Pascal soltou um chiadinho reclamando do movimento brusco. Ainda estava no ombro de Eugene:

-Muito obrigada. Eu nem sei o que dizer.- Eugene sorriu apaixonado e passou a mão pelo rosto dela:

-Tudo por você Goldie.- Sussurrou e ela sorriu feliz. Os bandidos tinham observado a interação com interesse. HookHand estava convencido de que os sentimentos dele para ela eram reais, mas os outros ainda eram desconfiados e temiam que sua amiga, tão boa como era, ficasse a ver navios quando ele fosse embora.

-Ok Blondie!- Eugene disse quando ela se acomodou na sela de Max. Só puxar!- Estavam atrás do pub, não queriam ser surpreendidos por guardas e Eugene ainda tinha reservas quanto aos irmãos ruivos que passou a perna. Começou a instruir sua garota quanto a como comandar o alazão branco. Max era gentil e levava a loira num trote lento e feliz. Rapunzel parecia muito orgulhosa de si. Ele confiou em Max e deixou-os se afastar. Sentou numa pedra grande que estava embaixo da árvore frondosa e observou-os. Tomaram uma distância grande e o moreno ficou atento.

Rapunzel viu o quanto estava longe de Eugene e sorriu. Ela tinha percorrido um caminho conduzindo um cavalo e sozinha. Completamente sozinha. O moreno tinha lhe avisado como proceder caso fosse um cavalo desconhecido e ela ouviu todas as instruções atentamente, tratando Max como se fosse a primeira vez que se viam. Agora, no entanto, ela estava com outra ideia:

-Max.- Chamou e o cavalo lançou um olhar questionador- Gostaria de correr um pouco?- Perguntou empolgada e o cavalo assentiu. Max virou, tomando a direção de volta para Eugene. Os trotes começaram a aumentar até se tornar um galope constante. Rapunzel sentiu o vento jogar seus cabelos para trás e gargalhou com a sensação de liberdade que dominou sua alma- Mais rápido Max!- O cavalo acatou sua ordem e aumentou a velocidade. O vento acariciou seu rosto com brusquidão e sentiu uma emoção muito forte no peito. De maneira imprudente soltou as mãos das rédeas e abriu os braços. Gritou feliz em meio ao riso:

-Rapunzel!- Ouviu a voz de Eugene gritar, mas parecia muito distante. Max parou abruptamente e sem ter onde segurar ela voou para longe. Arregalou os olhos vendo o chão abaixo de si e em seguida o céu conforme girava no ar. O chão foi ficando mais e mais perto até que Eugene apareceu inesperadamente abaixo de si e aparou seu golpe. O baque foi forte levando os dois ao chão em segundos. Ele gemeu de dor e ela levantou lentamente olhando-o com pavor:

-O que você tem na cabeça? Achou que podia voar?

-Max pararia aos poucos! Algo deve ter assustado ele!- O cavalo relinchou apontando na direção de Eugene. O moreno revirou os olhos:

-Achei que ele estava descontrolado e me coloquei na frente.

-Viu só? Eu ainda estaria me divertindo se não fosse tão imprudente.

-Rapunzel.- Ele levantou com a ajuda dela- Não pode ficar de braços abertos em cima de um cavalo em alta velocidade. É muito perigoso. A culpa foi minha, confesso, mas se não estivesse aqui e qualquer coisa o fizesse parar abruptamente? O que teria lhe acontecido em?

-Você tem seu ponto.- Ela concordou- Eu sinto muito.- Então sorriu largamente olhando-o feliz- Mas foi tão incrível. Você já fez isso antes?- Ele pode ver nela a mesma empolgação de quando ele fez seu primeiro roubo, ou quando se meteu em encrencas maiores do que podia aguentar apenas pela adrenalina:

-Tudo pelo desafio hã?- Brincou piscando-lhe o olho. Rapunzel sorriu e jogou-se nos braços dele:

-Esse dia está sendo incrível Eugene. Eu nunca pensei que pudesse correr com um cavalo. Obrigada Max!- Pascal chiou no ombro de Eugene e ele sorriu- Não fique com ciúme Pascal. Você tem todo meu coração.- O camaleão soltou outro chiado feliz. Rapunzel abraçou Max e depois começou a pular- Estou tão feliz por ter saído novamente!- Eugene sorriu:

-Você pode lidar com uma aventura mais distante amanhã?

-Onde vamos?- Ela se aproximou com os olhos brilhando:

-Eu estava pensando na praia.- Rapunzel levou as mãos ao peito e tentou segurar um grito de emoção:

-Vai me levar para ver o mar?

-Eu passei algum tempo no mar para saber. Todos devem sentir a liberdade que aquela imagem nos trás. –Falou num tom de quem se gaba ou se acha muito inteligente. Olhou-a de canto e viu a empolgação no rosto de sardas. Ficou contente e seu tom voltou ao normal-Você merece sentir a areia nos seus pés. E temos que aproveitar enquanto ainda é quente.- Ela sorriu largamente e se jogou nos braços dele. Um silêncio tomou o lugar. Eugene estava prestes a se afastar, mas ela enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço e ele percebeu que ela estava chorando- Hey Goldie. O que foi?- Se afastou e segurou-lhe o rosto com as mãos em concha. O polegar limpou uma lágrima teimosa. Rapunzel o olhou com devoção:

-É só que... Estar ao seu lado é tão fácil.- Ele franziu o cenho confuso- V-você... Vo-você não parece fazer um sacrifício para me agradar ou presentar.

-Não é um sacrifício te ver sorrir. Pelo contrário, você é uma pessoa que se alegra com pouco. Você gosta do mundo.- Sorriu para ela e Rapunzel voltou a chorar:

-O que quero dizer é que...-Suspirou- Não me sinto culpada quando faz algo por mim e isso...-Sorriu largamente entre as lágrimas- É libertador.- Eugene a olhou seriamente:

-Goldie.- Chamou o apelido que só usava quando era entre os dois- Hey.- Murmurou beijando-lhe o rosto com carinho- Eu não quero que sinta culpa, nunca, por estar feliz ao meu lado. Ver você feliz me faz feliz e não é sacrifício algum. Qualquer decisão que eu tomar será responsabilidade minha, você não tem que se sentir culpada, da mesma maneira que suas decisões cabem a você. Se estou com aqui, fazendo essas coisas, é porque quero. As pessoas tem o poder de decidir fazer o que querem da própria vida. Eu quero estar com você, não é nenhum sacrifício. –A mão esquerda deslizou até o cabelo, colocando a franja para trás e depois repousou na nuca embaixo da trança- Eu te amo e o amor faz isso conosco.- Aproximou a testa da dela e seus lábios roçaram um no outro- O amor nos liberta.- Ela sorriu e diminuiu a distancia entre eles. Pascal ficou vermelho e saiu do ombro de Eugene indo parar na cabeça de Max. O cavalo desviou o olhar e ficou raspando a pata na grama. Rapunzel suspirou contra a boca quente e puxou-o pela nuca. O queria por perto. O queria junto de si. Eugene apartou o beijo com mordidas suaves no lábio rosado e a abraçou protetoramente. Rapunzel fechou os olhos sentindo as batidas do coração dele contra seu rosto. O moreno deitou o queixo na cabeça dela:

-Quer voltar para o pub? Conversar um pouco mais com seus amigos?

-Sim.- Respondeu com o tom de voz mais bem humorado:

-Ótimo.

Rapunzel, Pascal e Eugene passaram o resto do dia na companhia de Max e dos bandidos do pub. Os caras introduziram a jovem as bebidas e quando a noite caiu ela estava pra lá de bêbada. Eugene não era de se dar muito com os caras e eles o cortavam a todo instante. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes revirou os olhos para a atitude deles. Sabia que não era um cara muito fácil de lidar. Conforme a bebida subia em sua cabeça e de todos os presentes no recinto ele se tornou mais acessível e sentou ao lado de Rapunzel, conversando com os bandidos como se fossem velhos amigos. E foi um começo de noite com muita diversão. Rapunzel subiu ao palco e cantou ao lado de HookHand e todos aplaudiam sua voz doce. Voltaram para a torre quando já passava das sete e meia da noite. Max os levou até lá, deixando-os montar nele. Pascal estava dormindo perto da orelha do cavalo branco. A subida de volta foi um show a parte, já que Eugene estava um tanto quanto tonto. Eles quase caíram quando estavam na metade do caminho, deixando Max alarmado lá embaixo, mas por fim conseguiram entrar. Rapunzel se apoiou na janela e acenou um adeus feliz a Max. O cavalo fez seu caminho de volta para a capital.

Rapunzel estava risonha e bêbada. Eles subiram fazendo piadas e o moreno colocou Pascal em cima do travesseiro:

-Enfim em casa minha donzela.- Debochou jogando-a na cama. Rapunzel gargalhou num tom falsamente galanteador e jogou-lhe um dos travesseiros. Pascal achou por bem se empoleirar na almofadinha do criado mudo já que seus dois amigos estavam sendo mais bobos do que o normal. Ele não queria ser arremessado longe pela estranha falta de atenção que ambos tinham no momento:

-Eugene. – Rapunzel sentou em cima das pernas. Olhava-o ansiosa. A trança estava desfeita em sua maior parte e o cabeço começava a cair pelo rosto. Ela o olhou com expectativa, quase fazendo um bico. Aquele podia certamente ser o smolder dela. E merda, estava funcionando nele:

-Você está proibida de fazer essa expressão para qualquer outra pessoa.- Pontuou com um tom afetado pelas cervejas que tomou. Rapunzel riu e continuou olhando-o daquele jeito- O que há Blondie?

-Eu queria saber... Eu estou muito curiosa para saber se...-Suspirou- Se pode me mostrar.- E apontou para suas calças. Eugene arqueou a sobrancelha. Não, não, não nãonãonãonão, aquilo era ruim, muito ruim, porque não era ao menos apropriado:

-Você quer ver...Você quer me ver nu?- Rapunzel assentiu- Por quê?- Sua voz saiu esganiçada:

-Bem, eu estava aprendendo sobre anatomia, vendo aquele livro que me deu e eu queria ter a prova de que o livro é certo.- Falou com naturalidade. Ele engoliu em seco:

-Rapunzel, eu não sei se isso é uma boa ideia.

-Por que não? Você tem vergonha?

-Inferno Blondie claro que não! O que mais quero é ficar nu na sua frente. De preferência quando você estiver nua também eu só...-Ela o encarou com aqueles grandes olhos e a expectativa gritante- Inferno Rapunzel. –Eugene suspirou- Ok.- Chegou a conclusão de que aquela garota seria sua morte. Tirou as botas e a camisa e ela ficou olhando-o com tanta expectativa que seu corpo reagiu imediatamente. Fosse pelo álcool ou pelo desejo que sentia seu corpo reagiu de maneira rápida. Bufou e baixou as calças. Ele nunca tinha visto uma mulher olhá-lo com curiosidade crua do jeito que sua garota fazia. Aquilo o deixou meio sem jeito. Finalmente abaixou sua roupa intima. Rapunzel arfou e depois se inclinou para frente:

-Pode vir mais perto?

-O que?- Ele perguntou estupidamente e ela continuou encarando sua ereção latente:

-Mais perto. Pra eu ver direito.

-Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia eu...-Ela o encarou. Ele não conseguiu resistir. Chegou à conclusão que jamais conseguiria resistir ao olhar dela. Se aproximou, em toda sua glória, mas sentiu-se miserável. Não satisfeita em olhar Rapunzel tocou e ali não houve mais volta. Gemeu ao sentir a mão dela envolver seu comprimento e arrepiou-se por completo. Era uma pressão macia e quente contra si:

-Te machuquei?- A voz preocupada dela o fez abrir um olho só. Ela o olhava. Eugene negou desesperadamente com a cabeça- Eu não sabia que podia ser macio. O que isso faz a você?

-Bem. Muito bem.- Respondeu com a voz esganiçada:

-Então porque parece prestes a desmaiar? Você precisa sentar, venha.- Puxou-o pelo pulso e o moreno se viu ser conduzido feito um boneco sem vontade própria. Ela o aconchegou nos travesseiro e ficou sentada próxima de mais. Olhando-o com expectativa- Eugene?

-Só me dê um segundo.- Ele pediu levantando a mão. Ficou calado ouvindo a própria respiração. Pegou o travesseiro e cobriu suas partes intimas, nem um pouco a fim de levar o relacionamento deles aquele nível quando ela não fazia ideia do que era sentir prazer:

-Eu te machuquei não é?

-Não.- Gemeu frustrado e engoliu em seco. Abriu os olhos, finalmente encarando-a. Rapunzel o olhava com preocupação- Você me deu prazer Rapunzel. Mas eu não quero que faça isso enquanto não souber o que é sentir.

-Então me faça sentir.- Disse de um jeito simples:

-Não é assim que as coisas funcionam.

-Bem, se eu te dei prazer te tocando de um jeito simples porque não seria uma via de mão dupla?- Ele a olhou longamente e suspirou- Eu vou precisar ficar nua também?- Eugene assentiu, olhando-a longamente, quase certo de que ela desistiria da ideia maluca. – Então vou diminuir a luz.- Murmurou com um traço sutil de empolgação. Eugene ficou estarrecido na cama, observando-a atentamente. A jovem deixou apenas a luz mais longe da cama acesa e sentou, tratando tudo com muita naturalidade. A falta de noções religiosas ou sociais a deixavam encarar aquilo como mais uma experiência:

-Rapunzel.- Ele finalmente deixou a tensão de lado e sentou atrás dela. Empurrou o cabelo longo para frente deixando o pescoço exposto. Subiu as mãos ligeiras pelo laço do espartilho e abriu-o. Seus dedos começaram a cavar o caminho por entre a fita, afrouxando o aperto. Seu queixo estava encostado na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro- Esse momento pode ser muito importante para as mulheres...Mesmo que não façamos o que leu no livro, vamos compartilhar de algo mutuo e muito intimo. Algo que apenas as pessoas que se amam fazem. De preferencia em segredo, apenas entre dois. Entende?- Ele sentia necessidade de explicar-lhe cada detalhe, para que ela fosse ciente do que estava prestes a compartilhar. Não a queria ignorante em ralação as minucias que compunham um relacionamento amoroso- Em?- Sussurrou e não resistiu ao pedaço de pele macia. Deu uma leve mordida e sentiu-a estremecer contra si. Finalmente terminou de afrouxar o espartilho. Deslizou as mãos pelas laterais e o empurrou para frente. Rapunzel suspirou aliviada que tivesse tirado a peça incomoda:

-Sim. Eu entendo.- Ela sussurrou de volta- Mas você disse que deseja que eu saiba como é. Prefiro que me mostre. Não vou me arrepender.- Murmurou e arfou quando sentiu a língua dele brincar com a pele que tinha mordido. As sensações eram muitas. O calor dele atrás de si, os dedos ásperos brincando com sua pele, o queixo raspando no pescoço. A loira fechou os olhos curtindo cada mínimo detalhe:

-Certeza?

-Bem...-Ela suspirou e virou, ficando de frente para ele- Até agora tudo que me falou se mostrou verdade.- Piscou aqueles olhos lindos para ele e o moreno sentiu o corpo reagir no mesmo instante- Confio em você.- Com aquelas palavras ele não resistiu e a beijou. Rapunzel estremeceu quando sentiu o abraço dele. A língua do homem fazia movimentos ritmados e lentos. Uma dança sedutora que naquele momento tinha um algo a mais que ela não sabia dizer. A boca foi para o pescoço e ela agradeceu aquilo, pois a sensação e beijos quentes no local era maravilhosa. Sentiu as mãos dele puxaram seu vestido e suspirou. Tentou não se ater a esse fato e a tarefa se tornou mais fácil quando os beijos dele voltaram para seus lábios. Logo ela estava livre da roupa e sentiu-se exposta em sua combinação. Sua mãe lhe fez sentir-se feia e desajeitada o suficiente para que ela não ficasse a vontade na frente dela. A mão grande deslizou para a barra da camisa que consistia na roupa debaixo. Rapunzel arfou e a língua dele deslizou atrevidamente até sua orelha. Sentiu a textura da mão quente em sua pele e a sensação fria que o ar causou em sua orelha devido ao beijo molhado que recebeu. Ela pensou no quanto estranho aquele comportamento era, mas ao mesmo tempo adorou a sensação que provocou em seu corpo. Se deu conta de que por mais estranho que parecia ser duas pessoas em poucas roupas se beijando e abraçando-se daquela maneira, ainda assim era maravilhoso. A parte de cima de sua combinação se foi. Eugene apoiou as mãos no colchão e a olhou de cima:

-Você é linda.- A visão da jovem apenas com a parte debaixo da combinação olhando-o com expectativa ansiosa e envergonhada o fez arfar. Deslizou a mão pelo ventre. Sabia que deveria estar olhando bobamente, feito um tolo apaixonado e cheio de amor, mas raios, naquele momento ele o era. – Confia em mim.- Pediu numa voz tremida. Estava difícil controlar o desejo. Rapunzel assentiu e ele deslizou os beijos para o colo. A jovem arfou e arqueou as costas para cima quando sentiu a língua travessa brincar com seus mamilos. Era uma sensação úmida e quente que parecia acender todo seu corpo. De quebra ainda sentia os pelos do queixo dele rasparem em sua pele causando sensações eletrizantes. Então ele sugou os mamilos turgidos. Um de cada vez e a jovem gemeu em busca de mais sensações, porque era bom demais. Ele mordeu delicadamente no meio dos seios e desceu a língua, cada ato coberto de amor e devoção. Rapunzel sentiu os beijos pela barriga e suspirou ansiosa, sem ao menos entender o motivo, quando as mãos masculinas abaixaram a parte debaixo da combinação. Olhou brevemente vendo que ele continuava a descer os beijos. Ela não entendeu porque ele soltou um gemido, mas ficou feliz de que pudesse deixá-lo quente na mesma medida em que estava. Rapunzel soltou um grito escandalizado e arqueou os quadris quando sentiu onde ele a beijava. Completamente inebriada nas sensações que aquele beijo maravilhoso a proporcionava fechou os olhos. A mão foi direto aos cabelos dele. Precisava se agarrar em algo urgentemente. Seu peito começou a arfar e a sensação deliciosa lhe trouxe um gostinho de liberdade tão bom quanto à corrida de braços abertos em cima de Max. A pressão que sentia quando ele dispensava um beijo com mordidinhas ousadas naquele lugar era deliciosa e impossível de controlar. Labaredas pareciam consumir todo seu corpo e uma tempestade elétrica se fazia em seu cérebro. Era um lamber, sugar e respirar muito intenso. Tudo naquele ato era úmido, quente, intimo e enlouquecedor:

-Você é linda.- Ele murmurou e o som da voz rouca a deixou ainda mais sem controle. Sem conseguir dizer uma palavra a mais ela abriu a boca, buscando algo que seu corpo sabia estar perto mais do que sua mente. Então ela sentiu os dedos dele deslizarem com facilidade dentro de si. O primeiro para testar e o segundo para enlouquecer, sendo ajudados pela língua ousada. Agarrou com mais força o cabelo dele e arqueou novamente sentindo que finalmente tinha alcançado o que quer que fosse. Um grito escapou de sua garganta e ela arfou. Jogou-se cansada na cama e suspirou trêmula. Seu corpo todo estava tomado de uma languida sensação de felicidade. Um nó se formou em sua garganta devido a euforia. Eugene voltou com beijos e mordidas para cima e passou a mão por seus cabelos. Ele tentava enxergá-la na penumbra- Goldie?- Sussurrou preocupado. Beijou-lhe a testa com devoção- Você está bem?

-Sim. Eu acho...-Ela arfou e sorriu. - Acho que agora entendi.- E uma sensação de felicidade se apossou de seu corpo- Sentir prazer é quando você sente a necessidade de tocar a felicidade que está no coração. – Eugene sentiu uma emoção grande ao ouvir a forma bonita como ela tratou toda a situação. Sua garganta fechou num nó ao lembrar do quanto tinha se jogado desregradamente em noites com mulheres nada importantes. Jamais teria chego àquela definição tão bem quanto sua Blondie fez:

-Você está absolutamente certa. E sabe do que mais?- Ela esperou ansiosamente as palavras dele- Só conseguimos tocar a felicidade quando estamos com as pessoas que amamos.- Ela sorriu e beijou-o. Eugene suspirou e tentou controlar o próprio corpo- Hey. Vamos parar. Hoje foi tudo sobre você ok?- A jovem assentiu e estava prestes a se levantar para colocar a camisola- Shiiiu.- pediu e abraçou-a contra si- Só...Vamos ficar aqui mais um pouco.

-Ok.- Ela murmurou feliz e se abraçou a ele. Não existia espaço para pudor quando tinham finalmente alcançado a felicidade. Eugene os cobriu com um lençol e dormiram abraçados.

No dia seguinte Eugene queria se sentir culpado e envergonhado pelo que fez, queria que ela ficasse desconfortável com o que se passou ao estar de cabeça limpa, queria que todas essas reações comuns dominassem a relação deles, mas mais uma vez, Rapunzel não era uma pessoa comum. Ela estava intrigada e empolgada com a descoberta e ele deixou a boca abrir levemente quando ela falou, com todas as letras, que gostou do que sentiu. Eugene deitou a cabeça na mesa e soltou um gemido baixo quando ela comentou como quem fala de um dia de sol, que gostaria de fazer isso novamente. Ele podia jurar que a ouviu rindo diante suas reações e quando notou que ela levava esse passo de sua relação com a mesma naturalidade que levou os beijos de boca aberta mais uma vez ele se deu conta do quanto gostava do jeito dela.

O dia seguiu animado com a viagem perigosa deles até a praia. Rapunzel se mostrou com medo de ser pega pelos guardas, mas ao chegarem lá ela e Pascal praticamente entraram em combustão. Rapunzel correu e gritou pela areia, feliz com a liberdade adquirida. O vento salgado no rosto, a areia fazendo cocegas nos pés, foram algo que ela não pode aguentar. Estava tão histérica e contente quanto no dia em que saiu da torre. Ela segurou o vestido lilás até os joelhos e correu até a beirada do mar sentindo a areia molhada. Uma onda tímida veio em sua direção e banhou os pés dela. Rapunzel guinchou feliz e pulou animada. Olhou para Eugene e sorriu largamente. Ele tirou as botas e se aproximou. Pascal tinha ficado mais parecido com a cor da água enquanto olhava a imensidão completamente encantado:

-Isso é tão... Tão...-Agarrou a mão dele e começou a entrar no mar. Quando a água estava na altura do umbigo ela se jogou e afundou. Levantou com os olhos vermelhos e tossindo- É salgado!- Falou com empolgação. Passaram o resto do dia brincando na água e chamaram a atenção de alguns moradores locais. Ele escolheu aquela praia por ser bem longe da rota dos guardas e ficaram tranquilos a maior parte do dia. Quando decidiram voltar passaram por algumas casas afastadas da capital e o que Eugene viu fez seu coração acelerar:

-Não. Não, não não não.- Puxou o cartaz com raiva- Isso é ruim, isso é muito ruim!

-O que foi? Erraram seu nariz de novo?- Rapunzel debochou enquanto tentava tirar a areia do enorme cabelo. Eugene escondeu o cartaz dela, mas a garota foi tão ágil quanto ele e pegou o papel. As habilidades da jovem foram questionáveis para uma pessoa honesta. Eugene sabia que desafiá-la a roubar coisas de suas mãos e até mesmo lhe ensinar algumas técnica estava lhe dando um hábito talvez um tanto quanto ruim de ser silenciosa e sorrateira. Ao ver o papel o rosto de Rapunzel ficou sério. Ele sentiu o peito doer com aquela expressão preocupada- Procurada por associações com Flynn Rider, ladrão responsável pelo roubo da coroa entre outros crimes.- Ela ficou calada por um instante- Isso quer dizer que sou sua cúmplice?- Eugene assentiu:

-Eu sinto muito por isso eu realmente...-Engoliu sem seco e baixou a cabeça. Pascal o olhou com compaixão:

-Bem, já não era sem tempo. Te ajudei a escapar nas fuças deles.- Suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Eugene notou que levou a coisa bem de mais para alguém sensível como ela. Em seguida a loira estava sorrindo:

-Blondie?

-Bem. É emocionante não? Correr um perigo de vez em quando.- Eugene sorriu carinhosamente:

-Não quero que manche seu nome por minha culpa. Além do mais isso é perigoso em muitas maneiras. Se sua mãe ver seu rosto estampado por aí associado a mim? O que será de você? De nós?- Rapunzel arregalou os olhos:

-O isso é ruim, isso é muito ruim!- Resmungou pensando naquela possibilidade pela primeira vez- Já sei!

-O que?

-Vamos pedir a Vlad ou um dos caras do Snuggly que deem uma olhada pelos pontos principais de Corona. Se meu rosto estiver por lá eles tiram!

-A maioria deles também é procurado Rapunzel. Não sei se arriscariam o pescoço assim. E outra. O tipo da sua mãe seria facilmente reconhecido e chamaria atenção na capital. Duvido muito que as viagens dela sejam em Corona. De qualquer forma, é um risco que corremos. Temos de estar preparados para essa possibilidade.

-Você acha que devo contar sobre nós?

-Não.- Ele a encarou quase com pavor- Rapunzel. Eu não confio em sua mãe.

-Se ela quisesse me fazer algum mal...-Engoliu em seco- Teve todas as oportunidades possíveis, não acha?- Um vento mais gelado os assolou e ambos estremeceram:

-Eu só acho que pelo o que me disse ela pode ser uma pessoa...-Engoliu em seco- Difícil.

-Ela o é. Mas... Tenho que contar uma hora ou outra. Eu só... Vou continuar com meu plano. De insistir em sair. Assim que ela ver que posso me cuidar...Eu vou insistir. Ela vai se abrir e dia menos dia posso falar sobre você.

-Sabe que ela não nos aprovará. Não é?- A loira o olhou com tristeza- Rapunzel, apesar de estar disposto a não ser mais um fora da lei e reassumir minha antiga personalidade para ela e muitos outros eu sempre serei, e com razão, um ladrão promissor.- Rapunzel mordeu o canto da boca- Infelizmente é a verdade. Ela não verá futuro em nossa relação mesmo que resolvam sair da torre. Vai querer te casar com alguém de boas posses.

-Eu sou uma menina que viveu trancada na torre e nem sobrenome tem!- Ele a olhou surpreso por ter tal noção- Eu não serei um bom casamento a ninguém e se minha mãe me ama como diz ela vai te aceitar. Basta ter olhos para saber que seu coração é meu.- Sorriu abraçando-o- E que o meu será sempre seu.- Ele sorriu querendo acreditar nas esperanças dela. Ele sabia que uma mulher como Gothel não aceitaria aquilo, nem em mil anos. Sentia, em seu intimo, a certeza de que Gothel não era a mãe de Rapunzel e que ela era a única pessoa de quem a menina deveria se proteger. Eugene sabia que quando suas entranhas lhe diziam algo não deveria ignorar, por mais ridículo que fosse.

**N/A: UAU! Cap com smut! Hehehe. O que acharam? Eu senti necessidade de colocar essa coisa mais gráfica. Sei lá. Acho a Rapunzel alguém muito sensorial e quero mostrar todas as experiências. Principalmente uma tão importante. E o jeito que eles são é tão fofo que eu nem achei que ficou muito sujo, foi mais fofura. Óbvio que essa cena me faz mudar a classificação da fic. Eu fiquei em dúvida no começo se seria 18 ou não. Que acharam Muito gráfico ou posso continuar nessa linha? Preparem o coração que no próximo cap a Gothel volta. Hehehehe. Obrigada, beijos e até a próxima atualização! UM SUPER ABRAÇO PARA OS COMENTANTES! **


	8. Capítulo 7: Lembranças e solidão

**Capítulo 7: Lembranças e solidão**

**N/A: Cap mais curto que o normal, mas ainda assim feito com carinho. Obrigada quem comentou. Isso incentiva tanto! Vocês são umas fofas! E amo cada comentário.**

**Sem betagem, mas relido, passível de erros, masss feito com amor. Bjus e aproveitem! **

**Talvez eu devesse gritar por ajuda. Talvez eu devesse me matar. Talvez eu não esteja ouvindo.- Sail- Awolnation**

Eles tinham voltado da praia com preocupação. Rapunzel fez questão de passar no Snuggly Duckling e relatar a situação. Os caras do pub ofertaram ajuda quanto a isso e ela ficou mais tranquila. A volta para a torre foi difícil de fazer uma vez que os bandidos quase lhe quebraram o nariz por ter manchado a reputação de Rapunzel. A loira precisou interferir e mais uma vez salvou o homem das garras dos caras do pub. Ao chegarem à torre se livraram das roupas molhadas e Eugene se enrolou numa toalha felpuda enquanto esperar sua garota tomar banho. Ela preparou o jantar após o banho e ele aproveitou a ocupação dela para relaxar os músculos tensos na tina de água morna. Colocou a mesma roupa do dia em que se conheceram. Ele só tinha aquela troca. Não era sábio andar com malas por aí quando precisava correr e se esgueirar. Jantaram juntos e o dia terminou em uma sessão de beijos ousados no sofá. Subiram quando a madrugada começou e Eugene não resistiu em lhe beijar mais vezes quando a viu apenas de combinação. No fim ambos acabaram dormindo sem camisa e apenas com a roupa debaixo. A jovem adorava a sensação de sentir sua pele contra a dele e o abraçou feliz durante o sono.

Rapunzel acordou arfando e o lençol deslizou por seu corpo deixando-a com o colo exposto. Eugene sentou no mesmo instante e a olhou preocupado. Tinha o sono leve. Era uma questão de sobrevivência não dormir pesado com o estilo de vida que optou:

-O que houve?- Tocou-lhe o ombro. Ela puxou o lençol para si. Sentia-se um tanto quanto exposta com a luz do dia deixando seu quarto todo iluminado:

-Pesadelo.- Murmurou levando a mão a cabeça. Eugene a puxou para si e as costas nuas tocaram o peito quente. Ela suspirou:

-Com o que sonhou?- A jovem suspirou chorosa:

-Não me lembro.- Sussurrou estremecendo- Mas eu brigava com alguém e depois ficava em perigo mortal.

-Eu sinto muito.- Ele disse e abraçou-a protetoramente- Não queria te expor assim. Agora é uma procurada e tudo por minha causa.

-Eu não estou muito preocupada com isso.

-Bem, esse pesadelo pode muito bem ser seu medo de ser pega.- Ela se virou um pouco e o olhou com preocupação:

-Acho que seria mais preocupante se você fosse pego.

-De fato.- Ele murmurou num tom tenso e instintivamente levou a mão a garganta- Querem minha cabeça.

-Isso é mais uma daquelas expressões que não precisam ser levadas ao pé da letra?

-Infelizmente não.- Sussurrou e sentiu-se horrível por deixá-la triste e quase apavorada- Existe alguns limites que as pessoas não devem cruzar. O meu foi a coroa. Eu cruzei uma linha que não deveria e o rei quer que eu pague por isso. Com razão. Flynn Rider é um canalha arrogante e sedutor que roubou mais da metade da nobreza, o que incluí suspiros de esposas solitárias. Eu fiz muita questão de fazer piadas sobre minhas qualidades então...As pessoas tem um fraco por mim. Conseguem me odiar assim.- Estalou os dedos- Principalmente os homens.

-E Eugene Fitzherbert seria?- Ele a olhou longamente:

-Alguém que finalmente encontrou o caminho de casa após muitos anos longe. – Beijou-lhe castamente e a jovem suspirou- Eu fico feliz de nossos caminhos terem se cruzado.

-Eu também. – Ela murmurou de volta. Sentiu o queixo dele raspar contra seu ombro e sem perceber deixou o lençol cair:

-O que é isso?- Eugene perguntou olhando para um sinal quase escondido na nuca dela. Ele estava praticamente envolto pelos cabelos loiros.

-Isso?- Levou a mão a marca- É só uma marca de quando nasci.

-Mas parece o sol.- Num movimento carinhoso ele levantou boa parte do cabelo e encarou o sinal. Aproximou o rosto do local e fitou a marca mais escura. Era como se o sol tivesse lhe beijado ali e deixado o símbolo da bandeira de Corona em sua pele.- Que interessante.

-O que?

-Eu nunca ter reparado nisso.- E sem resistir sugou-lhe a pele da nuca. Ficou contente ao ver que ela se arrepiou. Mordeu o local delicadamente e ela levantou num pulo procurando a peça de cima da combinação. Eugene sorriu e jogou para ela- Você é linda.

-E você um canalha sedutor.- Resmungou fazendo-o sorrir de canto- Café da manhã!-Lembrou feliz e enfiou-se no fresco vestido azul que deixava os ombros a mostra. Ele a olhou com desejo:

-Você poderia usar modelos assim mais vezes.- Murmurou. Levantou agarrando-a e lhe dando beijos estalados pelo rosto e pescoço. Rapunzel soltou um grito quando ele lhe atacou com cócegas e fugiu dele em meio a gargalhadas.

Os quatro dias seguiram de maneira divertida e completamente deliciosa. Eugene não se contentou em levá-la a praia ou para andar de cavalo. Ele a levou para uma festa de aniversário de alguém da família de Gunther que morava numa pequena vila aos arredores da capital. No dia seguinte eles assistiram ao teatro de um dos caras que Rapunzel sabia o nome, mas Eugene não fez questão de gravar. Os sete dias que passaram juntos foram regados a descobertas e prazeres simples. A noite ela se deixava levar por seus beijos e Eugene suprimia sua própria necessidade em prol dela. Queria ir devagar, queria que ela soubesse como era bom sentir prazer para só então poder sentir também. Nesse ritmo ele a beijava onde ela deveria ter vergonha só de pensar, mas não tinha, o incentivava mais. Ele nunca tinha se preocupado com alguém além dele antes da loira:

-Então, quando acha que ela sairá novamente?- O moreno perguntou enquanto andava lentamente na direção da janela. Rapunzel deu de ombros:

-Muito provavelmente em 15 dias. Ela nunca consegue ficar o mês inteiro por aqui. Mesmo quando neva.- Eugene arqueou a sobrancelha- Mas serão viagens curtas com toda certeza.- Ele assentiu. Ao chegar a janela levou as duas mãos ao rosto dela, os dedos roçavam a nuca fazendo-a estremecer levemente e lembrar os momentos de paixão onde ele a tocou incansavelmente. - Vou sentir saudade. - Confessou arrastando os lábios nos dela de maneira lenta e cheia de vontade. Rapunzel suspirou:

-Eu também.- E sem resistir esticou a língua umedecendo os lábios dele. O moreno gemeu levemente e beijou-a de maneira profunda. Ela o puxou com força para si e deixou-se levar pela língua habilidosa e cheia de volúpia- É melhor ir.- Sussurrou se afastando mediocremente. Ele assentiu e foi para a janela. Ela se aproximou. Ainda pendurado no batente se inclinou e beijou-a lentamente:

-Você precisa me deixar ir.

-Eu não quero.- Confessou a jovem com um tom de voz triste:

-Eu volto.

-E será uma eternidade.- Respondeu continuando a beijá-lo. Pascal se colocou entre os dois e guinchou. Eles o olharam e o camaleão apontou para um desenho de Rapunzel onde tinha a representação Gothel. Eugene assentiu. Não queria que a mulher o visse dependurado na janela da torre trocando beijos ousados com sua filha- Lembre-se do combinado.- Murmurou:

-Sim.- Beijou-o mais uma vez antes de deixá-lo ir. Eugene desceu rapidamente com mais habilidade do que na primeira vez que fez isso. Andou de ré até chegar à passagem. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dela e seu peito apertava em saber que deveria deixá-la com uma pessoa suspeita. Acenou um último até breve e deixou-a. Ele aproveitaria aquele tempo para descobrir mais sobre a mulher e a verdadeira família de Rapunzel. Não se sentia seguro de deixar a loira sozinha com a figura sinistra. Ele tinha certeza que ela não era sua mãe. Só precisava checar algumas coisas antes de seguir em sua empreitada maluca. Iria até a estalagem de reputação duvidosa na estrada. Era mais perto de Arendelle, ainda assim longe tanto de um reino quanto de outro. Faria algumas perguntas sutis aos frequentadores e ao dono. O dono era amante de Gothel. Depois voltaria para Corona e se esgueiraria em meio aos registros procurando queixa de desaparecimento ou roubo de crianças há 18 anos. Não queria pensar na possibilidade que vinha o assombrando. As implicações dela realmente ser a princesa perdida eram pesadas e ele não gostaria de pensar naquilo. Se ela fosse a princesa seu relacionamento jamais seria permitido. Conforme se afastava da torre mais seu estomago pesava. Se ele descobrisse a verdade seria sua obrigação devolvê-la a família, ela precisava de pessoas que a amassem de maneira saudável. Pessoas além dele, gente que lhe mostrasse o que era ser uma mãe de verdade. Muitas crianças desapareciam de tempos em tempos, outras eram abandonadas feito ele. Tudo poderia ser apenas uma incrível coincidência. Ele rezava que assim o fosse.

**_Tangled_**

Rapunzel suspirou quando ouviu sua mãe cantando para que lhe jogasse os cabelos. Ela geralmente ansiava pelas voltas de sua mãe sempre sentindo uma sensação de abandono e solidão quando ela partia, mas desde quando lhe foi negada a oportunidade de ver as lanternas aquela sensação deixou de existir. Jogou seus cabelos e puxou a mãe com esforço. Embora não doesse sua cabeça devido à mágica, seus braços sentiam tensão, assim como os ombros:

-Sentiu minha falta flor?- "Não" pensou:

-Sim!- Respondeu com um sorriso forçado. Sabia que toda sua chateação se dava ao fato de ter deixado Eugene partir e porque ao ficar na presença da mãe tinha de se controlar imensamente para não cometer nenhum deslize- Trouxe ingredientes novos?

-Pouca coisa uma vez que saí e essa dispensa estava cheia.

-Eu andei cozinhando bastante, sabe?- Suspirou- Para manter a mente ocupada.- Murmurou a última frase:

-Você e esses seus resmungos. Vamos querida. Cante para mim. Estou tão cansada.- E mal a olhou mais que uma vez. Ficou se admirando no espelho enquanto Rapunzel pegava o banco e a escova. Começou a cantar a música, mas sua cabeça estava em outro momento. Não conseguia não pensar em Eugene. O processo da mágica se fez bem mais lento do que o habitual e Gothel estranhou.- O que há minha flor?- Perguntou desconfiada:

-Mãe. Eu tenho algo para lhe contar.- Pascal saiu de seu esconderijo e a encarou em pânico. Gothel a olhou seriamente e arqueou uma sobrancelha:

-O que andou fazendo Rapunzel?

-Eu tenho um amigo.

-O que?

-Eu tenho um amigo.

-Não seja ridícula. Você não pode fazer amigos morando aqui.- Em seguida arregalou os olhos- Você saiu da torre?- E seu tom cruel deixou Rapunzel cismada:

-Não.- Olhou em volta e pegou Pascal na mão- Esse é meu amigo Pascal.- Gothel olhou para o camaleão com nojo, mas pareceu aliviada de que era apenas um bichinho:

-E de onde veio essa coisa?

-É um camaleão.- A mulher olhou-a indiferente- Ele surgiu no batente da janela enquanto estava fora e adora frutas. Posso ficar com ele?

-Você pode pegar uma doença!- Olhou-a longamente. Queria que ela tivesse apenas a si como referência. Nada poderia tirar-lhe a solidão além da mãe, mas depois pensou. Um camaleão não era tão ofensivo ou perigoso e a faria ter uma imagem boa se deixasse que ficasse com o bicho- Mas... Eu deixo que fique com seu novo amigo por sua sinceridade em me contar. Não deve esconder nada de sua mãe.- Rapunzel assentiu e foi para a cozinha com o camaleão nas mãos. Pediu silêncio a ele e suspirou:

-Mãe.- Chamou e a mulher foi para a cozinha- Você tem muito medo de sair quando vai buscar suprimentos?- A mulher a olhou atentamente:

-Eu sei me virar. Diferente de você que chega a ser patética de tão indefesa.- Riu descaradamente- Brincadeira, você é muito boa para mim flor.- E a loira sentiu uma tensão quando ouviu aquelas palavras.

Nos dias que se passaram Rapunzel testou Gothel sutilmente, como Eugene tinha lhe sugerido. Um dia ela questionou sobre a textura da grama, para induzir o pedido de deixá-la sair e a mulher prontamente respondeu que a grama cotar-lhe-ia os pés e por isso andava de sapato quando saia. Outra vez questionou sobre os príncipes dos contos de fadas e a mulher lhe disse que eles eram terríveis demônios pintados de anjos e que ela nunca deveria sair da torre. Nunca. Cada vez era mais difícil acreditar no que a mãe lhe dizia. Rapunzel começava a notar um tom não muito feliz quando a mãe lhe falava e com surpresa a jovem descobriu se tratar de sarcasmo. Mas não do tipo que ela usava para brincar com Eugene, era do tipo que deveria colocar alguém para baixo. Os dias que se seguiram ela tentou não sentir as alfinetadas sutis que a mãe lhe dava e apegava-se as lembranças de Eugene lhe dizendo o quanto era inteligente e capaz de cuidar de si. Rapunzel sentia-se cada vez mais capaz de cuidar da própria vida e quando esse sentimento a tomava ela sentia vontade de contar a mãe tudo que fez. Mas não tinha coragem, o sentimento de culpa e gratidão ainda a dominavam, apesar dos pequenos pensamentos de rebeldia. Gothel era sua mãe e mesmo que ela tivesse todos os motivos do mundo pra ter feito o que fez nada justificava a mentira deslavada de fingir não ter saído e mais ainda, mentir sobre seu relacionamento com Eugene. Durante a noite, quando sua mãe ia dormir, ela ficava até altas horas lendo o livro sobre economia e leis. Quando terminou os dois exemplares finalmente pegou o livro de romance que Eugene trouxe junto com todos os outros.

Rapunzel ficou surpresa com o conteúdo do livro. Eram descrições sobre paixões fulminantes, homens de torsos nus e lugares que tocavam. Além de tudo o amor de Clair, a personagem principal, era belo. O modo como ela sentia vontade de estar junto ao proibido pirata e todas as lutas que enfrentaram foi muito instigante. Rapunzel não via a hora de ir para a cama e assim ler mais capítulos. Ela finalmente pode entender o que era um arroubo de paixão e o que significava verdadeiramente despertar o desejo em alguém. De desejo ela entendia uma vez que Eugene fez questão de lhe beijar e tocar em lugares que a faziam desejar cada vez mais. E dessa forma a jovem compreendeu um pouco mais sobre a dinâmica de um relacionamento entre homem e mulher. Certamente achou uma tolice os personagens do livro ficarem escandalizados por Clair entregar-se a um homem que não era seu marido. Mais que marido o que importava era o verdadeiro amor e nem todos pareciam entender. Muito menos por Bae, o pirata doidivanas, ser de uma classe mais baixa que a dela. A loira ficou um pouco irritada de que todo o conflito do livro se deu porque as pessoas de fora não aceitavam seu relacionamento, mas depois a compreensão a dominou. Certamente a aprovação de sua mãe lhe era importante, e não era ela tão culpada quanto Clair por esconder seu ladrão doidivanas? O conto de duzentas páginas, umas bem mais picantes que outras, lhe deu muito o que refletir.

Certa tarde, enquanto cortava fitas para o novo vestido, parou distraidamente na frente do espelho. Queria meios de prender o cabelo sem que ele atrapalhasse tanto e não lhe deixasse com um ar infantil. Ela queria se sentir mais adulta para despertar surpresa e paixão em Eugene. Ela queria sentir-se sensual, do jeito que Clair tinha se sentido quando precisou se disfarçar de cigana para fugir de pessoas que a perseguiam e depois encontrou Bae. Suspirou olhando no espelho e puxou os cabelos de um jeito que seu pescoço ficou a mostra. Mesmo assim não era o que gostaria. Se eles fossem um pouco mais curtos ela conseguiria. Enrolou a fita de maneira elaborada no coque desleixado que fez. Bem mais da metade do cabelo ainda estava solta feito uma grande calda para trás, mas pelo menos não lhe cobria as costas e os ombros. Levou a tesoura até a fita sem perceber que boa parte do cabelo estava junto. Quando estava prestes a cortar sentiu um aperto forte no pulso:

-O que pensa estar fazendo Rapunzel?- Gritou Gothel completamente irada. Rapunzel arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca para explicar- O que eu disse sobre seu dom? Quer livrar-se dele assim sua egoistazinha?

-Eu só estava cortando a fita!- Murmurou de volta e Gothel continuou olhando-a com raiva:

-Você não pensa nos outros mesmo! Deixe esse cabelo solto. Pare de amarrá-lo e colocar seu dom em risco.

-Eu só estava cortando uma fita!- Gritou de volta- Se fosse egoísta como diz já o teria cortado há tempos!

-Hora sua!- Pegou-a pelo braço com força e desceu com raiva xingando palavreados que a moça jamais escutara. Quando finalmente chegaram ao andar debaixo Gothel puxou as fitas bruscamente, seu gesto tomado de raiva:

-Me solta!- A loira pediu- Eu não fiz nada de mais!- Gritou deixando Gothel nervosa com a falta de submissão:

- Sua egoísta manipuladora!- Enfiou-se dentro da dispensa- Vai ficar aí e pensar no que fez! Pensar que nunca mais deve encostar uma tesoura perto desse cabelo e muito menos ficar enrolando fitas idiotas nele!- Os gritos de Gothel a fizeram encolher- Ouviu bem? –Jogou-a com força e ela bateu as costas numa das prateleiras. Sentiu dor, mas ignorou. Gothel a olhou com fúria cega e fechou a porta. Rapunzel bateu com força:

-Mãe! Eu não vou fazer mais. Me tire daqui, por favor! Eu sinto muito!- Mas Gothel fingiu não ouvir. A jovem sentou-se encolhida, completamente incomodada e apavorada com o lugar pequeno e escuro. Fechou os olhos e sua cabeça doeu. Do nada ela não se viu mais com 18, mas sim bem pequena, por volta dos três ou quatro. Gothel arrancava a tesoura da mão dela e a levava pelo braço para a dispensa. Ela lhe olhou e falou algo, mas o som não saiu. Rapunzel gritou e chorou de pânico, mas Gothel fechou a porta e fingiu não ouvir. A jovem abriu os olhos e notou que aquilo foi uma lembrança. Já não sabia que podia chamar sua mãe de boa.

-Espero que tenha pensado em seu comportamento.- A mulher disse num falso tom de pesar quando abriu a porta, horas mais tarde, para tirar Rapunzel de lá. A menina não a olhou- Ótimo. Agora eu sou a vilã. – Dramatizou e Rapunzel a ignorou. Esperando qual seria a reação seguinte.- Rapunzel.- Chamou friamente- Que tipo de comportamento é esse?- A loira engoliu o pranto a olhou de maneira desafiadora:

-Você me humilhou.- E Gothel ficou surpresa com a noção dela de tal palavra- Por tão pouco! Eu lhe disse que não queria cortar os cabelos, mas você me tratou feito uma mentirosa! Você ficou descontrolada!

-Rapunzel.- Se aproximou irritada- O que quer dizer?

-Quero que nunca mais encoste em mim dessa maneira!

-Você está sendo ridícula me pintando de cara mal! Eu apenas a disciplinei, coisa que não o faço.

-Não depois que cresci um pouco mais.- Olhou-a com rancor:

-Pare de me olhar assim menina.- Advertiu e ficou aliviada quando o olhar submisso e triste voltou- Você mereceu ser disciplinada. Eu já havia dito para não forçar seu cabelo com fitas e você o fez. E quase o cortou no processo. Um castigo que seria bem vindo por sua desobediência. Não me olhe como se eu fosse a vilã da história mocinha! – Levou a mão a testa e jogou-se na cadeira da cozinha. A cadeira que Eugene sempre sentava quando iam fazer as refeições juntos- Rapunzel, tudo que eu faço é para o seu bem. É para vê-la educada, feliz, a amo tanto minha flor. No entanto quando preciso lhe repreender você age como se fosse a coisa mais horrível do mundo! Quando perco a cabeça por um segundo sou a vilã da história. – Sua voz sofrida não convencia Rapunzel. Algo que a teria feito quebrar por dentro e pedir perdão sentir-se uma filha horrível, não teve efeito algum. O ato de deixá-la gritando sozinha, de ter feito isso mais de uma vez, lhe deixou desconfiada e com medo. A atitude dela foi cruel e por muito pouco. Ela queria Eugene e seus braços protetores. Ela queria Eugene e a promessa de que tudo ficaria bem. Ela queria fugir dali e não enfrentar mais sua mãe, mas ao mesmo tempo, era sua mãe. E as mães sempre faziam tudo pelos filhos. Ela começou a arfar e sentiu as lágrimas virem com força. O sentimento dúbio de raiva e culpa a dominavam. Sentia-se ingrata, mas também sentia-se com razão, querendo sair de perto dela e nunca mais voltar. Todos os seus poros gritavam para que fosse embora e uma parte pequena de si, aprisionada há muito tempo em correntes psicológicas, lhe dizia que ela era sua mãe e ir embora seria cruel- E agora você chora. Eu lhe deixo ter um bichinho e é assim que me agradece.

-Eu sinto muito. Vou me deitar.- Disse cansada do desgaste emocional. Já estava saturada da batalha que tinha de travar. Iria explodir a qualquer momento. Ao deitar na cama percebeu que sempre precisou se conter diante sua mãe. Sempre precisou medir as palavras e procurar esconder seus desejos. Qualquer coisa parecia ser um gatilho para a mãe gritar ou lhe lançar histórias tenebrosas. Com Eugene ela podia respirar. A noção do quanto sua mãe estava errada sobre tudo lhe deixou tonta. Teve pesadelos horríveis. Acordou de madrugada sem Eugene ao seu lado para confortá-la e não podia contar com a frieza da mãe. Rapunzel nunca se sentiu tão sozinha, nem quando estavam apenas ela e Pascal na torre sem perspectivas de realizar seus sonhos. A noção daquela solidão a esmagou em meio à escuridão do quarto e sem conter-se ela chorou.

**N/A: Cap curtinho né? É pra compensar o próximo que será gigante! Acho que to meio sem padrão de tamanho por cap, onde sinto que devo parar eu paro. Eu odeio tanto a Gothel. Mas nosso casal está cada vez mais unido ãh? Espero que tenham gostado. Se chegou até aqui não custa nada comentar. Bjus! Té a próxima att. **


	9. Capítulo 8: Beco sem saída e novos nomes

**Capítulo 8: Beco sem saída e novos nomes**

**N/A: Oiii gente, tudo bem? Muito obrigada os comentários fofíssimos! Estou adorando todos. Esse cap é algo decisivo. Finalmente Rapunzel percebe coisas importantes. Logo nossa Blondie vai sair da torre. Opa! Spoilers! Espero que curtam, também tem uma ceninha mais hot hehehe, mas como sempre carregada de doçura! Tava ouvindo bee gees (hoe deep is your love, recomendo, música linda) quando editei o cap então já viu! **

**Espero que gostem, sem betagem, mas relido. Desculpem ocasionais erros. Bjus! **

**Esquecer é uma necessidade. A vida é uma lousa, em que o destino, para escrever um novo caso, precisa apagar o caso escrito.- Machado de Assis**

Eugene estava frustrado. Os homens do rei sabiam que ele estivera pela capital de Corona e segundo Vlad e HookHand eles estavam fazendo rondas pelas pequenas vilas mais próximas do centro. Não podia mais se dar ao luxo de levar Rapunzel em alguma festa e muito menos ir ao Snuggly Duckling para uma tarde relaxante. As idas a praia não seriam mais possíveis e mesmo que a mãe dela ficasse um mês inteiro fora eles poderiam se arriscar apenas no "quintal" da torre, onde nenhum guarda sequer imaginava a existência. Colocou seu pescoço em risco e sua localização em cheque para absolutamente nada. Os registros não lhe disseram muito nos três dias que os procurou. Duas crianças foram abandonadas e duas roubadas no mês em que Rapunzel fazia aniversário. Os papéis o levaram a caminhos sem saída. Uma família tinha se mudado para sempre do país dos oceanos, a outra tinha sido separada por brigas e cada qual foi para o seu canto. Da criança abandonada nada se sabia, o que significava que num golpe de sorte Gothel poderia ter achado um recém-nascido de cabelos mágicos que a deixaria jovem para sempre. Por fim, tinham o rei e a rainha que eram tão inacessíveis quanto essas famílias que rumaram para além mar. Mesmo que quisesse encontrar a família de Rapunzel jamais poderia. Agora ela era uma procurada tanto quanto ele e jogá-la no palácio, apenas por uma suspeita infundada, seria como mandá-la para cadeia. Ela corria sérios riscos de não ser a princesa perdida e por isso ser presa e torturada até que revelasse sua localização. Ele não podia suportar a ideia de sua garota sofrendo qualquer tipo de abuso. Não a mandaria para o castelo, era arriscado de mais. Eles precisavam sair de Corona, começar uma nova vida além mar. Longe da mulher que se dizia mãe dela, longe de toda aquela confusão. Onde ele poderia andar feito um home livre ao lado da mulher que amava. Depois de muito correr e se esgueirar finalmente chegou ao pub onde esperava encontrar noticias de Gothel. O dono estava no balcão como sempre e uma das prostitutas que um dia fizeram a cabeça de Eugene girar de prazer, o olhou com malicia e aprovação:

-Que bons ventos o trazem bonitão?- O dono gritou tirando sarro. Os homens sempre o chamavam assim com certo sarcasmo, um aviso de que sua beleza não o levaria a lugar algum num meio como aquele, muito menos que o salvaria:

-Ah hey Ted. Só estou fugindo dos guardas, tomando uma ou duas doses... O de sempre.- Deu de ombros e sentou no balcão. Pediu uma dose ao cara do bar que o serviu sob o olhar atento do dono- Hey, aqueles irmãos cenoura não passaram por aqui de novo certo?

-Eles passaram sim. Rumaram para Arendelle. Não é pra lá que você está?

-É, eu mudei de planos! Arendelle não é tão longe de Corona e um estranho boa pinta e cheio da grana chamaria muita atenção. Você sabe como as mulheres adoram fofocar de caras lindos.- Falou arrogante e o dono revirou os olhos- Mandou aqueles idiotas para Arendelle então?

- Escuta Rider.- Apontou o dedo para ele- Esse tipo de coisa que fez não é lá muito aceita no nosso meio. – Eugene o olhou com descaso e deu de ombros enquanto tomava um gole bem servido do conhaque:

-Acaso os ouvi cochichando que fariam exatamente a mesma coisa comigo, com a diferença de que me amarrariam na árvore sem roupas para que eu fosse preso já que era mais procurado que eles. Só aproveitei a oportunidade. – Ted o olhou com ceticismo- Ouch.- Debochou de novo- A credibilidade que me dá ofende.

-Bem. Isso é problema seu com aqueles psicopatas. Eu teria cuidado se fosse você. Estão no seu rastro.

-E eu teria cuidado se fosse você.- Sorriu- Com aquele mulherão da última vez pode acabar casado.

-Ah.- o homem sorriu feito um idiota- Minha misteriosa dama.

-Qual o nome dela?- O mais velho puxou Eugene pelos colarinhos:

-Por que quer saber?

-Woah! Woah!- Ergueu as mãos numa pose inocente- Só estou curioso. Ela deve ter um nome engraçado. Tem jeito de estrangeira.

-E você olhou muito não é?- O moreno não queria briga com aquele tipo. Ele era grande, forte e tão loiro quanto os típicos moradores do norte. Lhe daria um soco que certamente lhe quebraria o nariz e o Smolder:

-Balzaquianas não fazem meu estilo. – Lançou num tom de deboche com um sorrisinho que fez o homem se enfurecer um pouco- Ela lembra muito a mãe de uma garota que estou saindo.- Ted revirou os olhos e resmungou algo como "lá vem ele de novo"- Qual é, não deu pra resistir aquela morena. 20 anos e cheia de energia.- Mentiu- Mas a mãe dela é um pesadelo.- Riu- Sua dama misteriosa não tem filha não, em?

-Não. E se tivesse e eu soubesse que é a tal garota que está saindo avisaria para deixar bem longe dessa sua lábia de quinta categoria. – Eugene apoiou a mão no queixo e os lábios fechados formaram um sorriso convencido:

-A minha garota se chama Gayah. Duvido um nome mais diferente do que esse. – Jogou sabendo que o homem adorava ter sempre as histórias mais mirabolantes:

-Sua? Durante quanto tempo até largar a pobrezinha?- Eugene riu- Não tão diferente. Gothel certamente ganha.- Falou mordendo a isca- Minha misteriosa dama.

-A estrangeira do vestido vermelho?- Ted assentiu:

-Ela não é estrangeira. É solteira e vive com a mãe doente. Mora nos arredores de Corona. Está esperando a mãe melhorar ou morrer de vez para enfim ficar comigo de vez.- Eugene arqueou a sobrancelha:

-E você acreditou?

-Claro que sim.

-Hum.- Debochou- Acho que ela está te enrolando.

-Se estiver também.- O homem sorriu- O que importa é que ela é boa no que faz.- O moreno fez uma careta:

-Que mau gosto Ted!

-Falou o cara de bordel.

-Você a vê muito?

-Ela vem de 15 em 15 dias. É uma distância longa e não quer deixar a mãe sozinha por tanto tempo.

-Então ela gosta mesmo de você em. – O homem assentiu- Quantos anos ela tem?

-32.- Respondeu sonhador. Eugene não conseguiu conter a expressão de tédio:

-Bom. Eu vou nessa. Foi bom parar para tomar uma com você Ted.

-Pra que lado vai Rider?

-Acha mesmo que vou falar aqui? Onde aqueles irmãos birutas podem ter informações?- Jogou uma coroa de ouro do balcão e o dono olhou impressionado- Pelas vezes que destruí as mesas com minhas confusões.- Levantou e foi embora. Não tinha conseguido muita informação, mas pelo menos sabia que a existência de Rapunzel era mantida em segredo. Ficou mais irritado ainda com as mentiras de Gothel. Ela era fria e sem limites. Tinha quase certeza de que Rapunzel fora roubada e não abandonada. Rumou para a Torre com os pensamentos a mil por hora. Voltou para a árvore onde ficou empoleirado por dias da última vez. Esperaria anoitecer para subir no telhado e descobrir se Gothel estava por lá. Já tinha passado tempo de mais longe de Rapunzel, procurando informações que não o levaram a lugar algum. Estava na hora de virar a página. Os dois podiam não ter uma história e ela nem mesmo um nome, mas ainda tinham muito que escrever. E quanto ao sobrenome, ele tinha um que daria a ela de bom grado.

Ao anoitecer Eugene esgueirou-se pelas árvores, ficando o mais longe da janela da torre. Olhou a construção com ansiedade e certo receio. Lá era onde sua garota estava, mas ainda assim era o que a mantinha prisioneira. Correu até as paredes do lugar e ficou atrás, onde não existia janelas. Chegou mais perto dos vincos e viu plantas tomando apenas um ponto especifico da construção. Arqueou a sobrancelha e passou a mão por lá afastando-as. Viu uma porta completamente tapada por pedras e franziu o cenho:

-Isso está cada vez mais suspeito.- Murmurou desconfiado. Pegou suas flechas e começou a subir. Foi mais difícil se empoleirar no telhado, principalmente quando precisava ser silencioso. Mas não era a primeira vez que fazia aquilo, na verdade aquela era uma de suas especialidades. Arrastou-se feito pluma o mais próximo que podia da janela e ficou por ali tentando ouvir algo. Logo ouviu uma voz pedir:

-Rapunzel feche as janelas antes que essa torre se encha de mosquitos. Depois ficarei cheia de brotoejas e irritada por sua culpa.

-Sim mãe.- A voz de sua garota murmurou de um jeito desanimado:

-Brincadeira minha flor, você nunca deixaria essa janela aberta de propósito.- A risada escandalosa fez o moreno se irritar.- Embora seja tão distraída que se esquece facilmente das coisas, feito um bebê. O que seria de você sem mim minha flor?

-Nada mãe. Não seria nada.- Respondeu num tom automático. A voz carregada de exagerada doçura não convenceu Eugene a perdoar as alfinetadas que a mulher dava em Blondie. Aquele poderia ser o pior tipo de manipulação. Regado de falsas gentilezas. Sem resistir pegou uma moeda de ouro e jogou até a janela. Rapunzel arfou ruidosamente e ele pode ouvir:

-O que foi Rapunzel?- Gothel também ouviu:

-A lua está linda.- Ela disse num tom animado- Posso sentar na janela para ver? Só um pouquinho?

-Claro que sim minha flor. Mas seja breve, não quero pernilongos dentro de casa muito menos você caindo de cara na grama afiada lá embaixo. Vou tomar banho.- A mulher falou e após essa declaração seguiu um longo silêncio. Minutos depois ele finalmente ouviu:

-Eugene?- O sussurro alto foi ansioso e temeroso. O ladrão deslizou de barriga pelo teto e pendurou-se tentando descer até a janela. Precisou usar as flechas como apoio e finalmente chegou. Sentou no batente de um jeito perigoso. Rapunzel o olhou com tanto amor e saudade que seu peito apertou- Eugene!- Sussurrou feliz jogando-se nos braços dele. Sem mais perder tempo ele a puxou pela nuca e lhe deu um beijo cheio de saudades. Rapunzel abriu a boca recebendo a língua dele com entusiasmo. O jeito ofegante e necessitado que ele a beijava era diferente de tudo que tinham compartilhado até então. Era possessivo e cheio de luxuria. Ele poderia arrancar-lhe a boca tamanha brusquidão e vontade empenhadas no beijo, mas ela pensou que não se importaria nenhum pouco se isso significasse que ele continuaria a beijando daquele jeito e lhe fazendo sentir todas aquelas sensações. Entre os beijos e mordidas ele sussurrava palavras como "saudade" "minha" "te amo" e não deixava a boca dela por um só segundo. Quando finalmente começou a se acalmar colou a testa a dela e deixou a respiração normalizar. Rapunzel sentia o peito subir e descer com rapidez e se deu conta de que ele estava na mesma situação- Essa é sua maneira de dizer que está com saudade?- Ele assentiu ainda de olhos fechados e sorriu:

-Eu sempre encontro o melhor jeito pra tudo.- Murmurou fazendo-a rir e lhe dar um tapinha no ombro:

-Menos para o seu ego gigante.- Riram e se afastaram mediocremente. Eugene a olhou com atenção enquanto fazia um carinho no rosto delicado:

- Você está bem?- Ela assentiu olhando para baixo- O que houve?

-O de sempre. Rotinas. Estou bem.- Sorriu feliz que ele estava ali:

-Está mentindo.- Murmurou preocupado- O que ela te fez?

-Não dá tempo de explicar agora. Em alguns minutos ela saí do banho. A água já devia estar morna quando ela entrou.

-Como posso te deixar sabendo que ela pode te machucar?- Ela suspirou:

-Não me machucou, só gritou comigo por uma coisa. Prometo que te conto. Amanhã a tarde ela vai sair. Volta em 15 dias. – Ele a olhava preocupado- Depois do almoço ela vai embora, então terei todo tempo do mundo para você.- Sorriu levemente- Estou tão feliz de te ver que não sei se consigo disfarçar.- Beijou-o e ouviu a portar do banheiro abrir- Vai embora.- Ele sorriu roubando-lhe mais um beijo. Assim que saiu do batente ela fechou a janela com força. Ficou parada encarando a madeira e finalmente saiu dali. Não conseguiu conter a alegria de vê-lo. Saber que ele estava tão perto, arrancando um beijo daquele jeito com sua mãe em casa, a deixava com uma sensação quente na boca do estomago. Sensação que lhe fazia impossível espantar o sorriso do rosto. A presença dele lhe tirava a solidão que tomou seus dias desde a dispensa:

-Vejo que está mais contente.- Gothel observou ao sair do banheiro. Rapunzel cantarolava sem perceber:

-A lua está maravilhosa.- Respondeu e sua mãe a olhou desconfiada:

-E está assim só pela lua? Como é simplória Rapunzel.

-Bem...-Suspirou e rumou para a cozinha tirando o assado do forno- Eu gosto muito da lua.- E soltou um risinho arrumando o cabelo para trás. Gothel revirou os olhos:

-Então tudo voltou ao normal.- A mulher murmurou aliviada com o comportamento natural de sua flor. Tinha ficado extremamente preocupada com as explosões. Tê-la obedientemente cativa era uma coisa fácil, não lhe podava a liberdade de ir e vir. Esperava que ela nunca se rebelasse contra si. Daria muito mais trabalho mantê-la em cativeiro de maneira forçada. Ela tinha se excedido, reconhecia, ficou em pânico ao vê-la com a tesoura perto do cabelo. Lembrou de quando a menina tinha quatro anos e quis cortar o cabelo para que elas pudessem sair da torre. Gothel tinha 400 anos e a única razão de estar viva era a flor. Se Rapunzel perdesse os poderes ela morreria. As coisas mudaram muito desde a renascença, mas algo nunca seria diferente, o instinto de sobrevivência. Gothel faria de tudo para continuar viva:

-Tudo bem mãe?- Rapunzel questionou com curiosidade quando a mulher sentou:

-Só cansada minha flor. Vamos, coloque meu jantar. Amanhã será um longo dia.

-Mãe. O que faz lá fora além de buscar comida e coisas para eu passar o tempo?- Gothel a olhou friamente:

-É muito fácil e muito rápido chegar até a civilização de bárbaros onde fornecem esse tipo de entretenimento barato para garotas com tempo.- Olhou para a filha com irritação:

-Se é uma civilização como pode ser de bárbaros?

-Nossa, como você é esperta Rapunzel.- E daquela vez a loira identificou o sarcasmo. Franziu o cenho- Céus! Como leva tudo a sério garota! Eles têm sua civilidade ao fazerem livros, tecidos, panelas... Entende minha flor?- O tom irritado e cansado a fez sentir vontade de bufar:

-Sim mãe.- Sorriu forçadamente e colocou o assado de legumes com molho no prato da mais velha- Mãe?

-Sim...Rapunzel?- Respondeu pausadamente num tom irritadiço:

-Você come carne quando está fora?

-Claro que sim. Preciso de energia. Que tipo e perguntas são essas?- A jovem apoiou a mão no queixo e sorriu:

-Eu só quero te conhecer melhor mamãe.- Gothel a olhou com confusão:

-Hora minha flor. Não existe nada que a mãe esconda de você.- Piscou de um jeito coquete- A mãe sempre lhe diz tudo. Sabe por quê?

-Porque a mãe sabe mais.

-Muito bem minha flor.- Usou o mesmo tom de voz que alguém usaria para agradar um animalzinho obediente. Rapunzel sorriu pensando em Eugene e no beijo que ele tinha lhe dado há alguns minutos. Antes um elogio de sua mãe lhe faria ganhar o mundo, mas depois de sua épica aventura descobriu que o mundo era grande de mais para ser ganho. "Não quero ganhar o mundo" pensou "Quero conquistá-lo" e o pensamento a deixou animada.

**_Tangled_**

-Eugene!- Rapunzel o abraçou feliz e ele a beijou com desejo. A jovem suspirou contra a boca dele. Pascal ficou vermelho e se escondeu atrás de uma almofada do sofá- Não deveríamos esperar algum tempo? Caso ela volte?- O moreno fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça, os olhos focados nela. Sem dizer uma só palavra continuou beijando-a. Rapunzel gemeu contra a boca exigente e inclinou o corpo mais contra o dele. Eugene mordeu o lábio macio da garota e largou sua bolsa no chão. Quando se viu livre do acessório a tomou pelo traseiro e a levantou. A loira envolveu as pernas nos quadris dele e o moreno andou cegamente. Encostou-a sofregamente contra o armário verde, seu corpo aproveitando todo o calor das curvas dela, mas da mesma forma que ele começou a beijá-la ele parou, abruptamente- O que foi?- O homem se afastou e suspirou- Eugene? Eu fiz algo errado?

-Hey Goldie.- Murmurou- Me desculpe. Não deveria me impor sobre você quando...- Ela se aproximou e tocou-lhe o rosto com carinho- Você está bem?- A loira assentiu- Bom.- Ela sorriu abertamente para ele. O sorriso franco que ele gostava de ver- Você não fez nada de errado eu só...-Suspirou- Eu só acho que você precisa entender o que estamos fazendo...-Tomou fôlego- O que faz comigo.

-Bem. Eu acho que entendi antes mesmo de ler aquele livro sobre o pirata e a moça da nobreza.- Ele assentiu e tomou-a pela mão. Sentaram no sofá- Gostei muito da história de Clair a propósito.- Ressaltou com um sorriso feliz:

-E do que fala o livro?

-Além do amor proibido e aventuras com perseguições, segredos e diversão?

-Você acabou de descrever nossa história?- Rapunzel riu:

-É o que parece.- Os dois riram de novo e ela ficou séria logo depois- Eugene eu entendi o que é o sexo. Você pode parar de se preocupar com isso. E acho que deixei bem claro da última vez que me beijou daquela maneira...-Corou- Daquela maneira deliciosa... Eu sei o que significa ter prazer. Eu te amo. O que posso fazer para que se sinta da mesma forma?

-Oh Goldie.- Ele a olhou com uma mescla de sofrimento e alegria- Você vai acabar sendo minha morte se ficar pedindo coisas desse jeito.- A expressão da jovem lhe atiçou até o último fio de cabelo. Passou a mão pela nuca dela e a olhou nos olhos, suas testas quase coladas. Rapunzel aproveitou o momento e deslizou até o colo dele. Eugene arfou e fechou os olhos:

-Me beija Eugene.- Sussurrou e ele acatou a ordem sem pensar duas vezes. Ela suspirou ao sentir a língua dele contra sua. Se tudo já era delicioso antes, sabendo o que aquilo significava tornava tudo mais gostoso ainda. Suspirou contra a boca dele e não se assustou ao sentir a maneira como o corpo dele reagia com os beijos. Ela queria aquilo, que ele reagisse exatamente daquela maneira, afinal, pelo que pode entender, ao reagir daquela forma, significava que ela estava agradando-o. Rapunzel queria vê-lo tão inebriado e feliz quanto ela ficava com os beijos ousados que ele lhe dispensava em partes privadas. Sentiu as mãos dele em seus quadris forçando-os para baixo e friccionando sua intimidade contra as calças dele. O moreno respirava rapidamente, o peito subindo e descendo sem parar. Rapunzel testou o movimento que ele tinha lhe forçado a fazer e ficou feliz ao vê-lo abrir a boca num grito mudo. Foi um pouco para baixo sentando nas pernas:

-Você está bem?- Ele perguntou preocupado e ela assentiu. Inclinou o rosto na direção dele e lhe beijou de maneira lenta, provando os movimentos erógenos de maneira curiosa e satisfeita. Ouviu-o gemer baixinho e ficou contente com aquela reação. De maneira ousada deslizou a mão até a calça dele. Sentiu a firmeza e o tamanho e quis saber mais. Enfiou a mão dentro da calça e apreciou a textura macia e quente. Suspirou, percebendo que ao tocá-lo daquela maneira sentia-se quente e com vontade de beijá-lo mais e mais. Agora ela entendia o sentimento que começava em seu coração e terminava em eu baixo ventre. Mordeu o canto do lábio ao ver os lábios entreabertos de Eugene. Se perguntou qual seria a textura de mordê-lo e não passou vontade. Inclinou-se e mordeu o lábio inferior que parecia convidá-la a fazer exatamente aquilo. O moreno chamou seu nome baixinho, de um jeito rouco e febril. Ela sabia que ninguém mais no mundo teria capacidade de falar o nome dela de um jeito que a deixasse tão feliz quanto Eugene tinha feito. Ficou surpresa quando a mão dele envolveu a sua e satisfeita quando percebeu que ele a ensinava o que fazer. Era um movimento firme e rápido que o deixava tão inebriado quanto ela ficava com ele. Rapunzel olhou para o rosto dele e o viu travar o maxilar e engolir em seco:

-Está tudo bem?- Parou os movimentos e ele assentiu freneticamente:

-Inferno Blondie. Isso é muito bom. Só...Não pare agora. – Ela assentiu e continuou. Ele agarrou a nuca dela com força e a beijou enquanto tinha espasmos. Rapunzel sentiu sua mão subitamente quente e se afastou dele olhando o que tinha acontecido. Eugene ainda tinha os olhos fechados e o peito arfando:

-Eu acho que sei o que é isso.- Ela murmurou olhando para a mão suja. Eugene abriu os olhos e a encarou com preocupação:

-Sinto muito.

-Não quero que sinta.- Murmurou- Eu fico feliz de ser capaz de fazer com você o mesmo que faz comigo.- O moreno sorriu e passou a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto dela:

-Vem.- Ele levantou e levando-a consigo. A jovem o seguiu até a portinha ao lado do quarto de sua mãe e entrou no banheiro. Ele pegou o vaso com água e lavou a mão dela. Rapunzel prestou atenção em cada movimento dele. Eugene esticou a mão até a toalha e tomou as pequenas mãos entre as suas secando-as com devoção. Os olhos dela estavam mergulhados nos dele- Você tem os olhos mais lindos que já vi na vida. – A loira corou- Você é linda.- Beijou-a sem resistir aos lábios rosados- Eu te amo.- Ela piscou sentindo o coração acelerar. As palavras dele tinham uma sinceridade crua. Os olhos dela marejaram:

-Eugene...-Suspirou- Eu não quero mais morar aqui.- O rapaz piscou atordoado:

-O que? Por que isso assim do nada?

-Não é do nada. – Ela o abraçou longamente- Eu não quero te perder.

-Hey Rapunzel.- Murmurou segurando o rosto dela com ambas as mãos- Mesmo se quiser passar a vida inteira aqui me escondendo da sua mãe e vivendo dessa forma...-Suspirou- Jamais me perderia. Eu finalmente encontrei meu lugar quando me perdi em você.- Ela o abraçou e suspirou:

-Eu preciso sair daqui. Eu não quero mais viver essa pressão... Essa relação difícil com a minha mãe.

-O que te levou a tomar uma decisão dessas?- Ela desviou o olhar:

-Eu só pensei em conhecer mais do mundo.

-Blondie.- Ele a chamou cuidadosamente- O que houve? Está com medo da sua mãe por quê?- A loira o olhou com apreensão e o coração dele apertou- O que houve? Ela machucou você?- Rapunzel assentiu e não aguentou. As lágrimas começaram a cair. Eugene abraçou-a protetoramente tentando conter a raiva que sentia daquela mulher horrível. Sua preocupação pelo bem estar da garota ultrapassava qualquer sentimento de ódio por Gothel. Rapunzel narrou o ocorrido na tarde em que tentou prender os cabelos com a fita. O moreno ficou extremamente chocado e irritado com o que ouviu:

-Eu já estou... Desde o dia em que voltei do festival das lanternas...-Ela fungou e ele limpou-lhe uma lágrima teimosa com carinho. O gesto delicado dele a fez sentir o coração apertar de emoção- Pensando em deixar a torre.- Ele notou que ela não chamava mais o lugar de casa- Eu...-Suspirou- Queria que ela viesse junto. Eu não sei se tenho capacidade de deixá-la sozinha depois de tudo que vivemos juntas mas...-Soluçou- Está muito difícil. Está cada dia mais complicado. Estou escondendo tantas coisas dela e me sinto tão distante. Como se finalmente eu pudesse ver a barreira que foi construída ao longo dos anos. Eu nem sei só... Eu sei que tem coisas exageradas e erradas no modo como ela me criou e esse tipo de comportamento me sufoca ao ponto de enlouquecer. Ao mesmo tempo...- Rapunzel mordeu o lábio inferior e bufou enquanto levava as mãos ao peito- Foi a mãe quem me criou e me ensinou a ler, me deu livros sobre pintura, tintas e...-Suspirou pesadamente- E lembrou do meu aniversário.

-Rapunzel. Vou te contar uma história. Mas ela é longa então precisamos sentar.- Ela assentiu confusa. Ele a tomou pela mão e andaram lentamente até o sofá. Eugene segurou o rosto dela com ambas as mãos e empurrou para trás da orelha o cabelo que cobria o olho verde e brilhante. Por fim começou a brincar com as mãos dela tentando passar conforto- Um dos meus primeiros trabalhos foi fora de Corona. Eu não queria me arriscar por aqui. Um cara de uns 45 anos sequestrou a esposa de um duque. Eu ajudei com o esquema de fuga. Peguei minha grana e fui embora. Um tempo depois voltei pra lá, queria saber se tinha algo grande para me passarem. Eu encontrei esse cara e sabe o que aconteceu?- A jovem negou- Bem, os guardas do reino ao acharam e ele seria morto, mas a duquesa não deixou. Ele me contou que durante o período do sequestro ele usou um esquema muito comum no trabalho dele.- A jovem o olhou com curiosidade- É a aproximação emocional. Alguém, que no caso dele fui eu, leva a vitima até o cativeiro. Ele fica responsável por levar comida, um livro e até de vez em quando ouvir os temores da pessoa. Ele é 'o cara bonzinho'. Isso não quer dizer que ele se importou com a duquesa. Ele simplesmente contou histórias de que se ela fugisse, ou algo acontecesse a ela antes que o duque pagasse o combinado a vida dele estaria por um fio. Ele se fingia de legal e colocava a vida dele nas mãos das pessoas que sequestrava. Isso fazia a pessoa se sentir responsável por ele. Era mais fácil manter cativo alguém que não tentaria fugir. Grandão fez a vida dele assim e não foi morto porque essas pessoas desenvolveram uma espécie de vinculo emocional com ele, afinal, ele deu comida, livros, companhia, quando tudo poderia ser bem pior. Só que Blondie...-Olhou-a com preocupação-Grandão pode ter suavizado a passagem deles durante o sequestro. Ele pode ter fornecido coisas que não era a obrigação dele apenas para vê-los menos preocupados e mais felizes, mas isso não fez dele uma pessoa melhor e nem mesmo encobriu o fato de que ele era um bandido. Entende?- Ela engoliu em seco- Sua mãe pode ter feito tudo isso, mas não anula o fato da relação entre vocês ser tóxica. É normal estar se sentindo culpada e dividida entre o que quer fazer. Eu ouvi o jeito que ela te trata. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela te elogia, para mostrar que te ama, ela te coloca pra baixo para provar que você não tem capacidade de viver sem ela. E isso é errado. É bem cruel. Inteligente porque te faz depender dela...- Rapunzel estava olhando para suas mãos entrelaçadas. Eugene segurou o queixo dela e a fez olhá-lo nos olhos- Nós dois sabemos que ela está errada. Você é perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de si. Você é inteligente e é uma mulher adulta. Não um bebê como aquela senhora fez questão de frisar. Rapunzel, se você quiser abandonar essa mulher você tem todo o direito, assim como é perfeitamente normal você sentir medo e culpa. Mas não deixe que esses sentimentos parem sua vida ou a deixem amarga e infeliz.

-Eu não quero acreditar em suas palavras. Elas soam cruéis para acreditar, mas...-Soluçou e as lágrimas caíram- Quando ela saí ela diz que me ama então eu respondo, eu te amo mais e ela sempre termina falando que me ama muito mais. E todas as vezes que ela diz isso eu sinto como se nunca fosse capaz de amá-la o suficiente para retribuir tudo o que ela fez por mim.- A indignação de Eugene apareceu em seu rosto- E agora...Ouvindo tudo o que disse. Eu não... Eu só...-Engoliu em seco- Eugene eu confio em você. Mas... Ela é minha mãe, não um bandido sequestrador. Não posso acreditar completamente que nossa relação seja assim...Seja algo tóxico. – O moreno mordeu o lado interno da bochecha:

-Tudo bem Blondie. Você tem seu ponto. Mas...- Bufou- Eu andei sondando por aí.- Ela o olhou curioso- Pra saber se alguém sabia da sua mãe. Afinal, 15 dias fora, ela deve ficar em algum lugar.

-Ela sempre me diz que dorme na floresta, nas árvores e que é muito difícil então eu devo ser grata por tudo que ela me traz e...-Suspirou frustrada- O que você descobriu?- Rapunzel não tinha certeza se realmente gostaria de saber mais coisas:

-Bem. Eu fui num pub na estrada entre Corona e Arendelle. O dono do pub e sua mãe tem uma relação intima.- A loira arfou e o olhou com incredulidade. Ele contou toda a conversa que teve com Ted e a cada palavra a decepção inundava mais os olhos verdes que o fitavam- Então eu percebi que sua mãe não anda mentindo só pra você.

-Eu...-Ela bufou e levantou jogando os cabelos para trás. Seu peito subia e descia sem parar- Se ela mentiu para mim por tanto tempo...Quem me garante que você também não é um mentiroso de mão cheia?

-Eu sou um mentiroso de mão cheia!- Ele levantou e a olhou ofendido- Sou o ladrão mais procurado do reino esqueceu? Acusado até de sedução.- Lembrou com irritação- Eu sou muito mentiroso! Mas eu faço isso com as pessoas que não me importo. E acho bom ficar sabendo que você é a segunda pessoa que foi importante na minha vida.

-Aaa! O que aconteceu com a infeliz primeira pessoa?- Ele a olhou seriamente:

-Parou de roubar e está tentando ser decente.- Rapunzel cruzou os braços e o encarou com sofrimento:

-Já tivemos uma discussão parecida.- Murmurou sentindo-se romper. As lágrimas vieram:

-Você está brava comigo?- Ela assentiu- E culpada?- Ela negou- Ótimo, porque você tem todo o direito de ficar brava e não se sentir mal por isso! Você tem direito de sentir o que quiser Blondie.- Quando ele disse aquilo ela não aguentou e jogou-se nos braços dele. Eugene a abraçou de volta, afastando os cabelos do caminho e querendo sentir as costas dela em suas mãos. Rapunzel soluçou e aos poucos seu pranto foi abrandando. Foram muitas informações. Tudo muito rápido e pesado para assimilar.

**N/A: Quem quer abraçar o Eugene mais que tudo? Eu quero. O homem lindo e romântico! Ele ´muito fofo e preocupado com a Goldie não? Espero que tenham curtido o cap e que comentem! Bjks e até a próxima atualização lindas!**


	10. Capítulo 9: Pinturas, banhos e certezas

**Capítulo 9: Pinturas, banhos e certezas**

**N/A: Oiii gente bonita vim atualizar esse cap agora porque estou sem pc e esse é o único cap novo que tinha o pen drive. Então, como meu gato derrubou meu not e eu não sei quando vou pegar a lindeza na manutenção (fez um estrago feio) estou deixando esse post pra ninguém pensar que eu abandonei. Hehehe. Provavelmente o próximo cap demora de sair, mas vai que a manutenção seja simples...Vai saber! **

**Eu adoro esse cap. Tipo, Muitoooo. É um dos meus preferidos =D. Espero que gostem! Sem betagem, mas relido, desculpem algum erro, bjus e aproveitemmmm! (estilo Gothel agora no final kkk)**

**Pode ser que eu nem conheça o amor. Minha alma desperta sonhos de mais. Meu desejo é sempre assim. Dentro de mim o amor sabe me encontrar. Meu coração sempre sabe onde me guardar- Fábio Nesteres- Encontro**

Rapunzel não conseguiu formar uma opinião quando Eugene disse que estava procurando seus pais. Ela queria ficar ofendida por ele duvidar de sua mãe e do parentesco das duas, mas mais uma vez ela não podia. Não conseguia ficar brava porque a mãe já tinha mentido muito e até o momento Eugene não tinha lhe feito nada além de ser sincero e verdadeiro, em tudo. Porém entrar de cabeça nas suspeitas dele lhe dava uma tristeza infinita. Se sua mãe não fosse quem dizia ser ela tinha passado 18 anos da vida com uma pessoa capaz de roubar um bebê da família, de fazer um pai e uma mãe sofrerem_, por 18 anos_. Ela sabia que talvez ele estivesse certo, mas sua cabeça ainda teimava em achar toda a teoria absurda demais. Principalmente sobre o relacionamento da mãe com um homem. Rapunzel queria se convencer de que Eugene tinha entendido errado. De que na verdade o homem disse um nome parecido com o de sua mãe e ele pensou que fosse a mesma pessoa. Afinal, a amante desse homem não tinha filha e mais, tinha uma mãe doente.

Durante a semana que se seguiu ela se ocupou em passar os dias de sol na beira do riacho, escalando árvores e colhendo flores e frutas silvestres. Nesse período ela e Eugene conversaram mais sobre suas vidas e ele lhe falou mais um pouco sobre o tempo no navio. O moreno ficava desconfortável ao falar do orfanato e Rapunzel não queria forçá-lo. Durante o resto do tempo a loira se dedicava a ensiná-lo o que ela tinha aprendido. Ele ficou com os dedos doloridos por picar a agulha de costura o tempo todo quando a garota tentou lhe ensinar a fazer uma mochila. Por fim ela finalizou o trabalho fazendo uma útil e grande bolsa de usar nas costas.

Quando completou o décimo dia da ausência de Gothel Rapunzel tentava ensinar Eugene a pintar e aquilo estava um tanto quando divertido. A jovem usava um vestido lilás com mangas simples feitas de pano sem tinta. As mangas caiam a todo instante pelo ombro fazendo o modelo, que não era tão provocante, se tornar uma peça sensual. A luz da tarde inundava toda a torre com tons alaranjados. Para completar o cenário Rapunzel enfiou dois pinceis em meio aos cabelos conseguindo prendê-los para trás, embora alguns fios caíssem de maneira sensual por seu rosto conforme ela se concentrava. Ela tinha afastado o armário verde e feliz viu que ali ainda não tinha sido pintado. Começou com lições básicas e Eugene ficou extremamente frustrado com sua falta de jeito nas linhas e traços. Conforme ele tentava desenhar tomava cuidado para não pisar no resto do cabelo que não pode ser preso e projetou-se para trás:

-ARHG!- Ele resmungou e jogou o pincel no chão irritado. Rapunzel riu e cruzou os braços enquanto apreciava a visão dele sem o colete e com boa parte da camisa branca aberta:

-Se você não tentar nunca vai conseguir.

-Eu sou do tipo que prefere olhar você. Principalmente com esse vestido sensual.- Ela corou. O relacionamento físico deles estava evoluindo uma vez que tinham muito tempo sozinhos. A jovem ficava extremamente satisfeita quando o tocava e era tocada de volta ao mesmo tempo. Mas ela ainda sentia-se envergonhada quando ele era tão franco em relação aos seus encantos. Principalmente porque não era acostumada com aquilo:

-Você é um nervosinho.- Debochou e riu ao ver os pés descalços dele mexendo desconfortavelmente- Só ter paciência. Pascal faz isso bem melhor do que você.- Eugene abriu a boca ofendido- E se continuar de boca aberta comerá moscas igual ele.- O moreno fez um bico e cerrou os olhos para ela. Rapunzel riu e voltou à atenção para a parede. Estava pintando Eugene em seu colete verde dançando com ela no dia do festival. Ele ficou feliz de ver que alguém finalmente tinha acertado seu nariz. Pegou o pincel que usava para fazer as flores que ela lhe ensinou e mergulhou na tinta azul. Ela o olhou de canto satisfeita que o tinha feito voltar ao trabalho, mas arregalou os olhos ao sentir algo gelado na bochecha. – O que você...?- Passou o dedo pelo rosto e os viu azuis- Você me pintou!

-Você é bem melhor que a parede.- Ele balançou as sobrancelhas e sorriu inclinando o queixo na direção dela. Rapunzel sorriu vingativa e lambuzou o nariz dele de tinta verde- Meu nariz!- Ele usou um tom ofendido e a loira bateu as mãos fingindo limpá-las:

-Está melhor agora acredite.- Projetou o queixo para cima olhando-o com superioridade e diversão. Eugene esticou a mão fazendo um caminho longo com o pincel do queixo até o colo dela. Rapunzel tentou revidar e ele se esquivou. Ela correu atrás dele e o homem riu se esquivando de maneira ágil. A garota usou o resto do cabelo que estava solto e o fez tropeçar. Ele quase caiu e ela o alcançou sujando-o por todo o rosto com tinta verde. Correu quando ele tentou revidar, mas o ágil ladrão a tomou para si antes que pudesse ganhar distancia e começou a pintar seu rosto:

-Olha que obra de arte no rosto dessa tela bonita! Uma flor!- Debochou fazendo-a gargalhar. Ela passou o pincel pelo pescoço dele e depois pelo peito, ao menos a parte exposta. Em seguida a loira jogou o pincel no chão e usou os dedos para fazer contornos no peito dele. Eugene segurou um gemido:

-Blondie.- Murmurou enquanto o peito subia e descia rapidamente:

-Sua textura é boa.- Ela murmurou e olhou-o. O rosto dela estava metade azul. Ela começou a rir- Você está hilário com o nariz todo verde.- Eugene inclinou e esfregou o nariz contra o lado limpo do rosto dela. Sem resistir tomou os lábios macios num beijo carinhoso e profundo. Rapunzel passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e não se importou de colar o corpo contra o peito todo sujo de tinta. O beijo a deixou quente e cheia de ideias. Queria tocá-lo daquele jeito de novo. Queria fazer mais que aquilo, queria saber se o livro que leu era verdade. Queria que ele a tomasse por inteiro:

-Hey.- Ele se afastou e riu- Melhor tomar um banho, eu limpo essa bagunça.- Ela negou com a cabeça e disse de um jeito tímido:

-Melhor nós dois tomarmos um banho. – Eugene sorriu:

-Você tem ótimas ideias Goldie.- Sussurrou e beijou-a ternamente. Rapunzel foi esquentar a água no fogão e Eugene e Pascal juntaram as tintas dentro da caixinha espelhada. O desenho dos dois dançando ainda estava pela metade e a flor mal feita dele no canto de toda a arte. Fez uma careta ao ver o quanto era ruim. Deixou a caixinha em cima da mesinha que ficava no canto e olhou em volta, mais uma vez admirado com o trabalho bem feito da garota- Que talento.- Comentou impressionado e Pascal soltou um chiadinho em concordância. Ele estava começando a entender a linguagem do bichinho. Ajudou Rapunzel a levar a água para o banheiro e despejou-a na banheira que mais parecia uma enorme tina de madeira da idade média. Ela encostou no aparato de lavar o rosto e o encarou. Eugene sorriu discretamente e pegou uma toalha molhando-a na água quente. Andou até a jovem e limpou-a com a ponta do pano úmido. Ao terminar de limpá-la abriu o resto da camisa e jogou-a no chão. A garota passeou os grandes olhos por todo seu corpo, ao menos as partes expostas. Ele sorriu orgulhoso. Sabia que era bonito e ver a loira olhando-o daquela maneira lhe deixava arrepiado. Molhou mais a toalha e limpou o próprio rosto:

-Deixa que eu faço isso.- Ela murmurou com a voz levemente trêmula. O moreno assentiu e fechou os olhos quando a toalha morna tocou seu torso nu. Suspirou e abriu as pálpebras mediocremente. Pode ver a concentração de Rapunzel em tirar a tinta de sua pele- Fizemos uma bagunça em?

-Foi divertido, não?- Ela assentiu e sorriu- Você quer que eu saia para tomar seu banho?- Os olhos verdes o tragaram e o moreno engoliu em seco:

-Não.- E para provar seu ponto as mãos tremulas foram parar no cós de sua calça. Os dedos se meteram entre o tecido e a pele e ela abaixou tua roupa nervosamente. Embora ela houvesse o tocado e tenha se deixado tocar, eles nunca tinham realmente se visto. Sempre entre camadas de roupas, lençóis e cercados pela penumbra. Eugene suspirou diante a possibilidade e engoliu em seco livrando-se da calça. Ela o olhou com desejo nítido nos olhos. Ele ficou tenso e encarou aquele mar de verde com seriedade.

Rapunzel viu os olhos dele cravarem nos seus e mordeu o lábio inferior em ansiedade quando ele baixou a roupa íntima. Seu coração estava acelerado, um calor envergonhado e gostoso tomou conta de seus poros. Sentiu as bochechas arderem e o olhou atentamente. Ele estava evidentemente com desejo. Voltou seu olhar para o rosto dele. Não tinha notado que o peito dele subia e descia rapidamente, igual ao dela:

-Não vai para a banheira?- Ela perguntou tentando manter a voz firme e falhando miseravelmente. Ele assentiu e entrou na água. A loira sentia uma mistura de coisas, a ansiedade e empolgação eram os predominantes. Agora ela sabia que quase todas as partes dele foram beijadas pelo sol. Quase todas. Ficou lisonjeada por ele deixá-la participar de uma situação tão intima como aquela e ao mesmo tempo seu coração encheu-se de carinho e devoção. Ocorreu-lhe que, da mesma forma que ele se despiu seria a vez dela. Suspirou nervosa diante o olhar quente que o homem lhe lançava e passou a mão pelos cabelos prendendo o máximo que podia. Um coque frouxo e cheio de fios soltos foi o máximo que conseguiu com as mãos tremulas como estavam. Ela sentia como se o coração pudesse sair a qualquer momento pela boca tamanho nervosismo e ansiedade. Rapunzel podia comparar aquela sensação a mesma que a dominou quando estava prestes a sair da torre pela primeira vez. Ela sabia que uma vez saindo seu mundo nunca mais seria o mesmo e ali estava novamente, prestes a mudar que seu cabelo fosse mais curto para não ficar arrastando no chão mesmo após o coque improvisado. Queria sentir-se bonita:

-Rapunzel?- Ele a olhou com preocupação e ela sorriu de maneira sincera. Eugene sorriu de volta, mostrando toda sua ansiedade. Ele estava obviamente tão nervoso quanto ela.- Está tudo bem?- A loira assentiu e levou a mão as costas enfiando os dedos por entre o cordão do vestido. Engoliu em seco ao senti-lo afrouxar e olhando-o nos olhos puxou as mangas de tecido sem cor que insistiram em cair durante todo o dia. A peça desceu de seu corpo facilmente. Puxou as alças delicadas do macacão fino de algodão cru que consistia em sua combinação e ele caiu amontoando-se em seus pés com o vestido. Suspirou, o rosto pegando fogo, enquanto os olhos apaixonados do moreno percorriam seu corpo nu de maneira embasbacada.

Eugene abriu a boca diante a frescura e delicadeza da pele rosada. Ela era feito uma pintura enviada dos céus, parada na frente dele. Um anjo deixando-se levar pela rudeza de um ladrão. Ele não conseguia parar de olhá-la. Todos os detalhes de seu corpo magro e delicado incendiando cada pequeno ponto de sua alma:

-Você é...-Engoliu em seco e esticou a mão. Ela diminuiu a curta distancia e aceitou a mão dele com nervosismo- Você é a representação do incrível.- Sentiu-se torpe ao dizer aquilo, mas nem as mais belas palavras poderiam traduzir tudo que ia ao coração do homem. O momento era puro de mais para encaixar-se em meras frases. Ajudou-a a entrar na banheira. A loira jogou a parte do cabelo que não conseguiu prender para fora de modo que não lhe incomodasse. Eugene esticou a mão tocando a tez delicada e ela fechou os olhos, sorrindo levemente. O moreno inclinou o rosto na direção dela e iniciou um beijo carinhoso e lento. Uma sedução envolvente para deixá-la inebriada.

Rapunzel sentiu o beijo dele com mais sensibilidade e não resistiu em enterrar a mão no cabelo dele. Sentiu satisfação ao ouvi-lo gemer dentro de sua boca e todo o seu corpo ficou em evidente estado de ansiedade e alegria. Ela nunca imaginou, nem em seus sonhos mais delirantes, que um dia fosse estar tão próxima a alguém fisicamente como estava dele. Aquilo era tão emocionante que os olhos dela marejaram. Ele se afastou dela e a olhou nos olhos, limpando seu rosto carinhosamente:

-Tudo bem?- Ela assentiu e tomou os lábios dele num beijo. A língua exigente e carinhosa a faziam ter arrepios por todo o corpo. Em dado momento as mãos grandes empurraram suas costas e ela sentiu os seios contra a pele firme. Descolou a boca da dele e arfou surpresa com o prazer obtido num gesto simples- Goldie?- Ele sussurrou em sua orelha:

-Eu poderia morrer assim.- Ela sussurrou deixando-o tranquilo. Eugene deslizou a boca pela orelha dela, dando beijos molhados e vendo o braço arrepiar. Desceu a boca lentamente para o pescoço e alternou mordidas leves e brincadeiras com a língua. Suas mãos deslizaram até os quadris dela e a puxou para cima de si. Rapunzel arfou e ele fechou os olhos de maneira forte ao sentir o peso dela em cima de partes bem sensíveis. Estavam abraçados de maneira protetora e completamente inebriados de paixão:

-Você é tão linda.- Ele sussurrou contra a orelha dela e sentiu-a suspirar. Tudo dela sempre seria intenso de mais e Eugene adorava ver as reações incríveis que seus toques lhe causavam- Eu te amo.- Sussurrou e ela sorriu de olhos fechados enquanto ele lhe beijava o pescoço bem abaixo do queixo. Desceu a boca lentamente e finalmente beijou-lhe os seios com devoção e carinho. Ele mais que a venerava enquanto a beijava daquela forma, ele verdadeiramente a amava, transformando aquilo que sentia em gestos. Rapunzel soltou um gemido alto, quase gritando quando os lábios ternos e dedicados dele lhe beijaram os seios. Podia sentir a textura firme e quente dele abaixo de si e o queria além daquilo:

-Eugene.- Sussurrou o nome dele de um jeito sôfrego e carinhoso. O moreno levantou a cabeça e a encarou com os olhos cerrados. A visão dos lábios inchados dele bem como todo o desalinho do cabelo e aparência confusa a fizeram suspirar de prazer:

-Sim Goldie?- Sussurrou preocupado com ela:

-Quero fazer amor com você.- Usou as palavras que aprendeu ao ler o livro de romance. Ele piscou quase chocado:

-Aqui não é lugar para sua primeira vez Goldie.- Murmurou com preocupação:

-Eu não quero levantar daqui e quero fazer isso agora.- Sussurrou:

-Mas nós precisamos ou será ruim e doloroso.- Sussurrou e ela lentamente, o corpo molhado dela mexendo com os sentidos do moreno de maneira quase incontrolável. Enrolou a toalha neles com carinho. No processo de secá-la beijou-a profundamente. Segurou a mão na dela e saiu do banheiro. Rapunzel segurou a toalha contra si e conforme andavam em direção as escadas ela apreciou a visão do traseiro firme dele. Sorriu, sentindo-se feliz por dividir algo tão intimo com alguém. Ele a guiou escada acima e a fez deitar na cama. Colocou-se por cima dela e a olhou com amor- Rapunzel. Eu não quero te machucar, mas...Prometo que as próximas vezes serão melhores. Isso pode doer.- Foi sincero e a jovem corou:

-Só um pouco, pelo o que entendi será inevitável. Eu confio em você. - Ele sorriu preocupado e beijou-a. Dedicou algum tempo em beijá-la por todo o corpo. Aproveitou o quanto ela se deixava entregar mais e mais e inebriou-a de sensações. Quanto mais a beijava e a deixava pronta para ele, mais ela tinha certeza do quanto seus mundos estavam entrelaçados de maneira maravilhosa e incrível. Eugene praticamente pintava seu corpo com os lábios, tamanha dedicação que tinha a ela e Rapunzel apreciava cada mínima sensação que os movimentos dele lhe causavam. Por fim ele deitou por cima dela e afastou-lhe os cabelos do rosto carinhosamente. Rapunzel sorriu apaixonada- Posso?- Ela assentiu e ele a beijou de maneira profunda e sedutora. O cuidado que ele teve ao fazer aquele movimento lhe custou um esforço muito grande. Ele estava tremulo e ansioso, como se fosse sua primeira vez. Rapunzel arfou de dor e agarrou-o com força escondendo o rosto no pescoço dele- Hey, calma. Eu posso parar se você quiser.

-Eu não quero.- Ela sussurrou com a voz falha e ele terminou de se forçar contra ela. A sensação de finalmente estar dentro dela foi arrebatadora. Apoiou os braços no colchão, um de cada lado dela. A loira abriu os olhos e algumas lágrimas caíram. Ele as limpou com tanto carinho que ela ficou emocionada e deixou mais lágrimas escaparem:

-Hey.- Ele sussurrou- Como estamos?

-Felizes.- A jovem respondeu emocionada e ele assentiu. Olharam-se intensamente, ele sentia que estava mergulhado dentro da alma dela. Não queria perder um lance de suas expressões, queria tudo dela para si, mas precisou fechar os olhos quando ela o puxou para si beijando-o. De maneira lenta e receosa ele conduziu aquele momento, fazendo-a sentir menos dor e algo mais perto do prazer. Beijou-a por todo o rosto e de maneira carinhosa e cuidadosa deu a ela novas sensações. Queria que ela se sentisse a pessoa mais importante do mundo e conseguiu. Mais tarde ela se aconchegou ao peito dele e Eugene a observou dormir. Seu coração repleto de amor e felicidade ao ver o jeito calmo e feliz que ela descansava. Acabou pegando no sono pesadamente. Nunca tinha tido um sono tão tranquilo. Quando acordaram a noite já ia alta. Ele a levou até o banheiro e esquentou água para que apreciassem um banho aconchegante. Durante o banho ele passou o sabonete com cheiro de flores pelo corpo dela e realizando o que ela queria mais cedo a tomou dentro da banheira arrancando de sua garota os mais deliciosos e excitantes sons. Ele ficou contente de poder dar a ela mais prazer do que na primeira vez. Depois de limpos enrolaram-se num lençol e rumaram até a janela. Fitaram as estrelas de maneira sonhadora:

-Eugene?

-Sim Goldie?- Sussurrou enquanto raspava o queixo de leve contra o pescoço dela:

-As estrelas vistas do mar são mais bonitas?

-Certamente mais impressionantes.- Ele murmurou e deslizou a mão pelo braço dela, fazendo-a esticar para cima, como se tentasse pegar algo no céu- Quando estava no navio eu sentia como se precisasse apenas esticar a mão para tocá-las.- Ela suspirou e mexeu os dedos na direção dos pontos brancos no céu:

-Gosto de pensar que essas estrelas cuidam das pessoas, guiando-as com sabedoria. Imagino que...-Suspirou- Elas fizeram uma reunião lá no céu e decidiram que deveriam formar as constelações para ajudar as pessoas perdidas a se orientarem.- Eugene sorriu e beijou-lhe a pele exposta. Ela aconchegou mais as costas contra o peito dele:

- Tenho certeza de que todo andarilho sem rumo pode encontrar um lugar ao qual pertence se entender o que as estrelas tem a dizer.- Rapunzel gostou das palavras que ouviu e ficou em silêncio apreciando a vista- Escolha.

-O que?

-Escolha. Uma estrela! Vou roubá-la para você.

-E eu não duvido da sua capacidade. – Ele riu- Ok. Qualquer uma do céu?

-Sim.- Ele incentivou:

-E vamos saber qual é e como localizá-la?

-Bem. Você é a tal dos mapas estrelares. – A loira sorriu e olhou atentamente para o céu. Conseguiu vislumbrar Orion e Scorpius frente a frente, como guerreiros prontos para o embate. Foi sua vez de segurar a mão de Eugene e fazê-lo apontar para o céu- Aquela é a constelação do guerreiro Orion. Os livros dizem que ele tinha um cão guia, que o ajudava a encontrar seu caminho sempre. Consegue ver uma estrela ali logo à frente?

-Aquela destacada dos pontinhos em ordem?- Rapunzel assentiu- Sim. Ela é fácil de se reconhecer.

-Eu quero aquela.

-A estrela do guerreiro? Meio perigoso Goldie.- Sussurrou contra a orelha dela e sentiu satisfação ao ver o braço dela arrepiar:

-Ela é conhecida como a estrela cão, mas seu nome é Sirius. Eu a quero porque...-Sorriu ternamente- Se eu me perder sempre poderei achar um caminho até você.- Eugene a virou carinhosamente e olharam-se nos olhos, o lençol que cobria-lhe o corpo desceu pelos ombros. Ele afastou o cabelo dela para trás e beijou-a. Rapunzel correspondeu com paixão. Fez amor com ela no sofá, de maneira lenta, intensa e apaixonada. Não conseguia manter as mãos longe e ao que parecia ela também não.

**_Tangled_**

Eleonor olhou para o céu estrelado e suspirou:

-Querida.- O rei chamou com preocupação- O que há?

-Mais um ano se foi.- Murmurou sentindo o coração apertar em angustia- E nossa menininha está por aí. E se ela já se casou? Foram-se 18 anos, talvez ela esteja casada e morando no velho mundo. Não deve fazer ideia de que a perdemos. – Frederic levantou e andou até a varanda do enorme quarto. Abraçou sua esposa e ela suspirou cansada:

-Eu sinto muito por não termos mais filhos. Se pudéssemos...

-Isso não apagaria a dor que sinto por nossa filha.

-Mas seria um espaço preenchido. – Ele murmurou puxando-a protetoramente:

-Eu gosto de imaginar que apesar de estar longe de nós ela esteja levando uma vida normal e feliz. Não quero pensar no que aquela mulher horrível pode ter feito a ela.

-Nossa filha voltará para nós Eleonor. Às vezes a vida dá voltas e se encarrega de certas coisas de uma maneira estranha, mas... Não podemos perder a esperança. – Ela suspirou chorosa e assentiu. Ficaram olhando para as estrelas se perguntando onde a filha estaria. Os olhos de Eleonor grudaram na estrela guia de Orion, a estrela cão. Seu coração apertou e ela lutou com a sensação de que a angustia chegaria ao fim. Já tinha tido aquele sentimento outras vezes e não queria se iludir. Sua filha provavelmente nunca voltaria para casa.

**_Tangled_**

Rapunzel estava quente, sentia o calor percorrer todo corpo e lançar pequenos arrepios frios nos braços e no couro cabeludo. Gemeu com a sensação contrastante de calor e frio. Sentiu algo quente e úmido deslizando por seu ventre e finalmente acordou. Eugene estava lhe dispensando beijos molhados perto do umbigo. Ele lhe lançou um olhar travesso e continuou explorando a pele nua com os lábios. Sentiu os dentes dele rasparem em seu baixo ventre e então a língua finalmente fez sua mágica. A mão dela foi parar no cabelo dele automaticamente. Olhou-o por entre os cílios e pode ver um sorriso malicioso nos lábios dele. Ele a beijou e mordiscou com volúpia e embora já tivesse feito aquilo outras vezes com ela, aquela era a primeira vez que tudo era tão às claras, tão visual e intimo. Ele continuou provocando-a com a língua, movimentos circulares e molhados que estavam deixando-a zonza. Uma pressão se fez e ela queria mais e mais:

-Rapunzel!- A menina arregalou os olhos e o empurrou- Rapunzel! Jogue seus cabelos!- A voz de Gothel cantarolou do lado de fora. Eugene sentou abruptamente e se olharam com pânico. Ela levantou e o moreno agradeceu por ter recolhido suas coisas no dia anterior e levado para o quarto da loira, caso contrário seus pertences estariam espalhados pela sala- Não ficarei mais jovem aqui embaixo!- A mãe cantarolou:

-Já vou.- Ela gritou e deu um pulo da cama metendo-se numa combinação fina- Ela veio mais cedo.- Esganiçou a fala- Veio quase cinco dias mais cedo!

-Se acalme. Vai ficar tudo bem!- Murmurou beijando-a rapidamente- Melhor ir logo antes que ela desconfie de algo.

-Rapunzel! O que está acontecendo aí?

-Já vou mãe!- Gritou. Olhou para Eugene com preocupação- Fique bem aqui. Depois pensamos em algo!- Ele piscou o olho direito para ela e nem mesmo aquele gesto a fez sentir outra coisa além de ansiedade e medo. Enquanto puxava a mãe para cima ela ficou se perguntando se era muito tarde e por que da mãe ter voltado quatro dias antes do previsto:

-Hora Rapunzel, que diabos ainda faz sem roupas? Já são nove da manhã!- Acusou olhando-a de maneira reprovadora. Rapunzel cruzou os braços contra si, torcendo para que a mãe não notasse nada diferente. Embora se sentisse bem diferente após entregar-se a Eugene de corpo e alma torcia para que a mudança não fosse externa ou tudo viria por água abaixo- Por que está tão calada?

-Eu não a esperava tão cedo mãe. – Murmurou sem jeito. Gothel se aproximou dela e lhe tocou os cabelos checando-os:

-Está tudo bem minha flor?

-Sim mãe.

-Querida, não quero que se assuste, mas...- Encarou-a seriamente enquanto deslizava a mão sem parar pelo cabelo loiro- Viu algo de diferente por aqui ultimamente?

-Diferente?- Olhou-a em pânico. Ela devia ter notado algo:

-Não quero te alarmar, mas nenhuma oura pessoa além de mim apareceu por aqui, certo?

-Do que está falando mãe?- Questionou deixando o medo invadir sua voz- N-não es-ta-tamos seguras?

-Viu alguém Rapunzel?

-Fomos só eu e Pascal durante 11 dias!- Respondeu deixando a tensão dominá-la:

-Não querida, não precisa sentir medo!- Abraçou-a, mas as mãos continuaram nos cabelos- Sua mãe só teve um pressentimento ruim.

-Mãe!- Ela a olhou atentamente- Está escondendo algo de mim?- Gothel ponderou por longos minutos:

-Claro que não Rapunzel. Eu só... Vi muitos cartazes sobre um bandido perigoso e ele está sumido. Ninguém consegue prendê-lo. Fiquei com muito medo de que ele estivesse andando por esses lados:

-Bandido perigoso?- Rapunzel sentiu a garganta fechar em medo:

-Sim. Ele se chama Flynn Ride mais horrível e grotesco dos homens. Ele tem uma aparência monstruosa e certamente te lançaria um feitiço horroroso ´para te rasgar por dentro como eu lhe expliquei.- Rapunzel não podia acreditar que o nome de Flynn estivesse deslizando da boca de sua mãe daquele jeito. Em pânico, com medo de ser descoberta, não falou nada apenas arregalou os olhos- Minha flor, não fique tão nervosa! Nada vai nos encontrar aqui. Estamos seguras e aquele homem horrível deve estar muito longe em algum outro país! Foi besteira minha vir correndo assim. Eu sinto muito por te preocupar.- E beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça sentindo o cheiro de flores do cabelo mágico:

-Eu sinto muito por dormir até tão tarde.- Murmurou- Fiquei até de madrugada relendo os livros sobre astronomia. Se tiver algum novo pode me trazer da próxima vez que sair?

-Não pretendo sair tão cedo com um bandido perigoso solto por aí! Mas posso procurar algo novo sobre as estrelas para você.- Rapunzel assentiu- Agora vá se vestir e depois fazer suas tarefas. Está atrasada mocinha!

-Sim mãe.- Subiu correndo e abriu as cortinas ao mínimo para entrar. Eugene estava vestido e a olhou com preocupação:

-Ela sabe sobre você... Sobre Flynn.- Sussurrou assustada- Ela...

-Claro que ela sabe sobre mim. Ted deve ter falado que andei perguntando dela. Mais perigoso. Ele deve ter dito que eu perguntei se ela tinha filhos!- Rapunzel o encarou chocada. A expressão de quem descobre uma evidente e desagradável verdade estava estampada no rosto delicado- Hey.- Ele sussurrou e puxou-a para si- Calma. Você precisa disfarçar ou ela vai perceber.

-Como eu pude ser tão cega?- Bufou e pegou um vestido lilás muito parecido com o que usava quando se conheceram. Colocou-o e Eugene ajudou-a a amarrar o espartilho- Como sou idiota. Nisso ela tinha razão. Sou crédula de mais!

-Hey!- Ele a beijou brevemente- Fique calma. Ela é sua mãe, se pressupõe que podemos confiar em nossas mães. Você não foi boba por isso. Será agora se deixar que ela perceba algo errado.- Ela assentiu:

-Você tem razão. – Sussurrou e se afastou dele- Vou descer. Quando ela for tomar banho ou dormir você pode sair.- Ele assentiu e beijou-a mais uma vez. Quando ela saiu ele sentou na cama e preocupou-se. Gothel era muito esperta, ele precisaria ser mais e estar sempre um passo ou dois na frente para que ela não os pegasse. O nojo que sentia pela mulher aumentava a cada dia.

**_Tangled_**

-Não vá longe.- Rapunzel murmurou com a boca colada na de Eugene. Gothel estava tomando banho. Ele a abraçou por um minuto inteiro e beijou-a brevemente:

-Estarei aqui. Qualquer problema grite. Mande Pascal, faça qualquer coisa.

-O tempo está esfriando, não o quero muitas noites do lado de fora.

-Então fuja comigo!- Ele pediu e ela riu:

-Precisamos organizar melhor essa viagem. - Ela murmurou com um nó quente no estomago ao pensar naquilo. Eugene a abraçou de novo:

-Estarei próximo. Se ficar em apuros me chame.

-Ela é só uma mãe mentirosa. Não uma vilã.- Suas palavra saíram com tanta dúvida que ele a olhou preocupado- Eu acho.- Beijou-o de novo e empurrou-o. Rapunzel sentou no sofá e abraçou as próprias pernas. Sua mãe demorou no banheiro. Pascal a olhou querendo dizer algo, mas ela não entendeu:

-O que foi?- O camaleão soltou um chiado frustrado e apontou para a janela- Devo mesmo ir?- A expressão cética dele a fez lembrar Eugene. Ela não podia mais com aquilo. Ele estava do lado de fora, aguentando o vento frio do final do outono, para ficar por perto, mesmo que ele quisesse passar a noite em outro lugar não poderia por causa dos guardas, teria que ir para muito longe a ponto de não conseguir voltar tão cedo. Engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos. Ela estava expondo uma pessoa que amava e confiava em favor de outra que não confiava mais. Seu coração gritou "Vá embora, livre-se dessa culpa" e pela primeira vez ela estava disposta a considerar. Uma vez feito isso ela nunca mais voltaria à mesma vida com a mãe. Mas ela sabia, do mesmo jeito que Eugene também sabia, sua mãe nunca os aceitaria juntos e poderia denunciar o moreno aos guardas. Ela poderia levá-lo a morte. O jeito que falou dele, sobre ser um ladrão grotesco e perigoso. Rapunzel não podia ficar ali, seu coração gritava para sair:

-Flor?- Abriu os olhos e viu Gothel olhando-a com desconfiança- O que está fazendo dormindo no sofá assim tão cedo?

-Só estava pensando. Não dormindo.- Devolveu num tom indiferente:

-E seria?

-Mãe... Você não se sente solitária?- Gothel sentiu o coração pesar em medo. As coisas estavam ficando complicadas de manter com a jovem adulta. A mulher se aproximou e sentou ao lado dela:

-Hora Rapunzel. Tenho você. E você tem a mim. Não pode ser solitário apenas conosco. É seguro e essencialmente amoroso.- Para provar seu ponto a abraçou. A jovem demorou a retornar o gesto, mas assim o fez- Rapunzel. - Cheirou o cabelo e depois o ombro - Que cheiro é esse?- A loira se afastou e a olhou confusa - Esse cheiro. - Se aproximou - Diferente.

-Acho que está passando tempo demais lá fora e não reconhece mais os aromas familiares. - Brincou e Gothel a olhou atentamente - Mãe, eu estou assustada com seu comportamento. Você viu alguma pessoa bárbara por perto?

-Não minha flor! Claro que não! Já disse estamos seguras! Acho que tem razão. O cheiro daquelas pessoas horríveis confundiu meus sentidos. - A mulher abraçou-a, ou melhor, os cabelos. Se continuasse paranoica como estava Rapunzel iria desconfiar e faria perguntas que ela não poderia responder. Ela tinha se precipitado voltando daquele jeito. Ted estava certo, Rider estava bêbado de mais e provavelmente fazendo perguntas idiotas que todos fazem ao puxar assunto com o cara do balcão. Foi apenas uma coincidência. Mesmo se convencendo disso, algo muito mínimo em seu intimo lhe dizia que perdia algum detalhe, uma mudança sutil que não podia perceber conscientemente e que lhe deixava com o pé atrás. Esse sentimento mínimo não lhe impediu de deixar Rapunzel sozinha cerca de dois dias depois. A menina cantarolava e fazia todas as rotinas de maneira normal e ficar trancada na torre com uma sempre animada jovem lhe deixava louca. Precisava ir para o Snuggly Duckllyng tomar uma cerveja e quem sabe conseguir um companheiro naquela tarde. Às vezes ela olhava para Rapunzel e sentia ganas de estrangulá-la. Olhar a jovem lhe lembrava da rainha e do quanto sua vida mudou porque a vadia real tinha ficado grávida. Perdeu sua liberdade e a tensão de ser descoberta era o pior de tudo. Como odiava ter ficado presa ao fardo daquela princesa idiota. Sem aguentar os sorrisos amorosos decidiu sair. Rapunzel era feito um cachorrinho obediente e se um dia começasse a latir só precisaria prendê-la. Despediu-se da garota e como fazia quando ainda era uma flor, deixou-a para voltar quando precisasse. Dava-se esse direito depois de tanto tempo presa naquele lugar:

-Volto em três dias minha flor.- Murmurou quando descia pelos cabelos:

-Estarei aqui.- E perdida em pensamentos Gothel não notou a voz tremida da jovem.

**N/A: E aí gente? Que acharam? Eu não sabia se deixava a NC do primeiro jeito que escrevi (mais descritivo) ou se enchia de metáforas. Como foi a primeira vez deles e por se tratar da Rapunzel decidi por deixar a segunda opção. Não sei se as próximas que tiverem faço algo mais descritivo. Que acham? Huahuahuahua. Espero que tenham gostado, torçam para que meu PC volte logo e comentemmmm! Bjus e até a próxima atualização!**


	11. Capítulo 10: Adeus aos velhos temores

**Capítulo 10: Adeus aos velhos temores**

**Estou finalmente de volta! Weee todos gritam \o/. Claro que não de maneira tão presente quanto antes. Meu not morreu. Sim morreu, não pega mais, mas em compensação salvaram meu HD e agora eu tenho um HD externo! UFA! Todas as minhas fics e imagens estão nele! Peço a compreensão de vocês quanto as atualizações afinal, vou depender do PC da minha irmã pra poder editar a fic. **

**Agora sobre a fic! Esse capítulo! Bem! Eu o acho interesse. Espero que gostem. Ainda acho ao caps dessa fic curtos, mas espero que a intensidade dele compense. **

**Bem! Sem mais delongas! Sem betagem (Ceci n me mata), mas relido e feito com carinho! Passível de erros. Bjus e aproveitem!**

**Se nossa sabedoria pudesse ser adquirida através de uma bola de cristal todo sofrimento poderia ser evitado, mas hora, sem o sofrimento não há a tal sabedoria. **

-Eu pensei que ela nunca fosse ir.- Eugene resmungou quando pisou na torre. Rapunzel estava sentada na escada e o encarava seriamente. Não tinha corrido para lhe abraçar- O que aconteceu?- Se aproximou com preocupação e ajoelhou na frente dela- Ela te fez algo?- Negou- Então?- Os olhos do homem correram com preocupação por todo o rosto dela:

-Estou...Estou dando uma olhada no lugar, aqui é um dos melhores ângulos. – Ele a encarou confuso- Uma última olhada.

-Rapunzel, você está falando sério?

-Eu não quero mais ficar Eugene. Eu quero ir embora. Para longe. Para um país onde nossos rostos não estejam estampados em praça publica, onde minha mãe não possa te atingir com a loucura dela.- O homem a olhou emocionado e preocupado:

-Você tem certeza disso?- Ela suspirou chorosa:

-Tanto quanto eu queria ver as lanternas.- Ele piscou consternado:

-Wow.- Engoliu em seco- Bem. Nós podemos ir para o velho mundo. Eu tenho nome inglês então será fácil embarcar.- Rapunzel engoliu em seco- Mas teremos de ir até Arendelle. Em Corona seriamos facilmente reconhecidos e barrados no porto.

-Arendelle não fica depois das ilhas do sul?

-Sim. É uma viajem longa. Precisamos nos programar e levar pouca bagagem para não chamar atenção na estrada. Quando quer partir?

-Hoje.

-Hoje?- Ele a olhou como se fosse louca- O que aconteceu entre vocês?

-Eu não quero ficar sozinha Eugene! Passei minha vida inteira sozinha, se eu continuar aqui, alimentando a loucura dela, vou morrer em solidão!- Suplicou e levou a mão ao rosto- Não posso.- Seu tom saiu triste. As mãos deslizaram pelo rosto e jogaram o cabelo para trás- Não quero permitir que ela te leve para morte. Se ela descobrir nossa relação vai te denunciar e não interessa para onde formos...Tudo estará perdido. Entende?- Ele assentiu e comprimiu os lábios. Suas mãos acariciavam os braços dela num gesto de conforto- Precisamos sair hoje. Vamos colocar o máximo de distância entre nós e a torre. Eu não... Não suporto mais viver desse jeito.

-Rapunzel, você tem certeza disso?- Ela assentiu olhando-o nos olhos e o moreno percebeu que ela fazia aquilo principalmente por si mesma. Rapunzel tinha chegado ao limite com a suposta mãe- Ok. Vamos embora! Teremos que nos estabelecer em Arendelle por alguns dias até conseguirmos documentos para você e passagens.- Ela assentiu- Vamos fazer nossas malas?- Rapunzel assentiu novamente e jogou-se nos braços dele beijando-o ternamente.

Mais tarde, enquanto separava o dinheiro em lugares diferentes da mochila que a loira tinha feito semanas antes, Eugene observou-a escolher o que levaria consigo. Ele improvisou pequenos bolsinhos e amarrou-os numa corda para usar embaixo da roupa onde espalhou mais uma quantia de dinheiro. Eles poderiam ser roubados e uma vez que a maior parte do dinheiro precisava ir na mochila grande ele não se arriscaria a ficar a míngua sem uma moeda ao menos para passagem do navio. Precisavam se precaver e fez outro cinto daqueles para Rapunzel orientando-a a amarrar nas coxas ou nos quadris, para esconder. Ela parecia empolgada ao arrumar as coisas. A loira enfiou dois vestidos dentro da mochila, trocas de combinação e um xale grosso. Ela não tinha roupas de inverno e Eugene ficou preocupado com aquilo. Ele enfiou sua única troca de roupa junto com as dela e nos bolsos da frente colocaram itens de higiene pessoal e a caixinha de tintas que ela fez questão de levar. Eugene pegou o cobertor da cama e o enrolou prendendo em cima da mochila. Colocou-a nas costas e entregou sua bolsa de couro para ela. Ajeitou o cinto que levava no cós da calça e desceu. Ela continuou no quarto ajeitando os cabelos para que saíssem do caminho. Ele estava preocupado com a maneira como ela agia, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia conter um ar de indescritível felicidade. Seu peito parecia a ponto de explodir tamanha emoção. Finalmente ela decidiu se libertar. Andou curiosamente até o quarto de Gothel e abriu a porta. Aquilo não era um lar, era apenas uma cama para dormir a noite. Ele entendia muito bem de estadias passageiras. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e abriu a gaveta do lado da cama curiosamente. Franziu o cenho ao ver um punhal e engoliu em seco. Pegou aquele artefato e enfiou num compartimento dentro da bota que foi feito com aquele intuito. Rapunzel estava silenciosa e quieta e ele subiu novamente para ver se tudo corria bem. A loira estava parada na frente do espelho. Usava um vestido azul escuro de mangas compridas brancas e tecido mais quente, lembrava veludo. Embora fosse um modelo fechado Eugene pode observar as curvas do corpo e ficar ainda mais atraído por ela. Seu dom com a costura era evidente:

-Hey Blondie. Você está linda.- A loira sorriu ainda fitando o reflexo- Podemos ir?- Ela o olhou com uma expressão ansiosa:

-Sim.- Sorriu fracamente e passou a mão pelo braço dele. Usava uma trança trabalhada que deixava seus cabelos quase do mesmo jeito que ficou no festival- Nossa meus braços estão doendo.- Comentou enquanto desciam as escadas:

-Me ensine a trançar desse jeito que eu evito suas dores. – Ambos riram. A loira pegou Pascal e o camaleão se ajeitou no ombro dela. Foram para a janela e Eugene a fez agarrar as costas dele. Desceram juntos. Ao chegar ao chão a jovem olhou para a torre sentindo um nó na garganta e depois encarou Eugene:

-Está pronta?

-Mais do que nunca.- Pontuou feliz. Entrelaçaram as mãos e pela segunda vez ela atravessou a cortina de folhas.

**_Tangled_**

Alexandra Fitzherbert sorriu fracamente ao observar a sobrinha. Estavam no quarto da menina. Ela de braços abertos no meio do recinto enquanto uma mulher velha e gorducha ajeitava o vestido elegante de cor clara:

-Oh sim. Se colocar juízo nessa sua cabeça vai conseguir ter sucesso no castelo como eu tive em Corona!

-Por que foi embora então?- Acusou de maneira afiada enquanto revirava os olhos com tédio:

-Se sua mãe te visse agora!

-Mas ela me mandou embora!- Acusou irritada e bufou- Eu odeio esses vestidos. Eu não quero ser dama de companhia de uma rainha estúpida!

-Me falaram o que aprontou aquele pobre vendedor de gelo!

-É o Kris! E ele é um idiota! Só preguei uma peça e ele ficou todo nervoso!

-Você não é mais uma menina Joanne!

-Joe!

-Joanne!- Advertiu irritada:

-Joe!- Gritou de volta quando a costureira picou seu quadril com a agulha- Tia! Por que não posso viajar por aí? Qual o problema? Por que você não pode ficar mais com a rainha? Por que eu tenho que ir?

-Porque eu e sua mãe queremos que tenha um futuro!- Joanne sorriu de canto sarcasticamente e bufou:

-Já parou para pensar que meu futuro envolve muito mais aventuras do que arrumar um marido nobre?

-Você não tem opção.

-Essa é sua frase favorita! Levou-a bem a cabo em sua vida ãh?

-Fayet nos deixe, por favor. - Pediu e a costureira saiu de olhos arregalados. Alexandra andou até a porta e fechou com brusquidão. Encarou a sobrinha com os olhos injetados e lhe desferiu um tapa dolorido- Nunca mais toque nesse assunto.

-Qual seu problema? Como teve coragem de se importar assim com os outros ao ponto de renegar o próprio filho?- A jovem Joanne arfava e estava com a mão no rosto, os olhos castanhos encarando a tia com tristeza- Eu costumava te idolatrar! Bem dizem! Se você tem um herói evite conhecê-lo!

-Você não pode entender!

-Eu posso sim! Posso entender como deu importância a sua vida de nobreza e não quis estragar tudo! _Seu passaporte para ser igual Eleonor_!- Resmungou numa voz afetada imitando alguém nobre de maneira desdenhosa- Mas você não é igual a ela. Não passará de uma plebeia que casou com alguém de sangue azul! Que continua lambendo as botas de reis e rainhas!

-Cale essa boca! Cale essa boca!-Gritou com o rosto completamente vermelho- Joanne, você tem 24 anos! Passou da idade de casar! Edward é primo das rainhas de Corona e Arendelle. Ele é o primeiro na linha de sucessão para o título de conde, o pai dele é primo das duas rainhas. Os dois reinos querem nossas famílias unidas! Você vai para aquele castelo quer queira ou não!

-Eu não quero mentiras e eu sei que se for para aquele palácio cheio de segredos eu vou acabar feito você!

-Você não tem opção.- A tia levantou o queixo e a encarou friamente- Eu não fiz o que fiz para você acabar feito uma ninguém. Nossa família demorou a conseguir entrar na nobreza, você não vai estragar tudo!

-Eu não quero!- Gritou:

-Não tem opção.

-Eu te odeio! Odeio vocês! Odeio as duas, você e mamãe por terem me obrigado a isso!- Joanne estava fula da vida.- Você só ficou comigo porque era conveniente. Por que viu benefícios.

-Eu te amo Joanne!

-E o garoto que largou no orfanato? O amava também? O que aconteceu com ele?

-Como soube disso? Andou se metendo onde não devia de novo menina?

-O que aconteceu com ele?- Gritou num tom nervoso:

-Eu não sei. – Sentou na cama e encarou a sobrinha com lágrimas nos olhos- Acha que não me atormento dia após dia com essa culpa? O que acha que fiz quando voltei para o país dos oceanos? O que acha que fiz? Eu o procurei durante anos. Mas os padres disseram que ele fugiu em um navio mercante. Ele desapareceu. Pode estar nas colônias hoje em dia. Nunca mais vou achá-lo. E não tem um dia sequer que não me arrependo de tê-lo deixado, de olhar nos olhos dele e mesmo assim deixá-lo. – Começou a chorar e Joanne engoliu as lágrimas- Por que acha que quero você bem? O que acha que senti quando padre Carter me disse que...-Ela soluçou- Que ele foi infeliz? Que ninguém queria ser amigo dele por minha causa!- Levantou gritando – O que acha que sinto todas as noites quando deito no travesseiro? Acha que fico bem? Acha que durmo tranquila? Eu não sei o que houve com meu menino. Não sei e temo que eu morra sem lhe pedir perdão!- Joanne sentiu as lágrimas virem, mas as segurou- Eu era jovem Joe! Eu era jovem, imatura, descuidada e completamente desamparada. Foi a única...

-Um filho deveria vir primeiro que qualquer reputação!- Ela gritou para a tia e a mulher soluçou entre o pranto:

-Eu sei!- Gritou desesperada- Eu sei, mas eu era jovem e não era forte feito você. Nunca fui.- Fungou- Mas então vi os problemas que você dava a sua mãe. Pensei que poderia ajudar.- Levantou e tocou-lhe o rosto- Uma segunda chance e eu...- Suspirou:

-Eu não vou usar essas coisas!- Arrancou o vestido do corpo e colocou calças masculinas e uma camisa branca- E se você pensa que me casando com o filho do homem que amou vai satisfazer seus sonhos está muito enganada!- Rosnou e siau tempestivamente:

-Joanne!

-Joe!- Esbravejou. Alexandra suspirou e foi atrás da jovem- Não vou jantar aqui!

Alexandra engoliu as lágrimas e foi para a cozinha. Ouviu a porta da frente bater quando sua sobrinha foi para a rua e soluçou dando vazão as lágrimas. Se pudesse usar uma borracha para apagar a sucessão de erros que cometeu ela teria feito. Foi sincera ao dizer aquilo para a sobrinha. Não tinha se passado um dia desde que deixou o menino no orfanato em que ela não pensasse nele. As lembranças a sufocaram e ela chorou.

**27 anos atrás**

-Ah Alexandra!- Eleonor entrou na biblioteca vazia com os olhos marejados- Foi feito. – A jovem de 17 anos e grandes olhos verdes a olhou com súplica- Papai o fez. – Suspirou- De conde a realeza.

-Eu sinto muito Eleonor. Sei como queria mais tempo.- Murmurou triste. De condessa a realeza. Alexandra não via muita diferença naquilo:

-O casamento será em um ano e eu nem o conheço. Será a mesma coisa com minha irmã depois.- Suspirou- Ele conseguiu achar utilidade para as filhas mulheres.- Fungou- Terei de casar com o príncipe!- Engoliu em seco- O rei já arranjou um casamento para minha irmã! E ela só tem 16!- E colocou-se a chorar. Alexandra consolou-a até que Eleonor se acalmasse- Eu nem digo por mim. Sendo a mais velha sabia que teria de me casar logo, mas a pobre Natália! Ela queria ver o mundo, ao menos conhecer algum reino vizinho! – Soluçou:

-Talvez esses príncipes sejam educados e bons maridos. Fiquei sabendo que o pai do mais velho está tão doente que ele logo assumirá o trono. O homem precisa de uma esposa.

-E por que eu? Por que não uma duquesa, baronesa, ou seja o que for?-Soluçou- Eu sei. Condes são o mais próximo de realeza e eles precisam manter o sangue.- Colocou-se a chorar- Eu estou tão apavorada. Tão apavorada por Natália*. Ela terá de se mudar para Arendelle em um ano! Ficará longe de nós! Minha pobre menininha.- Alexandra continuou consolando Eleonor. Embora a futura rainha fosse apenas um ano mais velha que a irmã era muito mais centrada e ajuizada. Enquanto Natália queria ver o mundo em aventuras e diversão Eleonor se preocupava com educação e não largava os livros- Eu não saberei ser rainha, nem eu nem Natália. E os outros dizendo que papai e mamãe ganharam na loteria.- Soluçou e deixou-se chorar.

Os meses passaram rápido e Eleonor viu Frederic apenas uma vez. Ele era apenas quatro anos mais velho que ela e gastava muito tempo correndo atrás do irmão problemático ou tratando de assuntos que o pai já não podia opinar devido a idade avançada. Era um jovem bonito e sério e sua postura austera deixaram os medos da futura rainha ainda maiores. Alexandra se compadecia pelo sofrimento das irmãs, principalmente de Eleonor e tentava ajudar. Faltando seis meses para o casamento a família da condessa se mudou para o palácio. Era um costume no reino. Alexandra ajudava Eleonor a escapar de algumas aulas chatas para passearem pelo jardim e ficarem mais calmas. Natália as acompanhava nesses passeios já que se ficasse sozinha tentaria fugir ou acabaria se metendo em brigas. Eleonor já estava uma pilha de nervos com a irmã rebelde. Numa tarde ensolarada nos jardins encontraram o primo da futura rainha. O pai dele era um dos conselheiros do rei e por esse motivo Alexandra nunca tinha botado os olhos nele, o jovem vivia no castelo com o pai. Foi dessa forma que Eleonor tinha conseguido o casamento. Quando as irmãs se casassem o título de conde ficaria com o primo:

-Olá.- Piscou para as três, o seu queixo era quadrado, os cabelos escuros que caiam graciosamente e os olhos castanhos mais belos que Alexandra já tinha visto. Era tão diferente de toda sua família tão loira e pálida. Quando ele piscou daquela maneira despretensiosa e as brindou com um sorriso a jovem dama de companhia sentiu o coração saltar. Ele tinha um nariz longo e que lhe dava uma beleza masculina muito característica - Frederic meu senhor. Veja quem achei por aqui. Minhas primas!- O homem era tão diferente de Eleonor que Alexandra não acreditava que podiam ser parentes. O príncipe apareceu e olhou para as três damas de maneira cortês:

-Senhorita Sach.- E ficou claro para Alexandra que o príncipe tinha se encantado com Eleonor pelo jeito que a olhava. A dama de companhia ficou mais aliviada quando Frederic estendeu o braço para Eleonor e ela aceitou com um sorriso tímido. Natália parecia um tanto quanto ofendida quando viu a irmã andando para longe com o homem:

-Está tudo bem?- O primo de Eleonor questionou preocupado. Natália bufou, um comportamento nada principesco, e sentou no banco do jardim. Alexandra notou que ele não tirava os olhos de si:

-Qual seu nome senhor?- A dama de companhia perguntou e Natália olhou para ambos com interesse:

-Harison Eugene Sach. – O sorriso que lhe brindou ao falar o nome foi o ponto de partida para a queda dela. O jeito que se olharam, a maneira como ele flertou. Foi tudo tão evidente que em um mês Eleonor já sabia o que se passava no coração de sua dama de companhia. Em um mês ele sempre fazia questão de falar com ela, brincar, provocar, saber tudo sobre ela e entrar cada vez mais em sua vida:

-Alex. Tome cuidado.- Disse a futura rainha- Meu primo tem um casamento arranjado. Daqui dois anos ele se casa com uma duquesa daquele reino a beira mar.

-Aquele distante onde existem lendas sobre o povo do mar?- Eleonor assentiu. Estavam no quarto da futura rainha e conversavam apreciando a vista da janela. A lua estava alta no céu. Ouviram um som no cômodo ao lado- A não Natália! De novo não!- Pediu chorosa e correu até a varanda do quarto. Se pendurou no balaústre e viu a irmã descendo por uma escada de lençóis- Você vai acabar se matando Natália!

-Então morrerei livre!- Gritou de volta:

-Creio que nesse caso eu já esteja envolvida o bastante!- Respondeu escalando de um quarto para o outro e descendo junto com a irmã. Alexandra suspirou e saiu para alertar os pais da condessa o que a filha mais nova estava fazendo, novamente, mas não chegou tão longe. Viu Harison esgueirando-se pelos corredores antes que pudesse alertar alguém:

-Senhor Sach.- Chamou escandalizada. Ele deu um sorriso largo:

-Então me pegou com a mão na massa.

-Já passa das onze senhor. Creio que deveria estar em seu dormitório.

-Creio que está adorando me ver.- Sorriu de lado e Alexandra o olhou cética. Ele fez um bico- Eu sinto muito. Estava prestes a sair para fazer coisas indevidas.- Alexandra corou:

-Coisas indevidas?

-Uma aventurazinha até um pub de má reputação. Tenho um fraco por esse estilo de vida! Alguém da nobreza não pode viver esse tipo de aventuras.- E a jovem de cabelos loiros já estava na dele quando o homem se aproximou sorrindo de canto, um jeito travesso que o deixava sensual.- Pode guardar meu segredo?

-Acho que sim.- Ela sussurrou quase escandalizada. Ele piscou o olho direito e a mulher sentiu o corpo esquentar com aquele gesto- Você é linda.- E se aproximou mais- Sinto muito por meter esse anjo loiro em meus pecados.- E encarou os olhos castanhos da mulher:

-Creio que essa proximidade não seja adequada.- Alexandra finalmente agradeceu que sua pele fosse mais bronzeada do que de toda sua família assim ele não a veria corar:

-A quem?

-A...Uma jovem solteira e...-Suspirou quando as mãos dele tomaram sua cintura- Perdidamente apaixonada.- Ele sorriu e inclinou-se beijando-a de maneira lenta e sensual. Alexandra pensou que poderia morrer com aquele beijo. Logo ela que nunca tinha se atrevido a beijar rapaz algum. Sem resistir passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros dele:

-Então é muito inadequado para um homem perdidamente apaixonado beijar uma jovem perdidamente apaixonada?- A declaração dele a fez ganhar o céu e o romance proibido foi tomando espaço em sua vida. Eles não conseguiam manter as mãos longe um do outro ou disfarçar os olhares durante o dia. Ela entregou-se de corpo e alma a ele e embora perdidamente apaixonado ele não seria capaz de dizer não aos pais e ser deserdado. Não seria capaz de acabar com a reputação dela e da família dele. Faltando apenas um mês para o casamento de Eleonor a jovem Alexandra ficou grávida. Aquilo não poderia acontecer naquele momento. O futuro marido de Natália era o príncipe herdeiro de Arendelle, uma vez que seu tio, o rei atual, não tinha tido filhos. E Arendelle era um país religiosamente rigoroso. Um escândalo daqueles não seria perdoado, ela acabaria com a reputação da família de Frederic e até mesmo com o casamento de Eleonor. Todos já estavam abalados com a iminente morte do rei. Natália, a irmã mais nova de Eleonor, ainda não se conformava com o casamento e o momento era o pior de todos. Após o casamento de Eleonor a jovem dama de companhia contou ao amado a notícia de que carregava um filho no ventre. Ele entrou em pânico e acabou tudo o que tinham rumando para o país distante onde apressou o matrimonio com a duquesa antes que a jovem grávida contasse aos outros sobre o filho e fossem obrigados a desmarcar o casamento arranjado pelos pais. Alexandra ficou sozinha. Decepcionada e sem saber como resolver o problema caiu em profunda tristeza e ficou doente. Os enjoos da manhã persistiam por todo o dia devido a seu estado emocional. Pediu perdão a Eleonor e Natália e disse que precisava ficar com a mãe até melhorar. As irmãs entenderam a situação e a jovem voltou para a casa afastada onde morou em sua infância. Contou tudo o que houve a sua mãe e a senhora escandalizada com a má sorte da filha teceu o plano:

-Vamos para Inglaterra. Morar com a minha irmã. Disse que seu marido era um guarda e morreu há 5 meses. Esperaremos para saber.

-Velha Inglaterra?- Sussurrou com medo da distância. Porém os planos da mãe não foram bem. Harison voltou para Corona, o casamento seria para breve, mas ele não esqueceu a jovem e não descansou até que a encontrou. Desesperada de que o escândalo pudesse emergir a mãe de Alexandra tentou adiantar a partida. Com medo de que o homem convencesse sua filha a passar a vida inteira como amante a mulher fez seu jogo:

-Alexandra. Sua tia a aceitou na casa dela. Com uma condição. Uma que irá exigir todo o seu esforço.- A jovem a olhou chocada- Terá de se desfazer dessa criança bastarda.

-Como? Me desfazer do meu filho... Eu... Não... Eu...

-Minha querida. Sach não te ama. Ele não vai deixar de casar com a duquesa pela dama de companhia da rainha. O que acha que vai acontecer a esse menino? Antes órfão e sem saber a podridão a qual foi concebido do que ser marcado como fruto de pecado. Não acha?- Ela soluçou entre o choro- Alexandra. Sua tia até tem um futuro bom para você. Pode se casar com alguém da nobreza inglesa. Mas não vai conseguir com essa criança. Você precisa fazer o melhor por esse bebê. Preste atenção. O orfanato não é tão ruim. Eleonor é rainha agora e saberá o que está acontecendo lá dentro. Ele não vai sofrer ou passar fome. Os padres são bons e ele jamais precisará saber que é uma vergonha!

-Não! Eu não vou fazer isso!- Gritou e saiu correndo. Não se importou que as pessoas da capital a vissem de barriga grande. Não se importou com absolutamente nada. Sabia onde encontrar Harison àquela hora da noite. Entrou no primeiro pub que viu e o encontrou nos braços de uma prostituta:

-HARISON!- Gritou com tristeza. Ele a olhou culpado e se aproximou- Eu pensei que me amasse.- Gritou mais uma vez e começou a socá-lo. O homem a segurou tentando acalmá-la. Estava bêbado como a maioria dos frequentadores. Ninguém a reconheceria com aquele véu na cabeça e roupas de camponesa- Pensei que ficaríamos juntos eu pensei...Que ao voltar pra mim agora, estava decidido. É assim que sofre por meu amor? Nos braços de uma meretriz de quinta categoria?

-Eu não posso causar um escândalo desses rejeitando a podre duquesa! Meus pais me deserdariam. Serei a mão do rei após esse casamento. Frederic quer que eu fique no lugar de meu pai quando ele assumir! Eu te amo mas...

-Mas não o bastante!- Ela gritou com os olhos molhados- O que... O que será dessa criança? Será motivo de vergonha?

-Não!

-Harison me garanta!- Agarrou-o com desespero- Me garanta que essa criança terá um futuro digno ou eu vou embora para Inglaterra e você nunca mais me verá! Nunca mais! Dê seu nome a essa criança. De seu nome a ela!

-Eu não posso Alexandra. Sabe que não posso, sabia disso desde que nos conhecemos.- Ela arfou sentindo toda a dor do mundo. Começou a chorar desconsoladamente e ele a tocou o rosto- Não me toque! Isso me machuca! Está olhando bem o que fez comigo? Porque essa é a última visão que terá da única pessoa que te amou de verdade! Durma assombrado com ela!- Gritou e saiu do bar.

A jovem dama de companhia chegou em casa aos prantos e durante as semanas que se seguiram antes do parto ela caiu em tristeza profunda. Sua cabeça maquinando. Quando pegou o filho pela primeira vez nos braços, ainda suada e cansada na cama, seus olhos marejaram:

-Mãe.- Sussurrou olhando para o pequeno em seus braços- Se parece tanto com ele.- Chorou e a mãe a olhou com dor no coração. O menino tinha a pele mais amorenada e cabelos escuros o nariz, podia-se ver, seria idêntico ao do pai. Ele era filho de Harisson. Bastava olhar e se confirmaria- Eu... Se eu fosse da nobreza, se tivesse um título em nosso nome... Meu menininho não precisaria sofrer.

-Já disse que pode poupá-lo disso. E mais. Você pode poupar seus futuros filhos disso.- Alexandra fungou assentindo:

-Você tem razão.- Olhou o pequeno nos braço- Diga a minha tia que não aceito nada mais do que condessa.

-Você enlouqueceu?

-É o único título que faria Harison desprezar aquela duquesa. Se eu fosse acima. Quero voltar um dia e mostrar que venci. Se titia conseguiu um casamento nobre para minha irmã conseguirá um para mim.

-Para isso você precisa esquecer esse menino.- Olhou-o vendo os traços de Harison e sentindo o coração pesar:

-Eugene. – A mulher piscou confusa- Eugene Fitzherbert. Uma combinação que nunca deveria ter existido.- E ao dizer isso chorou desconsoladamente. O bebê começou a resmungar de fome e antes que ela pudesse amamenta-lo a mãe o tomou nos braços:

-Não o alimente.

-Nem ao menos uma vez?

-Será mais difícil se o fizer. Mais um laço a ser quebrado e se machucar. Está fazendo o melhor para todos minha querida.- Mas ao assinar a carta de renuncia no orfanato Alexandra não se sentiu nenhum pouco melhor. Seu coração estava tão pesado que ela mal conseguia andar..

**N/A: Eu sei que teve pouco do nosso casal favorito. Mas e aí? O que acharam? Gostaram da história do Flynn? Descobriram de onde ele herdou as tendências a bordeis e bebedeira hahahaha! Eu fiquei com dó da mãe dele. O pai dele arruinou a coitadinha! Se já não é fácil ser mulher agora imaginem só naquela época. Eu estou com pena dela. E aí? Se gostaram comentem! =D Bjs e até a próxima atualização.**


	12. Capítulo 11: Estrada e desolação

**Capítulo 11: Estrada e desolação**

**N/A: Oiiii gente! **

**Novidades! Agora eu tenho beta, olha que chique estou. Ceci essa leitora linda e maravilhosa está betando a fic pra mim. E mais. Eu entreguei meu TCC! Entreguei meu TCC gente, estou quase livre. Agora só preciso fazer duas provinhas e fim. Autora formada! Hehehe! **

**Então, primeiro cap BETADO! Relido, mas ainda assim humano, se houver erros sinto muito! O intento foi ser o melhor possível. Aproveitem! Bjus!**

**(N/B: Finalmente essa doida me mandou o capítulo! Adorei betá-lo, mas sou passível de erros como todo mundo. Desculpem qualquer coisa, e boa leitura!)**

**Amai para entendê-las! Pois só quem ama pode ter ouvido  
>capaz de ouvir e de entender estrelas- Olavo Bilac<strong>

Rapunzel estava muito cansada. Embora ainda não estivessem com fome por terem levado comida, estavam completamente exaustos. Não dormiram ou pararam para descansar durante dois dias e meio. Tinham ganhado uma distância absurda no primeiro dia e no segundo diminuíram um pouco o ritmo. Agora, no entanto, ela não podia continuar, seus pés com sapatos finos estavam doendo e uma pequena bolha nascia embaixo de um. Eugene a fez parar numa hospedaria de aparência duvidosa. Ele não daria mais um passo sem que ela tivesse algumas horas de sono. Era noite do terceiro dia e ele estava irredutível. Ela, muito cansada, acabou cedendo:

-Boa noite. – ele disse à mulher que estava no balcão: uma senhora idosa e com apenas um dente na boca. – Eu gostaria de um quarto de casal, por favor. Para mim e minha esposa. – ela reparou na mão dele – sem aliança – e logo depois para Rapunzel que já cochilava nos banquinhos de espera:

-Eu posso ver. - murmurou sarcástica. Eugene revirou os olhos e sorriu entregando três coroas de ouro para ela. A mulher arregalou os olhos:

-Se manter sua descrição quanto a nossa estadia, haverá mais dessas ao amanhecer. - a senhora assentiu feliz com a quantia que recebeu e entregou-lhe a chave do quarto. – Daqui uma hora e meia mande o jantar, por favor. – a mulher assentiu novamente e eles subiram. Rapunzel foi tomar banho enquanto ele se esticava na cama. Franziu o cenho ao pensar no modo como a mulher olhou para sua mão esquerda. Ele precisaria resolver essa questão. Não queria que fossem discriminados por não serem casados. Em Arendelle daria um jeito na documentação e por fim uniriam suas vidas judicialmente. Não que eles se importassem. Rapunzel não tinha real noção do que o casamento significava para a sociedade e ele nunca deu a mínima. Resolveu juntar-se a ela e livrou-se das roupas entrando na banheira quente:

-Nossa. Não sabia que eu precisava tomar um banho. - brincou e ele sorriu:

-Eu pensei que seu cabelo fazia essa parte de restaurar tudo.

-Bem. Eu acho que ele pode. Em casos extremos, mas como eu disse, fico um pouco cansada quando o uso e muito cansada se demanda muito esforço. - ele assentiu:

-Bem. Casos extremos. Caso a gente acabe ficando perdido por um mês inteiro. - ela riu:

-Nós não queremos isso, certo?

-Nem um pouco. - olhou-a amorosamente e a puxou para si. Rapunzel beijou-o apaixonadamente, sentindo-se plena ao abraçá-lo. A sensação do peito duro contra seus seios a deixava quase fora de órbita. Passou as mãos pela nuca dele e suas testas se encostaram.

- Cansada demais? – ela assentiu e beijou-o lentamente:

-Não para você. – Sussurrou sentindo-se quente com os toques dele. A água da banheira chegou a esfriar, mas eles não ligaram. Fizeram amor de maneira lenta e prazerosa, estavam cansados demais para ser diferente. Uma sopa reforçada com legumes e carne além de pão e chá os esperava na porta quando saíram do banho. Eugene puxou a mesa com rodas para dentro e sentou na cama. Ela enrolou-se no lençol e enquanto comiam deixou que ele escorregasse pelos ombros. O moreno a observou. As bochechas e a ponta do nariz estavam rosadas devido à temperatura da sopa e ela prendeu o cabelo parcialmente. Seria impossível prender tudo. Os olhos verdes desviaram da comida e o encararam, os lábios rosados sorriram levemente. Eugene sentiu um arrepio prazeroso passar pela nuca e colocou sua tigela de sopa de lado, inclinou-se e beijou-a. Sentiu-se o homem mais sortudo de todo o mundo por poder beijá-la quando bem entendesse. Ela soltou um risinho contra a boca dele:

-Eu estou feliz de ter fugido com você. - ele riu e dispensou beijos suaves e inocentes nos lábios dela:

-Fico feliz de saber que não se arrependeu. - pegou a tigela da mão dela sorrateiramente – Me dê isso aqui. – e puxou-a para o seu colo enquanto a outra mão colocava a tigela de volta na mesa de rodinhas. – Hey Goldie. – sussurrou – Você não se arrependerá de mudar sua vida por um ladrão?

-Eugene .- sorriu carinhosamente passando a mão pelo rosto dele – Terá de confiar em mim. Nós teremos de confiar no que sentimos. – ele sorriu e assentiu:

-Eu confio Goldie. - sussurrou enquanto fazia um carinho no rosto e pescoço dela – Eu só não me sinto tão confortável de acabar com sua honra. – ela riu e beijou-o lentamente - Hum...Mas...Hum... – murmurou entre o beijo ousado que ela lhe dava – Eu posso me acostumar com isso se prometer me beijar desse jeito sempre. – ela riu e cobriu os dois com o lençol:

-É emocionante. - murmurou enquanto o provocava com beijos pelo pescoço e ficava satisfeita ao ver as reações que causava – Uma grande aventura rumo ao velho mundo. O que é a vida sem alguns riscos, huh?

-Está pegando o espírito da coisa. - murmurou antes de derrubá-la na cama e tomá-la com paixão. Acostumados com a privacidade da torre não fizeram esforço algum em serem silenciosos. No dia seguinte, quando desceram para partir, pessoas lhes lançaram olhares maliciosos que Eugene não ligou muito: Pascal e Rapunzel ficaram envergonhados o bastante por ele. Antes de sair se aproximou da senhora do balcão e questionou:

-Vende botas de inverno e vestidos quentes?

-Sim, mas são quarenta coroas o par de botas com meias e 20 o vestido.

-Está doida? São feita do que? Fios de ouro? Dou quarenta em tudo!

-O inverno se aproxima. Se estão indo para Arendelle é bom se prevenir. Em uma semana ele os pega na estrada e com esses sapatinhos surrados ela vi ficar doente.

-Não estamos indo para Arendelle. – ele rebateu irritado – Ilhas do Sul é o nosso destino. – revirou os olhos – E por 50 eu compro um casaco pra mim também.

-60!

-50! – jogou as coroas no balcão – Minha oferta. – os olhos da velha brilharam de cobiça e ele as puxou para si. – Ou não terá nada. – a velha bufou e aceitou 50. Rapunzel segurou o riso diante a agitação dos dois – Blondie, que tamanho usa? – ela apoiou-se no ombro dele e esticou a perna olhando para os pés:

-Pequeno, eu acho. – constatou. Quando saíram ela vestia meias quentes e o par de botas:

-Oh! Isso é tão diferente! – comentou empolgada conforme andava – Tão diferente! – fez uma dancinha engraçada – Não sinto o vento frio nos pés! – andou dançante para frente – E esse casaco de couro definitivamente é quente.

-Ele é pra quando vier a neve. Veja, tenho um parecido! – ela riu e ele guardou as novas aquisições na mochila e entrelaçou sua mão à dela – Nós podíamos pegar uma carruagem dessas coletivas até Arendelle, mas aqui ainda é território de Corona e talvez existam guardas nas fronteiras. Um bom lugar para nos pegar com certeza seria lá.

-Bem, vamos continuar andando. Nem que demore o dobro do tempo. – Eugene assentiu – E depois nós vamos ficar muito tempo no navio até a velha Inglaterra. Sentiremos falta de andar em terra.

-Com certeza! – ele sorriu com o otimismo dela, qualquer outra pessoa estaria reclamando. Ela estava feliz com o par de botas e curtia muito o caminho da viagem, o destino parecia ser um mero detalhe para a jovem. Eugene ficou emocionado ao ver como ela se parecia com ele.

**_Tangled_**

Gothel correu escadas acima sem acreditar naquilo. Ou Rapunzel tinha desmaiado do lado de dentro da torre, o que ela queria acreditar piamente que fosse verdade, ou seus maiores temores tinham se realizado.

Ao chegar na parte de cima da torre correu pelos cômodos de baixo gritando o nome dela e depois foi para cima. Em nenhum lugar, ela não estava lá. Tinha lhe deixado. Jogou-se no chão e começou a olhar em volta, o guarda roupa faltava algumas peças e a caixinha de tintas não estava mais lá:

-A minha flor! Eu perdi a minha flor! – estava arfando. Sentia-se mais velha apenas pelo estresse. Não podia acreditar que Rapunzel tinha lhe deixado, que tinha planejado uma fuga e agido tão dissimuladamente. Desceu e foi até seu quarto para pegar seu punhal e partir em busca da traidora que lhe abandonou. Engoliu em seco ao ver um bilhete em cima do criado mudo:

"_Mãe,_

_Eu sei que seu coração deve estar esmagado, que deve estar brava e apavorada, mas fique tranquila, eu estou bem. Eu parti porque não posso mais viver minha vida trancafiada. Eu estou morrendo aos poucos dentro desta torre e sua proteção não lhe deixa ver que vou morrer sozinha se continuar com você. Eu sinto muito. Obrigada por tudo que fez a mim. Chegou a hora de nos libertarmos uma da outra. Viva sua vida, vá fazer amigos, vá viver em sociedade novamente._

_Com amor,_

_Rapunzel."_

-Ela se foi? – virou o papel em busca de pistas. Estava desesperada – Ela se foi? – Engoliu em seco – Céus! – arfou e abriu a gaveta – Ela não pode ter ido tão longe... –parou de falar quando viu que seu punhal não estava onde deveria. Arqueou a sobrancelha e saiu do quarto. Olhou em volta e viu todas as pinturas da menina. Seu ódio foi avassalador. O armário verde tinha um desenho das duas, Gothel penteando seus cabelos. Ficou com tanto ódio daquele desenho, desdenhando dela de maneira cruel, que num acesso de fúria jogou o armário no chão. Ao fazer isso levou a mão ao peito e soluçou. Um desenho inacabado, mas perfeitamente nítido de Rapunzel e um homem dançando sob a luz das lanternas. Se aproximou completamente chocada e tocou a gravura. Ela conhecia aquele rosto e aquelas roupas. Arregalou os olhos com ódio – Rider! – o som frio de sua voz ecoou pela torre vazia. Observou melhor a pintura em busca de pistas. Tinha detalhes em branco, o que significava que aquele desenho foi feito depois que lhe entregou a tinta. Colocou a cabeça para raciocinar. Era o vestido que Rapunzel usava quando pediu para ver as lanternas flutuantes, foi o dia em que a capital estava alvoroçada porque Flynn Rider tinha roubado de dentro do palácio. Estreitou os olhos para a pintura. Rapunzel e o ladrão dançando sob a luz das lanternas e mais ao canto um desenho mal feito, que não pertencia ao estilo de Rapunzel nem quando ela foi criança. – Aquela traidora! Está mentindo pra mim há meses! E por causa de um tipinho desses! – cuspiu com raiva, seu coração mais calmo agora que sabia por quem procurar. Vasculhou a torre por busca de mais coisas e a única pista foram livros sobre anatomia e romances. Aquilo a encheu de mais pânico ainda – O que aquele pervertido está fazendo com minha flor? Eu vou MATÁ-LO! – gritou completamente insana, a raiva por ter sido tão cega sobrepondo todos os outros sentimentos. Conforme pensava com mais clareza podia lembrar dos sinais que a garota vinha dando. Ela estava claramente apaixonada e Gothel sentiu-se mais irada por não ter reparado naquilo. Se dependesse dela Rider não conseguiria roubar mais nada. Nunca mais.

**_Tangled_**

-Shiu. – Eugene pediu enquanto encostava Rapunzel contra a árvore. Ouviram os cavalos passando rapidamente e o cochicho dos guardas. Olharam-se de maneira cumplice e risonha:

-Então garoto! Conte-nos o que viu. – Rapunzel pode ouvir a voz rude exigir.

-Bem, eu vi Flynn Rider seguindo em direção a capital!

-Mas isso não faz sentido. Quantos dias?

-Uns três! Ouvi da boca dele que seguia para além de Corona.

-Mas além de Corona é apenas o reino de Eric. - outro guarda resmungou.

-E o mar inteiro para que ele nunca mais possa ser pego. Precisamos pegá-lo quando passar pela capital.

-Mas vamos dar ouvidos a um menino? O que ele sabe sobre Rider além das histórias que todos conhecem?

-Sei que ele está com uma moça bonita de cabelos longos. – Rapunzel pôde praticamente ouvir a tensão dos guardas:

-Ok garoto, bom trabalho. Vamos achar Rider e sua cúmplice antes que possam pensar em colocar as mãos num barco! – ouviram os guardas se arrumando e logo eles seguiram o rumo contrário do casal deixando apenas um homem na fronteira. Rapunzel pegou a frigideira e sorriu:

-Rapunzel. – Eugene a olhou preocupado e incrédulo:

-Vamos, será divertido. Quer ver só?

-Não quero que se exponha.

-Deixe disso!

-Então siga meu conselho. Não chegue já atacando. Se aproxime inocentemente. Sabe quando você viu aquele gato selvagem e o achou fofo e manso? – Ela assentiu:

-Ele deixou que eu me aproximasse e depois arranhou meu braço. – Eugene assentiu e sorriu de canto. Um gesto que a esquentava por inteira:

-Faça isso, seja esperta feito o gato.

-Pode deixar Rider. – brincou e roubou um beijo travesso dele. Riram contra a boca um do outro. A loira saiu do esconderijo e se aproximou do homem de armadura. Ele tinha o corpo nas mesmas proporções de Eugene e aquilo a deixou menos intimidada:

-Senhorita, o que faz sozinha por aqui? As fronteiras são perigosas.

-Eu me perdi. – se aproximou do homem tomando fôlego – Fui perseguida por alguns valentões e estou com muito medo. Vou visitar minha tia nas ilhas do sul e só consegui chegar à fronteira hoje. – coçou a cabeça – Essa frigideira me salvou de Flynn Rider.

-Flynn Rider? – ela assentiu e se aproximou balançando a peça de ferro fundido:

-Sim. – quase gaguejou – Ele tentou roubar minha bolsa, veja só. E depois que o acertei com isso aqui na cabeça ele fugiu.

-Sabe que rumo ele tomava?

-Parecia ir para capital.

-Viu! Eu te disse! – o menino olhou para Rapunzel divertido e ela assentiu.

-Você o acertou em cheio? - O guarda pareceu interessado.

-Aham. – ela fez um bico e se aproximou inocentemente – Fiz um movimento assim. – se colocou mais perto dele com a frigideira apontada – Ele riu de mim e então eu o atingi. Exatamente assim. – e sem pensar duas vezes bateu com a frigideira no rosto do homem. O ferro fundido fez sua parte ao lançar o guarda para um desmaio doloroso.

-UAU! – o garotinho mirrado de cabelo loiro sujo a olhou com um sorriso enorme – Isso foi legal de mais!

-Muito bem Blondie! – Eugene saiu do esconderijo – Reforçando a história do nosso amiguinho aqui. – piscou para o menino e lhe lançou uma coroa de ouro. O pequeno a pegou com admiração – Hey! Não vá gastar de uma vez.

-Isso dá pra eu me alimentar por quase um mês. – o garoto estava com os olhos brilhando em admiração, seu rostinho sujo demonstrando que Flynn Rider era a coisa mais legal que já tinha visto na vida.

-Então fique com mais essas. – Rapunzel enfiou a mão na bolsa e tirou mais três coroas. O menino sorriu largamente:

-Sua esposa é tão legal! Bem, boa sorte nas ilhas do sul!

-Boa sorte com seus irmãos! – Rapunzel respondeu feliz e o casal passou pelo arco que determinava o fim de Corona. Todo cuidado era pouco.

Em certo ponto da estrada pegaram uma bifurcação. Para direita dariam num pequenino porto que os levaria a Arendelle, para esquerda uma estrada estreita e depois uma ponte para as ilhas do sul.

**_Tangled_**

Gothel correu primeiro para a capital. Se ela tinha visto as lanternas poderia ter descoberto tudo e estar a caminho do palácio. Mesmo que a carta e as evidências apontassem o contrário ela precisava verificar se Rapunzel não estava por lá. Jamais se perdoaria por ter saído de Corona se ela estivesse tão próxima. Mas não precisou realmente chegar à praça central e começar a perguntar. Sentiu o sangue sumir do rosto quando viu, ainda na ponte de acesso, um cartaz de procurado. O rosto de Rapunzel estava estampado no papel:

-Procurada? – arfou – Procurada por associações obscuras? – sua voz saiu esganiçada e ela começou a arfar sentindo lágrimas virem ao rosto. Se Rapunzel fosse capturada, os empregados mais próximos da rainha veriam a semelhança e toda a verdade viria à tona. – Você não podia se envolver com um João ninguém não é mesmo? – o veneno escorria de seus lábios – Você tinha que sair por aí com o ladrão mais procurado de Corona! – gritou irritada – Eu vou te castigar de tantas formas quando te encontrar menina! – sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e virou num susto:

-A senhora está bem? – uma mulher de idade perguntou. Gothel viu as rugas no rosto dela com desgosto. Se não encontrasse Rapunzel logo, ficaria daquele jeito:

-Você viu essa menina por aqui? – apontou para a foto de Rapunzel:

-Oh, eu sinto muito. Ela era parente sua?

-Minha filha. Um pouco rebelde ultimamente. Não pensei que fosse chegar a esse ponto.

-Ah! Nunca pensamos, mas elas não resistem a um homem bonitão com boa lábia, não é? Eu sinto muito que sua filha tenha sido seduzida por esse cafajeste. Mas eu não a vi em lugar algum. – Gothel assentiu e saiu andando:

-Onde você está Rapunzel? – resolveu seguir para o pub de seu amante. Era uma espelunca em beira de estrada e estava mais para bordel do que qualquer outra coisa, mas ainda assim, se alguém precisasse pernoitar seria lá. Qualquer informações que pudesse buscar seria lá. Tentava pensar em algo perfeito para ferrar com Rider, seu ódio por ele praticamente a cegava. Agora para completar sua flor era acusada de manter ligações obscuras com ele. Não voltou para torre querendo chegar o mais cedo possível no pub. Conforme ia andando se lembrava do aviso de Ted. Ele tinha falado sobre o interesse de um bêbado Flynn Rider. Ele tinha dito que o jovem ladrão falou sobre sua amada. Aquilo estava acontecendo desde o Festival das Lanternas e ela não se conformava de nunca ter percebido. Quase seis meses de mentiras bem nas fuças dela. E ela sentiu-se a mais idiota do mundo por ter ignorado a sensação de desconfiança em seu peito. Por se achar segura de mais ao ponto de deixar sua flor sozinha:

-Ele se acha muito esperto. – murmurou irritada – Ele roubou do rei e então pensa que pode fazer isso a qualquer um e roubar o que bem entender. – amassou o cartaz de Rapunzel na mão – Esse imbecil está muito enganado! Muito enganado!

**_Tangled_**

-Uau! – Rapunzel suspirou quando o pequeno barco que pegaram parou no porto de Arendelle – Isso é lindo.

-Esse é o Fiorde senhorita. – o dono da embarcação modesta pontuou, admirando a beleza de Rapunzel. Eugene não quis arriscar a pegar um barco mais profissional e ser reconhecido pelos guardas, mas a garota empolgada parecia se entreter e gostar mesmo com as coisas mais simples. – Nossos monarcas têm orgulho dele.

-É realmente lindo! – os olhos dela brilharam quando viu o castelo e a pequena vila fazendo frente a uma enorme montanha verdejante – Que lugar adorável.

-Precisa ver nosso país no verão. Agora já está muito frio, mas vão adorar! As águas costumam ser frias devido ao clima da montanha, mas o calor é intenso, assim você acha um banho refrescante bem rápido! Prontinho! Estão entregues!

-Obrigada. – Rapunzel sorriu abraçando o condutor e pulando até a escada que levava ao píer. Eugene acenou para o homem mirrado da pequena embarcação e subiu. Pascal estava guinchando no ombro dele olhando tudo em volta com empolgação. O homem andou até a loira e segurou sua mão. Ela sorriu pulando em alegria quando viu os artesanatos que as mulheres vendiam à beira do porto. O moreno estranhou a falta de prostitutas e bebidas alcóolicas que sempre acompanhavam a entrada de cada país. O único lugar que tinha sido limpo disso foi Corona, ele tomou um choque positivo quando ancorou no primeiro porto longe do país dos oceanos e viu toda a devassidão. Olhando para Arendelle chegou à conclusão de que o parentesco dos monarcas deveria ser a causa para ambos os lugares serem limpos de tais influências:

-Olha só. – Rapunzel o puxou para ver uma tela de pintura elaborada que um senhor de idade produzia – Não é incrível o padrão de cores dele?

-Muito obrigada senhorita.

-Ora... O senhor tem um talento e tanto. Veja só as nuances lúdicas que ele usa nesse canto Eugene! – o moreno olhou atentamente e viu uma fusão de mar com cores rosadas e laranjas e uma representação de algo abstrato que ele não entendeu muito bem. Assentiu e trocou um olhar confuso com Pascal que também pareceu não entender muito o que tanto chamou a atenção de Rapunzel:

-Blondie. – chamou quando ela já estava conversando animadamente com o velho pintor – Precisamos comer, lembra? O senhor sabe onde tem um bom lugar para o almoço?

-Sim! Só seguir a direita. Pretendem ficar quanto tempo?

-Nós vamos... – Rapunzel começou e Eugene passou o braço pelo ombro dela e sorriu largamente:

-Vamos visitar a irmã dela e depois seguiremos para as Ilhas do Sul. – Rapunzel o olhou de canto.

-Vocês não parecem de lá.

-E não somos. – cantarolou arrastando Rapunzel consigo – Nova vida, novos começos. – saiu gesticulando e o pintor riu quando os viu se afastando.

-Desculpe. – ela murmurou – Quase disse para onde realmente estávamos indo.

-Acontece Blondie. Agora, comida! – Eugene arqueou as sobrancelhas quando viu uma garota ser expulsa do estabelecimento. Um homem a levava pelo braço:

-Não quero essas porcarias aqui mulher! Muito menos guardas vasculhando tudo à sua procura! A próxima vez vista-se feito uma dama e vá a lugares de sua altura, futura condessa!

-Eu só quero comer!

-E eu não quero problemas! – esbravejou e em seguida olhou para o casal que estava chocado – Sinto muito por esse show. Nossa casa é simples e de reputação duvidosa, mas muito hospitaleira. – o jeito do homem Eugene conhecia. Certamente ele levava os viajantes cansados a bordéis clandestinos no fundo do restaurante ou duas esquinas para baixo. Entendia bem daquilo. – Você e sua companhia precisam?

-Comida. – ela murmurou apertando a mão dele:

-Claro. Claro. Me sigam, por favor. – Joanne encarou o casal e manteve seus olhos em Eugene, achando-o extremamente familiar. Prestou bastante atenção. Algo naquele forasteiro lhe atiçou a curiosidade e memória, embora não conseguisse lembrar especificamente o motivo.

**_Tangled_**

Eugene entrou no prédio pomposo e olhou para os lados. Estava desacostumado a andar sem se esgueirar e ficar preocupado com os guardas. Rapunzel seguiu-o e ficou maravilhada com as pinturas religiosas do teto. O atendente era homem e o moreno revirou os olhos. Aquilo seria mais difícil:

-Bom dia senhor. – o recepcionista cumprimentou curioso ao ver Rapunzel olhando tudo maravilhada – Em que posso ser útil? – ele era baixo e muito magro. Usava os cabelos loiros num rabinho de cavalo com aparência impecável e tinha um nariz fino e pontudo. Suas roupas eram uma mescla de azul e verde com os símbolos da bandeira do reino. Sua pele era muito branca, denunciando a falta de sol por ficar horas dentro do cartório:

-Precisamos arrumar nossos documentos para embarque. – O homem assentiu:

-São daqui?

-Não. – Rapunzel parou ao lado de Eugene e encarou o jovem engomado da recepção com interesse.

-Isso torna as coisas mais burocráticas. O que falta para os cartões de embarque? As vacinas? Se for velho mundo precisam de coligação com o país de destino...

-Documentos básicos. – Eugene foi direto – Precisamos de documentos básicos. Minha noiva acabou de perder a família num incêndio terrível. – o homem encarou Rapunzel que sorria enquanto concordava, a loira parou de sorrir no mesmo instante e franziu o cenho:

-Sim! Verdade. – assentiu para a mentira do moreno e encarou o homem – Foi uma tragédia de que ainda me recupero.

-Então como vê, só temos um ao outro, uma vez que sou órfão e ela acabou de virar uma. O problema é que está fugindo dos homens que atearam fogo em seu lar. Se voltarmos a Corona, onde ela tem registros, pode ser que...

-Quão estúpido você acha que sou? – olhou-os cético e Rapunzel arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto lançava um olhar a Eugene. O moreno enfiou a mão no bolso e jogou algumas coroas no balcão – Agora as coisas melhoraram. Por descrição peço um pouco mais, ou informações sobre a prostituta que achou no meio do caminho até esse reino... – Eugene puxou a gola do homem e rosnou:

-Escute, mais respeito com a minha senhora...

-Eugene. – Rapunzel chamou e bufou – Solte-o agora. –O homem a olhou cético. A jovem sustentou o olhar e ele revirou os olhos finalmente soltando-o – Qual seu nome, nobre cavalheiro?

-Hudson.

-Senhor Hudson. – Rapunzel se aproximou e cerrou os olhos com raiva – Imagino o quanto grato ficariam os guardas ao saber que os funcionários do rei estão burlando as regras por ele escolhidas para satisfazer a própria ganância.

-Não podem provar nada.

-Podemos comprar pessoas da mesma maneira que compramos você. – ela ameaçou olhando-o com irritação – Você não ouviu o que ele disse? Não sou uma prostituta. Sou sua noiva então... – esticou a mão e olhou-o – Trate-me com devida cortesia. – Eugene deixou a boca abrir e piscou atônito. O empertigado Hudson beijou a costa da mão dela:

-Sinto muito senhorita. Gostaria de escolher local de origem?

-Pois anote aí. – Ela mandou enquanto o olhava com superioridade – Rapunzel Flynnigan.

-Nascimento?

-Corona. Norte de Corona. Tenho 18 anos. Solteira.

-Origem da família?

-Não identificado. – Eugene respondeu por ela e ela o olhou atentamente com um sorriso vitorioso no canto da boca – E o dinheiro que recebeu será o suficiente.

-O prazo é de uma semana a contar de hoje.

-O que? Uma semana? – Eugene bufou – Queremos embarcar essa semana.

-Cartões de embarque são os mais demorados e difíceis, mesmo subornando as pessoas certas. – inclinou-se no balcão – Aí diminuímos dois dias de espera. – O moreno o olhou com sarcasmo e depositou mais algumas moedas no balcão:

-Cinco dias Hudson. Não temos muito mais tempo além disso.

-Claro, sua graça. – debochou e olhou atentamente para Rapunzel. Sorriu malicioso - Formam o par perfeito. – concluiu com sarcasmo – E só mais uma dica. – Esticou uma certidão a ele – Isso facilitaria o embarque. –Eugene pode ver a certidão de casamento – Providencio também?

-Quantos dias a mais? - ele pressionou.

-Nenhum.

-Então sim. –Sem dar um até logo eles saíram. Hudson franziu o cenho quando viu o pequeno camaleão ameaçando-o de bater.

Eugene encarou Rapunzel com curiosidade e diversão quando chegaram à rua:

-O que é? – ela o olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e colocou um fio loiro para trás da orelha:

-Quem era a garota dentro do prédio do cartório? – Rapunzel riu sem graça e deu de ombros:

-Estava imitando aqueles contos doidos que inventamos pra passar o tempo.

-Eu percebi! – exclamou agitado e ela parou de andar olhando-o com preocupação:

-O que achou?

-O que achei? Quero voltar para a hospedaria e tirar suas roupas! – Puxou-a para si e lhe deu um beijo. Ela riu contra a boca exigente e entrelaçou sua mão a dele – Então, Rapunzel Flynnigan hã?

-Bem. Eu não sabia o que dizer pra continuar aquela pose ameaçadora!

-Céus Goldie. – murmurou e sorriu de canto, um sorriso travesso que deixou-a quente por dentro – Você é surpreendente. Vamos acabar nos matando desse jeito! Você foi incrível lá dentro!

-Eu sei! – gritou feliz e se recompôs – Eu sempre sou incrível! Meu nome é Flynnigan. – debochou do charme dele sendo exageradamente sedutora. Eugene soltou uma gargalhada:

-Vem! Vamos conhecer a cultura local! – e saiu puxando-a para o centro da capital.

A tarde não podia ser mais agradável. Rapunzel assistiu um teatro sobre as lendas do reino, comeram raspadinha de uva e enfiaram-se por horas a fio na biblioteca. Mais tarde, quando voltavam para a hospedaria, a loira viu um grupo de jovens tocando música no meio da praça principal:

-Ora, vamos ver! – saiu puxando o homem. A noite começou a cair e o frio se intensificou. Rapunzel soltou a mão de Eugene e ele olhou preocupado em volta quando a perdeu em meio às pessoas. Logo a encontrou. Dançava com um menino que aparentava ter doze ou treze anos no máximo. Cruzou os braços e riu quando a loira pegou o violão do rapaz e juntou-se a trupe de músicos. Os homens pareceram entusiasmados com a presença dela:

-Veja, essa é assim. – cantarolou ensinando-os uma canção que Eugene nunca tinha ouvido. Os músicos pegaram o ritmo rápido e ela sorriu para ele enquanto dedilhava as cordas do violão. Sorriu de volta e continuou observando-a. Ela parecia brilhar em meio aos outros, com suas roupas de cores claras enquanto todos usavam tons sóbrios. Quando terminaram a canção e as pessoas começaram a se dispersar a jovem continuou conversando com o grupo. Eugene arqueou a sobrancelha e resolveu se aproximar quando o moço da flauta beijou a mão de sua Goldie de maneira galante:

-Hey Blondie! – chamou e passou o braço pelo ombro dela – Belo show, hã?

-Sim. Ah, Eugene, esses são: Todd.- apontou para o flautista loiro e mirrado que o olhou com surpresa – Alecto. – o menino jovem que dançou com ela acenou sorrindo largamente – Carrie. – o moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha para o nome tão feminino em um homem daquele porte – E Brandon! Rapazes, esse é Eugene, meu... – olhou-o longamente – Meu... – coçou a cabeça sem saber como especificar a relação deles – Meu...

-Noivo. – ele respondeu e os homens os olharam com desconfiança. Todd, o mais saidinho e bem apessoado do grupo, inflou o peito e olhou-o avaliando – Vamos nos casar quando partirmos.

-Como disse estamos apenas de passagem! – sorriu – Mas essa corda não estoura mais se usarem o reforço que disse. As minhas viviam estourando.

-Nós vamos jantar na Sopa da Vovó, quer nos acompanhar senhorita Flynnigan?- Alecto perguntou empolgado e ela olhou para Eugene com felicidade – Poderá conhecer minhas tias, uma delas trabalha na cozinha de lá. As melhores sopas para essa noite gelada.

-Eugene e eu adoraríamos. – Todd e Brandon olharam para o homem com desconfiança. E lá estava ele mais uma vez, sendo jogado no ostracismo social. Tentou não sentir aquelas coisas novamente e puxou Rapunzel mais para si. Sorriu arrogante para os músicos e continuou seu caminho junto da loira. Sentaram numa mesa juntos e Rapunzel sorria e conversava todo o tempo, tentando incluí-lo na conversa, mas Eugene sentiu-se incomodado. Mesmo que os novos amigos estivessem mais dispostos a aceitá-lo, respondia as perguntas dos rapazes com deboche e superioridade, do mesmo jeito que sempre fazia com todos quando ainda era Flynn: colocando-se num pedestal. Quando terminaram Rapunzel despediu-se dos músicos e seguiu para a hospedaria de braços dados com Eugene:

-Você está bem? – ela perguntou preocupada:

-Melhor impossível! Por que a pergunta? Eu pareço mal? Eu não estou mal. Eu estou incrível.

-Fico me perguntando por que resolveu colocar a máscara em meio a pessoas tão gentis. – o moreno parou de andar a olhou surpreso:

-Eu sinto muito. Eu só... Eu só... – bufou – Tinha essa coisa no orfanato. Eu queria ser aceito, queria ser bem visto por lá. E só me faziam lembrar o lixo que eu era. – ela o olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada – Eu quis ser aceito por seus novos amigos e ao querer isso eu... – bufou – Foi como se seu sentisse toda aquela merda de novo.

-Eugene. –suspirou e olhou-o atentamente. Estava compenetrada. – Nós dois temos nossos fantasmas. – Engoliu em seco – Mas precisamos superá-los se quisermos que isso dê certo. – ele não acreditou na maturidade que ela demonstrou ao dizer aquilo – Ok?

-Ok. - murmurou emocionado. Inclinou o rosto para frente e beijou-a sem se importar com as pessoas que passavam. Ela suspirou e puxou-o para si. Se afastaram brevemente e ele a olhou inebriado – Eu te amo.

-Eu te amo. – e ela ficou feliz por não existir competições naquela frase. Seguiram abraçados para a hospedaria. Quando alcançaram o quarto ele a empurrou contra a porta e girou o trinco. Rapunzel suspirou sentindo o beijo quente contra a boca. Estava um tanto diferente, mais ousado e exigente que o normal para ambos. Enquanto sentia a língua dele contra si podia notar o corpo entrando em combustão. Suspirou quando o moreno friccionou o corpo contra o dela e gemeu baixinho ao sentir o quanto ele a desejava. O peito dele contra seus seios era delicioso. Deslizou a mão até o cinto e puxou com rapidez ficando feliz ao ver as calças dele caindo. Afastaram a boca um do outro e sorriram. O moreno a puxou e cambalearam até a cama. Chutou as botas dos pés com pressa. Ela riu, jogando o xale quente para o chão e livrando-se dos calçados:

-Vem aqui Goldie. – sussurrou e ela se aproximou. Eugene levou a mão aos fios dourados e puxou as fitas delicadamente. A visão dos cabelos dela caindo livres o fez suspirar. Puxou-a afoito para o colo e ela sorriu quando segurou o rosto dele:

-Faça amor comigo Eugene. – pediu baixinho. Ele assentiu bobamente e assaltou a boca macia num beijo faminto. Enquanto a boca fazia mágica com os sentidos da loira a mão ligeira abriu os botões do vestido fazendo-o cair até os quadris dela. As mãos afobadas desceram as alças da combinação e ela arfou quando sentiu os seios expostos. Eugene beijou-a o pescoço e desceu a boca para o colo. Rapunzel puxou os cabelos dele com força quando sentiu a língua brincar de maneira enlouquecedora com seus mamilos. Podia senti-los molhados devido aos beijos dele e a sensação dos dentes raspando causavam eletricidade. Ainda por cima a respiração quente dele batia contra sua pele. Eram tantas sensações ao mesmo tempo que foi difícil segurar. Soltou um gritinho e meio febril começou a lutar contra a camisa dele entre beijos e mãos, logo estava tão sem roupas quando ela:

-Você vai me deixar louco. – murmurou deslizando as mãos de trás do joelho até o traseiro. Ao chegar na carne macia apertou-a com vontade e sorriu. Rapunzel suspirou e beijou-o apaixonadamente enquanto esfregava o corpo contra o dele sentindo toda a pele abaixo de si. Era uma sensação quente. Tê-lo abaixo de si era satisfatório porque ela nunca teve controle em nada na sua vida até conhecê-lo. Podia sentir cada centímetro dele encostando em sua pele. Eugene deitou e ela suspirou. De maneira ousada deslizou a mão até o lugar mais sensível dele naquele momento e deliciou-se com a maneira como ele jogou a cabeça para trás quando apertou, para cima e depois para baixo, aquela parte firme. Olhou bem para o rosto dele e abaixou lentamente, sentindo-o preenchê-la. Cada centímetro que descia via um novo detalhe no rosto dele. Os olhos antes cerrados agora fechados, o maxilar tenso, os lábios comprimidos, os músculos levemente torneados dos braços tensos, as mãos apertando seu traseiro com mais força e acima de tudo, o evidente desejo. Ele era lindo e entregue a ela daquele jeito era irresistível. Quando finalmente sentou ele abriu os olhos, o peito subindo e descendo sem parar. Num impulso ele sentou e ela arfou quando o sentiu mais profundamente. Os quadris dele se mexeram e a loira sentiu cada mínima sensação. Seus seios estavam colados ao peito dele. Incomodado com os cabelos ele jogou os fios dourados para trás e a olhou nos olhos. Rapunzel suspirou, agarrou a nuca dele e quase pode enxergar as mãos dele deslizando possessivamente para os seus quadris, tamanha a consciência que tinha das sensações que ele lhe causava. Então ele a forçou a ir para frente e depois para trás e aquele movimento a enlouqueceu fazendo arfar e em seguida chamar o nome dele. Eugene inclinou o rosto para frente e finalmente fechou os olhos, beijando-a lentamente, brincando com seus sentidos. A língua travessa deslizou pelos lábios dela e a loira arrepiou-se por inteira quando ele fez os movimentos dos quadris dela acompanharem a intensidade do beijo, indo de algo lento e torturante para movimentos rápidos e cheios de desejo. Ele moveu a boca para a orelha dela e a jovem gemeu ao ter aquela sensação úmida e delirante misturada com a respiração ofegante dele. Rapunzel começou a sentir algo muito forte, uma euforia sem precedentes, algo como se pudesse tocar as estrelas apenas porque queria. Gemeu alto quando ele aumentou o ritmo e agarrou as costas dele com desespero quando aquela sensação ficou mais e mais perto. Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e a garota sentiu um nó quente na garganta, parecia que choraria a qualquer momento enquanto se movimentava sem a ajuda dele procurando por aquele impulso, aquilo que a levaria onde quer que fosse. Então ela fechou os olhos com força, empurrou o corpo para frente e naquele momento viu estrelas; e soube, enquanto deixava toda sua alma cair numa sensação de felicidade e cansaço, que tinha tocado todas as constelações do céu. A maneira plena em que ela alcançou a satisfação foi o suficiente para Eugene segui-la. O moreno entrou num extasie sem igual e despejou-se dentro dela de maneira satisfatória. Caiu para trás e puxou-a para junto de si, deixando-a, ainda inebriada, deitar em cima dele. O moreno nunca tinha visto uma mulher apreciar um orgasmo do jeito que ela tinha feito, recolhendo-se dentro da própria alma e esquecendo o resto do mundo:

-Eugene? – chamou baixinho enquanto esticava o corpo tentando sair do torpor ao qual se encontrava:

-Sim?

-Eu... – suspirou – Acho que toquei as estrelas. – O homem sorriu satisfeito e abraçou-a rolando para o lado. Rapunzel soltou um risinho e ele a encarou. A fraca luz do corredor sendo a única fonte de iluminação do quarto:

-Goldie, Goldie. – acariciou o nariz dela com a ponta do indicador – Quero fazê-la tocar as estrelas todos os dias. - ela sorriu docemente – Se prometer que terei sempre esse sorriso em troca.

-Eu prometo. - murmurou cansada e beijou de maneira ousada o dedo que ele dispensava um carinho. O moreno engoliu em seco:

-Casa comigo? – ela piscou confusa:

-C-ca... Casar? Igual nos livros? – o homem assentiu e ela sorriu manhosa enquanto se ocupava em mordiscar a ponta do dedo dele.

-Isso é importante? – ele suspirou sentindo indícios de desejo com a provocação doce que recebia:

-Claro que sim. Quero que me apresente como seu marido a idiotas como o flautista desnutrido.

-Ele não é desnutrido. – Eugene ficou feliz que ela não o defendeu de ser idiota – E se isso for tão importante quanto parece ser, podemos nos casar sim.

-Bem, você ficará vinculada a um criminoso procurado e...

-Hey. – ela puxou a mão dele para seu rosto e beijou a palma – Vou me casar com Eugene Fitzherbert, o homem que quer uma segunda chance, num país onde sua reputação não o precede. Alguém que não tem um passado. Assim como Rapunzel Flynningan. – os dois riram:

-Sabe, teremos de morar na mesma casa, compartilhar jantares e...

-Ver estrelas todas as noites?

-Todo o momento que quisermos. – murmurou com um sorriso travesso:

-Só vejo vantagens nessa coisa de casamento. E não consigo me ver morando em algum lugar que não seja com você.

-Precisamos de uma cerimônia e uma festa.

-Podemos chamar os caras do pub?

-Claro que sim. São seus amigos.

-Nossos. – ele revirou os olhos não querendo dar o braço a torcer. – Mas faremos isso quando chegarmos à velha Inglaterra, certo? – Eugene assentiu – Seremos uma família. Eu e você. Uma família de verdade. – sorriu abraçando-o:

-Um pouco incompleta. – ele lembrou.

-Mas ainda sim uma família. – murmurou feliz – E faremos amigos na velha Inglaterra. Você verá.

**_Tangled_**

Gothel sentou-se à mesa completamente desolada. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou. Nenhuma pista. Dois dias após encontrar o bilhete e ela não tinha achado absolutamente nada, apenas boatos difíceis de acreditar ou contos sobre as façanhas de Flynn Rider. Como odiava aquele ladrão. Já fazia quatro dias desde que encontrou o bilhete de Rapunzel. Quatro dias de distância de sua flor e o pior, talvez ela tivesse deixado a torre horas depois de ter saído em seus passeios, o que aumentava a distancia para uma semana. Não podia mais ficar em Corona, precisava encontrar o rumo certo: se fosse para o sul e ela tivesse ido para o norte, ficariam mais distantes ainda:

-Eu juro! Vamos pegar o rastro daquele Rider! – uma voz masculina rosnou e sentou na mesa ao lado. A mulher encarou-os de olhos arregalados. - Pro reino do mar, uma ova! Acho que aquele filho da puta foi para Arendelle, ele adorava as putas de lá!

-É, e ele não seria tão idiota ao ponto de sair falando pra onde vai! Esses guardas é que são muito burros. Lembra aquela vez? Antes da gente roubar a coroa? Ele saiu espalhando pra todo mundo que via que estávamos indo pra Arendelle! Nenhum guarda nos esperava na Capital!

-É do feitio dele mesmo. – o outro ruivo resmungou – E aquela vadia loira que estava com ele? Na represa?

-Já deve ter largado em algum lugar. Você sabe como ele é.

-Um homem de bordel. Quando por minhas mãos nele eu vou matá-lo! Da pior maneira possível! – Gothel ficou preocupada. Aqueles homens poderiam descobrir o poder de sua flor e seria problema na certa. Agiu espertamente. Ajeitou o decote do vestido e levantou. Passou por eles sorrindo e o irmão de tapa olho sorriu de volta recebendo um cutucão bruto do outro. Gothel foi até o balcão e pegou três cervejas. Puxou a cadeira e sentou na mesma mesa que eles:

-Uma cortesia, rapazes. – sorriu para o de tapa olho. Ambos a olharam desconfiados – Não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa. Estão atrás de Flynn Rider.

-Podemos pagar pelas informações que tem. – o sem tapa olho murmurou e ela os olhou sedutoramente:

-Eu sei. Eu sei que podem. – o tom coquete foi proposital – Acontece que eu quero matá-lo tanto quanto vocês.

-Olha mulher! – o irmão sem tapa olho a encarou com desprezo – Não queremos saber como foi que Rider te usou e te jogou fora. Não vamos pra estrada com uma conquistinha vingativa dele. – Ela suspirou e encarou o de tapa olho:

-Nunca estive nas mãos daquele moleque pé rapado. Aquele nojentinho de uma figa. Eu tenho muito mais critério.

-Posso ver sua classe senhora.

-Senhorita. – o ruivo de tapa olho sorriu de canto – Acontece que eu preciso matar Rider com minhas mãos. Ele roubou algo muito importante para mim.

-Rider era um ladrão. O que esperava? Que ele lhe desses docinhos e presentes depois de te foder feito uma vadia? – o sem tapa olho respondeu irritado.

-Escuta aqui grandão. – Inclinou-se na mesa – A jovem a qual você chamou de vadia é minha filha! Aquele conquistador barato aproveitou minha ausência em uma viagem entrou na minha casa – conforme falava a voz começava a tremer de ódio – Seduziu minha filha, sujou o nome dela e achando pouco a levou embora e vocês são os únicos que parecem saber onde ele foi! Aquele lixo da humanidade está com a minha menina! Fazendo sabe-se lá o que com a vida dela!

-Bem minha senhora! É Rider, você sabe muito bem o que ele deve estar fazendo com ela por aí. É capaz que já esteja de barriga! – Gothel arfou, o desespero tomando-a:

-Grávida? Eu vou matar esse Rider, eu vou... Eu tenho um plano. Um ótimo plano.

-Nós temos o nosso dona. Matá-lo.

-Por que vocês não fazem algo melhor? Algo que vai destruir Rider moralmente. Matar aquele imbecil não é o suficiente. Chega a ser misericordioso. – os irmãos a olharam com interesse – Precisamos destruir quem ele é e para isso – tocou a própria têmpora – Precisamos atingi-lo aqui.

-E o que pretende fazer dona? – o sem tapa olho questionou ainda desconfiado:

-Ele ainda está com a minha filha. Eu sei que sim. Nós vamos acabar com ele e a faremos odiá-lo! Com todas as forças. Eu recupero a relação com ela e vocês podem entregá-lo aos guardas!

-Quem garante que sua filha é toda especial para Rider a ponto disso destruí-lo? – ela sorriu de canto:

-Por que ele ficou em Corona por ela quando tinha vocês e os guardas fungando no pescoço dele. – os dois assentiram:

-Sou P. – o de tapa olhos murmurou – Esse é B, e é tudo que precisa saber sobre nós. – sorriu satisfeito – Vamos caçar aquele filho da puta.

**N/A: OMFG! Gothel e os irmãos Stabiggions! Que medooo! Ainda bem que nosso casal está a uma semana de distância desses psicopatas! Espero que tenham curtido esse capítulo. Apostas do que vai acontecer? Curtiram a NC do nosso casal favorito? Ou preferem a coisa mais metafórica? Só pra não se assustarem, terá um mini crossover com frozen. Mini, mini mesmo! Não se empolguem, Elsa e Anna não vão aparecer. Só os pais delas. A não ser que queiram ver a Anna. Elsa nem pensar (trancada no quarto e tals). Bem! Espero que tenham curtido. Se sim comentem. Já estava com saudades de vocês minhas amadas Disnerds! **


	13. Capítulo 12: Joe e o navio atrasado

**Capítulo 12: Joe e o navio atrasado**

**N/A: Oiiii gente! Que saudade! Essa é minha última semana de aula do meu último semestre na faculdade! Olha que delicia! Sexta feira estarei formada! Todas gritam weee \o/ aí ano que vem terei mais tempo para fics e postarei o que estou devendo (fic nova vindo logo mais)**

**Olha, a minha beta (ui que chique Ceci) atrasou a entrega u.u Brincadeira, eu que demorei pra postar mesmo. Estava estudando para as últimas provinhas. Mas agora acabou! Acabou! Desejem-me sorte na apresentação do meu trabalho (quinta feira) =D e é isso aí.**

**Curto pra caramba esse cap. Espero que gostem também. Beijos! **

**P.S: Com betagem, mas passível de erros. Todos humanos.**

O sonho impossível não é aquele que a gente não pôde alcançar,mas aquele que desistimos de lutar- Anderson Nascimento

-Queremos comprar duas passagens. – Eugene chegou com a documentação fresquinha para o senhor gordo de trás do balcão – Para o próximo navio rumo à velha Inglaterra.

-Documentação, por favor. – O moreno empurrou os papéis. Rapunzel agarrou o braço dele com ansiedade:

-Preencham esse formulário, por favor. – Era um papel perguntando o motivo da partida, data da volta e todos os dados pessoais. Quando terminou de preencher entregou ao homem – Vão para ficar? Preencham mais esse. – Era outro pedindo laços de parentesco inglês e cópias de documentos comprobatórios. Cerca de duas horas depois eles finalmente tinham concluído toda a papelada:

-Para você conseguimos a passagem. Para a jovem de Corona apenas se você tiver os proclames e comprovação de que haverá casamento no velho mundo.

-Tudo aqui. – Enfiou o documento falsificado pelo balcão. O homem analisou com tanto cuidado que o casal sentiu medo de ser descoberto. Por fim ele suspirou resignado:

-Muito bem. O próximo navio para Inglaterra sai em 30 dias.

-O que? – Eugene gritou – Como assim em trinta dias?

-O último saiu tem cinco horas e o próximo chega só daqui um mês. Sinto muito, mas os navios para o velho mundo saem com mais frequência de Corona, que é o parceiro comercial deles. Os nossos vão para as Índias e oriente.

-Dá índia podemos pegar outro navio para Inglaterra.

-Não é possível. Precisam de uma documentação especial e os indianos não deixarão que embarquem sozinhos e solteiros. Além do mais é um continente bárbaro... – Eugene bufou e o interrompeu:

-Não podemos esperar tanto tempo.

-Vocês têm pressa com o casamento? – O homem gordo e barbudo olhou diretamente para o ventre plano de Rapunzel e Eugene sentiu-se ofendido:

-Isso realmente não é da sua conta! – O rosto rosado do homem ficou mais rosado ainda:

-Senhor, providencie nossa passagem para o próximo navio com destino ao velho mundo. O mais rápido possível. A mãe do meu noivo pode morrer a qualquer momento. A coitadinha contraiu febre amarela lá das colônias. Eugene querido, controle seus nervos. – Pediu toda empertigada parecendo uma verdadeira rainha ao falar com os homens – Eu preciso conhecer minha sogra antes que a morte a leve, senhor.

-Claro. Eu sinto muito, mas o próximo é só daqui um mês mesmo.

-Iremos nesse. – Enfiou a mão na bolsa de Eugene – Primeira classe, por favor. – Jogou muito dinheiro no balcão.

-Sim, senhorita Flynnigan. Eu sinto muito pelo inconveniente.

-Se algum navio aportar mais cedo, por favor, nos avise. Estamos hospedados a três quadras daqui.

-Naquela pensão de reputação horrível? Uma dama feito você? Rapaz, onde está com a cabeça? Leve a senhorita para os quartos da Vovó. Melhor sopa e melhores quartos. – Eugene revirou os olhos e assim que teve as passagens em mãos passou o braço pelo ombro de Rapunzel e saiu andando com ela. Pascal olhou ameaçador para o caixa e o homem ficou surpreso ao ver um camaleão no ombro da loira.

-Eu estou sendo uma péssima influencia a você. – Admitiu tentando esconder o orgulho na voz e falhando miseravelmente.

-Não fui demais? – perguntou dando risada e o camaleão assentiu feliz – Tivemos necessidade Eugene, não estou mentindo para enrolar uma velinha e roubar-lhe o colar de rubi. – Cutucou lembrando de uma história que o moreno lhe contou. – Estou ou não me virando?

-Se algo acontecesse comigo você saberia seguir. – Murmurou risonho e ela ficou séria:

-Nunca mais brinque com isso. Vamos para Inglaterra juntos.

-E se não formos?

-Para a prisão! Que seja! Mas vamos juntos. – O moreno sorriu e Pascal o olhou com repreensão – E precisamos ficar num lugar que chame menos atenção. Se minha mãe seguir alguma pista certa e nos encontrar em Arendelle... Não quero confrontá-la. Nunca mais! Isso se ela não trouxer os guardas.

-Já pensou na possibilidade disso realmente acontecer? – A jovem engoliu em seco:

-Não quero pensar em coisas ruins. – Ele beijou-lhe a têmpora:

-Vai ficar tudo bem. – Tentou assegurar a si mesmo e voltaram para a hospedaria. Um mês era muito tempo no mesmo lugar quando tinham uma mulher feito Gothel no rastro. Rezava para que ela tivesse mordido a isca e ido para o norte, ou no máximo se perdido nas Ilhas do Sul.

**_Tangled_**

Rapunzel franziu o cenho quando o raio de sol tocou seu rosto. Espreguiçou o corpo sentindo o cobertor tocar seu corpo nu. Girou para o lado e sentiu o espaço vazio. Virou para o travesseiro de Eugene e viu um pedaço de papel. Pegou-o com interesse e leu:

_Goldie,_

_Fui tentar resolver essa coisa da passagem. Estava tão linda dormindo que não tive coragem de te acordar. Aproveite o dia e explore Arendelle. Não se afaste do centro, pode ser perigoso. _

_Com amor, _

_Eugene_

A jovem sorriu e levantou num pulo. Viu Pascal deitado na cabeceira da cama e ficou com dó de acordá-lo. Andou até o banheiro e fez sua higiene matinal mergulhada em lembranças da noite anterior. Não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto quando pensava em como foi tocada por Eugene.

Rapunzel decidiu visitar o pintor que conheceu no dia em que chegaram. Colocou o novo vestido que Eugene tinha lhe dado, mais quente que qualquer um que teve em sua vida. Ela agradecia por isso, pois Arendelle era mais fria e o inverno se aproximava com força. Enfiou meias de lã, o par de botas e de maneira apressada fez uma trança mal feita. Naquela altura já estava com prática em trançar o cabelo. Trancou a porta e desceu apressada:

-Bom dia senhorita Flynnigan. – Rapunzel sorriu:

-Bom dia senhora Georgia. – Saiu e deu a volta na hospedaria. Ela e Eugene não acharam por mal trocar de estabelecimento uma vez que ficariam por um mês inteiro. Da estalagem suspeita foram para a hospedaria aconchegante. O moreno não disse nada, mas aquilo evitaria falatórios a respeito de Rapunzel. Ele não queria preocupar ou magoar a loira com bobeiras da sociedade conservadora.

Rapunzel foi para a rua e seu estomago roncou. Ela decidiu ir até a confeitaria onde vendiam deliciosos cupcakes e o café era saboroso. Sentou no balcão, não queria ocupar uma mesa tomando café sozinha. A mocinha sorridente logo trouxe seu pedido. Um café escuro, pão de milho quentinho e um cupcake. A porcelana era de um trabalho fino e todo artesanal. Rapunzel passou alguns minutos absorta no design da louça:

-Bom dia Rapunzel!

-Bom dia Amy.

-Você gosta da nossa louça, não é mesmo?

-Sim, os padrões dos desenhos são tão bonitos. Estilo clássico, não é o que escolheria na hora de pintar, mas as cores... – Sorriu sonhadora – São tão vivas.

-Mamãe é uma apreciadora de arte. Eu não entendo tanto, mas peguei algum gosto por pinturas por causa dela. – Rapunzel sorriu:

-Eu não sei quanto a sua mãe, mas... – A loira sorriu nostálgica e fitou o café dentro da xícara – A arte sempre me transportou para longe quando precisei. – Amy sorriu para a garota a sua frente:

-O jeito que você fala sobre o que gosta é tão bonito. As pessoas deveriam aprender a amar a vida do jeito que faz. – Rapunzel corou e deu de ombros com um sorriso tímido:

-Eu gosto muito de conhecer as pessoas e ter liberdade em minhas escolhas. Acho que é por isso que aprecio cada uma delas.

-Você é muito sábia Rapunzel.

-Amy, mesa perto da janela. – A mãe da atendente chamou de maneira ríspida. Amy revirou os olhos:

-Eu ainda preciso aprender a apreciar a minha vida feito você! – Ambas riram e a garota se foi, deixando Rapunzel sozinha em pensamentos:

-Eu sei, eu sei. Aquele rapaz e ela vieram sabe-se lá de onde. – A loira ouviu a voz de uma senhora cochichar e a outra soltou um barulho de deboche – Trudy que trabalha na Sopa da Vovó me disse que dormem juntos _e nem são casados_! Conduta lamentável.

-Lamentável! – Rapunzel sentiu o coração bater mais fraco – Onde já se viu? Uma menina decente não se prestaria a fazer isso. Nem um homem decente! Eles nem devem ser noivos.

-Mas ela tem porte.

-As prostitutas francesas também.

-Bem... Podem ser boatos.

-Sendo ou não, uma moça solteira não viaja sozinha com um homem. Ela deve ser daquelas que sofre a doença... De querer sexo além da reprodução.

-Prostituta. Aposto que as coroas de ouro dele pagam o serviçinho sujo dela.

-Arruinada. Completamente arruinada. Por causa daquele sedutor barato. Conheço o tipo dele. Se mete debaixo das saias da primeira que passa, prometendo juras de amor e depois dando o fora! – Então o estomago de Rapunzel fechou e ela perdeu todo o apetite:

-O que foi Rapunzel? – a jovem não tinha percebido que Amy voltou para o balcão – Não gostou da comida?

-Oh, sim... É só que... – Piscou tentando espantar as lágrimas – Está muito bom. – Mordeu o lábio inferior e bateu os dedos na xícara de maneira nervosa:

-O que houve? – Amy olhou em volta e percebeu as duas senhoras cochichando e olhando de maneira recriminadora para sua amiga – Ahh, aquelas esnobes. São da nobreza. Não ligue, Rapunzel. Elas falam mal de todo mundo que tem menos dinheiro que elas. Criticam mamãe porque resolveu abrir esse café e ajudar papai com as despesas. São umas idiotas, mas trazem bastante dinheiro.

-É. – Deu de ombros tentando não se importar:

-Hey! Você sabe pintar?

-Faço isso desde pequena. Não sei se sou boa, mas acho que sim. Eugene ficou impressionado quando viu, mas ele deve ser uma opinião parcial, não é? Minha mãe não gostava muito, dizia que eu fazia sujeira. – Ficou calada e suspirou – Mas ela não conta.

-Uh. Vocês tiveram um desentendimento feio, hã?

-Vamos levar por esse lado.

-Bem. Não falaremos de coisas ruins. Olha, a Lady Alexandra está procurando uma mulher para dar aulas de pintura para sua sobrinha. Elas estão morando no palácio.

-Eu não sei se posso aceitar um compromisso desses. Não ficarei em Arendelle por muito tempo.

-Bem. É um bico. Até a sobrinha dela casar. Ela quer deixar a sobrinha dentro de casa para não sair arrumando confusão. Joe é muito legal, vai gostar dela.

-Bem. Por que não? – Sorriu empolgada – Posso fazer um teste, não é? – Disse animada enquanto terminava de comer:

-Sim! Você será perfeita para o cargo. Jovem, solteira, mulher. Nada de escândalos. Joe já acumulou problemas demais para quem é a próxima noiva da nobreza. Vamos. Vamos lá! Mamãe. – Tirou o avental e jogou em cima do armário que ficava atrás do balcão – Estou indo ver o pedido de Lady Alexandra. – Não esperou a resposta da mãe e saiu puxando Rapunzel:

-Vamos agora?

-Por que não? – Amy passou o braço pelo de Rapunzel e rumaram para o castelo. Já faziam oito dias desde que chegaram a Arendelle e a jovem de Corona já tinha conquistado a amizade dos músicos, do pintor que conheceu assim que pisou no novo reino e de Amy. A jovem garçonete atendia Rapunzel quase todas as tardes e embora ficasse intimidada com o charme arrogante do noivo dela sempre sentava na mesa e conversava animadamente com a garota. Rapunzel tinha muitas informações sobre variados assuntos o que a tornava de longe uma das pessoas mais interessantes e gentis que Amy tinha conhecido. Até sua mãe rabugenta tinha gostado dela e a mulher não gostava de ver a filha conversando com as amigas em horário de trabalho. A jovem garçonete estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que houve entre a loira e a mãe e criava várias suposições românticas em sua mente sobre o amor proibido dela e do noivo.

**_Tangled_**

Eugene passou pelo centro de Arendelle quando voltava do porto. Viu o amigo pintor de Rapunzel tentando vender suas telas confusas às pessoas e não a viu ao lado dele. Rumou para o café onde ela adorava comer cupcakes e jogar conversa fiada com a garçonete espevitava e também não a viu. Rumou duas quadras para frente e viu os músicos, mas nada de Rapunzel. Revirou os olhos sentindo-se entediado apenas por se imaginar perguntando sobre sua noiva para o mirrado e saidinho flautista. Deu meia volta antes que aquele grupo de garotos idiotas o visse e se foi. Voltou até a hospedaria e encontrou Pascal sozinho no quarto. O camaleão parecia ofendido por ter sido esquecido. Deixou o réptil se empoleirar em seu ombro e saiu novamente. Andou até a livraria e não a encontrou. Depois de procurar na loja de tintas e utensílios variados começou a ficar preocupado. Seu coração apertou e ele sentou no banco perto da ponte de acesso até o castelo. Cruzou as mãos embaixo do queixo e começou a pensar. Pascal soltou um guincho animado:

-Eugene? – Levantou os olhos e viu sua garota bem à sua frente. Suspirou aliviado e passou as mãos pelas costas dela, por baixo da trança, encostando nela e não no cabelo – Conseguiu resolver as passagens? – Ele meneou a cabeça negativamente. Pascal correu para o ombro de sua amiga, aliviado por deixar o homem:

-Está tudo bem? – Olhou-a atentamente e a jovem assentiu apontando com o olhar para Amy. Eugene sentiu o rosto arder e desfez o abraço – Olá senhorita Barleet. – A jovem deu um aceno breve e se despediu de Rapunzel de maneira apressada – Onde você estava? – Perguntou quando Amy os deixou. A loira apontou para o castelo sem conter a empolgação:

-Eu... Eu... – Ela segurou uma mecha do cabelo e pulou empolgada- Euconseguiumemprego! – Falou de uma só vez e Eugene piscou confuso:

-Como?

-Eu consegui um emprego! Yey! – Pulou feliz e o moreno sorriu – É um temporário enquanto não partimos, mas Lady Alexandra disse que é exatamente o tempo que ela precisa enquanto a sobrinha dela não se casa e ela vai me pagar. Olha só! O meu próprio dinheiro, finalmente meu próprio dinheiro. – Eugene cruzou os braços e olhou-a desconfiado:

-E o que exatamente vai fazer em menos de um mês?

-Vou ser professora de pintura! Eu vou ensinar a futura condessa a pintar! Fiz um quadro e a tia dela adorou. Disse que tenho um talento e tanto e... Eu nem acredito que tenho um emprego. Um trabalho de verdade igual todas as pessoas com vidas comuns! Isso é tão... – Sorriu largamente – Tão incrível! – E abraçou-o. Eugene a abraçou de volta e enquanto a sentia em seus braços suspirou preocupado. Não estava em seus planos de passar discretamente por Arendelle que Rapunzel, com todo aquele cabelo e simpatia marcante, fosse lembrada no castelo. Logo num lugar cheio de guardas que poderiam muito bem saber de seus feitos. Afinal, ele roubou a irmã da rainha! E o irmão do rei! Não era possível que não estivessem se falando. Ficou preocupado:

-Quando você começa?

-Amanhã à tarde. Todas as tardes depois do almoço. Ela me pagará três coroas por dia.

-Tudo isso?

-Ela disse que a sobrinha dará trabalho. – O moreno a encarou de sobrancelha erguida e Pascal soltou um chiadinho desconfiado – O que foi Eugene? – A empolgação dela foi morrendo aos poucos – Não gostou da ideia? Pode ser perigoso? – Como ele poderia acabar com a animação dela daquela maneira? Não teria coragem:

-Claro que não! Só estou com ciúme. Não a terei por inteira só para mim. O que vou fazer durante toda a tarde? – Olhou-a lançando-lhe o _smolder_. Ela revirou os olhos e riu:

-Use sua criatividade.

-Minha criatividade pode nos meter em problemas.

-Não roube ninguém Eugene. Ou eu lhe acerto a cabeça com a frigideira. – Ele a olhou falsamente ofendido e a puxou pela cintura:

-Eu sei muito bem que seria capaz de fazer algo assim. – murmurou com um sorriso de lado enquanto a aproximava de si. A loira passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e lhe lançou um sorrisinho de canto. Pascal revirou os olhos com o flerte do casal:

-Pode ter certeza que sim. E eu faria mais de uma vez se fosse preciso. Sem dó ou remorso. – Ela aproximou mais o rosto do dele e Eugene cerrou os olhos:

-E me amarraria numa cadeira. – O homem sussurrou colando a testa a dela e sentindo o coração acelerar:

-E te chantagearia. – Ela murmurou risonha e finalmente o beijou. O moreno esqueceu as preocupações sobre o novo emprego dela e aproveitou a textura macia dos lábios contra o seu e a maneira como a língua dela se encaixava perfeitamente em sua boca:

-Hum... Eugene. – Rapunzel chamou entre o beijo e se afastou dele – Hoje ouvi umas coisas no café da Amy que me deixaram confusa. – Ele a olhou curioso e andou com ela até o banco. Sentaram-se e ela segurou a mão dele. Pascal suspirou aliviado de não precisar ficar tão perto durante um beijo dos dois – Ouvi umas senhoras falando que garotas que gostam de sexo são doentes. As pessoas realmente acreditam nisso? – O moreno revirou os olhos:

-Sim. As pessoas acreditam nisso. Existem algumas coisas... – Ele estalou os lábios e levou a mão ao queixo coçando a barba – Vamos resumir assim. As pessoas aqui fora, elas... – Coçou novamente o queixo – Criam certas regras e querem que as pessoas sigam para manter a ordem. Muita gente ouve essas regras e passam de boca em boca para as outras. O resultado final são mentiras. – Rapunzel o olhou confusa:

-Não entendi nada.

-Bem... As pessoas dizem por aí e a maioria delas acredita que, por exemplo, a mulher não é tão importante quanto o homem. Que garotas não devem trabalhar e muito menos ficar felizes se isso acontecer a elas. Como se elas fossem deixar de ser boas garotas por fazer isso. E as mulheres devem obedecer a seus maridos mesmo que eles sejam idiotas completos ou as tratem mal. Mesmo se eles saírem com outras mulheres e não forem boas pessoas. As mulheres aqui fora não podem trocar de marido, se não todos acreditam que elas estão erradas e são más. – A loira arregalou os olhos e levou a mão a boca – Os médicos, que são pessoas que cuidam dos ferimentos e doenças dos outros, acreditam que as mulheres são inferiores aos homens. Então eles inventam um monte de mentiras que eu já comprovei serem mentiras.

-Isso parece uma daquelas histórias que minha mãe contava.

-Infelizmente não é. Eu não sei por que esses médicos, eu não estou dizendo que são todos, sempre existe suas exceções, mas a maioria deles jogaram verdades por aí que não são bem... _Verdades_. E as pessoas acreditam neles. Por que eles salvam a vida delas. – Rapunzel assentiu. Aquilo fazia sentido – As pessoas acham que se uma mulher sente prazer... – Ele esticou o dedo e passou pelo pescoço dela e ela arrepiou. Pascal bufou e saiu do ombro de Rapunzel ficando empoleirado no banco – Apenas com esse toque, é porque sofre algum tipo de doença. Para muitas pessoas, se as mulheres sentem qualquer tipo de prazer com o contato físico é porque estão doentes. Até onde eu sei tem duas verdades, a que a mulher é biologicamente incapaz de sentir prazer e a que ela só sente prazer com bem... Quando tem um homem dentro dela. – Ambos ficaram constrangidos com o que ele disse.

-Isso é uma tremenda mentira. Como esses médicos podem saber o que uma mulher de fato sente quando é tocada por alguém? - Eugene assentiu e sorriu orgulhoso:

-É por isso que não acredito. Eu sempre ouvia essas lições dos padres e lia nos livros, iguais aqueles que você leu, então eu tive meu primeiro beijo. – Eugene sorriu nostálgico – Ela tinha as mãos geladas de ansiedade tanto quanto as minhas e as bochechas dela coraram do mesmo jeito que as minhas e nós dois suspiramos e tivemos nossas expectativas idiotas. – Rapunzel piscou dando toda atenção do mundo aqueles relatos – Homens e mulheres são complementares e não superiores um ao outro. Mas eu sou tido como louco por pensar assim e tem gente que vai te tratar como doente ou devassa porque você se deixa sentir. – Os dedos dele pararam embaixo de sua nuca e a mão deu um aperto firme e sedutor – Essas pessoas não tem absolutamente nada a ver com o que fazemos e sentimos. São todos idiotas.

-Eugene. Se vamos viver em sociedade, seja no velho mundo ou em qualquer outro canto, não podemos ter uma postura assim. Nós não precisamos ligar para o que eles acham de nós, mas não devemos os tratar como idiotas porque têm uma opinião diferente da nossa. É relegá-los ao ostracismo da mesma forma que fariam conosco. Ninguém precisa saber como levamos nossa vida íntima ou nossos papéis um com o outro dentro da nossa rotina. Também não precisamos tratar todas as pessoas como se fossemos melhor que elas por termos mais... Compaixão? – Suspirou confusa – Por termos uma visão diferente. Isso é errado. – Ele revirou os olhos – Já está fazendo isso.

-Sinto muito, Goldie.- Murmurou sentindo-se envergonhado. Ela tinha razão. Ele passou muito tempo pensando no quanto as pessoas eram idiotas e tolas por não compartilharem a mesma opinião que a dele que mal pensou que estava sendo tão tolo quanto eles – Eu costumo olhar só para o meu próprio umbigo.

-E um hábito não morre tão cedo. – Ele assentiu.

-Vamos. – Levantou e esticou a mão. Pascal correu e enfiou-se no bolso do colete dele. Ela aceitou a mão e o olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, o olhar mais sexy de desconfiança que ele já tinha visto na vida, pelo menos era tudo aquilo para ele – Vou te levar para nosso quarto e chocar mais um pouco os moradores locais. – Rapunzel riu e abraçou-o. Aproveitou o momento e sussurrou:

-Podemos tomar um banho juntos? – Ele afastou a cabeça e a olhou com malícia enquanto assentia.

**_Tangled_**

Rapunzel chegou meia hora mais cedo no dia seguinte tamanha ansiedade por começar as aulas. Tomou instruções com um empregado empertigado. Ela era completamente proibida de ir até a ala norte do castelo onde as princesas e o casal real passavam a maior parte do tempo e só poderia ter contato com a princesa Anna caso a jovem lhe dirigisse a palavra. Rapunzel ficou sentada na sala de estudos esperando a presença de Joanne e alisou a barra da saia. O vestido que usava era de um azul bem escuro cheio de botões até o pescoço. Ela sentia-se bem quentinha, a combinação mais grossa que usava por baixo e o espartilho ajudavam. A neve começava a cair timidamente do lado de fora e acumular no batente da enorme janela. Ela puxou a trança para frente e alisou os fios lisos. Se perguntou por qual motivo ainda não tinha cortado o cabelo. Aquela ideia vinha rondando sua mente há muito tempo, principalmente depois que saiu da torre. Tentou não pensar naquele lugar, mas logo a lembrança da mãe veio a sua mente e a culpa apareceu timidamente. Ela não se deixava sentir aquilo, mas não conseguia parar de lembrar como a deixou. Sabia que tinha feito a coisa certa, mas algo lhe dizia que a mãe não tinha aceitado sua decisão de maneira feliz e muito menos se conformado com aquilo:

-Boa tarde. – Rapunzel saiu de seus pensamentos e encarou a jovem à sua frente. Lembrou-se dela imediatamente. Era a garota que foi jogada no chão de maneira brusca quando eles chegaram a Arendelle. Na ocasião ela tinha ficado encarando aos dois com desconfiança. Levantou e esticou a mão:

-Muito prazer Lady Joanne...

-Joe. Por favor, me chame de Joe.

-Sou Rapunzel Flynnigan, sua nova professora de arte. – A morena assentiu dispersa e sentou no banquinho de frente para uma tela. Rapunzel fez o mesmo ficando ao lado dela. Deu uma paleta de cores a garota – O que você já sabe de pintura?

-Nada específico.

-Então vou te instruir quanto aos estilos existentes e depois podemos introduzir o meu.

-Tudo bem. – A loira percebeu que a garota estava apática e com o pensamento distante. Quando Rapunzel começou a pintar ela pareceu se interessar um pouco mais e até trocou algumas considerações com ela, mas não passou daquilo. A tristeza dela era evidente. Antes de ir embora Rapunzel a olhou atentamente:

-Está tudo bem Joe? – A outra assentiu de maneira submissa e a loira sentiu o estomago afundar. Ela costumava assentir assim para sua mãe quando não queria mais discutir com ninguém – Espero que seus problemas possam ser resolvidos. – Joe levantou o olhar e a encarou com os olhos marejados:

-Me encontre uma arma. Dessas que são proibidas no país dos oceanos. Me encontre uma e assim eu resolvo. – Fungou e limpou uma lágrima teimosa – Eu sinto muito por isso. – Fungou de novo – Sua aula foi muito interessante. Obrigada. Acerte o valor com o senhor que lhe trouxe até aqui. – Antes que Rapunzel pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Joe saiu andando.

Rapunzel saiu do castelo por volta das cinco e o céu já estava escuro. Suas botas deslizaram no chão molhado devido à neve. Eugene a esperava na porta com Pascal empoleirado em seu ombro. Passava as mãos pelos braços tentando se esquentar e o camaleãozinho se encolhia a cada rajada de vento. Ele estava com o casaco de couro que compraram na primeira parada que fizeram quase vinte dias atrás:

-Então? – Ele perguntou enquanto passava o braço pelo ombro dela. Pascal correu e parou no ombro de Rapunzel embaixo do cabelo. Suspirou aliviado com o fato de ter algo para se proteger do frio – Como sua nova aluna é? – Rapunzel ficou calada por alguns instantes:

-Triste. Ela é triste.

-Ela é tão ruim assim? – A loira soltou um risinho:

-Não. Ela até leva jeito. Quis dizer que ela estava triste. Chorando.

-E ela te disse o motivo?

-Acabamos de nos conhecer e talvez ela nunca diga.

-É melhor que não se intrometa em assuntos desse pessoal da nobreza. Ela deve estar sendo obrigada a casar com alguém que tem o triplo da idade dela, gordo e asqueroso. – Rapunzel e Pascal estremeceram ao ouvir o que ele disse.

Na tarde do dia seguinte Eugene estava entediado e andando a esmo pela cidade. Sem muito o quê fazer decidiu ir até o local suspeito no qual ele e Rapunzel se hospedaram logo que chegaram e sentou no bar. Precisava de umas cervejas para relaxar e deixar de pensar em tudo que poderia dar errado com o novo emprego de sua garota:

-Uma cerveja, por favor. – Estava extremamente frustrado com o fato de não conseguir um navio para a Inglaterra o quanto antes. Pensou em ir até as Ilhas do Sul, mas espalhou por Arendelle que rumaria para lá e a possibilidade de encontrar os ruivos psicopatas não lhe agradava. Torcia para que os idiotas tivessem mordido a isca. Ele arriscou muito depositando sua sorte nas mãos dos incompetentes guardas de Corona. Devia ter imaginado que aqueles homens não segurariam os gêmeos, não conseguiam segurar nem ele que era um alvo mais fácil. Bufou e ao terminar o copo de cerveja pediu outro – E já deixa mais um na reserva amigo! – Orientou o cara do balcão.

**_Tangled_**

Rapunzel observou a tela que Joe tinha acabado de pintar. Era a representação de uma gaivota voando sobre o mar. Precisava de mais técnica e certamente uma mistura melhor de cores, mas estava muito bonita:

-Muito bem. – Murmurou feliz – Você pegou bem a coisa do contorno inicial. – A morena assentiu enquanto examinava Pascal com curiosidade. A simpatia do bichinho já tinha conquistado a futura condessa – Você gosta do mar? – Perguntou casualmente enquanto guardava o material.

-Sim. - Rapunzel sorriu com a resposta – E você?

-Gosto das possibilidades que ele nos dá. – Ela olhou para a gaivota de Joe – Gosto de imaginar que ao entrarmos num navio, assim como essa gaivota, temos todas as possibilidades do mundo.

-Deve ser incrível. – Ambas encararam a pintura e suspiraram ao mesmo tempo. Pascal as olhou atentamente e sorriu discreto – Descobrir um mundo novo, uma cultura diferente, ter contato com pessoas que você jamais conheceria no seu mundo atual. Entender como as pessoas são. – Rapunzel a olhou de canto:

-Vamos fazer algo mais lúdico agora. Você já está pronta para o próximo passo.

-Eu vou fingir que não é a primeira vez que você dá aulas e ontem estava mais trêmula que uma vara verde. – As duas riram – Me mostre. – Rapunzel assentiu e pegou a paleta de cores. Joe admirou a habilidade dela em pintar sem fazer esboços. A morena ficou observando mais Rapunzel e seu longo cabelo trançado do que a pintura que ela fazia. A achou familiar da mesma maneira que achou o homem que a acompanhava familiar, mas não sabia distinguir o porquê do sentimento – Você veio de Corona, não é?

-Sim. – A loira respondeu enquanto descansava a mão no queixo e olhava para a tela tentando encontrar exatamente o que queria – Isso não está legal. O que acha Pascal? – O camaleão deu um chiadinho de dúvida e ela suspirou. Pegou a pequena faca que tinha em cima da mesa e tirou os pregos finos que prendiam a tela. Fez o mesmo com as telas brancas que estavam espalhadas pelo cômodo e colocou-as uma ao lado da outra no chão. Pegou o maior pincel e começou a pintar todas as telas de azul. Foi um trabalho rápido e quando terminou enfiou os dedos na tinta amarela e laranja. Sem se importar em sujar o vestido ficou bem próxima da tinta fresca e começou a fazer padrões no que parecia ser um céu cheio de estrelas. Joe ficou calada enquanto observava o modo diferente e concentrado em que Rapunzel trabalhava. Ela parecia completamente absorta na pintura e a morena não queria tirá-la do transe. Viu-a limpar os dedos no pano da mesa e depois trocar as cores. Algum tempo depois ela pode ver o que a loira realmente estava fazendo e ficou maravilhada – Isso é Corona. A capital pelo menos. Esse é o castelo, bem ao longe, pode ver? – Apontou e Joe assentiu – As ruas cheias de cidadãos e as lanternas. Foi a primeira vez que as vi. E muito provavelmente a última. – Suspirou. Joe observou a representação de um barco e apenas um esboço de sombras de um casal – Esse é Eugene e essa sou eu. – Sorriu – Acho que foi nosso primeiro encontro. Eu sonhei a minha vida inteira em ver essas lanternas. Estava aterrorizada quando finalmente tive a oportunidade de vê-las por mim mesma.

-Onde você morava que nunca participou do festival das lanternas? Eu estou no país dos oceanos há cinco anos e já fui a dois. A rainha é irmã da rainha de lá e como sou a futura condessa devo acompanhá-la nesses eventos. Mas o festival é bem bonito. Se não fosse o motivo triste por trás dele... – Suspirou e encarou a loira a sua frente – Por que nunca foi?

-Minha mãe não me deixava sair de casa, então... Eu sonhei por 18 anos. – Suspirou olhando para a pintura. Pascal a acompanhou e também encarou a pintura. A loira se levantou e limpou as mãos no pano.

-E o que te fez ter coragem para finalmente ir?

-Eu senti que deveria fazer naquele momento ou então nunca seria capaz de ir. – Sorriu timidamente:

-E agora? Que realizou seu sonho?

-Bem. Eu tenho outros que valem a pena lutar. – Suspirou com um sorriso tímido – E quanto a você, Joe? Já realizou algum sonho?

-Sim. – Ela sorriu largamente e sentou no chão observando a pintura de Rapunzel mais de perto. Os nuances lúdicos e fantásticos eram incríveis. O estilo da loira era tão diferente do tradicional que lhe enchia os olhos de felicidade ao observar – Eu li o conto dos três mosqueteiros quando era criança e me apaixonei pelas lutas de espadas, tudo tão romântico e cheio de aventuras. Queria ser tão boa quanto eles. Peguei minha mesada, que era pra gastar com fitas de cabelo e laços de vestidos e paguei pra um cara me ensinar. Ele era um professor de luta falido. Existe muito disso em Londres. Gente bêbada e falida. – Suspirou – Ele me ensinou muitas coisas e quando percebeu que eu realmente era boa com a espada começou a me ensinar de graça. A essa altura minha mãe já tinha descoberto e vetou minha mesada. – Sorriu nostálgica – E meu professor foi coagido a parar de me dar aulas. Eu fugia no meio da noite pra continuar aprendendo e teve uma vez que me inscrevi num campeonato e quase ganhei. Perdi o prêmio quando descobriram que eu era uma garota e essa foi a gota da água. Minha mãe me mandou para morar com minha tia. Mas eu realizei meu sonho. Pelo menos em parte. Sei que sou boa com a espada. Tive técnicas de esgrima também. Sei que sou muito boa, mas não posso demonstrar isso. – Tocou a pintura de Rapunzel – Um dia eu tive coragem de desobedecer, do mesmo jeito que você teve. Então... Aconteceram coisas que me fizeram desistir e eu não fugi. Eu ia voltar pra Inglaterra e abrir minha própria escola de luta. Daria um emprego para meu professor e ainda faria o que gosto. Mas uma futura condessa não deve pegar em espadas.

-Bem! Eu acho super útil aprender a lutar. Se Eugene não soubesse não tínhamos escapado da represa e... – Pascal chiou alertando-a. Rapunzel levou a mão a boca e arfou. Não queria sair contando sobre sua aventura antes de ver as lanternas e muito menos o motivo por ter saído de Corona – Obrigada. – Sussurrou para seu amiguinho verde. – Eu deveria aprender, afinal, viagens podem ser perigosas. Você poderia me ensinar, o quê acha? Eu venho te dar aulas de pintura...

-Mas não podemos fazer isso aqui. Vão ouvir. Tem que ser na sua casa. – Rapunzel mordeu o lado de dentro da bochecha:

-Eu... Não tenho casa. Estou provisoriamente num dos quartos da Vovó. – Joe coçou o queixo – Eugene e eu estamos esperando um navio. Vamos morar longe daqui. – A morena a olhou longamente:

-Estão fugindo, não é? Resolveram fugir juntos. – Rapunzel suspirou e puxou uma mecha de cabelo ficando constrangida enquanto olhava para Pascal – Há quanto tempo se conhecem? Desculpa, isso não é da minha conta. – Rapunzel suspirou:

-A relação com a minha mãe sempre foi complicada. Não estamos fugindo, só mantendo distância, por segurança. – Joe a olhou preocupada:

-Minha relação com minha mãe sempre foi complicada e nunca me senti insegura com ela. – A loira encolheu os ombros e fez um bico:

-Bem... As coisas tomaram um rumo bem drástico. Mas estou bem agora e não gostaria de encontrá-la tão cedo. – Jogou a trança para trás e Joe notou como a jovem estava incomodada:

-Ela não te deixava cortar o cabelo? – Rapunzel ficou vermelha se perguntou por que era tão óbvia. Resolveu ignorar a pergunta – Por que ele é tão grande?

-Minha mãe fez uma promessa à igreja. – mentiu – Ela sempre foi meio louca por religião e eu tinha que ser freira, dessas reclusas, quando completasse 18. – Corou de maneira muito forte e sentiu-se mal por mentir para uma pessoa tão legal como Joe – Ela nunca me deixou sair para eu ir me acostumando com a vida de celibato. Mas então...

-Você se apaixonou pelo cara e pelo mundo.

-Ordem inversa, mas sim. Isso aconteceu. – As duas riram – Se puder manter segredo.

-Pode deixar Rapunzel. Se sua mãe aparecer por aí eu finjo que não te conheço. – Rapunzel começou a arrumar o material de pintura – A propósito, qual o nome dela?

-Gothel. Cabelos cheios e pretos, olhos azuis, vestido vermelho. Sempre o vermelho. Por favor, se avistá-la nos avise. Eu não sei o que ela seria capaz de fazer com Eugene se nos encontrasse. – O desespero disfarçado deixou a morena preocupada:

-Seu segredo está seguro comigo. – A loira se despediu de sua aluna e saiu do castelo com o coração angustiado. Estavam há muito tempo parados no mesmo lugar. Arendelle era bem menor que Corona e encontrá-los ali seria fácil. Eugene a esperava na porta, estava cheirando a cerveja e com um olho roxo:

-O que você aprontou? – Perguntou dividida entre irritação e indignação:

-Eu só fui descontrair um pouco... – O jeito mole que ele falou a teria feito rir, mas estava preocupada com o olho roxo – E ouvi uns idiotas falarem de você. Arrumei briga com três caras e acho que quebrei alguma parte das _minas_ costelas.- Ele andava com dificuldade – Mas eu vim te buscar Blondie.

-Você arranjou briga por minha causa? Quanta besteira Eugene!

-Você não é besteira. – Ele respirou fundo e parou de andar levando a mão às costelas.

-Mas você vai acabar chamando atenção desse jeito. Deixa de ser teimoso. As pessoas vão falar de nós mesmo. Não estamos casados, esqueceu? Não ligue para as mentiras que os outros dizem. Sua reação só dá mais crédito a esse tipo de gente.

-Eles são uns _tramendos_ babacas.

-Tramendos? Vou te perdoar porque está bêbado e a próxima vez que for beber sem mim e aparecer nesse estado na minha frente eu vou te acertar com a frigideira. –Eugene parou novamente e a olhou indignado.

-Você está brava por que fui beber sem você? – Sorriu de canto – Seja lá quem for que me mandou essa mulher... – Riu olhando para as poucas estrelas no céu – Obrigado! – Rapunzel revirou os olhos risonha:

-Não é só por isso. Você pode ter nos exposto. Se metendo em brigas, bebendo desse jeito sem motivo. Estava comemorando o que? Sua _tramenda _estupidez?

-Acho que foi Flynn Rider.

-Vou começar a te tratar como tratei Flynn Rider.

-Ouch Blondie. Não, por favor. – Eles foram conversando até a hospedaria e quando chegaram no quarto o moreno se jogou na cama tirando o casaco de couro e as botas. Pascal correu para sua caminha que ficava no batente da lareira. A mesma já estava acesa deixando o ambiente quentinho e aconchegante. Rapunzel entrou no banheiro e voltou algum tempo depois vestindo uma camisa dele e apenas isso. Subiu na cama e soltou os cabelos – Está com fome? – Ela negou – Bom.

-Deixa eu ver esse olho roxo. – Examinou o rosto dele atentamente e depois puxou-lhe a camisa grossa que usava. Pode ver um ponto roxo abaixo do peito e tocou:

-Ai! – Ele resmungou e ela tocou o outro lado notando uma boa diferença:

-Ok. Vamos dar um jeito nisso. – Pegou o cabelo e colocou em cima dele:

-Nem pensar. – Grunhiu ofendido e jogou o cabelo dela para longe. Rapunzel o olhou indignada e extremamente magoada:

-O que foi?

-Não quero que use seu cabelo assim. Isso vai te deixar fraca e meu ferimento é fruto da minha estupidez. Ele precisa demorar de curar para eu me lembrar porque não devo me meter em brigas.

-Mas Eugene...

-Não quero que use seu cabelo. Esse cabelo é o motivo pelo qual você ficou presa naquela torre. Usá-lo... É imoral. – A jovem o olhou magoada e os lábios tremeram enquanto os olhos marejavam - Hey... – Se perguntou o que tinha dito de errado – O que foi?

-Meu cabelo é um dom. Um dom raro e especial que não deve ser tratado dessa maneira. Eu o mantenho justamente para esses problemas. Se você tomar uma facada? Se você ficar entre a vida e a morte?

-Então você me salva com essa coisa e nunca mais pode cortá-lo ou eu morro? Rapunzel, a vida é assim. As pessoas correm riscos sem contar com mágica. Elas vivem e se der errado deu! Corte logo isso! Não se prenda a esse fardo por mim. – Ela arfou e levou a mão à boca:

-Você... Não deveria dizer esse tipo de asneira! Quando estiver sóbrio conversamos!

-Mas... – Ela assoprou a vela e enfiou-se embaixo das cobertas. Jogou todo o cabelo para o lado dele da cama e ficou de costas. Eugene bufou e retirou a roupa enfiando-se embaixo dos cobertores. – Desculpe. – Murmurou abraçando-a e aconchegando o rosto na nuca cheirosa – Eu só... As coisas seriam mais práticas sem isso.

-Eu só queria te ajudar. – Murmurou magoada – E você foi grosso.

-Toda a vez que penso em sua mãe e no que ela fará se nos encontrar eu fico preocupado. – Rapunzel bufou e ele resolveu calar a boca, era melhor esperar ficar sóbrio para conversarem. Concentrou-se na respiração calma dela e no calor do corpo feminino contra o seu. Dormiu feito pedra.

**N/A:Gente, sobre a explicação do Eugene do sexo e a visão da sociedade. Lembrem-se, o enredo se passa em 1820 (segundo minhas pesquisas). Naquela época as mulheres eram tratadas desse jeito mesmo e todo mundo pensava que mulher que gostava de sexo era doente. Então não estranhem. Isso realmente acontecia naquela época. Rapunzel é diferente porque viveu na torre e o Eugene porque ele é foda só isso hehehehhehehe. Mas e aí galera? Que acharam? Eu gosto desse capítulo, bastante =D. Eugene só apronta NE? O que estão achando desse novo emprego da Rapunzel? E da Joe? Comentários? Sugestões? Hum? Beijos e até a próxima atualização!**


	14. Capítulo 13: Suspeitas

**Capítulo 13: Suspeitas**

**N/A: Oiii gente, tudo blz? Primeiro quero pedir desculpas pela demora. Foi um cap que mesmo já escrito me deu uma trava. Não sabia se colocava alguns elementos nele ou não. No fim decidi pelo o que vão ler abaixo. Desculpem a demora. **

**Está betado, mas passível de erros. Ceci sua linda obrigada pela betagem. **

**Kisses and enjoy!**

**Pra você guardei o amor. Que nunca soube dar. O amor que tive e vi sem me deixar. Sentir sem conseguir provar. Sem entregar e repartir- Nando Reis**

-Bom dia. – Eugene murmurou rolando para o lado e ficando por cima de Rapunzel. Enfiou o rosto no pescoço dela e agradeceu a pouca roupa que ela usou para dormir. Levantou a cabeça e encarou-a sorrindo. Ela sorriu de volta e depois franziu o cenho:

-Que dia é hoje?

-Dia de me desculpar por ter bebido feito um porco.

-Pela centésima vez, está desculpado. – ela sorriu largamente e espreguiçou-se de maneira manhosa. O corpo dele contra o seu era um peso bem vindo – Agora saia de cima de mim que tenho algo importante a fazer.

-E seria?

-Joe vai me ensinar a manusear uma espada. Quer vir? – Eugene arqueou a sobrancelha direita e a olhou desconfiado – Vamos, será bom praticar! Nunca se sabe quando precisaremos usar uma.

-Espero que nunca mais. No velho mundo armas são permitidas. Só precisa ter uma boa pontaria e fim do drama. Poderia usar uma arma até com minha costela ruim como está. – a loira riu debochada com o drama dele. Tinham ido ao médico. Ele não tinha quebrado nada, mas a dor seria inevitável por alguns dias.

-Amy me contou que o mercador tem uma espingarda que conseguiu na alfândega de Corona com algum elemento suspeito. – Eugene riu e beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz:

-Você gosta daqui, não é?

-Sim. Primeira vez que faço amigos e tenho algum tipo de vida além da torre. Tem tantas coisas para fazer aqui. Um dia estava tomando café. No outro estou dando aulas à futura condessa e hoje vou aprender a lutar! É emocionante. E daqui um mês chega o Natal. – olhou para o canto e resmungou – Eu só ouvi falar em livros e a mãe sempre dizia que... – baixou o olhar – Não importa. – falou novamente empolgada. Eugene a olhava risonho. Achava graça quando ela resmungava daquele jeito – Vamos comigo? – fez um bico e olhou-o esperançosa. Eugene já não teria forças para recusar aquele olhar normalmente, mas naquela situação, com a loira abaixo de si apenas com as roupas intimas, estava derrotado:

-Claro que vou com você. – ela sorriu largamente:

-Ótimo. Vamos tomar um banho antes de sair.

-Está frio Goldie!

-É por isso que estou te chamando pra ir junto. – ele arqueou a sobrancelha direita até o limite e sorriu de maneira sem vergonha. Levantou e admirou sua garota conforme ela andava até o banheiro. Correu atrás dela e ficou embasbacado ao vê-la tirar as roupas na sua frente. Alguma coisa chamou-lhe atenção, ele não sabia ao certo dizer se era nos seios ou nos quadris, mas algo na nudez de Rapunzel estava diferente e aquilo o excitou de maneira sem igual. Fez amor com sua garota de maneira apaixonada e atenciosa, tentando descobrir qual era a novidade que via. Acabaram chegando atrasados para o compromisso com Joe e Rapunzel se desculpou quando viu a expressão entediada da outra:

-Ah, Joe, esse é Eugene, meu noivo. O Pascal você já conhece. – apontou com o olho para o ombro de maneira feliz – E Eugene, essa é minha aluna Joe. – ambos deram as mãos e a morena ficou olhando-o de maneira intrigada. Joe levava uma espécie de saco nas costas:

-Eu te conheço de algum lugar?

-Acredito que não, mas minha reputação me precede. – murmurou num tom arrogante e recebeu um cutucão de Rapunzel. – De ótimo espadachim.

-Veremos. – a morena rebateu em tom tão arrogante quanto. Os três rumaram sentido a verdejante floresta. Quando estavam afastados o suficiente da cidade Joe abriu o saco que levava nas costas e retirou duas espadas de lá – Não sabia que ele vinha Rapunzel.

-Ele já sabe lutar, mas achei bom que voltasse a praticar. – esticou a mão para Pascal e ele andou até ela encarando a loira – Se importa de ficar com Eugene enquanto eu treino? – o camaleão soltou um chiadinho conformado. Rapunzel beijou-lhe a cabeça e entregou-o a Eugene.

-A pratica é sempre ótima. Nos leva a perfeição e nos deixa mais espertos quanto a erros. – Joe murmurou – Vamos ver como você se sai professora. – brincou e jogou uma espada para a loira. Eugene encostou-se a uma árvore e cruzou os braços enquanto olhava de maneira entediada. Joe começou a dar as primeiras lições e em algum momento o moreno sempre interrompia a explicação com um comentário impertinente:

-Já chega! – a morena rosnou e pegou a espada de Rapunzel – Vem. – jogou a arma na mão de Eugene – Vamos ver se é tão bom quanto se gaba bonitão! – Pascal correu do ombro dele e se empoleirou na árvore.

-Blondie! – reclamou.

-Está merecendo bem mais que isso Eugene. – a loira devolveu e se afastou encostando-se à árvore. O moreno revirou os olhos e começou a armar o cerco em volta de Joe. Ela estava de vestido, seria fácil derrotá-la. Aproximou-se e suas espadas cruzaram no ar. O movimento fez a costela de Eugene doer. O moreno tentou não arfar. Em poucos minutos ele estava na luta mais árdua que tinha tido na vida e ela parecia nem ao menos suar. Eugene ficou irritado porque sempre se considerou um bom lutador. Ele podia não ser muito bom em brigas de socos, mas tinha vantagens como a rapidez quando se tratava de espadas. Ele tentou ignorar a dor na costela, mas depois de um tempo foi impossível fazer isso. Em poucos segundos se viu com a cara no chão, o pé de Joe em suas costas e a ponta da espada dela em sua nuca – E assim você está morto. – proclamou arrogante. Eugene ouviu Rapunzel bater palmas e bufou:

-Você quebrou meu Smolder.

-Ah sinto muito senhor sedutor! – tirou o pé de cima dele e o moreno levantou – Acho que deve desculpas a alguém.

-Rapunzel, desculpe por debochar de suas aulas.

-Hey! – Joe o olhou irritada. Eugene a encarou com ceticismo:

-Ok. Desculpa Joe! – fez uma careta e voltou para o ponto inicial, encostado na árvore – Como consegue nem suar com espartilho e anáguas?

-Não uso nenhum dos dois! – ela devolveu e em seguida jogou a espada para Rapunzel – Ok! Agora do inicio! Mantenha sua guarda, seja leve e lembre-se: seu tamanho será uma vantagem contra um oponente maior!

-Entendi! – a loira sorriu largamente.

_/_

-Então? – Rapunzel perguntou quando entraram no café. Amy os atendeu com a alegria de sempre e foi providenciar os pedidos. Sentaram numa mesinha perto da grande janela e Pascal ficou na mesa observando os transeuntes da rua – Joe não é demais?

-Sim. Foi super divertido ter meu nariz enfiado na terra por ela.

-Você a provocou.

-Ela é esquentada demais! – reclamou sem dar o braço a torcer:

-Mas riu das piadas dela.

-Ok Blondie. Ela é legal. Eu só não sei me afeiçoar tanto a pessoas quanto você.

-Ela pelo visto também não.

-E que história era aquela de me conhecer de algum lugar? – fez um gesto de descaso com a mão e um barulho estranho com a boca. Rapunzel revirou os olhos – Ok. Ela é legal e vocês parecem se dar muito bem.

-É. Nós gostamos uma da outra. Problemas com mães aproximam as pessoas.

-O que você contou? – ele tentou parecer despreocupado, mas não conseguiu:

-Só mencionei que não me dava bem com a minha e ela falou da dela. – ele assentiu. Amy voltou com o cupcake de Rapunzel e um café preto para Eugene. A garçonete deixou um pratinho de frutas para Pascal, gesto que Rapunzel apreciou profundamente:

-Hey Punzie. Sabe o que fiquei sabendo? – a loira negou e Amy se aproximou tentando fazer Eugene não ouvir – Sabe a neta daquela velha empertigada que estava aqui? Passou o maior vexame no teatro. Ela sentou na cadeira ao lado do conde e estava se achando, mesmo sabendo que ele é noivo. Quando ela levantou estava com o vestido manchado.

-Manchado?

-Sim. O Conde e todos do teatro ficaram sabendo que ela estava no período. Que vergonha, já pensou? Por isso eu evito sair quando estou. – sussurrou e ouviu sua mãe chamá-la – Tenho que ir. Depois te atualizo do resto. - saiu e Eugene começou a ter um acesso tentando segurar o riso:

-O que foi? – ele deu de ombros e quase engasgou enquanto tentava não rir – Esses eventos são importantes para Amy. Ela se distrai. E não gosta daquela garota. Elas são meio... Rivais, não sei.

-Isso é tão importante. Uma menina que sujou o vestido de sangue. Grande. – Rapunzel riu e empurrou o braço dele:

-Ela fez um grande estardalhaço com essa noticia não é? – os dois começaram a rir:

-Imagina se alguém vomita no café? Ela vai mandar a nota para o jornal.

-Você é horrível. – Rapunzel acusou rindo:

-E você me ama mesmo assim. – os dois continuaram rindo – Hey Blondie. Me lembra de avisar quando for seu período. Pra eu checar se seu assento não está sujo quando levantar ou Amy pode te fazer virar noticia também.

-Das mais importantes. – Rapunzel murmurou sem nenhum pingo de humor e Eugene a olhou atentamente:

-O que foi Goldie? – se aproximou e tocou o rosto dela com carinho – Ficou tão pálida.

-Eu só... Lembrei de umas besteiras que a mãe me dizia. – mentiu e ele a olhou desconfiado – Não é nada! – sorriu nervosamente antes de morder o cupcake. Eugene continuou desconfiado. Rapunzel passou o resto do dia aérea e com o semblante sério.

_/_

No fim de semana Rapunzel e Eugene passaram boa parte do tempo com Amy e os músicos. O moreno não se lembrava de ter se divertido tanto em anos. Eles foram pescar no riacho em meio à floresta e fizeram piquenique regado de música e boa conversa. Depois assistiram a uma peça de rua feita por uma comitiva passageira e participaram da festa de aniversário de Alecto, o menino de 12 anos com quem Rapunzel dançara na primeira noite em Arendelle. A loira tinha voltado ao normal desde o comportamento esquivo no café, mas Eugene ainda podia sentir alguma coisa diferente nela. Ele só não conseguia notar o que seus instintos gritavam. Na segunda feira fizeram companhia a Georgia, a dona da hospedaria, enquanto tomavam café. A senhora loira se divertia alimentando Pascal com pedacinhos de chocolate:

-E como será a cerimônia? – a senhora perguntou olhando para Pascal e Rapunzel sorriu tímida:

-Ainda não sabemos. Vamos esperar a mãe dele nos ajudar.

-A sim. Uma bela maneira de conquistar a sogra. Eu tenho três filhos. Um menino que é mais velho e duas meninas. – sorriu quando Pascal rodeou a mão dela procurando por mais doce – Já chega seu gulozinho. – o camaleão soltou um muxoxo e se conformou – A mulher dele organizou toda a festa com a mãe e não me chamou pra nada. – a rechonchuda senhora de bochechas rosadas parecia muito ressentida. Os cabelos loiros com muitos fios brancos saíam da touca de linho cru e o avental branco não tinha livrado o vestido cinza da farinha do pão – Mas minhas meninas foram muito bem criadas. Elas estão casadas. A mais velha, a Truddy. – encarou o casal – Está tentando ter um bebê. Faz um ano que está casada. A mais nova, Barbara, casou tem 3 meses e já está com um pãozinho no forno.

-Deve ser muito emocionante ter um filho. – Rapunzel murmurou feliz e percebeu o desconforto de Eugene diante a conversa – Mas eu não sei se estou preparada para ser mãe. Eugene e eu queremos fazer muitas coisas antes de nos responsabilizarmos assim.

-Ah vocês são aquele tipo de casal que quer ver o mundo, ter aventuras, não é?

-Basicamente. – Eugene murmurou:

-Então nunca se esqueça do chá mensal querida. Ele é muito eficiente. A minha mais velha parou de tomar quando casou e até agora não conseguiu engravidar. Mas a parteira disse que em pouco tempo o útero dela estará quentinho para um novo bebê.

-Chá? Como assim chá? – Rapunzel perguntou. Eugene sentiu o estomago pesar e engoliu em seco enquanto levava a mão discretamente à boca:

-Oh querida! Chá de ervas pra evitar barriga. Você nunca tomou? – Rapunzel negou com a cabeça – Mas não deve se preocupar, você e seu noivo estão respeitando o prazo do casamento não é? – Rapunzel assentiu levemente e sentiu o calor sumir das bochechas. Georgia percebeu na hora a realidade que atingiu a menina – Pobre criança. Rapaz, onde está com a cabeça que não lembra de dizer algo assim à sua noiva? Ah! Deixe disso. – revirou os olhos – Homens! Todos uns tolos, nos vê numa combinação e esquecem da vida. Querida, está com seu período atrasado? – Rapunzel negou de maneira lenta e a mulher sorriu:

-Não tem com o que se preocupar. Basta tomar o chá de agora em diante. Vou providenciar para você.

-Muito obrigada Georgia. Pode deixar com Eugene? Hoje darei aulas a Joanne.

-Ah, sim. Que bom que estão se dando bem por aqui. Deveriam ficar. Arendelle é bem melhor que as Ilhas do Sul. Tem mais oportunidades dignas de trabalho. E você bonitão, faz o que da vida?

-Tinha negócio próprio em Corona. Vendi para ter dinheiro para o casamento. – mentiu enquanto cortava um pedaço de pão de milho:

-Hum, um comerciante. Fazia o que?

-Joias. - murmurou e a mulher o olhou com brilho nos olhos:

-Então pode me dizer. – esticou a mão – Se esse anel que Rudy me deu é falso ou não. – suspirou – A esposa do meu filho vive dizendo que sim, que meu marido não teria dinheiro para comprar um diamante, mas... – Eugene olhou atentamente:

-Posso? – perguntou apontando para o anel. Ela tirou da mão e entregou a ele. O moreno examinou atentamente. Era vidro, da melhor qualidade, tão perfeito que passaria aos olhos de qualquer leigo, inclusive do marido dela. – É definitivamente real. Sua nora não deve entender nada de diamantes. Esse corte foi tão trabalhado que qualquer arranhão pode danificá-lo. É tão bem feito que guardaria com todo carinho. Rudy deve te amar muito pra te dar um. – Rapunzel sorriu desconfiada:

-Eu sabia. Vou esfregar na cara dela. Um verdadeiro conhecedor de joias atestou meu anel. – levantou e ajeitou o espartilho – Bem, devo voltar ao trabalho. Muito obrigada pela companhia. – saiu andando com a mão esticada:

-Eugene. – Rapunzel chamou no tom brincalhão e ao mesmo tempo reprovador. Ele adorava quando ela falava daquele jeito:

-Hey. É uma bela bijuteria. Como soube?

-Bem. Eu percebi pelo seu jeito exagerado de falar. – revirou os olhos como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Eugene sorriu – Muito gentil da sua parte.

-Espero que ela nunca tente vendê-lo. – Rapunzel abraçou o braço dele e beijou-lhe o rosto com carinho. Quando terminaram o café ele a levou até o palácio. Pascal ficou com ela. Estavam esperando na sala de pintura e Joe se atrasou. Quando ela chegou estava com o rosto inchado e todo salpicado de vermelho:

-Joe. – Rapunzel se aproximou preocupada e segurou-lhe as mãos – Joe, o que houve?

-N-na... Nada! – soluçou e rompeu num pranto sentido. Rapunzel a abraçou e esperou que ela se acalmasse – Eu s-sinto m-muito. – soluçou – E-eu pensei que... Que p-podia fazer i-sso. – tentou acalmar o choro, mas não obteve sucesso – Mas não consigo. Eu não consigo Rapunzel.

-Tente se acalmar ok? – Joe assentiu:

-Eu estou tão brava. – sentou de frente para a tela e Rapunzel sentou ao seu lado. Lançou um olhar a Pascal e o camaleão escondeu-se entre o cabelo dela, ficando amarelo – Tão cheia disso tudo. Me leve com vocês, por favor, me leve com vocês.

-Nós não vamos tão longe.

-Me poupe. O que está prendendo-a aqui então além de a espera por um navio? Para as Ilhas do Sul podem ir até andando. Eu preciso. Eu... – suspirou – Eu não posso me casar com um homem que não me ama! – Encarou-a atentamente – Não posso. – Rapunzel segurou a mão dela e a olhou com carinho – Eu estava pronta para partir, estava pronta, mas então... Minha tia fez o favor de colocar na minha cabeça o senso do dever e os problemas que eu traria a ela e a Edward. – Joe olhou para baixo – Ela disse que eu deveria ao menos conhecê-lo e entender as responsabilidades do título. Apenas isso. – suspirou triste – E eu caí na besteira de ouvi-la. Agora estou... Encrencada.

-Ela deu um jeito de te obrigar a ficar? – Joe assentiu – O que houve?

-Eu me apaixonei por ele. Eu... Podia lidar com isso vendo tudo apenas como um acordo, como obrigações. Eu entendi o lado dele, o que ele sofreria caso não se casasse logo, eu não queria ser a responsável por fazê-lo perder o título e outros entraves de lei. Não queria. Me senti verdadeiramente mal quando conversei com ele pela primeira vez e entendi o que estava acontecendo. Ele não tinha culpa alguma. Estava até apaixonado por uma garota. – a morena mordeu a bochecha – Então depois que nos conhecemos nos aproximamos. Ele começou a me dar cobertura quando eu queria treinar. Saía junto comigo e sempre tínhamos longas conversas. Ele é calmo, gentil e atencioso. Bem diferente de mim ou do pai dele. – suspirou longamente e deixou uma lágrima cair – Eu me apaixonei por ele e eu não posso me casar. Era mais fácil antes, entende? – Rapunzel assentiu:

-Claro que sim. Se eu tivesse que acordar todos os dias junto de Eugene e soubesse que ele me olharia enquanto pensa em outra. – o coração de Rapunzel quase parou – Seria aterrador.

-Eu não sei o que fazer.

-Já tentou conversar com ele? Talvez se seu noivo souber da situação libere os dois do casamento.

-Ele não pode fazer isso. Arendelle está fechando acordos com a Inglaterra e essa aliança depende desse casamento.

-Isso é tão errado.

-Eu sei. Sorte da princesa perdida. – murmurou – Era pra fecharem com Corona, um casamento entre a filha deles e meu irmão. – suspirou – Mas as coisas nunca saem como o planejado. – bufou – Muito menos por quem a gente se apaixona. Ele... – Joe suspirou – Falou na minha cara que – engoliu em seco – Que gostaria de cancelar para ficar com a amada dele e me deixar livre para encontrar um verdadeiro amor. – fungou e deixou mais lágrimas escaparem – Eu não sei como continuar com isso.

-Você ainda se importa com o título dele ou o da sua tia? – ela assentiu – Então fica mais difícil ainda fugir. Teria que dar adeus até mesmo ao seu sobrenome. Seria uma vida completamente nova.

-Longe de tudo isso? – perguntou com tristeza – Longe dele?

-Tudo.

-Eu não sei o que fazer. – suspirou triste – Não sei.

-Bem. – Rapunzel se aproximou dela e murmurou num tom calmo – Comece tentando se acalmar. Vamos. Feche os olhos, limpe sua mente e concentre-se em algo que não seja o problema.

-Como a pintura?

-Isso. Como a pintura.

_Tangled_

Eugene encarou Rapunzel com desconfiança. Estavam jantando na hospedaria e o local estava estranhamente vazio, exceto pelos dois. A loira estava silenciosa e apreensiva, demonstrando aquilo da mesma maneira que uma criança faria:

-O que aconteceu? – ele finalmente perguntou enquanto cortava a carne:

-Nada, por que acha que aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu estou perfeitamente bem. –enfiou os legumes na boca e continuou olhando para o prato de comida. Pascal e Eugene a olharam com ceticismo. Eugene levou o garfo à boca e ficou encarando-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada. A ouviu resmungar alguma coisa e segurou o riso com o jeito dela – Ah ok! – falou num suspiro ansioso – Joe estava com problemas, chegou chorando hoje na aula... – Rapunzel contou a Eugene o que a morena tinha lhe segredado e ele continuou achando divertido o jeito preocupado que ela estava – Então... Conversa vai, conversa vem. – ela puxou uma mexa de cabelo e olhou para o lado enquanto resmungava algo. Em seguida o encarou – Bem, Eugene. – tirou a mão do cabelo e encarou-o. Parecia muito nervosa. Fechou um olho e sussurrou de maneira incerta – Acho que estou grávida. – o moreno deixou o garfo cair de maneira barulhenta no prato. Ele e Pascal arregalaram os olhos e o camaleão logo foi para junto de sua amiga mais antiga e lhe dispensou um sorriso acolhedor. Eugene a encarava espantado, como no dia em que descobriu que o cabelo dela brilhava:

-Grávida? Como assim grávida?

-Eugene.

-Grávida mesmo, com um bebê na barriga?

-Eugene.

-Eu vou ser pai? E como a gente...

-Eugene! – chamou mais alto:

-O que? – perguntou olhando-a em pânico:

-É apenas uma suspeita. – ele engoliu em seco e suspirou enquanto a olhava. Cruzou os braços e levou a mão ao queixo enquanto chocado:

-Como chegou a essa conclusão?

-Bem... – ela voltou a puxar a mecha do cabelo. Sempre fazia isso quando estava com vergonha ou insegura – Eu comentei com Joe. Disse que fiquei meio espantada com o que Amy falou e depois me lembrei que não estava atrasada. – ele suspirou aliviado – Mas aí Joe disse que às vezes, quando vem bem pouco, algo que quase não percebe, pode sim estar esperando. Principalmente na primeira gravidez.

-E veio...? – a voz esganiçada dele a fez olhá-lo com preocupação:

-Bem. Era pra vir dois dias depois que chegamos aqui. – murmurou sem jeito – Veio, mas tão pouco que só percebi no fim do dia. Nem chamaria aquilo de período. – murmurou mais sem jeito ainda – Então... – suspirou e olhou-o de maneira penetrante, aqueles lindos olhos verdes o deixando ansioso – Joe perguntou se eu tinha os sintomas. Doença da manhã é o principal. Eu não tive enjoos durante a manhã, mas... – suspirou – Meus seios estão... Diferentes. – sussurrou – Você reparou? – ele assentiu lentamente, finalmente se dando conta de qual era a novidade que tinha reparado de maneira inconsciente – E ela falou que se logo mais eu começar a ficar sonolenta durante a tarde é porque estou mesmo esperando um bebê. Mas, tudo pode ser um engano. Apenas um atraso devido às mudanças emocionais bruscas que sofri por causa da viagem. – ele continuou com a mão no queixo, mas a expressão de choque tinha passado. Suspirou:

-Quando nos despedimos, pela primeira vez, você ficou mal? – ela assentiu – Muito abalada emocionalmente? – ela assentiu de novo – E atrasou? – ela negou e ele suspirou – E todo esse tempo, preocupada que sua mãe descobrisse sobre nós, ou preocupada que eu fosse pego, atrasou? – ela negou de novo – Foi o que imaginei. – olhou-a com uma expressão perdida:

-Então, acha mesmo que estou esperando um filho nosso? – Eugene piscou, se dando conta do que ela tinha dito, não usou "filho seu" ou "meu". O peito começou a subir e descer rapidamente:

-E-eu... E-e... Eu. – engoliu em seco – Céus Goldie. – sussurrou e finalmente esticou a mão tocando a dela. Entrelaçaram os dedos e ela o olhou com os olhos marejados. Ele sorriu fracamente – Eu não tenho ideia de como fazer isso.

-Nem eu. – ela sussurrou – Se for mesmo verdade, estou apavorada. – sussurrou enquanto deixava algumas lágrimas caírem. Pascal tocou a mão livre dela e a olhou com emoção. A jovem olhou para o amiguinho – O que acha Pascal? – sussurrou e o bichinho fez um joia. Ela riu e olhou para Eugene – Eu não... – engoliu em seco – Não queria agora. – sussurrou – Mas se for verdade, se for...

-Vamos ao médico amanhã cedo. Tiraremos isso a limpo.

-Como ele pode saber? Não seriam suspeitas?

-Tem algo a ver com a pulsação e a posição dos quadris, eles sabem Rapunzel. – suspirou e sorriu carinhoso – O que você espera?

-Eu não sei. – sussurrou confusa. Eugene levantou e estendeu a mão para ela. A jovem aceitou e foram para o quarto sem terminar a comida. Ao chegaram lá ele a abraçou fortemente e ela enterrou a cabeça no peito dele. Pascal desceu do ombro dela e rumou para sua caminha no aparador da lareira:

-Eu estou tão apavorada. – sussurrou:

-Eu também Goldie, mas não se sinta mal. É normal sentir medo quando estamos diante de algo novo. – ela levantou a cabeça e o olhou por longos segundos:

-Vai ficar tudo bem? Não é? – os olhos verdes estavam marejados. Ele a olhou preocupado e passou a mão carinhosamente por seu rosto:

-Hey. Claro que sim. – murmurou – No que depender de mim sim.

-Você não vai se apavorar e ir embora?

-Eu pensei que tinha deixado claro o que queria quando voltei para aquela torre.

-Mas você não quer um filho, não está preparado.

-Nem você. E ainda assim eu sei que não vai me deixar. Pelo menos eu espero que não. – ela sorriu timidamente e fechou os olhos para aproveitar melhor a sensação da mão dele contra seu rosto:

-Desculpe. Eu estou apavorada. – abriu os olhos e mergulhou nos dele. Eugene se aproximou e beijou-a com tanto carinho que ela se emocionou:

-Eu também Goldie. – sussurrou – Mas formamos uma boa dupla em situações adversas, não é? – ela assentiu sorrindo abertamente. O coração de Eugene acelerou diante aquele sorriso.

-Eu te amo. – a jovem sussurrou e terminou a distância entre eles num beijo calmo e profundo. Afastaram-se lentamente e ele a abraçou:

-Eu te amo. – sussurrou para ela. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo – Hey. Vamos dormir? Amanhã acordaremos na primeira hora para ir até o médico.

-Você sabe onde fica?

-Claro que não. – brincou e ela riu – Mas descobriremos em breve.

**_Tangled_**

Os irmãos Stabiggions estavam impressionados com a transformação da mulher a qual viajam juntos. De uma pessoa atraente ela estava virando uma senhora estranha de cabelos brancos e pele enrugada. Benjamin, o irmão de tapa olho, estava enojado por ter se deixado levar pelo charme dela no começo da viagem e não conseguia entender o que acontecia. Peter estava querendo encurralá-la e saber toda verdade. Quando finalmente chegaram à bifurcação que levava a Arendelle ou as Ilhas do Sul os dois se cansaram de tanto mistério e a cercaram:

-É o seguinte dona! – Peter puxou o facão da bainha do cinto e levou até o pescoço dela – A gente até ia fingir que não percebeu, mas não tem como negar. – Tocou o cabelo dela com a faca e percebeu a irritação e ódio em seus olhos – Vai abrir o jogo ou não?

-Que tipo de bruxaria é essa que está usando? – Benjamin a olhou irritado. Gothel bufou, o ódio estampado nos olhos dela:

-Isso é um problema meu com a minha filha. – gritou – E não diz respeito a vocês. Querem ou não encontrar Flynn Rider?

-Rider já escondeu o jogo de nós mais de uma vez. Queremos a verdade agora ou te pouparemos o desgosto. – Peter aproximou a ponta da faca do pescoço dela:

-Rider levou junto meu livro. – mentiu – É um livro com feitiçaria. Ele me mantém jovem quando quero. – Os homens a olharam com desconfiança e Gothel bufou. Precisava ser convincente – É um livro de família, passado de geração para geração. Meus antepassados fizeram um pacto de sangue e o feitiço funciona com os membros da minha família. Não ficariam ricos com o livro. Mas ele me pertence. Assim como minha filha. Aquele desgraçado levou os dois. – Peter a olhou desconfiado e Benjamin parecia mais propenso a acreditar – Está com medo de viajar com o diabo? – encarou Peter, que ela só conhecia como P. , de maneira desafiante – Pois é o que minha família fez durante muito tempo.

-Dona. – Peter falou olhando-a com desconfiança – O diabo tem medo de andar com a gente. – encarou-a com frieza – É bom ficar esperta. – encarou o irmão – Pra onde vamos B?

-Arendelle. Se ele pretende sair do continente é pra lá que foi.

-Acha que ainda está por lá? – Gothel questionou sentindo o coração acelerar. Como odiava estar velha.

-Não sei. Rider é imprevisível. Mas todo mundo comete alguns erros. – Benjamin respondeu – Mais um dia inteiro até chegarmos.

-E isso os dá a vantagem de três semanas. – Gothel sussurrou irritada. Se os cálculos dela estavam certos, quando ela voltou para a torre já fazia uma semana que eles tinham partido, mais o tempo que ela ficou procurando a esmo até encontrar os gêmeos – Quando eu encontrar aquela menina. – salivou só de imaginar o que faria a ela. Precisava ser mais esperta que Rider ou jamais teria sua flor de volta.

**N/A: E aí gente linda. O que acharam do cap? As coisas estão começando a ficar complicadas para o nosso casal. Gothel eos Stabiggions então chegando perto! O que acham que vai acontecer? Apostas? Apostas? Gostaram? Então comentem. O próximo cap saí em breve. Não vai demorar. Bjus! **


End file.
